Mi Camino del Ninja
by Sasha545
Summary: Naruto vuelve de sus 2 años y medio de ausencia sólo para ser enviado en una aburrida misión. Nunca esperó que en dicho lugar comenzaría una promesa de por vida dandose cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por Hinata Hyuga. Hasta que Sasuke arruina todo.
1. Capítulo 1: Misión: Resguardar al Gato

**CAPITULO 1**

**MISIÓN: RESGUARDAR AL GATO**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

– **¡Ahhh que porquería!** – Se quejó cerrando los puños y moviéndolos de arriba a abajo de forma exagerada. - **Yo realmente quería una misión rango S, estoy harto de estas misiones para novatos. **

– **¡¿A quién llamas novato Naruto niichan, **_**kore**_**?** – Preguntó Konohamaru con los brazos cruzados.

– **Ya cállate Naruto.** – Le respondió Kiba. Akamaru ladró como si apoyara el pedido de su dueño. – **Estuviste dos años de vacaciones, ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a aportar a la aldea**. - Tanto Kiba como Akamaru seguían olfateando el aire, intentando que la voz de Naruto no los distrajera.

– **¿Cómo se supone que voy a lograr superar a Sasuke de esta forma?** – Volvió a alegar Naruto, poniendo sus manos atrás del cuello mientras caminaba dando grandes zancos con la boca un tanto estirada.

Se sentía muy molesto de que lo hubiesen mandado en una misión de rango D, sobre todo considerando que estaba ahí con Konohamaru, como si ambos fuesen del mismo nivel. La noticia de que todos los de su edad ya fuesen Chounin e incluso Neji un Jounin lo tenía de muy mal humor. Después de todos sus esfuerzos en el torneo, e incluso habiéndole ganado a Neji y pasando a las semi finales… seguía siendo un gennin. Sentía que la abuela Tsunade lo estaba humillando al mandarlo a buscar un gato. ¡Un gato! ¡Buscar gatos era algo que hacía cuando era un niño!

– **Tu primera labor es ser un buen ninja, preocúpate de Sasuke después.** – Agregó Shikamaru suspirando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. - **Que problemático eres.**

– **Tengo hambre… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?**– Preguntó Naruto escuchando como su estómago comenzaba a hacer sonidos quejumbrosos producto de haber estado todo el día caminando.

– **Estamos a un día.** – Respondió Shikamaru, el líder del grupo. – **Pero ya debemos estar por llegar al campamento base.**

– **¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ero-sennin me dijo que me iba a enseñar un nuevo **_**jutsu**_** cuando volviera de esto! – **La mera idea de que estaba perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento por estar buscando a un gato perdido en una aldea lo irritaba profundamente.** - Deberíamos apresurarnos.**

– **¿Una nueva técnica? ¡También quiero aprenderla, **_**kore**_**!** – Gritó Konohamaru tomándole el brazo a Naruto.

– **Estoy seguro que no es una técnica que un niño pueda aprender jejejeje.** – Se rió Naruto burlándose de Konohamaru.

– **Yo puedo aprender cualquier técnica, ¡Soy tu rival! ¡Llegaré a ser Hokage antes que tú! – **Lo increpó Konohamaru enseñándole un puño listo para aceptar el desafió de pelea.** – Incluso he mejorado tu **_**Sexy no Jutsu**_** de pobre. ¡Ahora es una técnica con estilo y clase **_**kore**_**! **

– **¿Te crees que estos últimos dos años de viaje los pasé jugando? ¡También he mejorado el **_**Oiroke no Jutsu**_**! Los grados de perversión que aprendí con Ero-sennin no pueden ser superados aún por alguien de tu edad, ni por nadie. Vi cosas… que alguien de mi edad nunca debió ver. – **Insistió Naruto mientras que Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru suspiraban los tres al mismo tiempo por la discusión sin sentido que estaba desarrollándose. A veces, Konohamaru y Naruto realmente parecían hermanos. **- He perfeccionado el **_**oiroke no jutsu**_**, no hay nadie que se me pueda comparar jejejeje. **

La boca de Konohamaru se abrió de sorpresa al ver que Naruto estaba hablando en serio, que de hecho, había perfeccionado el Sexy no Jutsu a niveles que él no podía alcanzar.

– **¡Naruto Niichan! ¡Enséñame esta grandiosa nueva técnica! – **Comenzó a insistir.

– **Jamás. – **Respondió volteándole el rostro y cerrando los ojos. **- Es mi **_**ultimate sexy Uzumaki attack.**_

– **¡Anda te invitaré a comer ramen luego **_**kore**_**! **

–**Ey, Shikamaru. – **Comenzó Naruto ignorando las súplicas de Konohamaru. A decir verdad, aun no estaba seguro de por qué lo habían traído con ellos. Seguramente la abuela Tsunade lo quería torturar por estar dos años fuera de Konoha.** - ¿Por qué no corremos para llegar allá más rápido?**

– **Cuantas veces te tiene que decir Shikamaru que no podemos llegar de un momento a otro.** – Lo increpó Kiba montado en Akamaru. - **Esta misión es muy importante, no sólo para la Villa, sino que para todos nosotros, como grupo. No se trata de cualquier cosa, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei ya están en Caverna del Agua. Shino nos está esperando en el campamento base. Shikamaru ya te dijo que debemos estar por llegar.**

– **Neji, Gai-sensei, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei y yo… ya somos diez shinobis para una misión tan sonsa. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso me están mintiendo? ¿No íbamos a recuperar a un gato perdido?** – Preguntó Naruto quejumbroso.

– **Eres un completo idiota Naruto, ¿Por qué no pones atención cuando te hablo?** – Preguntó Shikamaru suspirando. - **Es problemático tener que estar repitiendo todo tres veces cada vez que hablamos.** – Se tomó la cabeza mirando por el camino. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se dio cuenta que tanto Kiba como Akamaru estaban olfateando el aire. **– Somos los últimos en pasar por este camino al Refugio de la Roca en Caverna del Agua, pasado el bosque de cerezos. Si estamos caminando es porque Kiba y Akamaru han estado olfateando para asegurarse de que nadie nos ha seguido ni que haya personas escondidas. Este es el único camino para llegar a ese lugar. Esta misión es secreta, por ello la clasificamos como D para no levantar sospecha. La aldea ha estado enviando shinobis al lugar cada 3 días, pero podría incluso llegar a convertirse en una misión tipo S. Te he dicho cuatro veces que el nombre de la misión es "Resguardar al Gato", no que la misión se trate sobre un gato literalmente. **

Shikamaru seguía pensando que hubiese sido mucho mejor haber traído a Chouji y a Ino en esa misión, lamentablemente, ambos se encontraban con Asuma en el país de las aguas termales en una misión con el señor Feudal de ese lugar. Realmente los envidiaba.

Por su parte estaba condenado a caminar junto a Naruto, Kiba y Konohamaru. Eran ordenes directas que los cuatro revisaran el camino con cuidado pues, atrás de ellos a 30 minutos de distancia venía la caravana. Era importante asegurarse de que nadie los pudiese atacar. La ceremonia en Refugio de la Roca era sagrada y no podía ser interrumpida ni puesta en peligro, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de personajes importantes de todas partes del País del Fuego que se habían reunido para viajar junto a la caravana. Había varios señores Feudales, incluso algunos que no eran precisamente del país del Fuego. Ese evento sólo ocurría una vez por generación después de todo.

Shino y algunos de las casas menores de los hyuga habían preparado un campamento en donde harían la última parada antes de llegar a destino en Caverna del Agua. Sabía que junto con la caravana principal venían viajando Anko y algunos miembros de ANBU. También se encontraba ahí Tsunade y el nuevo Kazekage del la Aldea de la Arena. Así de importante era la ceremonia para Konoha, después de todo, no era cosa de cualquier día que todos los miembros del clan Hyuga se reunieran, poniendo en peligro uno de los tesoros más grandes de la Villa, el Byakugan.

– **Naruto, ¿Me estas poniendo atención? **– Preguntó de nuevo Shikamaru, pero estaba seguro que Naruto no había entendido ni si quiera la mitad de las cosas que estaba diciendo.

– **¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo por una misión de rescatar a un gato?** – Volvió a preguntar Naruto. Shikamaru suspiró y se dio por vencido. **- ¿Cómo podría convertirse una misión de rescatar un gato a una misión clase S? ¿Acaso este gato tiene el secreto de algún jutsu prohibido? ¿Le debe dinero a alguien? **

– **No hay caso contigo.** – Dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró. – **Lo sé Akamaru… créeme que lo sé.** – Akamaru volvió a ladrar y gruñir algunas cosas que sólo Kiba parecía entender. Tanto Konohamaru como Naruto lo quedaron mirando un tanto sorprendidos. – **Así es Akamaru. Ey Kiba, están a dos kilómetros y medios al sur del camino, Shino está a un kilometro hacia el norte.**

– **Bien. Todo debería ir de acuerdo a lo programado. – **Dijo Shikamaru, mirando la posición del sol. Si tenían suerte llegarían al campamento justo al momento en que oscureciera.

– **¡Sólo un kilometro! – **Gritó Naruto muy entusiasmado.** – Ya puedo saborear el delicioso ramen que me comeré… - **Naruto era de los shinobi que solía llevar ramen de tres minutos, al cual sólo había que añadirle agua hirviendo.Se sacó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a revisar sus provisiones para ver que iba a cenar.** - ¿Y quién se supone que está a dos kilómetros al sur del camino? **

– **Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos.** – Dijo Shikamaru preguntándose a sí mismo por qué Naruto tenía que llegar justo antes de que saliera de misión. Si hubiese llegado un día después habría podido ir sólo con Kiba, que de por si tenía la misma manía de Naruto a exasperarlo. La verdad, Konohamaru, Kiba y Naruto eran muy energéticos y exagerados, no sabía por qué Tsunade lo había puesto como líder de un grupo así. Los tres juntos eran una bomba de tiempo esperando explotar. - **Por ahora pon atención al camino. **

– **Oi, Shikamaru-sensei. **– Preguntó de la nada Konohamaru que ya se había cansado de insistir en que Naruto le enseñara el nuevo jutsu pervertido. - **¿Está tú novia en el Refugio de la Roca también?**

– **¿De qué estás hablando?** – Shikamaru intentó hacerse el desentendido pero hasta Kiba sonrió en silencio con la pregunta. Si un niño como Konohamaru podía darse cuenta, era realmente inútil de parte de Shikamaru intentar esconderlo.

– **De esa chica de la aldea de la Arena que estaba contigo organizando el torneo.** – Eso pareció capturar el interés de Naruto, que hasta ese momento se encontraba revisando su comida. – **La que lleva el abanico gigante.**

– **¿Una chica de la aldea de la Arena con un abanico grande?** – Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron mientras se acercaba a Konohamaru indiscretamente. - **¿No te estarás refiriendo a…?** – Naruto recordaba que cuando había llegado a Konoha con Ero-sennin, Shikamaru se encontraba dando vueltas por la aldea con la hermana de Gaara. Se tapó la boca para disimular la risita burlona.

– **Supongo que está hablando de Temari.** – Respondió Kiba pícaramente, Akamaru ladró también.

– **Sí, esa chica con el kimono negro**_** kore**_**.** – Agregó Konohamaru, sin notar la complicidad entre Naruto y Kiba que ya comenzaban a prepararse para un interrogatorio a gran escala con la intensión de irritar a Shikamaru.

– **Sólo estábamos organizando el torneo juntos. Me designaron como el representante de Konoha para guiar a los que llegaban de la aldea de la Arena y a ella le pidieron que llevara a los candidatos de su aldea a Konoha.** – Respondió Shikamaru indiferente y fingiendo poco interés, aunque, el poco interés era algo tan habitual en él que le lucía bastante normal. Aun así, Kiba se dio cuenta que se había esforzado demasiado en intentar explicar su relación con ella. - **No es mi novia ni nada por el estilo. Las mujeres son muy problemáticas. **

– **¿Pero ella vendrá también?** – Preguntó Kiba mientras que Akamaru se detenía a olfatear una piedra.

– **Sí.** – Respondió rápidamente Shikamaru, lo cual corrigió para mostrar poco interés. - **Supongo. No lo sé.**

– **Bueno, ¿Viene o no viene?** – Preguntó Naruto tapándose la boca nuevamente, de lo contrario dejaría escapar su risa burlona.

– **Les hablaré de eso cuando lleguemos al campamento. – **Respondió Shikamaru, después de todo no sabía si podría haber algún espía esperándolos o alguien los pudiera escuchar.

– **Oi, Akamaru dice que es por aquí. – **Dijo Kiba saliendo del camino y metiéndose entre algunos árboles de cerezo que en esa época estaban en flor.

**- ¿Estás seguro Akamaru? – **Preguntó Shikamaru.El perro ladró dos veces. Estaba muy acostumbrado al olor de Shino.

– **No te preocupes, tú mismo dijiste que sólo hay un camino al Refugio de la Roca en Caverna del Agua.** – Akamaru se salió del camino y comenzó a adentrarse entre los arbustos con Kiba sobre él. - **Y no es precisamente este camino, es por acá. **

– **¿Y como lo conoces tú Kiba? Pensé que era secreto. **– Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Esa misión cada vez le jodía más la vida. Estaba siguiendo a Kiba metiéndose entremedio de las ramas, raspándose el cuerpo con los arbustos espinosos. Konohamaru también lo siguió aunque se le enredó su larga bufanda azulada y tuvo que tirar bastante para poder seguir. Shikamaru sólo suspiró, entendiendo la razón por la cual Tsunade lo había mandado con Kiba. Aun así, le molestó bastante que no le dijeran todos los detalles de la misión en que se había metido.

– **No es la primera vez que vengo. – **Respondió Kiba.** - Shino, Hinata y yo entrenamos muchas veces ahí, en los alrededores de Caverna del Agua... está prohibido para cualquier entrar a Refugio de la Roca. **

Si Kiba no hubiese mencionado a Hinata a Naruto se le habría olvidado su existencia. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla. Se preguntó como seguiría la tímida prima de Neji. Si bien era parte de los rookie de Konoha, habían pasado años en que no la veía ni compartía una misión con ella. Por un lado pensó que hubiese sido bueno que la chica hubiera sido designada en la misión, sus cremas de sanación eran bastante buenas y muchas veces durante su entrenamiento lejos de Konoha se las había puesto luego de que Jiraiya lo moliera a golpes, recordándola con una sonrisa. Si la veía cuando volviera a Konoha le daría las gracias. Su crema le había salvado en varias ocasiones de que se le llenaran de ampollas las manos.

Pero así como le hubiese gustado que Hinata los hubiera seguido, también deseó que Sakura-chan estuviese ahí. Por lo que había experimentado después de ser golpeado por ella, su compañera de equipo no había estado perdiendo el tiempo esos años. Se había convertido en un médico ninja y si se metían en problemas, Sakura-chan conocía a la perfección el estilo de pelea de Naruto, lo cual le hacía bastante sencillo convivir con ella… además… Sakura-chan era la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde niño.

Caminaron alrededor de treinta minutos bajo los árboles de cerezo. Si Kiba no los hubiera guiado estaba seguro que se habrían perdido. Todo se veía igual. Algo bueno tenía Kiba y eso era su nariz, aunque sus bromas eran realmente insoportables. ¿Acaso quería quitarle el papel de payaso del grupo?

No, esos días de ser un completo idiota estaban atrás. Ahora era un hombre, había madurado, ya no podía seguir siendo un…

…_.Pprrrrrrrr…._

– **¡Hijo de puta!** – Gritó Kiba tapándose la nariz horrorizado, mientras que Akamaru chillaba de asco. - **¡Te tiraste uno!**

– **Jejejeje.** – Rió Naruto llevando una mano a la cabeza sonrojándose un poco. – **Se me olvida que tú hueles todo Kiba.**

– **¡Dios! ¿Qué mierda comes Naruto?** – Gritó Kiba lleno de rabia y asco. Estaba volviéndose verde lentamente y se podían escuchar sus arcadas y las de Akamaru.

– **Y yo que pensé que había madurado…** - Murmuró Shikamaru mientras que Konohamaru reía dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto, felicitándolo por su gran broma. - **Intenta no hacer cosas como esa Naruto, la nariz de Kiba es mil veces más potente que la tuya o la mía y la necesitamos activa en este momento.**

– **Lo siento…** - Murmuró Naruto un tanto avergonzado pero aún así riéndose de la forma en que Kiba estaba tosiendo en el piso. - **¡Si tampoco es para tanto!**

– **Naruto niichan, ¡Ya sé cómo puedo vencer a Kiba en combate**_** kore**_**! – **Anunció entusiasmado Konohamaru levantando un puño en el aire.

– **Yo ya lo he vencido así antes.** – Dijo Naruto recordando las preliminares de su examen Chounin. Shikamaru sólo suspiró.

Después de perder alrededor de 10 minutos para que el aire se limpiara del hedor de Naruto, la nariz de Kiba pudo volver a activarse para seguir el olor de su compañero de equipo. Caminaron otra hora, al punto de que el sol se puso detrás de los árboles. Todo estaba con un ambiente rojizo, listo para el anochecer.

Naruto iba bostezando y quejándose de que tenía hambre. Shikamaru iba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mirando con cuidado de lado a lado, asegurándose de que los bosques de cerezo fuesen seguros para la caravana de personas importantes que venían atrás de ellos. Konohamaru iba balbuceando sin parar sobre haber aprendido una técnica de Naruto mientras éste había estado ausente. Kiba por su parte iba callado, olfateando.

Shikamaru se preocupó un tanto por él. Sabía lo nervioso que se sentía por todo el asunto y lo mucho que había insistido en que todo saliera bien, que debía salir bien por _ella_. Shikamaru lo entendía a la perfección.

Aunque en la academia Ninja no todos eran tan amigos, los grupos gennin que se habían formado los habían unido. Si hubiese sido Chouji o Ino en la posición de Hinata, Shikamaru hubiese hecho todo lo posible para que las cosas resultaran de manera perfecta. Era sólo lógico que tanto Shino como Kiba quisiera que esos días pasaran de la mejor forma posible para su compañera de equipo.

Las primeras estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo cuando dieron con el campamento, si es que campamento se le podía llamar a eso. La verdad, era tienda tras tienda de alta calidad, de lujo, esperando la comitiva de personas importantes que estaban por llegar. A lo lejos, Shikamaru vio a Shino dando instrucciones a todos para encender fuego, hervir agua, poner a calentar comida, y acomodar las camas dentro para los señores feudales y los miembros importantes de otros clanes de Konoha que habían viajado para la ceremonia.

– **¡Cuánta comida! – **Naruto gritó con una gran sonrisa. **- ¿Es para nosotros? – **Comenzó a correr acercándose a los ninja que transportaban las bandejas de delicias esperando a todos.** - ¡Y yo que me había quejado por venir!**

– **No es para nosotros tarado. – **Le dijo Kiba mientras se bajaba del lomo de Akamaru.

– **¿Entonces para quién es? – **Shikamaru y Kiba se miraron el uno al otro, pensando si decirle o no a Naruto el resto de la misión. – **Esta misión cada vez se vuelve más irritante. **

– **Vengan todos, vamos a dejar nuestras cosas en la carpa que nos designen. – **Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia Shino.

El chico estaba cubierto casi por completo en una chaqueta negra con capucha y una bufanda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Mantenía sus ojos escondido bajo gruesas gafas negras, aunque no había nada de sol ya. Los ninjas a su alrededor estaban prendiendo luces que colgaban desde las ramas de los arboles. El campamento así comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco.

– **Llegan 10 minutos y 50 segundos tarde.** – Les dijo Shino con algo de frialdad, caminando para darles la bienvenida. Naruto lo quedó mirando, intentando recordar quién era ese sujeto. – **Veo que has vuelto de tu viaje con Jiraiya-sama, Naruto.**

– **Emm… estem… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – **Tanto Kiba como Shikamaru se tomaron las cabezas sin creer lo despistado que podía llegar a ser Naruto. Aunque se viera más alto, seguía actuando como el mismo niño que había abandonado la aldea dos años y medio atrás.** - ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? ¿Te debo dinero o algo? Jejejeje. **

No era realmente culpa de Naruto no saber de quién se trataba. La voz de Shino había cambiado un tanto, ya no era un niño después de todo. Además, estaba cubierto completamente, apenas se le veía la piel entre la nariz y la frente. Sin mencionar, que Naruto era despistado por naturaleza. Aun así, Shino suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido de que alguien que consideraba uno de sus amigos ni si quiera supiera quién era él.

– **Sin duda ha pasado mucho tiempo. – **Dijo Shino con voz gélida, sin moverse un centímetro aun con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.** – Aún así, deberías ser capaz de acordarte de un compañero ninja de tu misma aldea. De lo contrario, podrías realmente irritar a alguien o incluso herir sus sentimientos al no recordar a las personas que han peleado a tu lado, codo a codo. – **Un bicho comenzó a caminar por la cara de Shino, a lo cual Naruto tuvo una cierta idea de quien se podía tratar.** - ¿Ya lo dedujiste? **

– **Estem… ese tono de voz… esos sermones… esos bichos asquerosos… - **Naruto estaba contando las cualidades de ese individuo con los dedos, hasta que una bombilla de luz se prendió en su mente. -** ¡¿Shino?**

– **Mis insectos no son nada asquerosos. **– Respondió Shino sin moverse.

– **Eso crees tú… - **Murmuró Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Akamaru se adelantó junto con Kiba.

– **¡Shino! – **Gritó Kiba con alegría, no estrecharon la mano ni nada por estilo, pero se notaba que había algo particular en la forma en que se saludaban. Akamaru ladró olfateándolo.** - ¿Todo en orden por acá?**

– **Sí. **– Respondió el de las gafas oscuras. -** ¿Qué tal por el camino? ¿Algo extraño?**

– **No, nada. – **Respondió Kiba.** - Todo en orden. **

– **Bien. – **Dijo Shino mientras comenzaba a caminar. Kiba entendió de inmediato que debía seguirlo y también Shikamaru, aunque les costó un poco a Naruto y a Konohamaru entender que los estaba guiando a su carpa.** - Todo está instalado y listo para la llegada de la caravana. ¿A qué distancia están?**

– **Mi nariz me dice que están a 2 kilómetros de aquí. – **Agregó Kiba después de olfatear el aire algunos momentos.

– **Van a llegar antes de media noche, considerando la velocidad con que se están moviendo las caravanas. – **Respondió Shikamaru.** – El Hokage y el Kazekage están viajando en la comitiva de la ceremonia. El gato viene seguro también, pusimos a algunos de nuestros mejores hombres de ANBU ahí. **

– **Eso me deja un tanto más tranquilo. – **Aunque realmente no se podía ver si Shino estaba preocupado o no, con esas gafas no había expresión alguna que pudiese filtrarse a los ojos de los demás. **- Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Ella se lo merece. **

– **Seguro que sí amigo. – **Exclamó Kiba dándole un golpe amistoso a Shino en la espalda mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.** - No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. **

– **¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué siento que soy el único que no entiende esto de la misión del gato? – **Preguntó Naruto, mirando a Konohamaru que caminaba a su lado.** - ¿Acaso este gato es un lord Feudal? – **Naruto se imagino a un gato muy gordo siendo transportando por esclavos.** - ¿Habla? ¿Tiene la cura para el cáncer? ¿Qué tiene de especial el gato?**

– **¿Aun no se lo dicen, eh? – **Preguntó Shino suspirando, entendía la razón de Kiba y Shikamaru en no contarlo, Naruto era muy impulsivo y tendía a exagerar las cosas fuera de proporciones. Su excesiva energía podía poner en peligro la misión.

– **No. –** Respondieron Kiba y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

– **¡A mí también me gustaría saber de qué hablan **_**kore**_**! – **Exclamó Konohamaru frunciendo el ceño. Entendía que era sólo un gennin y hasta entonces la misión más peligrosa que había tenido era limpiar un río, pero eso no significaba que no era un ninja de Konoha, merecía estar informado sobre lo que estaba pasando.

– **¡Anda! ¡Díganme! ¡Anda! – **Comenzó Naruto, moviendo el brazo de Shikamaru de un lado a otro mientras que Konohamaru hacía lo mismo con Kiba.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hablar Shino se detuvo justo bajo dos cerezos que protegían una pequeña y modesta tienda de acampar, de las normales que utilizaban los shinobis en sus misiones. No tenía nada dentro, ni si quiera sacos de dormir, pero sí había algunos peces en ramas asándose en fuego lento sobre unas rocas. De seguro Shino los había estado preparando para el momento en que sus amigos llegaran.

– **Sírvanse. Deben tener hambre después de haber estado caminando todo el día. - **Dijo Shino.

– **¡Oh sí! –** Gritó Naruto levantando un puño con alegría. – **Voy a necesitar agua hirviendo para mi ramen instantáneo. **

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y tomaron ramas con los peces atravesados. Naruto puso su cantimplora de hierro sobre el fuego para que se calentara el agua que llevaba dentro. Kiba aprovechó de darle un pez antes a Akamaru y luego comenzó a comer. Shikamaru dejó su mochila en el piso y suspiró dando a entender que le parecía bastante molesto tener que alimentarse en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

– **¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tenemos que comer pescado asado habiendo tantas otras cosas en el campamento?** – Preguntó Naruto de pronto dándose cuenta de la situación, viéndose bastante molesto. - **¿Y por qué hay tanta comida aquí? ¿Es por los que vienen a 2 Km de distancia con el gato? ¿Acaso ese gato va a tener una fiesta o algo así?** – Naruto comenzó a imaginarse a un gato bailando con botellita de sake en la mano.

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru se miraron y suspiraron sabiendo que tendrían que explicarle todo a Naruto. Shino se aclaró la garganta mientras que un bicho le corría por la cara, lo cual de cierto modo le quitó un poco el hambre a todos.

– **Bien, lo que nos tocaba hacer por hoy se ha acabado.** – Dijo Shikamaru, que aún era líder del grupo de Kiba, Naruto y Konohamaru. - **Ahora que estás comiendo y puedes permanecer callado por más de diez segundos pues tiene la boca llena, te lo explicaré. No a detalle, eso sería demasiado problemático, pues ni si quiera todos nosotros tenemos los detalles, pero a grandes rasgos.**

– **¡Anda resumiéndolo un poco!** – Se quejó Naruto impaciente y quejumbroso, realmente quería saber que era la misión rango S que estaba a punto de realizar. – **¡No me digas que este olor a pescado es para atraer a los gatos ninja con los que vamos a pelear! **

– **Y dale con los gatos…** - Dijo Kiba rodando los ojos.

– **Escucha Naruto. La familia Hyuga tiene una reunión en Caverna del Agua. **– Comenzó a explicar Shikamaru. - **¿Sabes cómo los Nara tenemos una zona secreta en el bosque donde criamos venados y sólo los miembros de mi clan pueden entrar?**

– **¡Claro que lo sé! **- Mintió Naruto. La verdad era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así y se prometió a si mismo que cuando fuera Hokage eliminaría esa estúpida regla. No quería una aldea clasista donde sólo miembros de ciertos clanes pudiesen entrar.

– **Pues, Caverna del Agua es lo mismo. Es un lugar prohibido para otros clanes, sólo los Hyuga pueden entrar ahí.** **En Caverna del Agua hay una especie de refugio que utilizaban los Hyuga desde tiempos ancestrales dentro de una caverna, que se llama Refugio de la Roca. Esta atrás de una caída de agua y la única forma de entrar es así. Se dice que de esa forma, podían ver a cualquiera con el Byakugan antes de que pudiesen atravesar el agua, siendo ese refugio un lugar impenetrable para cualquiera, por lo cual su clan se mantuvo seguro ahí por siglos. Es un lugar secreto y sólo los Hyuga van allá durante sus ceremonias o en ocasiones especiales. **– Prosiguió Shikamaru. - **Excepto… cuando se reúne toda la familia Hyuga en una ceremonia de… **

– **Ohhh… ya veo. ¿Entonces ahí veremos al gato? – **Preguntó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **- Uhmm… ahora comprendo un poco más.**

– **¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo por eso **_**kore**_**?** – Preguntó Konohamaru a quien la historia del gato también lo tenía un tanto confundido. Estaba harto ya de los gatos. – **¡Miren que si me trajeron para atrapar un gato ya voy avisando que se busquen a alguien más!**

– **Realmente es inútil intentar explicarle algo importante a Naruto. – **Le murmuró Shino a Kiba, a lo cual este último sólo respondió suspirando.

– **Konohamaru parece su versión 2.0. **– Agregó Kiba.

– **¡Cierra la boca de una vez!** – Le ordenó Shikamaru sin alzar la voz. - **¡Que problemático eres! **

– **Realmente eres un idiota ¡No hay gatos ni nada por el estilo! – **Comenzó a explicar Kiba perdiendo la paciencia. **- Escucha Naruto, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie ataque a las personas del clan Hyuga que vendrán a la ceremonia y cuidar de que los señores Feudales y los Kages estén a salvo. De eso se trata esta misión. **

– **Pero Shino dijo que el gato venía en camino…** - Se quejó Naruto tomándose la cabeza, todo lo que le decían era demasiado confuso, ¿Por qué no hablaban las cosas de forma más simple? - **¡Aclárense de una vez!**

– **Gato es un nombre en clave para hablar de la familia principal del clan Hyuga. – **Explicó Shino poniéndose de pie. Ya había terminado su pescado.** – La ceremonia que los Hyuga van a celebrar es la tradición de cambio de líder de la casa principal. Es por eso que todos los miembros de las familias menores del clan Hyuga están en camino a este campamento. Pasaran aquí la noche antes de ir Caverna del Agua. Creo que sólo Neji no está con ellos, pues tiene que asegurarse que Refugio de la Roca esté en condiciones para la ceremonia, después de todo, el es parte de una de las familias menores más importantes del clan. **

– **¡¿Y de esto se trata la misión clase S? – **Gritó Naruto tirando con algo de molestia el palo al fuego.** - ¿Cuidar a un montón de viejos del clan Hyuga? ¡Esto no parece una misión para nada difícil! ¿Para eso está desplegado casi todo Konoha? Además yo le prometí a Neji que cambiaríamos el destino del clan Hyuga… ¡¿Y ahora él también se presta para las tonterías esas de la casa principal!**

– **¡Que tarado eres Naruto! ¡Neji está haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a su familia y a los que ama! ¡No lo está haciendo por que sea su obligación sino porque él así lo quiere! ¡Muchas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, imbécil! **– Le gritó Kiba tomándolo por la chaqueta que llevaba, molesto de que se tomara tan a la ligera algo que tanto para él como para Shino era de suma importancia. -** ¿Aun no entiendes lo delicado de la situación? ¡Todos los miembros del clan Hyuga están juntos, en un mismo lugar! ¡Si alguien quisiera apoderarse o destruir el Byakugan ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta! ¡No sólo eso! ¡El Hokage y el Kazekage vienen en camino junto con los señores Feudales de Konoha y los líderes de todos los clanes de la aldea! **

– **Vamos Kiba tampoco es para que te enojes tanto jejejeje… - **Dijo Naruto poniendo nervioso al ver lo furioso que estaba el chico, incluso le estaba mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos se habían afilado mucho más de lo normal.En ese momento lo soltó con un empujón hacia atrás.** – Ya entendí. Proteger el Byakugan. Lo comprendo. **

– **No es sólo el Byakugan. Es algo más lo que nos interesa**_** tanto**_** a mí y a Kiba. Sabemos lo importante que el Byakugan es como arma, pero no es eso.** – Agregó Shino mirando a Naruto. Éste último sintió que se venía un sermón, pero su tono sonaba mucho más decidido que cualquiera de las veces en que habían estado juntos. – **Hinata Hyuga es nuestra compañera. Queremos que todo salga perfecto para ella y su familia. Hemos pasado juntos desde que nos convertimos en un grupo de tres hombres que trabaja como sólo uno. Por ello, daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario para que Hinata pueda cumplir su destino. Tanto para mí como para Kiba, la felicidad de Hinata o de uno de nosotros es más importante que el Byakugan. Ese es nuestro camino del ninja. Ayudarnos entre nosotros a encontrar la felicidad.**

Naruto entendió a la perfección sus palabras y bajó el rostro con tristeza cuando Shino comenzó a caminar. Podía comprender el sentimiento de querer lo mejor para un compañero de equipo, era casi la misma razón por la cual él había estado entrenando sin parar para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta a casa. Quería lo mejor para su amigo, lo quería proteger y evitar que Orochimaru terminara dañándolo. Quería demostrarle que los lazos que habían creado eran reales y que de alguna manera él lo comprendía. No quería perderlo, era su amigo… si se lo hubiese pedido hasta lo habría ayudado a vengar al clan Uchiha.

Por ello, entendía el deseo en los corazones tanto de Kiba como el de Shino, sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil por no haber podido ponerse en su lugar antes.

No sólo eso, pero Neji era parte del grupo de Gai-sensei. Seguramente Lee, Tenten y el maestro de las cejas gruesas estaban ahí también para proteger a su compañero de grupo. La hermandad y confianza, los lazos de amistad de todos ellos estaban en juego ahora. Naruto sabía que debía proteger eso… debía proteger esa amistad.

– **Les prometo…** - comenzó a decir con convicción y fuerza, apretando uno de sus puños. Shino se detuvo y lo miró volteando el rostro sobre su hombro. – **que también daré mi vida por proteger a Hinata y a Neji en la ceremonia del clan Hyuga. ¡Daré todo por la felicidad de nuestros compañeros y por conservar nuestros lazos de amistad hasta el día en que nos toque morir! ¡Les doy mi palabra de ello! **

Konohamaru observó a Naruto y entendió que estaba hablando en serio. Los chistes se habían detenido y no tenía su típica sonrisa bromista en el rostro. Naruto _niichan _acababa de hacer una promesa que para él duraría toda la vida. Por ello, sonrió, feliz de haber elegido a ese chico como su modelo a seguir.

– **Es una promesa, Naruto.** – Agregó Kiba estirando su puño cerrado en dirección a éste. Naruto lo observó y chocó también su puño con el de Kiba.

– **¡Es una promesa **_**kore**_**!** – Gritó Konohamaru chocando los puños con ellos también.

– **Que problemáticos son…** - Suspiró Shikamaru poniendo su mano encima de los puños de Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. – **Pero si no prometo también protegerlos, sé que me arrepentiré luego y no quiero pasar toda la noche sin dormir.**

– **No necesito prometerlo, pero lo haré de todos modos.** – Dijo Shino acercándose nuevamente a ellos. Tanto Naruto como Konohamaru se pusieron blando al ver que ponía su mano sobre la de de ellos, mientras que los bichos le recorrían los dedos.

– **¡Bien!** – Gritó Naruto. - **¡Es una promesa! **


	2. Capítulo 2: Hinata Hyuga

**CAPITULO 2**

**HINATA HYUGA**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar dentro del carruaje, sola con su hermana menor. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado dentro, de hecho no recordaba nunca haber utilizado ese tipo de transporte del clan. De seguro solo sacaban algo tan lujoso para ocasiones realmente especiales. ¿Era esa una situación tan especial? No podía creer aun que ella, quien siempre había pasado desapercibida dentro de clan, fuera la protagonista ahora de uno de los capítulos de su historia.

_**Todo esto… todo esto…es por mí. **_

De alguna manera hubiese deseado que Kiba o Shino estuviesen ahí para darle valor. Eran especialistas en hacerla sonreír cuando lo necesitaba. En cambio, sólo estaba Hanabi a su lado, silenciosa y mirando hacia al frente con gran clase y dignidad. Si estaba asustada, no lo demostraba para nada. Que valiente era su hermana, era todo lo que ella debió haber sido desde pequeña.

La observó de reojo, dándose cuenta que a pesar de su edad, su hermana parecía más capacitada que ella para haber cumplido con los deberes de la casa Hyuga. Emanaba confianza, era valiente, elegante, un prodigio y sobre todo, era hermosa.

_**Si ella hubiese nacido primero… nos habríamos evitado tantos problemas. **_

·

_. . . . . . Flashback. . . . . ._

_·_

– _**Ven acá Hinata.**__ – La voz autoritaria de su padre la hacía tiritar. Aun ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años, seguía teniendo un efecto en ella que la hacía volverse un pequeño ratón en frente de un gato. – __**Sígueme. **_

– _**Yo…yo… v..voy sa…liendo..a…u…una…mi…misión.**__ – Comenzó a responder nerviosa tartamudeando. Solía hablar de esa forma cuando los nervios le ganaban y su padre era especialista en hacerla sentir de esa manera. Conocía el tono de voz de __Hiashi Hyuga_ _a la perfección y ese en particular sólo le indicaba que estaba a punto de darle un sermón o decirle que era inútil, o algo peor, como que no estorbara en las misiones. _

– _**Tu misión puede esperar.**__ – No había espacios para reclamar. Tampoco se le hubiese ocurrido si quiera hacerlo. _

_Hinata siguió a su padre por los corredores de la mansión Hyuga con pasos ligeros. Lo hacía a propósito, para ver si el señor Hyuga se daba cuenta de que ni si quiera emitía sonido al pisar. Que había perfeccionado tanto su Taijutsu y el puño gentil que ya no emitía sonidos al moverse y era una especialista para infiltrarse en territorio enemigo sin ser notada. Pero como siempre, su padre ni si quiera pareció interesado en hablar con ella, menos en alabarla por sus avances. _

_El señor Hyuga iba caminando despacio. Parecía no tener apuro ninguno en ello. Para Hinata, los largos pasillos de madera de cerezo se le hacían eternos en ese silencio, pensando en lo molesto que se pondría Shino porque ella llegara atrasada. El joven solía ser muy puntual y cuando alguien se retrasaba estaba horas y horas alegando por ello, no cambiaba el tema. Era tan desesperante que ni ella ni Kiba se atrasaban para evitar que Shino se molestara. Al parecer, le tocaría un sermón doble ese día, uno de parte de su padre y otro de parte de su amigo. _

_De pronto, __Hiashi Hyuga_ se _detuvo al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta corrediza. _

– _**Entra.**__ – Le ordenó, a lo cual Hinata sólo respondió asintiendo con su cabeza._

_Lo que encontró dentro de la habitación la dejó realmente maravillada. Ella poseía varios kimonos, después de todo era la hija mayor del líder de una de las familias más nobles de Konoha, pero nunca antes había visto un Kimono tan hermoso. Estaba colgado en la pared, alumbrado por la luz del sol que entraba desde la pequeña ventana en el techo. Era de seda blanca, pero tanto las mangas como la parte inferior del kimono iban degradándose lentamente hasta volverse negras. De arriba abajo había dibujado una rama de árbol de cerezo, tan típico en los paisajes y recuerdos de su clan. Las hermosas flores rosas estaban pintadas con cuidado sobre la seda negra y blanca, haciendo de éste una verdadera obre de arte. Hinata se quedó casi sin aliento al verlo, sin entender el motivo por el cual su padre la haría entrar a esa habitación para ello. _

– _**Tú madre utilizó este kimono el día en que nos casamos.**__ – Dijo cruzado de brazos parándose a su lado para observar el kimono también. - __**Mi madre lo utilizó antes que ella, el día en que asumió el liderazgo del clan Hyuga. Tu abuela lo utilizó el día en que se casó con el líder del clan Uchiha. Ha sido pasado de generación en generación por casi 120 años a todas las mujeres de nuestra familia. Ya que tu madre no está aquí, me toca a mí entregarte este Kimono.- **__El señor Hyuga se sentó apoyado sobre sus rodillas frente al Kimono, por lo cual, Hinata lo imitó. Lo observó cerrar los ojos, como si lo llenaran los recuerdos de otras épocas más felices.__** – Fue confeccionado en la aldea oculta de la Luna por tres pintores especialistas en Kimonos, la seda fue traída desde el país de la hierba, seda de capullos de mariposa. Este Kimono cuesta más que esta mansión. Por lo cual, intenta no arruinarlo con tus lágrimas, Hinata. Honra a tu madre el día en que lo uses y recuerda que después de todo, eres una Hyuga. Mi madre decía, que cada vez que una mujer Hyuga se pone este Kimono, abre sus alas y vuela. Espero que ese sea el caso contigo también. **_

– _**Ho…honorable p…padre, yo… yo…**__ - Comenzó a decir Hinata haciendo una profunda reverencia. - __**no s..sé qué de…decir. ¿Po..por qué m…me lo d..das a m..mí?**__ – Preguntó nerviosa sin poder apartar los ojos de la seda y el hermoso paisaje dibujado con tanto cuidado sobre él. _

– _**Dentro de una semana se realizará la ceremonia de cambio de liderazgo de la familia Hyuga, el mismo día en que cumplas 16 años, nombrándote oficialmente mi heredera y la nueva líder del clan en caso de que muera. **_

_**·**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**·**

Recordar aquello sólo la hizo sentir más nerviosa, sabiendo que dentro de sólo un día tendría que ponerse el Kimono de su madre y ser parte de esa ceremonia. Ya había comenzado todo cuando la habían aislado por tres días en la mansión Hyuga ayunando y meditando en la oscuridad, sólo alumbrada por una vela. Cuando terminaron esos tres días, le dieron un vaso de agua que tenía dentro una ramita con flores de cerezo. Nunca había probado nada que tuviera mejor sabor. Desde entonces todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

Esa mañana un grupo de mujeres de clan la habían acompañado para bañarla y cepillarle el cabello planchándoselo con barras de acero caliente. Tuvo que soportar bastantes tirones y dar grititos ahogados pidiendo que por favor fueran más gentiles con su cabellera. Aun así, después de horas de preparación, su cabello azulino estaba perfectamente liso y brillante.

Luego la vistieron con un kimono bastante simple de color blanco, poniendo bajo su cuerpo otro de color rojo, y bajo este la apretaron con más telas. Hinata llegó a pensar que no querían que siguiera respirando, pero le explicaron que de esa forma no se arrugaría la seda celeste que llevaba encima. No era un kimono como el de su madre, pero era el tradicional que debía utilizar para el viaje a la Guarida de la Roca. Su padre estaba usando uno idéntico y su hermana menor también, sólo que de color negro con un obi celeste. Habían decorado su cabellera con una simple flor atrás de su oreja, una ramita de flores de cerezo.

Pero mientras el carruaje avanzaba, Hinata iba pensando en que todo aquello parecía una farsa. Todos en el clan Hyuga, incluso su padre, sabían quién debía ser la verdadera líder y heredera.

A pesar de su edad, Hanabi era todo lo que el clan hubiese querido en la próxima cabeza de su familia. Al igual que Neji, era la mejor de su generación y ya había pasado al rango de Chounin. Además, era candidata para unirse a ANBU estando a punto de superar la leyenda de Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata sabía que una vez que le pasaran el mando del clan, su hermana tendría que usar el sello como el resto de su familia, lo cual le traía gran dolor. Se preguntó si también la terminaría odiando como lo había hecho Neji en algún momento de sus vidas. Mientras el carro avanzaba siendo cargado por personas del clan, pensó que su hermana tendría ese sello al finalizar la ceremonia. Entendía el motivo por el cual el sello tenía que existir, pero también no podía terminar de pensar cómo podía acabar con él y el dolor que había traído para todos ellos generación tras generación.

– **Ha…Hanabi.** – Susurró de pronto Hinata tomando valor para lo que iba a decir. Volteó su rostro para mirar a su hermana y se sintió un tanto avergonzada de lo que le estaba a punto de preguntarle. - **¿Estás nerviosa?**

– **No.** – Respondió Hanabi con confianza y tranquilidad. - **¿Lo estás tú, **_**ane**_**?**

– **Un poco…** - Respondió sonrojándose y colocando las manos sobre sus piernas. – **La verdad, estoy muy nerviosa.** – No podía parar de pensar en lo último que había dicho su padre. Él estaba viajando con la comitiva, de seguro lo vería cuando se detuvieran y tendría que saludarlo o algo así. La mera idea la ponía tan nerviosa que hubiese querido gritar.

– **No lo estés. Yo estoy contigo.** – Hanabi sonrió, realmente admiraba a su hermana. – **Vas a ser una gran líder hermana y yo siempre te protegeré. Esa es la labor de la familia secundaria. **

– **¿De verdad? ¿No me odias**? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida. Hanabi negó con la cabeza sonriendo también.

– **Eres mi hermana mayor. Tengo suerte de que hayamos nacido como hermanas, Hinata. **

Su hermana menor se veía tan grandiosa en toda esa situación. La elegancia del clan sin duda había pasado a ella. Mientras Hinata crecía siempre había deseado ser una ninja tan fuerte como su padre y tan elegante como su madre, pero al final, ambas cualidades las había heredado Hanabi.

– **¿De verdad lo crees?** – Preguntó la chica mirando su regazo con melancolía. – **Otoosan fue siempre tan estricto con tu entrenamiento por mi culpa. S..si hubiese sido más fuerte… se habría encargado de entrenarme a mí y no a ti.**

– **Hinata-san…** - Hanabi susurró sorprendida, sin creer el cargo de conciencia que llevaba su hermana encima de ella en ese viaje. – **Otoosan…** - Hanabi no sabía que decir para no herir los sentimientos de su hermana mayor. Era cierto que su padre siempre había desairado las habilidades de Hinata, que muchas veces la había considerado débil e indigna de haber nacido como la mayor de ambas. – **Fue muy cruel con ambas, pero, estoy segura, de que está orgulloso de ti. Estos últimos años tú… has igualado a Neji en fuerza.**

– **Ambas sabemos que eso no es así. Neji es tan fuerte…** - Hinata suspiró levantando su rostro. Los adornos que llevaba en el cabello sonaron con el ruido de pequeñas campanitas.

– **Yo los he visto entrenar muchas veces. Se lo fuerte que Neji es, pero tú… **- Hanabi sonrió tomando la mano de su hermana mayor. - **Tú también lo eres.** – Apretó con cariño sus dedos sobre los de Hinata, reclinando su cabeza contra el brazo de su hermana. - **Yo quisiera ser como tú… toda mi vida he querido ser como tú.**

–**¿Po…por qué?** – Preguntó Hinata confundida. No podía imaginar la razón por la cual alguien como Hanabi que era la mejor en todo quisiera ser como ella que era débil. - **¿Por qué querrías ser como yo? **

– **Eres tan gentil y amable con todos.** – Comenzó a decir Hanabi sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, feliz de poder estar tan cerca de su hermana mayor. - **Cuando entras a un lugar, tu chakra irradia tranquilidad y calidez. Tus amigos te quieren de verdad, cuando los veo a veces siento envidia. – **Hinata se dio cuenta de la forma en que los gestos de Hanabi se volvían nostálgicos.** - Desearía también tener amigos como los tuyos. En la academia suelo ser callada y distante, todos me odian por mis notas y se burlan de mis ojos y mi largo cabello negro. – **Hinata podía entenderla, cuando era una niña los demás chicos de su curso podían ser muy crueles unos con los otros, aunque siempre se dedicaban a burlarse de Naruto, no de ella. Hinata había pasado desapercibida la mayoría de su vida por lo cual no podía saber exactamente como se sentía Hanabi.** - Tu cabellera es distinta al del clan Hyuga, a pesar de ser negra, con la luz brilla en tonos azulados… eso te hace única. Eres… eres tan bonita, **_**ane**_**. En cambio yo… **

– **Ha…Hanabi-chan… - **Murmuró Hinata poniendo una mano sobre la cabellera de su hermana. **– Cuando era una niña, siempre sentía que… que yo no… que no podía pararme por mi misma. Siempre dependía de alguien más y solía arruinar las cosas para mis compañeros en las misiones que nos encargaban pues caía fácilmente en alguna trampa o me golpeaban sin que pudiera evadir. Solía ser tan tímida que apenas lograba hablarles a Kiba o a Shino. – **El recuerdo de las innumerables veces en que puso a Kiba, Shino y Akamaru en peligro por sus torpezas en las misiones la llenó de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado el tiempo. Ahora nadie la consideraba una carga, por el contrario, era miembro de uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo de Konoha.** - Pero… pero… había alguien a quien yo admiraba que me enseñó que… yo también… podía cambiar. – **Pensar en Naruto-kun la hizo sonreír tímidamente y sus mejillas pálidas se llenaron de color.** – Llegará el momento en que, tú también encuentres alguien que te haga sentir así. Ya no querrás ser como yo, sino, ser tú misma. **

– **¿Quién te hizo sentir así, Hinata-san? **– Preguntó Hanabi sorprendida y alejándose. Sentía un poco de vergüenza al estar preguntando cosas de ese estilo.

_Haz lo que quieras con ella. Un desperfecto así, que ni si quiera es capaz de compararse a Hanabi que es 5 años menor que ella… No es necesario en el clan Hyuga. _

– **Fue… Naruto-kun. –** Los ojos de Hinata se enfocaron en la tela celeste de su kimono, bajando levemente el rostro. **– Él m..me dio la confianza para… para… - **le costaba mucho hablar de él sin tartamudear.** – Todos se reían de él en la academia, porque no era muy habilidoso, pero… yo podía ver más en él que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Yo veía a alguien que confiaba en sí mismo y que creía en sus sueños como nadie ahí. Ni si quiera puedo imaginarme lo que él sentiría cada vez que decía en voz alta sus deseos y anhelo… y todos se reían de él. Pero… Naruto-kun siempre mantuvo su palabra. Nunca se rindió. No importa lo que pase mañana, yo… yo seré fuerte como Naruto-kun. **

–**¿Naruto?... – **Hanabi conocía ese nombre, estaba segura de que lo había escuchado del inútil de Konohamaru más de una vez.** – ¿Te refieres al hermano mayor de Konohamaru?**

– **Naruto-kun no tiene hermanos, pero hace que las personas lo quieran tanto como para llamarlo de esa forma. – **La sonrisa de Hinata se volvió aún más cálida que antes.** – Él siempre creyó en mí, cuando ni si quiera yo creía en mi misma. **

_Date por vencida, no tienes las cualidades para ser un Shinobi. _

_Eres demasiado amable, buscas siempre la harmonía y evitas los problemas. No tienes iniciativa propia y siempre sigues las órdenes de otras personas, nunca tienes deseos propios. Además, careces completamente de confianza en ti misma… Siempre te sientes inferior a los demás. _

_Es por eso, que lo mejor para ti es que sigas siendo un gennin. _

_Sólo te puedes inscribir al examen chounin con tres personas, por lo tanto, seguiste la petición de Kiba y Shino para realizar esta prueba. Pero ambos sabemos, que la verdad, es que estás realizando todo esto contra tu propia voluntad. ¿Estoy equivocado? _

_Estás…estás equivocado…¡Estás…equivocado!... yo…yo sólo… quería…cambiarme a mi misma… por…por mi propia decisión… yo… _

_Hinata-sama… en verdad sólo eres una niña mimada de la familia principal. _

_¿Qué?_

_¡Las personas no pueden cambiar! Un fracaso, es un fracaso. Ni su personalidad ni su poder pueden cambiar. Las personas no pueden cambiar y es por eso que los términos como "elite" y "fracasado" existen. _

_Todos te juzgan por qué tan atractivo es tu rostro, que tan inteligente eres, que tan únicas son tus habilidades, cómo está formado tu cuerpo y personalidad. Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar. Las personas sufren debido a estas limitaciones en sus vidas. Justo como no podemos cambiar el hecho de que yo provengo de la familia secundaria y tu de la principal. _

_Mi Byakugan ha visto muchas cosas, ¡Es por eso que lo sé! Sólo estas intentando mostrarte fuerte, pero la verdad es que estas pensando en cómo quieres irte de este lugar inmediatamente. _

_Eso no es cierto, yo quiero… yo de verdad quiero _

_¡Puedes hacerlo! _

_¡No clasifiques a las personas de esa forma! ¡Idiota!_

_¡Véncelo, Hinata! _

_¡Hinata! _

_¿¡Por qué no le dices algo de vuelta! ¡Hace que las personas observándote nos enojemos! _

_¡Tú puedes Hinata! _

Los pensamientos de Hinata se vieron interrumpidos súbitamente, la voz de Naruto se desvanecía en el aire. Tanto Hanabi como Hinata se dieron cuenta que el carruaje en el que las cargaban se había detenido. Ya era de noche, pero aun así podían ver luces a través de las gruesas cortinas de hilo que tapaban los costados del lugar en donde las habían transportado como el centro de la caravana de la ceremonia.

Hinata tenía entendido que todos cenarían juntos esa noche, tanto la familia principal como la secundaria, con el consejo de ancianos del clan, los Kages y los señores feudales. Le costaba creer que ella sería el centro de atención de todo eso. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Kiba y Shino estaban por ahí en alguna parte. Kiba había intentado despedirse de ella antes de partir en su misión pero no le habían permitido entrar a la casa pues Hinata se estaba purificando para la ceremonia. Aquello la entristeció en ese momento, después de todo Kiba era una de sus amigos más queridos. Pero, un día antes de partir, uno de los bichos hembras de Shino entró al lugar en donde estaba realizando su ayuno y de la nada, mucho aparecieron y frente a ella apareció escrita por el kanji de "confianza".

Realmente, Shino y Kiba eran como los hermanos hombres que nunca tuvo. Los quería tanto que hubiese dado la vida por ellos. Nada la hacía sentir más protegida que estar con sus queridos compañeros de equipo.

– **Hinata-sama.- **Escucharon que alguien hablaba desde el otro lado de la cortina. - **Hemos llegado. Por favor esperen un momento mientras bajamos la carroza a nivel de suelo. **

– **Muchas gracias.** – Hinata respondió, respirando profundamente.

·

_. . . . . . Continuación Flashback. . . . . ._

_·_

– _**Dentro de una semana se realizará la ceremonia de cambio de liderazgo de la familia Hyuga, el mismo día en que cumplas 16 años, nombrándote oficialmente mi heredera y la nueva líder del clan en caso de que muera.**__ – Dijo su padre, cerrando la puerta del lugar en que descansaba con tanta gracia el kimono de su madre. - __**Habrá una batalla en la que deberás demostrar tu fuerza, por lo cual, espero que no dejes en vergüenza a la familia Hyuga.**_

– _**N..no te de..decepcionaré, pa..padre.-**__ Indicó Hinata haciendo una profunda reverencia. Si tenía que pelear para demostrar que ella había cambiado, lo haría. Se sentía nerviosa, pero tenía que mostrarle a su padre que ella no era un estorbo en el clan Hyuga. _

– _**Hay una cosa más.- **__Agregó suspirando pesadamente._

– _**¿S…sí?**_

– _**Antes de asumir la posición que es tuya por nacimiento, quiero que sepas algo importante. Algo que sólo el consejo del clan Hyuga sabe. **_

_La idea de que hubiesen cosas que ni si quiera el consejo de ancianos de Konoha supiera le dio mala espina, pero mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su padre respiró profundo, obligándose a sí misma a escuchar todo lo que le fueran a decir. _

– _**Hay o había un contrato de matrimonio para que mi hija mayor se casara con el hijo mayor de la familia líder del clan Uchiha. – **__Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron completamente y sus cejas comenzaron a tiritar sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. __**- Cuando cumplieses los 16 años y pasara el liderazgo del clan a ti, junto con todas las técnicas secretas, el sello que hay en tu cuerpo y en el de Itachi se podría activar.**_

– _**¿Te..tengo… un sello…dentro de mi cu..cuerpo? **__– Preguntó Hinata pensando dónde, nunca se había visto nada extraño en el cuerpo._

– _**Sí. Será visible sólo el día en que cumplas 16 años, justo en sobre tu corazón. Tu madre y Mikoto Uchiha eran primas. Querían unir a nuestras familias. Querían que te casaras con Sasuke, pero me opuse. Debía ser el hermano mayor. – **__Hinata iba entendiendo un poco más pero aún así, todo el asunto le parecía tan traicionero. Ella no era un cosa, pero la habían comprometido en matrimonio con alguien que ni si quiera conocía.__** - Por lo tanto, el jutsu debe ser invocado en el Refugio de la Roca y sólo iba a tener validez si se activaba ese día, con tu sangre y con la sangre de Itachi**__**. Lo acordamos así en caso de que uno de ustedes muriese antes de llegar a ese día.**_

–_**¿Qué…qué efectos…ti..tiene..ese..sello? – **__Hinata había escuchado sobre sellos que podían eliminar por completo el poder de alguien, su alma, sus secretos, su lealtad. ¿Era eso lo que querían hacer con ella? _

– _**Iba a ser un sello que asegurara que ambos se tuviesen que casar. – **__Continuó su padre mirando el kimono, recordando los días felices en su esposa caminaba con Hinata en brazos diciéndole que tendría muchos bebes Uchiha y finalmente los clanes que se habían separado en algún momento de la historia volverían a ser uno, el Byakugan y el Sharingan.__** - Si alguien los llegase a tocar nuevamente, cualquiera, por más de 10 segundos, se activaría el sello. El dolor que sentiría sería tan grande que no le permitiría mantenerte en pie e inhabilitaría el sistema circulatorio de chakra por al menos tres días. La única persona que podría tocarlos, era el que tuviese la sangre que se deposite en el sello. O sea, tu sangre en su sello, su sangre en el tuyo. – **__Hinata estaba horrorizada por la idea de que nadie la pudiese volver a tocar. ¡Era una ninja! ¿Qué tal si la herían en batalla y alguien tenía que resguardar que no se desangrara hasta morir?__** - La verdad, fue un sello majestuoso que tardo años en ser perfeccionado por nuestro clan. Era la única forma de asegurarnos de que ninguno de los involucrados en el pacto se fuera a retractar de un momento a otro. No creo que Itachi supiese de la existencia de este pacto ni el jutsu de sello que hay en su cuerpo, pero preferí decírtelo. De cualquier forma, si no es activado en el día de tu cumpleaños, desaparecerá. Ya va siendo hora que conozcas los jutsus y sellos secretos de los Hyuga. **_

_A pesar de la gravedad de las palabras de su padre, el hecho de que ese jutsu sólo se activase si tanto Itachi como ella estaban presenten y depositaban su sangre en el sello del otro la dejó tranquila. Sólo tenían un día para activar el sello y precisamente ese día estarían en Caverna del Agua junto con la mitad de los shinobi de Konoha. No había forma de que Itachi Uchiha pudiese si quiera acercarse a ella. Además, su propio padre dijo que éste no sabía nada del sello, ni si quiera ella había escuchado algo al respecto hasta ese momento. _

– _**En..entiendo, pa..padre. **_

– _**Aun así, una vez que desaparezca el jutsu, deberás casarte**__. _

_Las palabras la tomaron tan de sorpresa que dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ella casarse? Apenas iba a cumplir 16 años. No había visto al hombre que amaba por más de dos años y de cualquier forma, no estaba muy segura de que Naruto accediera a casarse con ella así como así, el matrimonio no era un juego después de todo. _

– _**¿Ca…casarme?**__ – Preguntó confundida. - __**¿Yo?**_

– _**Los ancianos de la aldea y nuestro consejo lo han hablado. Nuestro consejo quiere que te cases con Neji.**__ – Escuchar el nombre de su primo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago de nervios. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Su relación con Neji siempre había sido tan complicada y desde niños habían tenido que superar muchas cosas y momentos para estar en el lugar donde estaban ahora en que podían hablarse y sentir un mutuo cariño fraternal, pero ¿Amor? ¿Cómo esperaba su padre que se casaran? Ella no amaba a Neji de esa forma. – __**Al principio me opuse, pero**__…__**Hay que admitir que sería una forma para que ustedes dos limen las asperezas entre la familia principal y las secundarias. Neji es fuerte, podría ayudarte mucho en tu liderazgo en esta familia. Y se, que Neji te cuidará de la misma forma que su padre me cuidó a mí. **_

– _**Neji niisan…-**__ Murmuró Hinata preguntándose si ya le habrían dicho a su primo los planes que tenían para ambos o no. _

– _**Pero los ancianos de Konoha creen que la mejor forma de sellar el pacto de paz entre el país del fuego y el país del viento… es que la familia Hyuga, que es una de las más antiguas y nobles del país del Fuego, realice un contrato de matrimonio con el nuevo Kazekage.**__ – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron completamente y sus cejas comenzaron a temblar. - __**He escuchado que es un joven de tu edad, creo que incluso lo conoces.**_

– _**¿Se…se refiere a…Gaara del desierto? **_

_·_

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

_·_

Ya no era la misma niña débil de antes. Haría que su padre la reconociera. Se mostraría como la verdadera líder del clan Hyuga, iría a la ceremonia con Hanabi a su lado, pelearía con quien le pusieran en frente y mostraría que podían confiar en ella y en su puño gentil, el Taijutsu en el que se había especializado por tanto tiempo. Ella había cambiado, Naruto la había hecho cambiar. Su sonrisa la había salvado de ser sólo una sombra.

Intentaría tragarse su pánico, ese miedo paralizante que sentía ante la mera idea de que la pusieran cerca de Gaara del desierto, ese chico pelirrojo que había vuelvo literalmente papilla a los ninjas de la aldea del sonido durante su misión en el bosque de la muerte. Si había llegado a ser el Kazekage, debía ser por algo. Si su país completo confiaba en él para darle esa posición, ella se forzaría a aprender a conocerlo y a seguir los deseos tanto de su aldea o de su clan. Ese era el destino de un miembro del clan Hyuga. Antes su tío había muerto por proteger el Byakugan, por proteger a Konoha y en especial a su padre. Ella también podía realizar sacrificios como ese… ¿Quién sabe? Podría terminar enamorándose de Gaara o de Neji…

Aunque la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien como Gaara le parecía muy poco probable. Más bien, estaba segura que le temería toda la vida de cierta forma. Aunque, recordó el día en que Sasuke escapó de Konoha Gaara había ayudado y salvado a Lee. Tal vez no era tan malo . Al menos Naruto parecía confiar en él.

Y luego estaba Neji, quien había sido tan cruel con ella cuando necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca. Su primo era un hombre distinto al niño que había sido durante su infancia. Ahora entrenaba con ella, podía ir en misiones con ella, más de una vez la había alentado, le había enseñado como utilizar el puño gentil con más eficiencia. Juntos habían planeado cambiar el clan cuando fuesen adultos y tal vez… tal vez… cansándose sería más fácil hacerlo.

Bajó el rostro con tristeza. Por más que intentara darse ánimos, lo único en que podía pensar realmente era en Naruto-kun. Sabía que el profundo amor que sentía por él no iba a desaparecer nunca. Pero… ¿Podría aprender a ignorarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Espero que este cap. no haya sido demasiado confuso. Era un cap. necesario para que se entiendan los hechos que se van a narrar en los próximos capítulos en los cuales ya todos empiezan a interactuar más.

Gracias a los que han leído y agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos por darle una oportunidad ^^

Dejen un review por favor =)


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos de la Arena

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECUERDOS DE LA ARENA**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

–**¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto es tan injusto!** – Se quejó Naruto junto a Kiba. - **¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! **

Bostezó pesadamente, llevaba despierto desde la madrugada, había caminado todo ese día, más los tres días anteriores que había andado con ero sennin para llegar a Konoha. Aún así, apenas había cruzado la puerta principal de la aldea se había encontrado con ellos saliendo de misión y Konohamaru insistió en que fuera en esa misión rango D, que ahora, podía convertirse en una misión rango S (o al menos eso había entendido ya que le habían aclarado cinco veces que no había ningún gato). Al comienzo había rechazado rotundamente ir a la misión, pero cuando fue a visitar a Sakura-chan al hospital, la abuela Tsunade se encontraba visitando pacientes y lo obligó a ir. Por ello, después de alegar a viva voz, tuvo que seguir a Shikamaru, Kiba y Konohamaru sin mucho entusiasmo. Después de todo el entrenamiento que había hecho le parecía degradante tener que ir en una misión que tuviese la palabra gato en ella.

Pero ahora, mientras hacían guardia en los alrededores del campamento, ya no estaba tan molesto por la misión. Lo que realmente lo tenía irritado era en lo único que podía pensar, el delicioso aroma a Jabalí asado. La boca se le estaba haciendo agua.

-** ¿Por qué no podemos ir a mirar por el sector de las festividades?** – Akamaru ladró dándole la razón a Naruto. Kiba se dio vuelta desde su punto de vigilancia y miró a Naruto como si realmente estuviese dándole vueltas a la idea. Uzumaki no era idiota. Nunca le hubiese propuesto a Shikamaru abandonar la vigilancia e ir a comer, pero Kiba era un cuento distinto. - **¿Quién se va a dar cuenta si vamos sólo un minuto? **

– **Shikamaru nos dijo que nos quedáramos haciendo guardia aquí.** – Kiba puso sus manos cruzadas, olfateando de una a otra dirección. Pero si a Naruto le parecía delicioso ese aroma… a Kiba que lo sentía 1000 veces más intenso, le parecía una verdadera tortura. – **Tenemos que quedarnos por si pasa alguna cosa.**

– **Esto es muy cruel…** - Se quejó Naruto casi llorando. Su estómago hacia todo tipo de ruidos. – **Y si sólo vamos un poco a ver si alguien nos da un plato de comida. **

– **Uhmm…** - Kiba realmente lo estaba considerando. El olor era demasiado para aguantarse. – **Alguien tiene que quedarse en este lugar para vigilar. Si quieres puedo ir yo a…**

–**¿¡Para que luego no vuelvas!** – Gritó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice. - **¡Eso ni hablarlo! Si alguien debería ir por comida debería ser yo. Después de todo fue mi idea.**

– **¡Claro! ¿¡Tu inventaste comer verdad! – **Una vena se formó en la frente de Kiba ante las idioteces de Naruto, pero pronto se olvidó de ello. Naruto era idiota por naturaleza.** - Creo que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos del tema Naruto, además nos comimos esos peces y tu tambien te serviste ramen.** – Kiba sabía que esos peces que había asado Shino eran casi puro pellejo y espinas, aún así, era mejor a no haber comido nada. - **Estoy seguro que puedes aguantar pasar hambre.**

– **Anda Kiba… ambos sabemos que no. – **Se quejó Naruto tomándose el estómago.

– **Pero no podemos dejar este lugar sin nadie… - **Kiba ni si quiera pudo terminar su oración.

– **¡No hay problema!** – Naruto hizo los sellos con sus manos uno tras otro. Carnero-Serpiente-Tigre - _**¡Kage bunshin no jetsu!**_

Uno a uno aparecieron 3 clones de sombra idénticos a Naruto en todo sentido. Se pararon alrededor de éste aunque no tuvieron que escuchar instrucciones. Los clones parecían entender lo que debían hacer. Dos de los clones empezaron a hacer al mismo tiempo los sellos con sus manos: Perro-Jabalí-Cabra

– **¡Henge!** – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–**¡Bien pensando Naruto!** – Gritó Kiba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ante la brillante idea que había tenido su compañero. Frente a ellos había un kage bunshin igual a Kiba, a Naruto y otro igual a Akamaru. - **¡Ahora si podemos ir a buscar algo para comer mientras ellos vigilan! ¡Que idea tan brillante!**

– **Jejejeje te he dicho que mi entrenamiento con Ero Sennin tuvo sus beneficios.** – Naruto se puso a reír, comenzando a caminar entre las sombras a la dirección en donde todas las carpas estaban erguidas. - **¡A comeeer!** – Murmuró energético frotándose las palmas, controlando sus deseos de correr y lanzarse sobre esos deliciosos platos de comida.

– **Oi, Naruto. Pero… si nos acercamos de esta forma sabrán que somos nosotros.** – Kiba tenía razón. No podían llegar y aparecerse en ese lugar así como así. – **Deberíamos transformarnos en shinobis del clan Hyuga o algo así. **

– **¡Tengo una idea!** – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y formando los sellos con las manos. - **¡Henge!**

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció, frente a Kiba había una chica de cabello largo, liso y azulino, de ojos como los Hyuga, de senos grandes, pequeña cintura, largas piernas, abdomen plano y desnuda; algunos sectores de su cuerpo estaban aun cubiertos por el humo de la transformación.

– **¡Idiota! ¡No puedes usar ese tipo de Jutsus si quieres pasar desapercibido!** – Gritó Kiba tapándose la nariz que sentía le iba a comenzar a sangrar. Hasta Akamaru aulló y se echó al piso tapándose el rostro con las patas. Esa transformación…¡Era idéntica a…!

– **P..pero Ki..Kibaaa-kun. Ten..go mu..mucha ham..breee…** - Dijo Naruto tartamudeando un poco en su versión sexy no jutsu clan Hyuga, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos. – **Trá..Tráeme u..una pierna de ja..jabalí por-fa-vor.** – Kiba quedó paralizado cuando Naruto acercó los senos de la chica en que se había transformado a su rostro. No podía evitar pensar que la joven que había escogido Naruto para transformarse mediante el henge se parecía demasiado a Hinata, hasta su voz era idéntica. – **Kiba-kun… por-fa-vor… Kiba-kun.** – de pronto se dio cuenta que seguramente Naruto no había olvidado a Hinata del todo y lo que estaba viendo era su recuerdo de ella, o aun peor, la forma en que la imaginaba cuando estaba haciendo dios sabe qué. Cuando de pronto, Akamaru fue en su rescate saltando contra Naruto y mordiéndole un brazo. Eso hizo que se disipara el henge. -**¡Aaaaah! ¡Aléjate de mí!**

–**¡Nice bite Akamaru!** – Lo alentó Kiba cerrando el puño con una sonrisa, estaba salvado.

Sentía que Naruto se merecía que lo mordieran una y otra vez por si quiera pensar en Hinata de esa manera. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Naruto no había visto a Hinata en 3 años… lo que sólo significaba que la imagen que mostraba era como él imaginaba a una mujer sensual del clan Hyuga. Era bastante gracioso que su imagen mental era idéntica a Hinata y hasta tuviese su voz. De seguro todo ello se debía a las cosas que había visto esos tres años al ser discípulo de Jiraiya.

- **¡Realmente tienes que empezar a compartir con gente de tu edad y no con viejos pervertidos, imbécil! **

– **¡Entonces da tú una sugerencia! –** Se quejó Naruto en el suelo sentándose sobre el pasto. Estaba cansado de que todos le dijeran que era un imbécil. Acababa de volver a Konoha y hasta Akamaru ya lo había mordido. **- He hecho casi todo yo solo. **

– **Muy bien. Akamaru… el plan es… robar el jabalí que están asando. – **Akamaru ladró y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo. **- ¿Crees poder hacerlo amigo? – **Le preguntó Kiba rascándole la volvió a ladrar. **- ¡O-key! ¡Go Akamaru! **

– **No lo trates como si fuera un pokemon…** - Dijo Naruto un tanto irritado.

Kiba y Naruto se quedaron escondidos entre los arbustos mirando en dirección a la fiesta. Akamaru se había dirigido a la tienda en donde estaban cocinando y había comenzado a hacer un agujero cavando silenciosamente con las patas delanteras para poder hacer de su misión lo más secreto posible.

Por mientras, Naruto estaba casi babeando esperando su pierna de cerdo.

– **Oi Naruto. **– Comenzó Kiba.

– **¿Eh? – **Preguntó tragando saliva.

– **¿Viste a Hinata cuando volviste a Konoha o algo así?**

– **Ehm… no. – **La pregunta le pareció algo rara. ¿No era Kiba el compañero de equipo de Hinata?** - No la he visto, ¿Por qué?**

– **No, no es nada. – **Respondió Kiba esperando que Akamaru apareciera en cualquier minuto con un delicioso plato para él.

– **A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Hinata? – **Preguntó Naruto. Sabía que Hinata era una Hyuga pero no la había visto llegar con toda la comitiva. Sólo había visto a las damas de la casa Hyuga todas vestidas en Kimonos y eso, pero Hinata no estaba entre ellas. Hasta ese momento no había pensando en el tema, suponiendo que la joven estaría en alguna misión. Pero entonces, las palabras Hyuga y Hinata se unieron en su mente. Si ella era una Hyuga, tenía que estar ahí. **– Quiero agradecerle por regalarme esa crema tan estupenda. **

– **¿Te dio una crema eh? **– Kiba se sintió un tanto molesto por las palabras de Naruto. Bastante molesto en realidad. Pensó que sólo a él le había dado una de sus famosas cremas del clan Hyuga. No era idiota, el hecho de que Hinata se sonrojara cada vez que estaba Naruto cerca de ella significaba algo. Aún así, la idea de que Naruto se aprovechara de eso mientras estaba persiguiendo a Sakura lo hacía enojar. – **Sólo hace eso con gente importante para ella, ¿Sabes? Si hieres sus sentimientos te desperezaré en tantas partes que nadie en Konoha te podrá reconocer cuando encuentren los pedacitos desparramados en el bosque. **

– **¿¡Uhmm!…- **¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kiba? ¿Por qué de la nada se comenzaba a ver tan amenazador? -** ¡Ya dije que le daré las gracias, no tienes para que mostrarme los colmillos! **

De pronto llegó Akamaru con una gran pata de jabalí en el hocico. Los ojos de Naruto y Kiba se iluminaron al mismo tiempo mientras que el perro se acerba.

– **¡Nice Akamaru! **– Gritó Kiba mientras tomaba la pierna de jabalí por el hueso y le daba un mordisco. Akamaru ladró dos veces moviendo la cola, sabiendo que había cumplido con las órdenes de su amo y amigo. - **¡Toma chico! – **Le dijo Kiba sacando un gran y jugoso pedazo de carne con las manos.

Kiba se sentó tranquilo en el suelo y empezó a darle mordiscos a la carne de forma desesperada mientras que el jugo se le caía por el mentón. Akamaru comía de la misma forma, moviendo en el aire de un lado a otro el gran trozo que Kiba le había dado. Naruto los miró emocionado, esperando que también le dieran un pedazo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ello no iba a ocurrir.

– **Etto… ¿Kiba? – **Naruto estaba a punto de dejar caer un hilo de saliva por el mentón, preguntándose si Kiba iba a darle o no.** - ¡Kiba! ¡KIBA! **

– **Ah… toma Naruto. – **Dijo Kiba sacando otro gran pedazo de pierna con las manos y dándole el resto a Naruto junto con el hueso. Uzumaki se dio cuenta que lo habían embaucado con la repartición, pero no le importó, el olor que tenía esa carne era demasiado delicioso.

Mientras Naruto comenzaba a morder rápidamente con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, escuchó la forma en que Akamaru ladraba y gruñía una y otra vez, comunicándole algo a Kiba que sólo éste podía entender.

– **¿Estás seguro?** – Kiba preguntó dejando de comer. - **¿Estás seguro que era el chakra de… **_**ese**_** tipo?** **¿No estarás exagerando un poco Akamaru? ¡Auch! ¡Deja de morderme! No te voy a seguir sin saber que… **– Akamaru movió la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmativamente soltando su mordedura, y comenzó a ladrar y gemir nuevamente. – **Mierda… ¡Mierda!** **¿Estás seguro que está con ella?** - Murmuró Kiba apretando el puño. Naruto pudo ver lo tenso que se ponía, las uñas de las manos le crecían de un momento a otro y todo el cabello de su cabeza parecía erizarse. – **Ven Naruto.**

–**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?** – Preguntó Naruto extrañado por todo el asunto siguiendo a Kiba que comenzaba a correr y a saltar de rama en rama.

– **¡Cállate y sígueme! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mientras Konohamaru caminaba de un lado a otro llegó a la conclusión que finalmente le habían asignado una misión más digna del nieto del tercer Hokage. Ese campamento no era para nada aburrido, de hecho, ya había conseguido retar a pelear a al menos cuatro shinobis, y aunque iba con un pedazo de papel en la nariz para que le dejara de sangrar y con un ojo morado, se sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho de sí mismo como para haber gritado de alegría.

Shikamaru lo dejó solo en la tienda de acampar y le dijo que se quedara dormido e intentara no molestar. Por su puesto, Konohamaru hizo todo lo contrario y aprovechó la ausencia de personas cerca de él para salir y dar vueltas por la cena que estaba celebrándose con los señores feudales, los Kages y los miembros del clan Hyuga.

Cada vez que alguien lo detenía y le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo un niño en medio de una celebración formal (Considerando que Konohamaru andaba vestido con ropa informal y la mayoría allí estaba con kimonos), el pequeño sacaba a relucir la carta de _"¡Soy el nieto del tercer Hokage kore!". _Todos los que escuchaban eso le hacían una reverencia y le daban un golpecito en el hombro, diciéndole lo grandioso que había sido su abuelo y la forma en cómo su muerte los había inspirado para proteger a Konoha.

Antes de media noche ya se había comido un plato de ramen, manzanas asadas cubiertas en crema, unas patatas dulces con mantequilla y un pedazo de lomo de jabalí. Estaba realmente lleno cuando sacó un tazón de curry y se sentó entre los shinobi del clan Hyuga, que aunque vestían formalmente, le dieron la bienvenida por ser sólo un niño. Konohamaru estaba feliz de que esa misión resultara ser más como una especie de vacaciones. Había peleado, había comido y había pasado tiempo con Naruto, su hermano mayor. Nada podía mejorar su ánimo, sólo una buena noche de descanso.

De un momento a otro, los adultos del clan Hyuga se pusieron a cantar, celebrando el cambio de mando y el ascenso de un nuevo líder que traería para ellos una época de prosperidad. Se escuchaban murmullos en el campamento acerca de que el nuevo Líder quería deshacer esa tradición del sello de los Hyuga y todos los miembros de las familias secundarias estaban feliz por ello. También escuchó a mas de algún anciano sermoneando a los más jóvenes, explicándoles por qué el sello de los Hyuga era tan necesario. Konohamaru nunca pensó que el Byakugan fuera la gran cosa.

Pero, así como cantaban y discutían, se dio cuenta que el sake estaba corriendo de copa en copa. Arqueó una ceja y supo que ya iba siendo tiempo para retirarse de ahí.

Caminando hacia la tienda comenzó a sentirse un tanto solo. Se preguntó dónde andaría Naruto niichan, de seguro que le habían asignado alguna misión peligrosa. Realmente lo envidiaba por ello. Se empezó a amargar poco a poco, a él nunca lo mandaban a misiones rango A, B y menos S. ¡Pero era tan capaz como cualquier otro de haber ido en una!

Apenas vio una piedra comenzó a patearla por el camino a la tienda de acampar. Aburrido de hacerlo, le dio una gran patada y ésta terminó cayendo justo al otro lado de los arbustos.

– **¡Auch!**

Los ojos de Konohamaru se abrieron ampliamente entendiendo que le había arrojado la piedra justo a alguien que al parecer se estaba escondiendo. Pensó en correr, esconderse y pretender que nunca había estado ahí. Lo negaría a muerte. Pero… era una vocecita bastante linda, de alguna niña de su edad, no podía dejarla sola sin antes ver si al menos estaba bien. Tembloroso, se acercó al lugar en donde había pateado la piedra y se inclinó por encima de los arbustos para ver quién estaba detrás.

La joven que estaba ahí era despampanantemente linda. Estaba vistiendo un kimono con un obi celeste, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, como el de alguna de esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Konohamaru se cohibió un poco al mirarla, pero se preocupó aun más al notar que se estaba tomando la cabeza arrugando el rostro de dolor. Se sonrojó al ver lo bella que era con el cabello tomado en un moño y decorado con tantas flores de cerezo. De seguro era alguien muy importante y él la había lastimado.

–**¡Lo…lo siento mucho!** – Gritó haciendo una reverencia. – **De…de verdad… ¡No quise golpearla **_**kore**_**!**

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente sin poder creer la voz que estaba escuchando. Estaba casi segura de quien se trataba y sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas de vergüenza. Era la voz del chico que se sentaba junto a la niña de cabello naranja en la academia. Los profesores usualmente los ponían de pareja cuando tocaba pelear con Taijutsu y Hanabi siempre lo vencía. Recordaba la forma en que Konohamaru terminaba enojado llamándola por nombres horribles, haciéndola llorar en silencio luego en el baño, sin entender por qué les causaba tanta molestia a los demás de que ella fuera la mejor de esa generación.

–**¿Ko…konohamaru-kun?** – Preguntó Hanabi dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando de nervio. Nunca había pretendido esconderse ahí, sólo quería seguir a su hermana después de que salió de la carpa. Nunca pensó que su padre mandaría por ella tan rápido.

– **¿Ehhhhhh? – **La sorpresa en el rostro de Konohamaru era demasiado grande. Pero luego, la sorpresa se transformó en irritación.** - ¿Cara de moco?**

Konohamaru la apuntó con el dedo índice sin creer que se tratara de su segunda rival. Sí, era inconfundible. Esos ojos casi blancos, la forma en que tartamudeaba y sonrojaba de la nada, su postura, su voz… ¡Era Hanabi Hyuga, la única mujer que lo había vencido! (O al menos pretendía eso).

De pronto, no pudo aguantar la risa y comenzó a reír con fuerza apretándose el estómago.

– **¡Te ves como una niña!** – Konohamaru estaba riendo hasta las lágrimas, Hanabi siempre vestía de forma muy masculina de ropa negra apretada. Nunca la había visto usando faldas, menos un kimono. De hecho era la primera vez que parecía realmente una mujer. Siempre la molestaban con que parecía un chico por su forma de moverse, su cuerpo plano y su ropa. – **Por un momento pensé que le había pegado a una señorita pero sólo te golpee a ti. ¡Te ves ridícula vestida así **_**kore**_**! **

– **Yo…yo..so…soy una niña, Konohamaru-kun** – Hanabi bajó el rostro con algo de tristeza, recordando la forma en que ese chico solía molestarla tanto en el colegio. No entendía realmente el por qué lo hacía. Sólo sabía que cuando lo hacía, se sentía con ganas de llorar.

– **Oye, Hanono cara de mono, ¿Quieres un duelo, **_**kore**_**?** – Konohamaru levantó un puño para mostrarle su dedo pulgar, sonriéndole con confianza y determinación. Hanabi no podía creer que él quisiese pelear incluso sabiendo que ella no podía arruinar su kimono negro. - **¡Mi taijutsu ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que peleamos! ¡Ya no podrás derrotarme, estoy seguro que te he superado!**

– **Es…es… pro..bable que s..sí, Konohamaru-kun. Pero…yo…yo… no puedo. Deshonraría a mí..mi familia si hiciera algo a..así.** – Hanobi miró al suelo, en la academia odiaba pelear frente a todos ellos. En misiones lo hacía con confianza y determinación como se lo había enseñado su padre, ni si quiera se sonrojaba cuando tenía que defender a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero… Konohamaru era otra historia. Konohamaru era… - **Perdón, Konohamaru-kun. **

El chico cerró el puño de rabia. Recordaba esas negativas a luchar. ¿Acaso se creía mejor que él? Siempre había sido así, incluso durante los exámenes Chounin en que lo derrotó en las semi finales, privándolo de poder avanzar. Le había intentado quebrar la posición de cientos de formas, con ninjutsu de fuego, con kage bunshins, con tácticas inesperadas, incluso se atrevió a usar el rasengan. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo contra ella, la chica en un rápido movimiento había sellado 32 de sus puntos de chakra haciendo que su mano no pudiera moldear el rasengan nuevamente… lo había inhabilitado y humillado frente a todo Konoha. Cuando la miraba con ese aire de _"soy demasiado buena para pelear contra ti", _Konohamaru se sentía furioso. Como odiaba a Piernas Chuecas Hyuga.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, subió la mirada y notó como Naruto y Kiba iban saltando de rama en rama en dirección al lugar en donde Hanabi había estado caminando. Curioso por la situación sintió todo el deseo de seguirlos, cuando recordó que Hanabi era parte de los miembros del clan Hyuga que había que proteger. Apretó el puño, realmente quería ir donde iba a tomar parte la acción, pero no podía abandonar su misión. Al menos intentaría ponerla a salvo antes. Por ello le tomó la mano y la tiró para que lo siguiera.

–**¡Ven conmigo!** – Le ordenó sonriéndole con confianza. Las mejillas de Hanabi se volvieron tan rojas que pensó se iba a desmayar. Podía ser una gran ninja, pero Konohamaru-kun… era el único que lograba ponerla tan nerviosa con esa sonrisa que emanaba confianza en sí mismo. - **¡Yo te mantendré a salvo, porque soy más fuerte que tú! – **Al ver que su entusiasmo era demasiado evidente, Konohamaru cambió esa sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto. No le agradaba que esa chica lo mirara de esa forma, como si estuviese pensando que ella seguía siendo mejor que él.** - Aunque no creas que esta misión me agrede mucho, **_**kore.**_** Es sólo mi obligación.**

Ni si quiera tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle al chico lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Sólo se dejó llevar por su mano aferrada de la suya de vuelta al campamento, sintiendo que las palabras que Hinata antes había dicho eran ciertas. Una sonrisa, podía salvar la soledad de una persona. Más que nunca, deseó ser tan valiente como su hermana mayor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shikamaru había revisado casi todo los alrededores. Todo parecía en perfecto orden, por lo cual Shino se despidió y le avisó que había dejado sus insectos en casi todos los puntos alrededor de un kilometro a la redonda. Cualquier movimiento extraño sería percibido por él antes de que pasara a mayores, por lo cual, todo parecía en orden. Podrían unirse a las celebraciones o descansar. Shino escogió lo segundo, sabiendo que al día siguiente les tocaría caminar muchísimo para llegar a Caverna del Agua.

Depositó las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar también hacia la tienda que Shino había arreglado para su grupo. No sabía si debía ir a avisarle a Kiba y a Naruto que su turno de vigilancia había acabado. Pensó que era demasiado problemático tenerlos ahí discutiendo toda la noche sobre quien dormiría cerca de la entrada de la tienda y quien al medio. Por ello, sólo caminó hacia donde estaba la fogata para así intentar pensar en todas las probabilidades de ataque que pudiesen sufrir. Su misión era ser el cerebro de esa operación mientras que Naruto, Kiba y Shino eran los ojos. Le pareció un acuerdo más que razonable.

Pero ni si quiera alcanzó a estar a medio camino de vuelta a donde debía dormir cuando se encontró con un rostro familiar frente a él. Con las manos en los bolsillos, un tanto despreocupado, se quedó parado mirándola.

–**¿Me estas siguiendo?** – Le preguntó Temari con una sonrisa. Shikamaru sólo suspiró, pensando en cientos de respuestas al mismo tiempo. – **¿Me extrañas tan pronto?**

– **Sólo voy de vuelta a la tienda que me asignaron. Que tú estés en mi camino es algo casual.** – Respondió mirando desanimadamente hacia un costado. Escuchó su risa fuerte y confiada. Se sentía curioso cada vez que la tenía cerca. Era tan distinta a todas las mujeres sonsas y desabridas de su aldea. - **¿Qué haces aquí y no en la comitiva de seguridad de la Aldea de la Arena?**

– **El Kazekage me dio el alta.** – Respondió volviéndose más seria. – **No me necesita más por esta noche.**

–**¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando de él?** – Le preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

– **Gaara no necesita que nadie lo cuide. Además, tiene asuntos importantes en que meditar este día. ** – Temari suspiró acompañando a Shikamaru mientras ambos caminaban. Le hubiese gustado contarle a Shikamaru sobre el compromiso de matrimonio de su hermano y la heredera del clan Hyuga, pero pensó que aquello estaba fuera de lugar. Por ahora no había nada confirmado y correr el rumor podía causar problemas. – **Nos permite acompañarlo pues es nuestro deber, pero él nunca ha sido de los que dependa de otros para sentirse seguro. **

– **Que problemático suena eso.** – Shikamaru bajo los ojos al piso. Cuando miraba a Temari, con ese kimono negro y corto, solía hacérsele difícil pensar. Sólo le sucedía con ella, un nerviosismo e incomodidad que no podía explicar con la razón. - **¿Qué harás ahora entonces? **

– **Acompañarte en tu guardia.** – Respondió Temari sin sentir que hubiese algo escondido o con segundas intensiones en sus palabras. Realmente tenía intensión de seguir siendo útil por lo que quedara de esa jornada.

Quería estar despierta hasta saber qué era lo que su hermano había decidido. Por mucho que le hubiese dicho a los miembros del consejo que haría lo mejor para la Aldea, seguía pensando que en el fondo, Gaara quería encontrar a una mujer, ser su amigo, amarla y casarse por ello. Un matrimonio sólo por el bienestar de la Aldea, al menos a Temari, le parecía pedirle demasiado a ese chico que hasta hace tan poco despreciaba a todo y a todos.

De por sí a su hermano menor le costaba encontrar el significado en las emociones que para cualquiera hubiese sido tan habitual. No podía si quiera imaginar en el dilema que se encontraba ahora que le decían que era tiempo de compartir el resto de su vida con alguien más. ¿Estaría emocionado por ello? ¿Triste? ¿Feliz?... Con Gaara nunca se sabía. Podría pensar que todo ello sólo era un deber más en la larga lista de obligaciones del Kazekage, o podía pensar que era la oportunidad para encontrar el significado de realmente amar a otra persona.

– **No hay nada más interesante que hacer por ahora. – **Suspiró Temari. Shikamaru notó que algo parecía estar molestándole aunque lo ocultase muy, muy bien.** -** **Hasta pasar el tiempo con alguien tan aburrido como tú suena bien. **

–**¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez, que eres realmente espantosa?** – Preguntó Shikamaru sin expresiones en su rostro, sólo mirando en frente. – **Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a mi madre.**

– **Entiendo la similitud.** – Respondió Temari cerrando los ojos, una vena se le había formado en la frente que palpitaba con violencia y peligro de estallarle. Sin más, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. - ** De seguro tu madre también te golpeaba hasta dejarte inconsciente cuando eras un niño insolente.**

– **Siempre… te aprovechas… de que un hombre… no puede golpear… a una mujer… **- Shikamaru comenzó a hablar, aferrando sus manos al vientre intentando recuperar el aire que Temari le había hecho exhalar producto del golpe. – **Por … lo que…recuerdo…yo te gané… en… el torneo… **

– **Técnicamente gané yo. Tú te retiraste. – **Respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia un costado.

El hecho de que Shikamaru le hubiese ganado moralmente ese día aún la perseguía y la hacía enojar. Ningún hombre se había enfrentado a ella antes y sobrevivido para contarlo. Era elite dentro de la aldea de la Arena, que un mocoso gennin la derrotara y en frente a todas esas personas no le había hecho nada de gracia. Estaba caminando pensando que tal vez, debería hacerlo pagar por ello, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, lo cual realmente la irritó. ¿Acaso Shikamaru había utilizado su jutsu de control de sombras?

– **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – **Le preguntó temblando de rabia.

– **Sólo no quiero que me sigas golpeando. Camina tranquila. **– Dijo mientras que los movimientos de Temari imitaban a la perfección los de Shikamaru que caminaba en dirección a la fogata de la tienda donde tenía que dormir.** – Es problemático tener que estar pendiente de ti y de los alrededores al mismo tiempo.**

– **Hijo de… -** Gruñó Temari, pero se quedó callada y dejó que él guiara sus movimientos**. - ¿Te crees muy inteligente, verdad?**

– **La verdad es que no. – **Respondió Shikamaru suspirando.** – Era de las peores notas de mi curso junto con Naruto… Estudiar siempre se me hacía molesto. **

– **Ugh… Tsssk… - **Sequejó rechinando los dientes, siguiendo cada paso que ese chico daba. Se sintió como uno de los títeres de Kankuro. Se prometió a si misma que cuando la liberara de ese jetsu, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero antes de ello, podía aprovechar de sacarle la información que necesitaba.** – Quiero hacerte una pregunta. **

–…**¿Sí? – **Respondió Shikamaru enderezándose. Ese golpe le había parecido algo atroz y al mismo tiempo una cosa cautivante. Temari era alguien que podía realmente asustarlo y agradarle al mismo tiempo.

–**¿Qué sabes de tú sobre una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga? **– Preguntó Temari sin preámbulos. Si había aprendido algo estando esos días con Shikamaru era que siempre podía encontrar una respuesta honesta de parte de él. Había llegado a tenerle cierto aprecio.

– **Uhm… **- Le pareció curioso el hecho de que alguien tan agresiva e impaciente como Temari estuviese interesada en saber sobre Hinata Hyuga. No parecía cosa de ella estar chismeando como el resto de las mujeres que conocía. Temari era distinta, era ruda, decidida, fuerte…** - ¿Qué quieres saber? **

–**¿Cómo es ella? – **Si Gaara y ella se casaban, debía saber al menos que tipo de persona estaría uniéndose a su familia. Gaara ya había sido lastimado demasiado tiempo para que llegara una mujer y también jugara con sus sentimientos. Su hermano menor merecía ser feliz, y no estaba completamente segura de que un matrimonio por conveniencia lograra eso.** - ¿Qué tipo de mujer es? **

– **Uhmm… nunca he hablado mucho con ella. – **Era la verdad, ni si quiera en la academia habían cruzado palabras. Hinata era esa chica que se sentaba lejos de todos y permanecía callada toda la clase, constantemente mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. **- Es demasiado tímida con los demás, un tanto introvertida, casi no habla. Pero es gentil y amable. Shino y Kiba la aprecian, por lo que supongo, es una gran mujer.**

–**¿Tímida eh? – **Suspiró. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Gaara con una persona introvertida como él cerca. Su hermano de por sí decía lo justo y lo necesario, permanecía callado la mayoría del tiempo y no compartía mucho con los demás. – **Ya veo…**

–**¿A qué se debe este súbito interés en ella? – **Preguntó Shikamaru, curioso de la forma en que por primera vez veía a Temari preocupada con algo. Por lo general su rostro era de hierro.

– **No es de tu incumbencia Nara. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

La habían dejado comiendo sola en un extremo de la mesa junto a su padre. Al comienzo, todos se le habían acercado a hablarle con mucho respeto y entusiasmo, felicitándola por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Respondió lo mejor que pudo, con sonrisas y cortesías, de la forma gentil en que su madre la había criado. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la notara. Nadie realmente había visto en su dirección aparte de su maestra y de sus compañeros. Lo usual era que su silencio no fuera algo a propósito sino que la consecuencia de estar escuchando al resto. Era la primera vez en su vida, que los demás se acercaban a escucharla hablar, saber quién era, intentar conocerla y respetarla por ello.

Pero pronto, mediante avanzaba la noche, la atención fue cambiándose de ella hacia el Kazekage y la Hokage. Los señores feudales aprovecharon de aproximárseles con nuevas ofertas de negocios y proposiciones para el futuro de ambos países. Hinata lo agradecía, se sentía extenuada de tanto sonreír, agradecer y reverenciarse. Además, ese kimono no la dejaba respirar. Estaba tan apretada que apenas había podido comer un par de mordiscos de un melocotón y algunos sorbos de su vaso de agua.

Estaba mirando hacia la mesa, justo al adorno floral frente a su plato. Era un pequeño lirio del valle flotando en agua. Las luces jugaban en el mantel haciendo que las sombras bailaran. Como hubiese deseado que Kiba estuviese ahí y le dijera algo tonto que la hiciera sonreír… cerró los ojos un momento y fue como si casi pudiera verlo, energético y alegre mientras Akamaru se le acercaba para lamerle la cara.

Suspiró, ella hubiese deseado estar ya en Caverna del Agua practicando en la laguna, saltando de piedra en piedra y haciendo movimientos de taijutsu. Faltaban alrededor de 24 horas para su cumpleaños y aun no sabía contra quien tendría que pelear en la ceremonia. Pero tenía una buena idea de quién sería su rival. Volvió a mirar hacia un costado afligida, hacia su padre. La mera idea la hacía temblar. De seguro todos querían verla ganar, pues, debía ser tan fuerte como el actual líder de la casa Hyuga.

De pronto, notó una larga sombra proyectándose frente a ella que le tapaba la luz de las antorchas clavadas en el pasto. Había alguien parado frente a ella. Lentamente subió la mirada con vergüenza y reconoció de inmediato esos ojos aguamarina, la piel blanca como la suya, el cabello rojo y el tatuaje en su frente. Aunque estaba utilizando la túnica de Kazekage junto con su sombrero, no había forma de confundirlo.

Hizo una gran reverencia, hasta ese momento había intentado evitarlo a toda costa, pero ya no podía seguir escondiéndose si lo tenía justo frente a ella. El joven estaba de brazos cruzados, sin expresión en su rostro. No pestañaba, no hablaba, no había nada en él que pudiera revelar qué era lo que estaba pensando.

– **Bu…buenas no..noches Ka..Kazekage…sama.** – Hinata tartamudeó suavemente haciendo una reverencia. Aun sentía sus ojos sobre ella y aunque no sentía nada amenazador viniendo de él, aún recordaba a esos hombres volviéndose gelatina de sangre y huesos por culpa del ataúd y funaral de arena de Gaara. – **Mu…muchas gra..gracias por ve..venir.** – Nuevamente hizo una reverencia. No sabía si era por respeto o porque estaba terriblemente asustada.

– **Gracias por haberme invitado.** – Respondió Gaara, haciendo también una reverencia cortes, aunque se notó algo incómodo, como si se preguntara si eso era lo correcto en esa ocasión o no. Cuando Hinata escuchó su voz, reconoció algo en ese tono rasposo que le llamó la atención. Ya no era desesperado o cruel, no había un ansia de sangre en él. Era suave, tal como el susurro del viento… era la personificación misma del país que representaba ahora. –** Tenemos que hablar, Hinata Hyuga. A solas. **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR<strong>

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. Gracias a la linda __**Hinata-Tsuki**__ por su apoyo y su review. Me dio animo de seguir escribiendo esto con rapidez. _

_Waaaa espero que les este gustando hasta ahora. El próximo capítulo se viene el esperado reencuentro entre Hinata y Naruto xD Al menos a mi me ha divertido muchísimo escribirlo. Nos estamos viendooo ^^ _


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Go Gaara!

CAPITULO 4

¡GO GAARA!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– **Tenemos que hablar, Hinata Hyuga. A solas.**

Los ojos de Gaara eran profundos y azulinos, demasiado claros, tal como los suyos. De no haber sido por su tono de voz tranquilo y suave, Hinata habría jurado que no había nada dentro de él, sólo autoritarismo para dar una orden y que todos la siguieran sin protestar. Por más que los mirara, no reconocía algo que le hiciera sentir empatía por ese joven. Hasta su estilo parecía indiferente, con los brazos cruzados, la postura erguida y orgullosa. Era normal que así fuera, después de todo, a pesar de su edad era el shinobi más fuerte de todo el país del Viento. Tenía razones de sobra para sentirse así.

El tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor de los dos mientras se miraban, no escuchaba las risas de los demás, no podía sentir el sonido de la loza mientras comían… sólo estaba Gaara del desierto y ella. Era como si el silencio del viento los rodeara… un viento largo y prolongado, pero solitario, demasiado solitario para ella.

Miró en dirección a su padre saliendo de su ensimismamiento, adivinando de qué se trataba todo ese asunto. En la soledad de los tres días en que había pasado ayunando, había tenido la suficiente calma para prepararse para ese momento. No iba a tartamudear, no iba a mirar al suelo, no iba a dejar a su padre en vergüenza. Había sido una decepción para él todo la vida, la había hecho sentir como que no tenía un lugar en el clan Hyuga, pero si había algo que podía hacer, como casarse con el Kazekage, lo haría.

¿Qué importaba su felicidad? La labor de un líder era procurar por la felicidad de los demás. Su padre le había confiado al menos eso. Casarse con él significaba afianzar para siempre la amistad entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure. Darle a su aldea el regalo de la paz con un país que hasta hace poco había sido un enemigo para ellos… sería un gran regalo. No podía ser egoísta poniendo primero lo que ella deseaba, sobre lo que era mejor para el país completo.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza como si le estuviese permitiendo levantarse de la mesa para salir de la tienda con el Kazekage del País del Viento. En ningún momento le pidió que llevara un chaperón, sólo dejó que conversaran. Hinata hizo una reverencia en su dirección, agradeciéndole la confianza para permitir que anduviera sola por ahí con un hombre en una ocasión como esa. No era nada del otro mundo, después de todo hasta dormía con Kiba y Shino cuando andaban de misión. Pero esa era una ceremonia, cualquiera podía comenzar a decir cosas al verla retirarse del campamento junto a Gaara.

– **Por su puesto, Kazekage-sama.** – respondió Hinata sin levantar los ojos, sólo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo los pasos del Kage.

Caminaron en silencio entre las tiendas del campamento. Hinata se percató que a pesar de estar en una ceremonia, Gaara continuaba cargando esa pesada ánfora de arena a sus espaldas. Se preguntó cuantas personas ya habría matado con esa arena desde la última vez que lo había visto. Recordaba las palabras de Kiba ese día, diciendo que el olor que desprendía esa arena era agrio, pues era el olor a sangre seca, podía incluso ver como el pequeño Akamaru había temblado por más de 12 horas escondiéndose dentro de la casaca de Kiba. La pequeña Hinata que tembló observando como Gaara destrozaba los cuerpos de esos shinobis, jamás pensó que estaría parada junto a él años después, considerando ser su esposa.

Todos los ojos de las personas comiendo fuera de las carpas se enfocaron en ellos. Aquello parecía no molestarle a Gaara quien se daba cuenta que las miradas no eran dirigidas al Kazekage del país del Viento, sino, a la hermosa heredera del clan Hyuga. Hasta él podía notarlo. La forma en que estaba caminando esa chica era agraciada. Estaba usando un kimono sencillo y austero, pero había un cierto grado de belleza en esa sencillez que no se podía explicarse con palabras.

Se alejaron de las tiendas y caminaron por debajo de los faroles encendidos que colgaban desde los árboles de cerezo. El silencio entre ambos no se había roto desde que salieron del sector de las festividades. Lo único que se iba acrecentando era el sonido de los grillos y demás animales nocturnos.

Gaara la guiaba y ella lo seguía, sin preguntas, sin cuestionamientos. Se imaginó que seguramente así sería un matrimonio entre ambos, largos silencios sólo interrumpidos por el ruido del viento del desierto.

Finalmente llegaron a un sector del bosque en que la luz iba disminuyendo lentamente y por ende, también disminuía el sonido que llegaba a ambos. Los arboles de cerezo se interponían entre ellos y lo que había atrás. Hinata podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón en ese silencio impenetrable, tan alejados, tan hundidos en su propia soledad. Por un momento sintió deseos de usar el Byakugan para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, de que estaban solos de verdad.

De pronto, Gaara se detuvo. Estaban ahí en medio de algunos árboles de cerezos y matorrales de frambuesas, tan típicos en ese bosque. El silencio le pareció sobrecogedor, deseando que Gaara dijera algo, cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con esa distancia entre los dos.

– **He querido conversar contigo, Hinata Hyuga.** – Dijo el Kazekage finalmente sin moverse. – **Pensé que sería incómodo para los dos hacerlo frente a tu padre o alguna otra persona. Como estás enterada, nuestros países quieren fortalecer su alianza de paz casándonos.** – La franqueza de Gaara y la tranquilidad con que salían esas palabras hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara. Aun así, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. - **¿Qué piensas tú de eso?**

– **Yo…** - Comenzó Hinata, buscando las palabras que su madre hubiese dicho si un día le dijeran que se tenía que casar. Quería complacer a su padre, complacer a la aldea y a sus ancianos. Si todos hacían sacrificios por la paz y la prosperidad de su clan, ¿Quién era ella para negarse a aportar en ello también? No iba a tartamudear, no iba a sonrojarse más de la cuenta, iba a intentar ser gentil y elegante sin quebrarse. Se había preparado para esa pregunta, estaba lista para responderla. – **Kazekage-sama, me siento muy honrada de que tenga interés en mí. Intentaré ser la m..mejor esposa del mundo, para usted.**

Gaara permaneció inmóvil mirándola a los ojos con los brazos cruzados. Se retiró lentamente el sombrero y lo colgó en esa ánfora de Arena que llevaba. Hinata permaneció inmóvil, esperando que le dijera algo. ¿Estaba complacido con ella? ¿Querría pensarlo más? ¿Qué era lo que lo que quería de ella? Ya le había dicho lo que le tenía que decir… pero su mirada la estaban atravesando sin misericordia, haciéndola temblar.

Gaara reconoció en sus palabras un discurso preparado. Advirtió que esa joven estaba forzándose a sonreír y a ser amable, mientras que sus manos temblaban de miedo o nerviosismo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos parecían llenos de tristeza.

– **Nos conocimos una vez antes. Recuerdo tus ojos.** – Su voz era distinta a su aspecto. Había algo en aquel sonido, como si su alma tuviese mil años y lo supiera todo. Hinata lo sentía, ese tono rasposo danzando a su alrededor mientras que él permanecía inmóvil. - **Recuerdo la forma en que me miraste ese día en el bosque de la muerte cuando tomábamos el examen para convertirnos en Chounins.** – Hinata dejó escapar un gemido. ¿Lo recordaba? Entonces…¿Se daba cuenta del temor que le inspiraba? – **Viste quien solía ser y probablemente aún soy. Hay un monstruo dentro de mí, lo sabes, viste de lo que es capaz. De hecho, creo que pude haberte matado ese día si Temari y Kankuro no me hubiesen detenido.**

– **S..sí. Lo…re..recuerdo.** – Confesó Hinata. Gaara dio unos pasos hacia adelante, como si ya no deseara seguir observándola directamente a la cara. Hinata agradeció aquello relajando los hombros que hasta entonces había mantenido demasiado tensos. Si seguían con ese concurso de miradas estaba a punto de perder y quebrarse.

Observando la espalda de Gaara se dio cuenta que algo parecía distinto en él, como si se hubiese decaído o algo así. Su postura era distinta, estaba algo agachado.

– **¿Me temes… verdad?**

Gaara suspiró con dicha pregunta. Su tono de voz que había sido tan suave estaba impregnado en soledad y tristeza. Para cualquier otra persona habría pasado completamente inadvertido, pero no para ella no, Hinata conocía ese tono a la perfección. Era el mismo tono de voz que ella empleaba hasta conocer a Naruto, hasta que la rescatara de su soledad con su tierna sonrisa.

– **Kazekage-sama…** - Susurró, sintiendo cada vez más empatía hacia él. - **¿Debería temerle?**

Gaara permaneció en silencio nuevamente. Hinata veía como los pétalos de cerezos caían a su alrededor. Se preguntó si era él quien estaba haciendo eso pues la forma en que caían… era como si estuviesen acariciando su rostro. Algo alrededor de él estaba haciendo que el viento los moviera en esa dirección. ¿Cómo alguien así podía ser un monstruo por dentro? Hinata no lo comprendía.

– **Cuando era sólo un niño alguien me dijo que así como las heridas de la piel se sanan con cremas y ungüentos, la única forma de sanar las heridas del alma es con amor.** – Hinata que hasta entonces tenía la mirada fija en su espalda subió el rostro, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Sus palabras la desconcertaron tanto que se preguntó a si misma quien era él y que había hecho con ese niño que la había aterrado en el bosque de la muerte. - **Aún así… nunca he experimentado dicha emoción. Para mí es tan desconocida como lo era la palabra **_**'amigo'**_** hace algunos años.** – Lentamente, Gaara se volteó y fijó esos ojos color aguamarina en ella. - **¿La conoces tú, Hinata? ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Estarías dispuesta a enseñarme lo que significa?**

– **Yo…** - Lo primero que pensó fue en Naruto, en su sonrisa, en la forma escandalosa en que gritaba, en la manera en que hacía sonar el plato cuando comía ramen, como nunca se rendía y se volvía a parar una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces el mundo quisiera hacerlo caer. No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. – **S..sí Kazekage-sama. Yo la conozco. **– Lo miró a los ojos sonriendo tímidamente. La expresión de Gaara pareció suavizarse aún más, entendiendo que su respuesta era sincera y lo que fuera a confesarle podía cambiar su vida para siempre. Si ella conocía lo que era de verdad amar, le podría instruir cómo poder hacerlo él también. – **Pero creo que amar a otra persona no es algo que se pueda enseñar. Es algo que nace dentro de nuestro pecho y nos hace sonreír, llorar, querer mejorar, dar lo mejor de nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, buscar que esa persona también sonría. – **Hinata llevó las manos a su pecho, juntándolas sobre su corazón.** - Tiene razón cuando usted dice que… las heridas del alma se pueden sanar, con amor. **

– **¿Sanó tus heridas?** – Preguntó Gaara, completamente absortó en las palabras que estaba escuchando. Quería saberlo todo, quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo esa mujer al recordar a quien fuera que recordaba. Quería olvidar para siempre el dolor que había conocido. Era la única forma de alejarse del camino de la soledad.

– **Sí. Me salvó. – **Respondió Hinata con sinceridad.

– **He estado buscando dicha emoción desde que era un niño.** – Dijo Gaara luego de mantenerse en silencio. Se podía escuchar los grillos del boque a su alrededor. - **Me di cuenta que siempre estaría solo, me perdí tanto que ya no sabía quién era. Por ello,** **decidí que sólo me amaría a mí mismo, que sólo viviría por mí. **

Gaara se tomó el cabello rojizo que tenía en su frente y lo sostuvo hacia atrás para dejar que ella viera el tatuaje que tenía. Era el kanji de "amor".

– **Pero Naruto Uzumaki me enseñó que ese camino sólo me llevaría a una larga vida de miseria, tristeza y desesperación. Pelear sólo por mí mismo sin tener a nadie por quien luchar me hizo más débil que él. Entendí, que mi camino de soledad no me llevaría a ninguna parte.**

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahí frente a ella, tenía a una persona cuya vida también había sido cambiada completamente por Naruto-kun. Sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho al escuchar sus palabras, entendiendo, que a pesar de todo, ella y él se parecían más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

**- Por ello, decidí que viviría por la Aldea de la Arena y por todas las personas que hay ahí, sería su Kazekage y encontraría los lazos que pensé estaban perdidos para siempre.**

Gaara recordó la forma en que su relación con los demás había sido hasta entonces. Kankuro y Temari le temían, siempre habían estado alejados de él. Ellos de primera mano habían visto al _Shukaku_ cuando Gaara perdía el control. No los culpaba por haber querido estar siempre lejos de él. Ahora entendía mejor las cosas, la edad le había dado la sabiduría para poder lidiar de mejor forma con los cambios que habían ocurrido a su alrededor.

– **Cambié el camino de mi vida y acepté ser el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, consintiendo en todas las cargas que ello conlleva. – **Gaara dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose a Hinata. Al ver que ella no huía y ya no había ese miedo inicial en sus ojos, se permitió suspirar un poco aliviado. **- Ya no soy el niño que viste ese día en el examen. No tienes razón para temerme. La única vez que verás muerte estando cerca de mí, será si alguien intenta lastimarte. Quiero encontrar algún día el significado de la palabra gravada en mi frente, Hinata Hyuga. Quiero sanar las heridas en mi alma y poder conocer lo que es la felicidad.**

Hinata lo miró con tristeza. Sonaba tan sincero. Aunque su rostro era inexpresivo y su voz un tanto distante, podía reconocer en sus palabras lo honesto que estaba siendo con ella. No supo por qué, pero en ese minuto, vio las mimas cualidades de Naruto-kun en Gaara. Había algo que los unía y los hacía semejantes, aunque Hinata no sabía exactamente qué era. Ambos habían sido solitarios desde niños, ambos llevaban una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros que los había hecho coquetear con la oscuridad… y Gaara al igual que Naruto, quería ponerse de pie y seguir adelante, sin rendirse, sin retroceder en su palabra.

– **Quiero serte sincero, pues tú has sido sincera conmigo.** – Dijo acercándose a ella y tomándose la libertad de poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo. – **A los mayores de esta villa tú no le importas. Sólo les importa la paz entre nuestros países.** – No deseaba herirla, pero si él no lo decía, no sabía si habría alguien más con el coraje de decírselo. **- A nadie dentro de esa tienda le interesa tus propios deseos, ni los míos. La diferencia esta, en que yo acepté eso al convertirme en Kazekage. Tú aún no eres la líder del clan Hyuga. Por lo cual, quiero preguntarte, ¿Es este realmente el camino que tu quieres tomar? ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tus propios deseos por los deseos de tu país y tu familia? **

Puso ambas manos en los hombros de Hinata y se acercó un poco más a ella, sin el deseo de intimidarle sino, poder observar mejor cada detalle de su rostro. Si era la mujer con que iba a casarse, quería conocerla bien.

La joven sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca aunque no sabía por qué, no sabía si era de la emoción, del nervio, del miedo, de la vergüenza… ¡Nunca había estado en una situación así! ¡Ni si quiera tenía palabras para haber dicho alguna cosa en ese momento!

– **Si tu respuesta es sí, quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz conmigo en la Aldea de la Arena. Encontraremos juntos el significado de la palabra 'amor' y le daremos un nuevo significado.** – Gaara estaba siendo muy serio, había tenido tres días de viaje entre el país del Viento y el país del Fuego para pensarlo. Había decidido que si esa mujer se casaba con él la haría feliz, pues sería la pareja destinada para él en esa vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, si quería hacer feliz a esa persona, debía estar seguro de que era de su interés casarse con él. La miró con tanta intensidad y seriedad, que Hinata entendió que de seguro ese, era hasta ahora, el momento más importante de su vida. - **Pero, si ya lo encontraste con alguien más, no seré yo quien se pare en medio del camino de tu felicidad.** – Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tan suave que parecía no ser nada, pero Hinata la notaba. - **Quiero que tú decidas y no que los ancianos decidan por ti… por eso, bajo los árboles de tu país, sin los ojos de todos ellos presionándote, te pregunto… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata Hyuga? **

Lo pensó, realmente lo pensó, todo lo que decía Gaara sonaba realmente maravilloso. Era todo lo que una mujer podría haber querido. Se debería haber sentido honrado de que alguien se tomara la molestia de preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba. Pero por más que lo deseara, la única persona que había en su mente en ese momento era… Naruto Uzumaki. Bajó el rostro, jugueteando con sus dedos, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Gaara.

¿Por qué aún pensaba en Naruto? ¿Por qué deseaba con tanta fuerza de que Naruto le hubiese hecho esa pregunta? Ni si quiera había sabido de él en tres años. Tal vez iba siendo tiempo de olvidarse de él, de buscar su propia felicidad. Todos seguían avanzando en sus vidas menos ella, ella aún estaba en la etapa de ser una niña tonta enamorada de alguien que apenas conocía su nombre, que nunca la había mirado de esa manera y que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. No lo resentía por ello, incluso ella podía ver lo maravillosa que era Sakura-san.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse ahí estancada…? Quería seguir moviéndose, no quería quedarse en ese lugar, quería avanzar y crecer. ¿No se trataba de ello la vida? Todos a su alrededor estaban viviendo.

Ella vivía de recuerdos.

Frente a ella había un hombre que le daba la oportunidad de enamorarse de él y ser correspondida. Además, estaba de por medio la paz entre sus naciones. Sí, su sueño hubiese sido casarse con Naruto-kun algún día, pero el sueño de Naruto-kun, era sin duda, que Sakura-san lo amara de vuelta, que Sasuke-kun volviera a Konoha y convertirse en Hokage. No había espacio para ella en esos sueños.

Ya tenía su respuesta.

Lo había decidido con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos. Gaara las pudo notar, sintiendo lástima por la chica. Aun así, no puso en duda su determinación. Si ella lo aceptaba, se casarían lo antes posible.

Hinata suspiró. Las lágrimas retrocedieron. Se sentía aliviada, lo había decidido ella, no los ancianos de su clan ni el consejo de ancianos de Konoha. Era ella, Hinata Hyuga, que por cuenta propia mirando la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Gaara, había decidido que sería su esposa y que lo llegaría a amar. Sin embargo, antes de que Hinata si quiera pudiese abrir la boca, todo se oscureció con rapidez alrededor de ella y Gaara. Sintió que las manos de éste la acercaban a él, tirándola contra su cuerpo. Descansó sorprendida sobre su pechp; los segundos se detenían. Miró hacia los costados y se dio cuenta de que una gruesa capa de Arena los habría encerrado a ambos dentro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– **¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Podrías decirme por qué nos estamos arrastrando por los arbustos en vez de estar comiendo?** – Preguntó Naruto susurrando, intentando escupir un bicho nocturno que estaba seguro acababa de tragarse. – **¡Kiba...!**

– **¡SHHHHHHH! **

Pero Kiba estaba adelante, caminando con sus manos y piernas, arrastrándose sobre la hierba. Su visión nocturna era como la de un animal, mucho mejor que la de Naruto en esa impenetrable oscuridad. No se quedaría atrás sólo porque se hubiese tragado un bicho. La urgencia de rescatar a Hinata de las manos de _ese_ sujeto era más importante que cualquier otra cosa Se hubiese arrastrado incluso por piedras al rojo vivo sin emitir sonido alguno por ella.

– **¡Kiiiii…..ba!** – Murmuró fuertemente Naruto de nuevo, a lo que recibió un zapatazo en la cara.

Akamaru iba delante para indicar el camino, pero Kiba se lo permitía por mera cortesía. Él también podía olfatear a Hinata, aunque estaba rodeada de un extraño perfume que le hacía un poco difícil percibirla. Seguramente las damas Hyuga la habían bañado en agua de cerezos, rosas y lirios. Aquello hacía más arduo poder olfatearla y rastrarla. Aun así, Akamaru sabía dónde estaba y como miembro del equipo, para el perro era tan imperdonable que alguien se le acercara a Hinata como lo era para Kiba. Sobre todo tratándose de _ese_ sujeto.

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad y sólo iluminados por la luz de la Luna, observó el perfil de Hinata y el de Gaara del desierto. Kiba apretó el puño entendiendo que Akamaru había tenido razón. ¡Rayos! ¡Él mismo se debió haber dado cuenta! Después de todo ese olor a sangre que emanaba de su arena le provocaba un cosquilleo constante en la nariz. Lo había ignorado pues sabía que como Kazekage estaba ahí, pero debió haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que ese olor putrefacto estaba cerca de Hinata.

Kiba sabía que no podría enfrentarse a ese sujeto sin morir en el intento, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que Akamaru tal vez había exagerado un poco las cosas. Lo único que estaba haciendo Gaara era estar parado frente a ella.

Suspiró un tanto aliviado mientras escuchaba la forma en que Naruto seguía quejándose a gruñidos. Aun así, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que hablaban. ¿Sería educado de su parte hacerlo? ¿Debería haber activado su jutsu para aumentar la capacidad auditiva?

De pronto, la mandíbula de Kiba se tensó al notar que Gaara se acercaba a ella y ponía una de sus manos sobre su pequeño hombro. Comenzó a temblar de rabia. Hasta Akamaru estaba en posición de ataque y comenzaba a gruñir. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado la escena ese día en el examen chounin, ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho después de que mató a tres hombres en cosa de segundos de la forma más inhumana posible?

– **Calma Akamaru…** - Susurró Kiba, aunque sabía que no tenía moral para pedirle eso a su perro cuando ni si quiera él podía estar tranquilo.

Fue entonces que Naruto asomó la cabeza lentamente entre las ramas junto a él. Se veía bastante despistado, con algunas ramas en la cabeza y escupiendo bichos que se había tragado en la oscuridad por correr con la boca abierta mientras comía la pierna de Jabalí. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Uzumaki fue completamente sincera.

– **¡Kiba! ¡Es Gaara!** – Susurró lo suficientemente exaltado como para haber hecho que los descubrieran, pero al parecer estaban muy concentrados en lo que hablaban. Kiba lo tiró hacia abajo junto a él.

– **¡Shhhhh!** – Le gruñó. – **Cállate **_**baka**_**.**

– **¡Oye! ¡Oye!** – Se rió Naruto bajando levemente los parpados y tapándose la boca con una de las manos. Solía poner esa cara de tarado cuando veía a otros haciendo algo vergonzoso. – **Gaara está con una chica hermosa ahí. – **Susurró con picardía.** - Creo que la va a besar jejejeje. ¡Go Gaara!**

Naruto estaba incluso animando a ese sujeto, había hecho el _"nice guy pose" _de Gai-sensei levantando un dedo pulgar mientras que uno de sus dientes le brillaba. Kiba estaba listo para darle un golpe tanto a Naruto como Gaara al mismo tiempo, pero Akamaru se le adelantó y le mordió una pierna a Uzumaki.

…_haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz conmigo en la Aldea de la Arena. Encontraremos juntos el significado de la palabra 'amor' y le daremos un nuevo significado._

– **¿Quién se hubiera pensado que Gaara era un galán?** – Preguntó susurrando Naruto a Kiba con una sonrisa, emocionado por lo que estaba viendo. – **Es todo un poeta. Deberé pedirle luego que me escriba alguna cosa para leérsela a Sakura-chan. **

Naruto estaba con los puños en el aire bajando y subiéndolos alentando a que su amigo de la Aldea de la Arena se acercara sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más a esa chica tan linda, demasiado linda para alguien como Gaara de hecho. Era preciosa, despampanante, tanto que podría haberlo hecho perder la cabeza por ella. Era incluso más linda que Sakura-chan. Nunca antes había visto a una joven tan hermosa en la aldea de Konoha ¿Sería una las mujeres que acompañaba a Gaara desde el país del Viento? Quizás era su novia. Había que decir que tenía muy buen gusto si ese era el caso.

_Pero, si ya lo encontraste con alguien más, no seré yo quien se pare en medio del camino de tu felicidad. _

Tal vez esa joven era de Konoha. Después de todo estaban en Konoha en una fiesta del clan Hyuga. ¿Sería parte de esa familia también? Iba demasiado bien vestida para haber sido una shinobi, de seguro era la hija de un Lord Feudal. Luego le preguntaría a Neji sobre ella, tal vez tuviera alguna hermana que le pudiese presentar.

Ese Gaara… pensar que años antes era un ser desesperado, solitario, casi completamente sumergido en la oscuridad… y ahora, ¡hasta tenía novia!

_Quiero que tú decidas y no que los ancianos decidan por ti… _

– **Ya besala Gaara, ¡Tú puedes!** – Lo animó Naruto susurrando.

Kiba de verdad estaba listo para ahorcarlo y gritarle que esa chica, esa señorita que embobaba sus ojos, la que estaba opacando el brillo de la luna, a la que Gaara estaba a punto de besar, era Hinata.

No tuvo que hacerlo.

…_por eso, bajo los árboles de tu país, sin los ojos de todos ellos presionándote, te pregunto… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata Hyuga? _

Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga.

El nombre resonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces en la cabeza de Naruto. Pero ese nombre no concordaba con la imagen que veía. Hinata era una niña de cabello corto, pequeña, menuda, tímida como un ratón, un tanto desabrida, tierna, pero despistada. Esa joven ahí tenía el cabello largo, los labios como cerezas, el rostro suave, gentil, agraciado… y su cuerpo era… perfecto.

No podía ser Hinata… era imposible. La imagen que se había llevado de Hinata en su viaje era tan…

No. No era tan diferente a lo que veía. Ahí estaban sus ojos perlados, sus mejillas de porcelana, su sonrisa tímida, la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos. Lo podía ver, podía ver en que se había convertido la niña que tantas veces lo había mirado raro. Frente a él estaba … Hinata era… Hinata… Hinata…Hinata…

Empezó a sentir que algo hervía dentro de él. No sabía qué era. Una sensación colérica que se asemejaba a la rabia que había sentido luchando contra Sasuke. Era similar, demasiado similar, le nublaba la razón, lo hacía temblar, gruñir, querer desgarrar y hacer pedazos a Gaara. No podía controlarse, no podía dejar de sentir algo similar al odio. Una oscuridad que lo llenaba, que le hacía querer tomar a Hinata y decirle que no podía ser de nadie, que tenía que ser de Konoha, que tenía que estar con ellos para siempre.

Ni si quiera pudo controlar su cuerpo, el color de sus ojos cambió a rojizo y sus pupilas se alargaron.

Antes de que Kiba pudiera detenerlo, Naruto había saltado contra Gaara como si quisiera agarrarle el cuello y retorcérselo, con la mano estirada en su dirección mientras una traslucida capa rojiza lo cubría. Antes de que lo pudiera tocar, la arena protegió a Gaara cubriéndolo totalmente.

– **¡GAARA!** – Gritó Naruto desgarradoramente desde afuera de la esfera de arena. -** ¡Teme….! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Cobarde! ¡Da la cara desgraciado! **

Kiba quedó completamente sorprendido junto con Akamaru sentado entre los arbustos. No se podía explicar que había poseído a Naruto para que estuviese golpeando una y otra vez como enloquecido la defensa absoluta de Gaara. La arena se desparramaba por el pasto, pero parecía no importarle a Naruto, sin importar que tan dura fuera esa capa la iba a destrozar, la destruiría y sacaría a Gaara de ahí. De la arena que había en el suelo, se comenzó a formar un ojo, aunque ni Kiba ni Naruto parecieron notarlo.

LO único que pudo notar Kiba fue como en sólo una mano de Naruto se estaba formando una esfera de chakra, estaba moldeándola sólo con una mano…estaba… ¿¡Estaba preparando un Rasengan?

– **¡Ey Naruto!** **¡Detente! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Hinata esta ahí dentro también! – **Gritó Kiba saltando los arbustos entre ambos para intentar detenerlo. Se lanzó contra él pero la fuerza de Naruto era mucho más de lo que había pensando. De un fuerte manotazo lo lanzó cinco metros hacia atrás antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarlo. Se tomó el brazo con dolor y notó que la ropa se le había quemado justo donde Naruto lo había tocado. Pero al menos, lo había desconcentrado lo suficiente como para que no ejecutara el Rasengan. - **¡Detente Naruto! ¡No puedes golpear al Kazekage! **

– **¡No me importa quién sea!** **¡No me importa que tan fuerte es! ¡Suéltala Gaara!** – Kiba se puso de pie nuevamente. Invocó los sellos con sus manos y Akamaru se convirtió en el. Tendrían que contenerlo de alguna manera.

– **Vamos, Akamaru.** – Ordenó y ambos se lanzaron en contra de Naruto logrando sujetarle el torso y las manos.

**- ¡Suéltame Kiba! ¡Suéltame!** – Las marcas en el rostro de Naruto se enanchaban y se volvían más marcadas. Ni si quiera Kiba entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo cuando de pronto, una enorme mano de arena los golpeó y los tiró contra el tronco de un árbol. - **¡Gaara! ¡TEME!** – Gritó nuevamente Naruto contra el árbol siendo aferrado con firmeza.

La arena alrededor del kazekage y de Hinata descendía lentamente, dejando ver a dos personas completamente confundidas por lo que estaba pasando afuera de esa cascara protectora.

– **¿ Uzumaki, Naruto?** – Preguntó Gaara sorprendido de la reacción que estaba viendo en alguien que llamaba, un amigo. Aún más estupefacto quedó al observar que el chakra del Kyubi se estuviese filtrando de esa forma haciendo incluso reaccionar al Shukaku. - **¿Por qué me atacaste?**

– **¿¡Que te pasa Gaara? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Hinata si se quiere casar contigo para llevártela a la villa de la Arena? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Suéltame y pelea bastardo!** – Le gritó mientras movía las piernas tratando de liberarse. – **Ella es parte del Konoha, no te la puedes llevar también. ¡No te la puedes llevar, Gaara!**

– _**¿También?**_ – Susurró Gaara, comprendiendo de alguna forma lo que estaba pasando y el por qué de la reacción de Uzumaki.

– **Na…Na…Na…ruto…kun…** - Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada sosteniendo sus manos una junto a la otra a la altura del pecho mientras Gaara se ponía frente a ella. No podía creerlo, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida… él… él había aparecido ahí para impedírselo. ¿Sería casualidad? ¿Sería el destino? – **Yo…**

El Kazekage no sabía qué bicho le había picado a Naruto, pero si se descontrolaba más terminaría liberando una de las colas del Kyubi como le pasaba a él cuando perdía el control. La última vez que aquello había sucedido, había sido precisamente con Naruto, por lo cual no podía permitir molestarse ni perder la paciencia, debía ser cuidadoso. Había logrado controlar el poder del Shukaku demasiado tiempo como para perder el control ahora.

– **No tengo por qué explicarte nada de lo que está ocurriendo.** – Lo increpó Gaara. El brazo de arena salía desde la ánfora, no había perdido el control ni nada por el estilo pero estaba temiendo que algo así pasara. – **Cálmate y hablemos.**

– **¡No me voy a calmar hasta que te alejes de Hinata! **– Le gritó mostrándole los colmillos que estaban formándose dentro de su boca, amenazantes. Cada segundo que pasaba más se parecía al zorro de nueve colas.** - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir Gaara! ¡Te voy a destrozar! **

– **¡Oi Naruto!** – Le gritó Kiba desde la corteza de otro árbol. – **¡Cálmate! ¡Ya te dije que estás hablando con el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena! ¿Quiere quebrar el acuerdo de paz entre Konoha y ellos?** **¿Quieres una guerra entre ambos países, imbécil? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Ya madura!**

Al escuchar a Kiba, Naruto pareció volver en sí y dejó de moverse. Bajó la cabeza lentamente y comenzó a respirar con lentitud. Gaara lo observó un momento, sin estar seguro de que el peligro de que se fuera en modo berserk hubiese acabado. Pero al notar que la capa de chakra rojo desaparecía, Gaara lo dejó ir desapareciendo la mano de arena que aferraba tanto a Naruto como Kiba. La arena cayó al piso y comenzó a flotar en el aire nuevamente, estática por un momento, pero luego encontrando su camino de vuelta a la ánfora de Gaara.

– **Kiba es tu nombre, ¿Verdad?** – Preguntó Gaara sin mirarlo.

– **Sí.** – Respondió éste confundido.

– **¿Podrías llevar a la señorita Hyuga de vuelta al campamento?** – Le pidió cortante. – **Su padre debe estar preocupado por ella. Nos hemos demorado mucho tiempo aquí.**

– **Ehm… sí.** – Respondió Kiba caminando hacia su dirección y tomando el brazo de Hinata que aún miraba la escena preocupada y completamente avergonzada. Nunca pensó que en uno de los momentos más privados de su vida, no sólo Kiba quien era su mejor amigo, sino que también Naruto, estarían presentes escuchándolo todo. Se hubiese querido morir ahí mismo de la vergüenza. – **Vamos Hinata.**

– **Ka…Kaze…ka..ge…sama.** – Hinata interrumpió a lo cual Gaara se dio vuelta para mirarla. – **Yo…yo no… quize…o..ofen..derlo. –** Se había prometido a sí misma no tartamudear ni ponerse nerviosa. Pero ver a Naruto después de dos años y medio de ausencia la superaba.

Gaara podría haber sonreído si hubiesen estado solos. Su timidez le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era sólo un niño y buscaba desesperadamente la compañía de los de su edad. Era como mirarse en un espejo en muchas maneras cuando la observaba. Además, para haber causado una reacción tan fuerte en Naruto de celos, de seguro… esa niña era algo especial.

– **Si no te molesta, me gustaría viajar mañana contigo y terminar esta conversación. **

– **¡Cierra la boca Gaara!** – Le gritó Naruto mientras comenzaba a formar sellos con las manos, volviéndose a alterar. – **¡Cierra la maldita boca y deja de ignorarme!**

– **Na…¡Naruto-kun!** – Gritó Hinata, haciendo que se le enredaran los dedos. Era la primera vez en su vida que adoraba el sonido de su nombre. Su voz seguía siendo prácticamente igual, pero ahora la podía apreciar. Recordaba esa voz. Tal vez la persona que estaba mirando se viera distinta, pero esa voz, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos color luna… Era la pequeña Hinata, sin duda era ella. – **Por…por…favor… no… no pelees…con…con…el…Ka…Kazekage. Ga…Gaara… y… y… yo… nosotros… no… nosotros…**

– **Ya le explicaré todo, Hinata**. – La ayudó Gaara con un tono distante y frío mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **– Ve a descansar. Te espera un largo día mañana.**

Gaara de verdad hubiese deseado haber estado a solas para despedirse de ella. Después de todo, al parecer, ella sería su prometida y futura esposa. Aunque después de ver la forma nerviosa en que miraba a Naruto, como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, como su respiración se alteraba… se preguntaba si la persona a quien había llegado a amar era Naruto Uzumaki. Aun de ser así, él se podría haber casado con ella.

Muy diferente era hacerse a la idea de que Naruto pudiese estar enamorado de ella también. No iba a separar a dos personas que ya habían encontrado el significado de la palabra amor. Menos hacerle eso a Naruto quien lo había salvado de tantas formas distintas.

– **¿Me podrías explicar que te ocurre, Naruto?** – Preguntó Gaara. Se veía tan calmado y al mismo tiempo amenazante con esa ánfora de arena y su ropaje de kazekage.

– **¿Qué me ocurre a mí? ¡Que te ocurre a ti, infeliz! –** Le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, pero chocó con una capa de arena que se interpuso entre ambos. - **¿¡Cómo puedes venir a Konoha y hablarle de esa forma a Hinata!**

– **¿Es ella tu novia?** – Gaara sabía la respuesta antes de formularla. Nunca le habrían ofrecido que se casara con una mujer que ya tuviese una relación previa con alguien.

– **¡Prometí protegerla!** – Gritó Naruto lentamente apretando el puño, parado frente al Kazekage.

– **¿Es ella tu novia?** – Insistió Gaara con frialdad.

– **No…**

– **¿Estás enamorado de ella?** – Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa.

– **¿Enamorado de Hinata?** – Preguntó Naruto, extrañado, muy confundido por que alguien le preguntara algo así. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, su respuesta fue completamente sincera. - **¡Claro que no! Hinata es… además es tímida y… y…es sólo una niña. **

– **¿Estás ciego?** – Le preguntó Gaara molesto y subiendo su tono de voz. - **¿No acabamos de ver a la misma mujer? **

– **¡¿De qué estás hablando Gaara?** – Le preguntó sintiendo que su puño temblaba de rabia y al mismo tiempo confusión. El pelirrojo le acababa de plantear una duda que no podía responder a cabalidad.

– **Hinata Hyuga es una mujer. Ya no somos niños, Naruto Uzumaki. No podemos quedar en la época en que éramos niños para siempre.** – Sonaba como un sermón. ¿Desde cuándo Gaara hablaba así? Sonaba muy distinto al chico desesperado y violento con el que había luchado afuera de Konoha.

– **¡Eso ya lo sé!** – Le respondió volviéndose impaciente. **- ¿Pero qué pretendes tu viniendo e intentando besarla de la nada?**

– **¿Besarla?** – Preguntó Gaara abriendo los ojos un poco sorprendido. - **Nunca hubiese intentando algo tan imprudente con una señorita así. **

– **¿Entonces que hacían aquí solos?** – Le preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja y tomando una posición más tranquila. Que le dijera que no pretendía besarla lo calmaba un tanto, pero no por eso se sentía menos preocupado por lo que había escuchado. -** ¿Me vas a decir que sólo estaban mirando las estrellas?**

– **No es de tu incumbencia.** – Respondió Gaara mientras que la arena hacía flotar el tapón que protegía su ánfora, cerrándola. - **Sólo quiero aclarar si ella es tu novia o no.**

– **Claro que no.** – Respondió Naruto sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos también. La mueca de disgusto en su rostro aparecía, pero ya no estaba gritando. Gaara lo tomó como una buena señal. De alguna forma el Kyubi estaba nuevamente bajo su control. - **No… no…no es mi novia.**

– **¿Por qué te molesta la idea de que la bese o quiera casarme con ella entonces?**

– **Escúchate a ti mismo Gaara, ¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo semejantes tonterías?** – La mera idea de que Gaara estuviese besando a Hinata Hyuga le hacía revolver el estómago. ¿Gaara con Hinata? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto finalmente loco?

– **¿Piensas que la voy a lastimar? – **Preguntó Gaara. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, viéndose reflejado en él. Seguramente, si algún día él quisiera tener novia sus hermanos o padres le temerían, querrían que se alejara de ella, como le había pasado toda la vida con los chicos de su escuela. **- ¿Por eso te molesta que esté cerca de ella? ¿En qué te afecta a ti que yo quiera estar con ella o no? ¿Te gusta o algo así?**

– **Hinata es mi amiga.** – Respondió con confianza. Al menos tenía muy claro eso. La extraña chica Hyuga había sido alguien amigable con él toda su vida. Aunque Gaara tenía un punto, ¿En qué le afectaba a él si el nuevo Kazekage y Hinata estaban juntos? – **Ella es… es… bueno ya sabes, es alguien…** - Intentaba poder explicarse, aclararse, darse a entender. No sólo a Gaara, también a sí mismo. - **¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué tengo que **_**yo**_** estar dando explicaciones? **– Le gritó apuntándolo. **- ¡Eres tú el que estaba demasiado cerca de ella! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?**

– **Que lo que pase entre Hinata Hyuga y yo, es algo nuestro, ninguno de los dos te debería estar dando explicaciones a ti si entre ustedes sólo hay amistad. **– Naruto estiró la boca en una mueca de disgusto. - **Te diré esto, porque cambiaste mi vida, Naruto Uzumaki. No hay nada peor que un hombre que se miente a sí mismo.**

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó casi en un susurró, extrañado ante sus palabras. - **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

– **Vi desesperación en tus ojos. La misma desesperación que tenías el día en que Uchiha se fue de la Villa. ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Qué tus amigos se vayan y te quedes solo?** – Gaara cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Recordaba ese día a la perfección. El estado en que habían encontrado a Naruto, su desesperanza, la forma en que había sido herido. – **No deberías esperar estar a punto de perder a alguien para demostrar lo importantes que son para ti. **

– **Ga..Gaara. **

– **Lo entiendo. Sabes que lo puedo comprender porque al igual que tu, crecí solo, sin que nadie se me quisiera acercar considerando que yo era un monstruo. **

El mero recuerdo de esos días hizo que Naruto bajara el rostro escondiéndose de los ojos de Gaara. Ambos habían sufrido. Podía entenderlo, podía entenderlo al punto que le llegaba a doler el pecho pensar en todo el sufrimiento que el hombre frente a él había tenido que pasar durante su vida. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta entonces? Tal vez Gaara tuviese la oportunidad de ser feliz con una chica tan buena y amable como Hinata.

Sí que lo sabía. Hinata era distinta a los demás. Era dulce y amable, nunca lo había tratado como si fuera un idiota. Tomaba en serio todas las cosas que decía, lo escuchaba hablar, lo seguía, siempre buscaba motivos para hablarle de una u otra forma. Claro, cuando hablaban ella se ponía tan nerviosa que comenzaba a tartamudear, pero aún así, ella… lo había tratado como un amigo toda su vida.

– **Hinata… ella… ella… - **Gaara esperó paciente en el silencio de la noche. Podía ver la confusión interna que estaba experimentando Naruto con las palabras que le había dicho. - **Ella era la única que me hablaba cuando éramos niños. No se reía cuando los demás se burlaban. No se alejaba de mi como si estuviera enfermo y ella se pudiera contagiar. Me llamaba por mi nombre. Más de una vez la vi mirándome, era la única que me miraba con ojos de amistad, no como si me tuviese miedo o le irritara que estuviese ahí. Como si quisiera hablarme y preguntarme algo, interesada siempre en todo lo que tenía que decir. Ella… **

– **¿Es la primera vez que te das cuenta de esto, no?** – Gaara conocía esa mirada de confusión. También la había experimentado alguna vez cuando Temari se le acercó y le dijo que lo quería. La había tenido ahí toda su vida pero nunca la había considerado más que un estorbo, una basura, alguien demasiado débil para intentar matarlo. Nunca si quiera la había llamado hermana.

– **Sí.** – Respondió Naruto con tristeza, desanimado, mirando el pasto y dejándose caer como si estuviese rindiéndose ante todo. – **Que idiota soy…**

– **Ya veo.** – Dijo Gaara suspirando de nuevo y sentándose al lado de Naruto, reclinándose un poco hacia atrás y mirando las estrellas sobre el país del Fuego que se escabullían entre las ramas de los cerezos. -** Naruto. Es mi Villa la que quiere que me case con Hinata Hyuga. **

–**¿Qu…qué?** – Escuchar aquello le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. - **¿Hinata sabe entonces que sólo la estas cortejando por obligación? – **No pudo soportarlo, sus manos se fueron a la tela en la parte superior del torso de Gaara para sujetarlo con fuerza, listo para golpearlo.** - … desgraciado… ¡¿Estás jugando con sus sentimientos de esa forma cobarde?**

– **Mantente calmado.** – Lo interrumpió Gaara antes de que se hiciera una idea errónea de la situación. - **Estoy aquí, para concretar mi compromiso de matrimonio con ella.** **No estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Ella sabe lo que está sucediendo y lo ha aceptado. **

– **Oh… ya veo.** – Naruto se sintió como un imbécil. De seguro llevaban años planeado esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habrían visto a solas ya? - **Han pasado tres años después de todo, seguramente… ustedes… ja, ya entiendo. **– Sonrió con alegría, subió el rostro soltando a Gaara, pero hasta éste pudo notar la falsedad de su felicidad fingida. – **Me alegro por ustedes. Hinata es una gran mujer. ¿La amas no?** **¿Ella te ama?**

– **Ella ama a alguien, pero no es a mí.** – Dijo con sinceridad, y lo dijo solamente porque estaba casi seguro que la persona en el corazón de Hinata era quien estaba sentado junto a él. - **Es la primera vez que la veo desde el torneo.**

Naruto quiso preguntarle si sabía a quién amaba Hinata, pero se detuvo. Por muy impulsivo que fuera, no era su lugar averiguar esas cosas, o tal vez temió que al preguntarlo Gaara se hiciera con ideas no que eran. Pero muy en el fondo, no preguntó, porque no quería escuchar que Hinata al igual que todas las mujeres que conocía, estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

– **¿Aun así, te casarás con ella?** – Le preguntó, sonriendo con melancolía. – **Eso es una estupidez. Casarse por obligación y no por amor… ya no estamos en el pasado en que se hacían esas cosas sin sentido.**

– **Me debo casar por la paz entre el País del Fuego y el País del Viento. Tu quieres ser un Kage algún día. Deberías darte cuenta que esa posición lleva consigo algunas cargas.**

– **¡Hinata no es una carga, **_**baka**_**! ¡Tendrías suerte de casarte con alguien como ella!** – Le gritó, a lo cual Gaara pareció sorprenderse. - **¿No te puedes casar con alguien más, como la vieja Tsunade?**

– **Vine aquí para que el consejo dejara de insistir en el tema, convencido que me casaría y se terminaría el asunto. Hinata y yo tenemos la misma edad, es la heredera del clan Hyuga y dentro de su cuerpo se encuentran escondidos todos los secretos de su familia.** – Comenzó a explicarle a Naruto, aunque realmente sentía que no debía hacerlo. Dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas que se encontraban flexionadas. - **Era una buena oferta para cerrar la paz entre nuestras naciones, casando al líder de la Aldea de la Arena con alguien tan vital para Konoha. Nuestros hijos serían los herederos del clan Hyuga. Era la forma perfecta de poner punto final a la hostilidad de siglos entre el País del Viento y el País del Fuego. Pero… Hinata Hyuga…**

– **¿Qué pasa con Hinata?** – Preguntó Naruto sin darse cuenta del rostro de preocupación que ponía.

– **La decisión es de ella. Tampoco quiero interponerme en el camino de su propia felicidad. No sé si casarse con alguien como yo la haría feliz.** – Gaara volteó el rostro, lo miró fijamente a los ojos guardando silencio. Lo que iba a decirle era completamente serio. - **Pero si ella acepta, te doy mi palabra que la haré feliz. No deberías estar tan preocupado o desconfiado conmigo. He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.**

– **Gaara…** - Susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos. Su ceño se frunció y sintió vergüenza, pena y hasta remordimiento de la forma en que había actuado. Siempre había sido impulsivo, pero… no sabía que le había ocurrido esta vez. Gaara quería lo mejor para Hinata, para él e incluso para sus países. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado de esa manera tan infantil? Era cierto. Él también quería llegar a ser el Hokage y tenía claro que habría decisiones que tomaría que serían más difíciles que otras. - **…me comporté como un idiota contigo. Lo siento amigo. **

– **Vuelves a la normalidad.** – Gaara volvió su rostro hacia al frente, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el aroma a cerezos los embriagara. - **Aunque nunca tuve una relación cercana con Temari, estos últimos años desde que ella empezó a acercarse a mí y mostrar que le importo, cada vez que la veo con ese tal Shikamaru me siento un tanto irritado. **

– **Jejejejeje…** - Rió Naruto pensando en Shikamaru con esa chica. Si hasta Gaara lo notaba entonces iba en serio. Puso una de sus manos atrás del cuello mientras que con la otra se afirmaba contra el pasto. - **Pues, ya sabes cómo me siento entonces.**

– **Sí, supongo que sí.** – Gaara frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. - **Sólo que cuando tú te irritas terminas destruyendo la mitad del bosque como la última vez que peleamos. **

– **Jejejeje… ah… que nostálgico. Fue una buena pelea, ¿No? **

– **Sí… lo fue.**

La sonrisa que había en Naruto comenzó a desaparecer. Gaara lo notó, en algo estaba pensando, algo importante.

– **¿Qué te sucede? – **Preguntó Gaara.

– **Tendré que irle a pedir perdón a Hinata también. **

– **Por lo poco que la conozco, creo que ella está más preocupada de haber hecho algo que te moleste, de seguro es ella la que quiere pedirte disculpas a ti.** – Gaara era bastante perceptivo. Naruto lo pensó un momento y estuvo de acuerdo, moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Además, no era hora para ir a hablarle a Hinata considerando que apenas saliera el sol la caravana se movería nuevamente.

– **Oi, Gaara. **

– **¿Qué?**

– **¿Cómo rayos alguien como tú ya tiene el puesto de Kazekage y yo aun soy un gennin? **

Gaara sonrió, comenzando una larga conversación con Naruto que se extendería hasta bien avanzada la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y la han puesto en alerta. ^^_

_Un saludo especial para **Alabdiel **y **Hinata-Tsuki** que se toman la molestia de escribir un review cada vez que leen este fic. Se los agradezco de corazón, me dan energía para seguir escribiendo saber que a ustedes dos les ha gustado xD_

_Sobre Hanabi, quería aclarar que le di esa personalidad porque en los juegos de Naruto (RPG oficiales) Ponen a Hanabi como alguien así xD Se me hizo más fácil imaginarla así, aunque todos sabemos que Hanabi sigue siendo un misterio en el mundo Naruto._

_Se supone que desde el cap 2 al cap 4, era todo esto sólo un capitulo. Lo dividí porque creí que iba a ser muy largo poner todo eso en sólo un capitulo._

_Saludos =)_


	5. Capítulo 5: La decisión de Neji

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA DECISIÓN DE NEJI**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_La había esperado bajo la lluvia toda la noche. Se sentía frustrado y abnegado. Su perfil galante y rudo se suavizaba con el agua. Por muy apuesto que fuera, se veía como un verdadero niño sin esperanza de triunfar. Ya no había más que decir, ya no había nada más que hacer. Había estado ahí esperándola, pensando que ella volvería viva pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, había fracasado._

– _¡Jiraiya! – se escuchó de pronto, un grito lleno de amor y pasión que hizo que el joven y guapo ninja se diera vuelta. - ¡Me esperaste! De verdad tú, me esperaste._

– _Claro que te he esperado Minako. – Respondió nuestro galán. La ropa de la mujer se traslucía con el agua dejando poco para su imaginación. – Porque te amo y deseo hacerte mía aquí y ahora._

– _Oh… Jiraiya… Cuando hablas así... yo... – Comenzó Minako.- Se me olvida completamente que vengo de una misión en dónde casi he muerto. Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos y…_

– _Calla. – La interrumpió Jiraiya con un muy masculino movimiento para taparle los labios con su dedo indicie. La mujer gimió, estimulada por su roce. – Calla y quítate lentamente esa ropa mojada._

– _Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. _

_No hizo falta más. Las manos de Jiraiya aferraron su cintura y la tiraron hacia su cuerpo para plantarle un beso sobre los labios. Ahí, en medio del bosque, sus cuerpos se unieron lentamente, deseosos de poder encontrar placer. La mano de Jiraiya comenzó a bajar desde su cintura hasta su suave y tierna…._

– **¡Kakashi-sensei!** – La lectura fue interrumpida, justo cuando estaba llegando a la mejor parte. Sacó la mirada de su libro cerrándolo y se encontró que corriendo hacia él venía un cierto alumno suyo que no veía en al menos 3 años. - **¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

– **¿Naruto?** – Cuestionó Kakashi sorprendido al ver lo alto que estaba. Un poco más y lo igualaría en porte. - **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Jiraiya-sama?**

– **Ero sennin debe estar recolectando datos para sus libros pervertidos**. – Respondió Naruto luego de pensarlo un poco. Se imaginó a su instructor escondido entre los matorrales espiando a las jovencitas que se bañaban en el río, completamente sonrojado y babeando. Después de todo, había pasado al menos dos años y medio con él y la mitad de ese tiempo, era justamente aquello lo que hacía. - **¡Oye! ¡Oye! Tengo un regalo para ti, Kakashi-sensei.**

– **¿Un regalo?** – Kakashi nunca imaginó que el tacaño de Naruto, quien siempre estaba buscando formas de conseguir ramen a costas de él de pronto apareciera ahí y además con un regalo.

Mientras el reencuentro de maestro y discípulo se desarrollaba, entraban bajo el arco de roca tallada de Caverna del Agua tres shinobis que avanzaban lentamente, mirando con asombro las finas decoraciones en ese lugar. Todo estaba al aire libre, era un sector precioso en el cual los árboles de cerezo habían sido plantado uno al lado del otro, para formar una especie de fila a ambos lados del camino. Los pétalos rosas y blancos caían dándoles la bienvenida como una suave llovizna.

Konohamaru notó que atrás de todo ello había una gran y alta montaña por la cual estaba cayendo una cortina de agua. Todo ese valle era llamado "Caverna del Agua" pues las altas montañas se cerraban, una al lado de las otras haciendo que entre ellas naciera un valle. No era solo eso, entre las montañas de fondo caía una cascada de agua. Konohamaru había escuchado que atrás de esa caída de agua estaba el refugio del clan Hyuga conocido como _"Refugio de la Roca",_ una especie de templo/ciudad en dónde los primeros miembros de aquella honorable familia habían vivido largos años en oscuridad. Por ello su piel se había vuelto pálida y sus ojos habían perdido sus colores, sensibilizándose a ver cualquier cosa en la oscuridad. Se decía que ese había sido el origen del byakugan o al menos, eso contaba la leyenda del clan.

Mientras caminaban por la ruta principal, Shikamaru lo único que hacía era mirar de reojo a Konohamaru. Aún no podía ver nada con el ojo derecho por culpa de ese pequeño imbécil. Le preguntaron por aquello durante el camino, pero se negó rotundamente a decir la forma en que se había lastimado, manteniéndose silencioso. Konohamaru se rió en silencio, Temari era sin duda la kunoishi más cruel que conocía.

Por otro lado, Kiba estaba silencioso, pasando al lado de Naruto y Kakashi sin decir palabra alguna. Había escondido su herida en el brazo con vendas y se había aplicado algo de la crema que Hinata le había dado. Se sentía irritado y más que nada deprimido pensando en que su mejor amiga se casaría, abandonaría su equipo y se iría a vivir a la Aldea de la Arena. No había compartido eso con nadie, pero todos notaron su silencio durante la caminata. Hasta Akamaru iba un tanto decaído.

Konohamaru se detuvo justo donde Kakashi y Naruto estaban viviendo su reencuentro, rascándose la cabeza confundido al ver las lágrimas de emoción en el rostro del sensei. ¿Tanto apreciaba a Naruto?

– **¿Qué le ocurre a Kakashi-sensei Naruto niichan?** – Preguntó mientras veía la forma en que Kakashi abrazaba un libro sollozando de felicidad.

– **Le gustan mucho esos libros y ese aún no está a la venta **– Respondió Naruto riendo desconcertado por la reacción de Kakashi. – **Se lo traje de mi viaje. **

– **¿De qué se trata, **_**kore**_**? ¿Es bueno?** – Preguntó Konohamaru al ver la ridícula reacción del hombre que estaba tan emocionado que las lágrimas caían una tras otra mientras abría la primera página del libro. Tal vez ahí hubiese algún tipo de ninjutsu que él pudiese aprender.

– **No lo sé, leí diez páginas y me aburrí.** – Naruto se rascó la cabeza. - **Creo que de cosas pervertidas ya que lo escribió Ero sennin.**

– **¿Consígueme una copia luego?** – Le susurró Konohamaru disimuladamente.

– **¡¿Qué?** – Le gritó Naruto dándole un coscorrón. - **¡Insolente! ¡Eres un mocoso aún! **

– **Hablando de hipócritas.** – Le respondió Konohamaru sobándose la cabeza. - **Tú a mi edad ya habías inventado el **_**sexy no jutsu**_**, ¡Tengo curiosidades también **_**kore**_**!**

– **Na…Naruto…** - De pronto escucharon la voz de Kakashi. – **Este… este… este… es… ¡El mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado**!– Kakashi se secó la lágrima que caía del único ojo que tenía a la vista y abrió con solemnidad la portada del libro, ojeando la primera página. – **Que inicie un nuevo capítulo del amor entre un hombre y una mujer…** - Pero no alcanzó a terminar su oración antes de escuchar un grito que veía desde las ramas sobre ellos.

– **¡DYNAMIC ENTRY!** – Naruto subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que algo o alguien estaba cayendo desde el cielo, justo por las ramas. Aún así, que el sol estuviese atrás de esa figura no le permitía ver de quien o que se trataba.

–**¡DYNAMIC ENTRY DOS!** – Se escuchó de nuevo, a lo cual Konohamaru no fue indiferente y se lanzó hacia un lado dando un pequeño grito. Kakashi desapareció en un "puff" cuando la pierna de la primera figura lo tocó y apareció en su lugar un tronco, pero Naruto no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que tanto Gai-sensei como Lee le patearan el rostro y cayeran encima de él aplastándolo.

– **¡Bien hecho Lee!** – Gritó Gai. – **Lo hemos sorprendido.**

– **¡Gracias Gai-sensei! **– Respondió Lee sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre Naruto. - **¡Todo se lo debo a su perfecta entrada!**

– **Dios… bájense de encima.** – Susurró Naruto con el poco aire que le quedaba dentro del cuerpo.

– **¡Gai sensei! Lo está lastimado. **

Naruto subió lentamente la mirada a las ramas y entre la sombra se encontraban dos rostros conocidos. Uno era por su puesto Tenten, quien de verdad parecía toda una mujer. Lo único lamentable era que aun usaba esos moños en la cabeza que la hacían ver un tanto infantil. A su lado estaba Neji Hyuga, aunque había algo muy distinto en él. Ya no tenía ese aspecto de niño de antes, por el contrario, a pesar de verse frío y severo, Neji portaba la misma dignidad que todos los miembros de su clan, vistiendo de blanco. Se veía mucho mayor que cualquiera de ellos, tan serio como Shikamaru pero con los mismos rasgos nobles que tenía Sasuke.

– **¿Por qué siempre se tienen que comportar así?** – Preguntó Neji bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos. Se veía bastante irritado.

De un salto tanto Neji como Tenten estuvieron a nivel de suelo. Rápidamente Gai y Lee se pusieron de pie para completar el equipo. Naruto los miró con curiosidad y espanto, habían pasado tres años y seguían siendo tan ridículos como siempre.

–**Team gai hace su épica entrada.** – Anunció Gai levantando su dedo pulgar y sonriendo. El sol pareció relumbrar sus dientes blancos y una chispa brilló sobre ellos.

Kakashi caminó de vuelta al lugar apareciendo atrás de un árbol, con el nuevo libro que le había traído Naruto. Se titulaba "Tácnicas de Seducción". Konohamaru se puso de pie lentamente pues se había lanzado sin cuidado alguno al costado del camino, mirando al Team Gai. Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio con los brazos cruzados, esperando recibir instrucciones o novedades, después de todo venían viajando desde antes del amanecer para asegurar que el camino estuviese despejado y en condiciones de seguridad para llegar a Caverna del Agua.

–**El camino está despejado.** – Anunció finalmente Shikamaru dándole un pergamino a Kakashi quien era el líder del grupo de seguridad en el lugar. – **La caravana debe estar a unos 30 minutos.**

–**Ya veo…** - Susurró Kakashi desinteresado como siempre. – **Eso** **nos da 30 minutos libre… creo yo.** – Seguía mirando la primera página de su libro aunque tenía el pergamino en su mano. Esos treinta minutos le venían de maravilla para ponerse al día con su lectura. - **Neji, dinos dónde vienen. **– le pidió Kakashi.

–**Byakugan.** – Dijo Neji ampliando su campo de visión con la técnica de línea sucesoria del clan Hyuga. Los capilares de sus ojos se hicieron más visibles y también las venas de éstos. - **Están a unos 800 metros de aquí, 50 grados en dirección suroeste. –** De pronto, Neji se quedó en silencio. Su rostro ponía de manifiesto su perplejidad.** - Que…que extraño. Hinata-sama vienen con alguien con un chakra muy… **

–**Es Gaara.** – Respondió Naruto mirando hacia un costado. Su voz animosa había desaparecido pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír. – **Seguramente quiere encargarse personalmente de que esté segura.**

– **¿Gaara del desierto?** – Preguntó Lee. Después de ese día en que persiguieron a Sasuke, ambos habían dejado atrás los problemas que tuvieron durante su encuentro en el examen chounin. – **No estaba informado de que Gaara-kun vendría.**

–**De cualquier forma, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Konohamaru, tienen 3 horas libres. Intenten asearse un poco en el río.** – Indicó Kakashi-sensei, leyendo el pergamino que se le habían enviado dándole la información de las actividades esa noche y todas las medidas de seguridad. – **Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo ya que la ceremonia comenzará a media noche. **

–**Así es. Es la única vez por generación que se le permite la entrada a extraños al refugio del clan.** – Anunció Neji con solemnidad, bajando el rostro. – **Les recomiendo que se vistan para la ocasión.**

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la ruta entre los árboles de cerezo. Tenten lo miró con tristeza mientras que Lee y Gai permanecieron en silencio. Todos notaban que había algo que le estaba molestando pero el único que lo dejó en evidencia al preguntarlo fue Naruto.

– **¿Le sucede algo a Neji?** – Preguntó rascándose la cabeza y mirando en la dirección que tomaba éste alejándose de ellos. – **Esta más formal que de costumbre.**

– **Debe estar nervioso por la ceremonia, Hinata es su prima después de todo.** – Dijo Kiba tomando asiento contra un árbol rascándole la cabeza a Akamaru.

– **No es eso.** – Respondió Tenten con solemnidad, bajando el rostro. –** Es probable que hagan pelear a Neji y a Hinata-sama nuevamente. **

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntaron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo. Naruto estaba sorprendido más que nada, pero Kiba sonaba molesto, demasiado fastidiado.

Kiba recordaba a la perfección la última vez que Hinata y Neji habían luchado. Estaba en una camilla cuando la chica se le acercó y le dio una crema para sus heridas. La miró con lástima y le dijo que se debía preocupar más de sí misma que de los demás. Tal vez, esa fue la primera vez que vio la naturaleza de su compañera de equipo, abnegada y desinteresada, siempre preocupándose de todos menos de ella misma.

Aquel día, Hinata y Neji habían luchando en una esplendida batalla, o al menos eso le habían contado. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que cuando despertó en el Hospital, Hinata estaba a su lado. Tenía un equipo medico de al menos cinco, intentando estabilizar su corazón. Kiba era el único que sabía junto el padre de Hinata y Kuranai, que desde ese día el corazón de la kunoichi nunca sería el mismo. Y aún así… Hinata nunca disminuyó su ritmo de entrenamiento ni estimó dejar su puesto como gennin.

En ese encuentro, Neji había estado cerca de matarla. La idea de que pudiese tocarle nuevamente el corazón y provocar un fallo completo en el órgano lo hizo querer correr hacia ella y hacerla retirarse de ese lugar. No importaba donde, prefería que Hinata viviera deshonra a que muriera con honor contra su primo. ¿Era egoísta de su parte pensar de esa forma?

– **Es la tradición de su clan.** – Continuó Tenten que conocía bastante bien a Neji para ese entonces. Sabía lo importante que era para él todo lo que tenía que ver con su clan. – **Antes de que el heredero del líder de la familia asuma su puesto como nuevo jefe familiar, se le obliga a pelear con un miembro de la familia secundaria. Es una pelea amistosa para demostrar habilidades más que nada, pero…**

– **Bueno, si es sólo una pelea amistosa no debería estar tan preocupado.** - Naruto interrumpió a Tenten en ese momento, un tanto aliviado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

– **Neji teme vencer a Hinata si ambos pelean en serio.** – Finalizó Gai-sensei de brazos cruzados. Todos lo observaron.

– **Ya veo.** – Agregó Kakashi suspirando. - **Con que es eso. **– Kakashi cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo guardó en el mismo lugar en donde cargaba los shurikens.Sólo Kiba entendía que eso no era así. Lo que Neji temía era matarla si peleaban en serio y uno de sus golpes daba en el pecho de su prima.** - ** **¿No lo entiendes Naruto? Esta ceremonia es una prueba para el nuevo líder del clan Hyuga. Si no vence a su oponente dentro del mismo clan, evidencia que no es la persona adecuada para ser el nuevo Jefe de Familia.** **Aquello trae deshonra al líder de la familia, tanto como al heredero.**

–**¡Maldición!** **¡No pueden dejarla pelear contra él! **– Gritó Kiba golpeando el tronco atrás de él. Todos lo quedaron mirando la forma amenazante en que comenzaba a temblar. En la mente de Kiba, no sólo la estaban obligando a casarse, abandonarlos a todos e irse de la aldea dejando de lado su vida como kunoichi. Además de eso la iba a hacer luchar frente a todas esas personas esperando que fracasara o muriera. Kiba tenía plena confianza en Hinata, pero sabía al igual que todos que no era tan fuerte como Neji. De hecho, no sabía si alguno de ellos era tan fuerte como Neji que había sido el mejor de su generación. Agregando además, que el corazón de Hinata no estaba en buenas condiciones desde esa pelea. Un golpe… y todos podían ser testigos de su muerte. – **Hinata ha estado entrenando sin parar día y noche estos últimos años. Es muy fuerte… pero… ponerla contra su propio primo nuevamente… eso es demasiado cruel. Ella no querrá luchar contra él en serio. Les ha costado mucho trabajo y tiempo estar en el lugar en que están dentro de su relación. Yo conozco a Hinata, aún si lo pudiese vencer, tener que hacerle frente a Neji la va a destrozar por dentro. Ella realmente lo aprecia. Preferiría ser deshonrada en público antes de que Neji lo fuera. **

– **Lo sé. Muchas veces la vi entrenando con Neji. Se lo amable que es Hinata-sama.** – Dijo Tenten con algo de tristeza. - **Pero las tradiciones de su clan no se quiebran tan fácilmente, deberían saberlo bien. El clan Hyuga es muy estricto en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas.**

– **¡Eso es rídiculo!** – Gritó Naruto cerrando un puño, imaginándose el dolor que debía haber en el corazón de Neji y Hinata en ese momento. - **¡Al diablo con las tradiciones del clan!**

– **Naruto, la familia Hyuga es una de las familias más nobles y antiguas de Konoha.** - Lo interrumpió Kakashi. - **Guardan uno de los secretos más preciados para nosotros que somos una aldea ninja. Su líder debe estar a la altura para guardar esos secretos ya que sólo la familia principal aprende los jutsus del clan Hyuga.**

– **Todos ustedes aún están en la primavera de su juventud.** – Anadió Gai, cerrando los ojos y alzando un puño. – **En la última guerra, los jutsus del clan Hyuga fueron determinantes para ganar. **

– **Gai no se refiere sólo al Byakugan y al Taijutsu del puño gentil. Los Ninjutsu y sellos del clan Hyuga son realmente aterradores.** – Prosiguió Kakashi, recordando la época en que aun siendo adolescentes habían visto la tercera guerra shinobi. – **Es normal que no los hayan visto aún, ya que sólo la familia principal los practica. En estos tiempos de paz no ha habido necesidad de usarlos. Ustedes vieron algunos jutsus de Neji, ¿No es así? **

– **Sensei, seguramente no lo recuerda pues andaba jugando favoritismos con Sasuke, pero yo pelee contra Neji en el torneo. – **Respondió Naruto irritado cruzándose de brazo con ganar de patear a Kakashi entre las piernas por olvidarlo.

– **Ohh… es cierto. – **Dijo Kakashi mostrando en su ojo visible que estaba sonriendo poniendo sus manos atrás del cuello.** – Bueno, los jutsus que Neji ha aprendido de casualidad no se comparan a los jutsus secretos del clan. Es por ello, que el líder del clan Hyuga debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar ese peso consigo.**

– **¿Siempre ha sido así?** – Preguntó de pronto Kiba que hasta entonces había permanecido ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. - **¿Siempre hacen pelear al heredero contra alguien de la familia secundaria? **

– **No lo sé, será la primera vez que presencie esta ceremonia.** – Respondió Kakashi subiendo los hombros. – **De cualquier forma, nos vemos luego.** – Dijo levantando una mano y desapareciendo en un "puff" de humo.

Naruto, Kiba, Kohonamaru y Shikamaru siguieron por el camino, sabiendo que la cascada que se veía al fondo los llevaría a un lugar con agua donde pudieran asearse. La única cosa que preocupó de inmediato a Naruto fue no tener ropa más formal que la que tenía puesta para la supuesta ceremonia. Tampoco podía andar por ahí pidiendo ropa prestada, no era para nada su estilo. Más atrás venían caminando Lee y Gai sensei. Tenten había seguido el camino por otra dirección para asegurarse de que Neji estuviese bien y que todo estuviese listo para recibir al clan Hyuga que se estaba movilizando hacia Caverna del Agua.

Por su parte, cada paso que daba Kiba se preguntaba si habría una forma de salvar a Hinata de tener que enfrentarse con otro usuario de puño gentil. Pero si su propia familia que sabía de su condición la creían apta para pelear, ¿Habría una forma de detenerlo?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gaara no recordaba haber hablado tanto con nadie antes de ese día. Con la autorización del padre de Hinata había sido su acompañante durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Al comienzo, la notó nerviosa, dubitativa y hasta un poco distante. Solía enredársele la lengua con algunas palabras y reía calladamente cuando Gaara decía alguna cosa que a ella le parecía graciosa, sin que éste último supiera de verdad por qué era cómico lo que hablaba.

No entendía como esa chica tan gentil y amable podía ser una kunoichi. Era demasiado cariñosa con todos a su alrededor como para haberla visto cometiendo misiones de asesinato, espionaje o captura. La comparó por un momento con su hermana que también era una kunoichi y de verdad no entendía como podía ella, tan frágil y delicada, tener lo necesario para enfrentar misiones crueles sin desmoronarse. Aquello lo hizo pensar que frente a él había una mujer más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Aun así, a medida que el sol subía en el cielo y las horas pasaban, Gaara se encontró con una Hinata que ya no tartamudeaba, que sonreía con sinceridad, que reía, que contaba sus anécdotas con soltura y que lo escuchaba más atenta que cualquier otra persona. Se imaginó sin problemas poder pasar su vida con ella y se sintió aliviado de que su forma de ser introvertida no fuera un problema para Hinata. Tenía una extraña capacidad de hacerlo hablar. Aún así, durante el viaje dentro de esa carroza cargada por personas del clan, nunca se adentraron a ningún tema que pudiese resultar incómodo, como la pregunta de Gaara.

El hecho de que ni ella ni él lo hubiesen tocado había sido un alivio para el Kazekage que aún estaba un tanto esquivo con la idea de ese matrimonio arreglado. Pero había llegado el momento de conversarlo, se acercaban a destino y no sabía si la volvería a ver a solas.

– **El país del Fuego es muy distinto al País de la Arena.** – Pensó que iniciar el tema por ese lado sería asertivo. – **Ustedes están acostumbrados a sus árboles y su sombra, a las flores, a lo verde… al agua corriendo en manantiales por los bosques.**

– **Nunca he visitado la Aldea de la Arena. **– Confesó Hinata. – **Neji niisan me dijo una vez que está en medio del desierto y que su arquitectura es muy hermosa.**

– **Así es. Aunque, allá no encontraras mucho aparte de arena.** – la expresión en el rostro era suave cuando hablaba de su aldea. - **La mayor parte del tiempo estamos dentro de nuestros hogares por el sol. Es normal que haya tormentas de arena y estemos encerrados días enteros.** – Gaara movió su rostro lentamente para observarla mejor. - **¿No extrañarás el verde de Konoha si vives en mi Aldea?**

– **Supongo que sí, Kazekage-sama.** – Respondió Hinata con una mirada melancólica. – **Pero estoy segura de usted quiere Suna tanto como yo a Konoha. **

– **¿Te haría infeliz dejar Konoha, no es cierto?** – Preguntó Gaara curioso por la expresión en su rostro. Todas las emociones le despertaban cierta fascinación y los gestos de Hinata eran tan delicados, tan distintos a los de su hermana que siempre era dura y firme como las rocas del desierto. – **Tus amigos, tu familia, tu vida como Kunoichi.**

– **Siempre llevo a Konoha en mi corazón. Sea donde sea que vaya.** – La imagen de Naruto vino a su mente. Cada vez que pensaba en su ciudad natal, lo primero que veía era a un pequeño niño corriendo por las calles, gritando a todo pulmón que sería el Hokage algún día y haría que todos lo reconocieran. - **Es parte de la voluntad del fuego, algo que nunca se apaga en los que nacemos aquí. **

Gaara respiró pesadamente. ¿De dónde sacaba esta chica esa fragilidad que hacía querer protegerla a toda costa como si se tratara de una especie de tesoro secreto? ¿Eran todas las mujeres de Konoha como ella? Gaara miró al frente. Cada momento en que hablaban la chica tenía una respuesta inteligente y serena. No era sólo eso, era la forma dulce en que conversaba y desprendía una tranquilidad que no se conseguía en ninguna parte. Con razón Naruto se había alterado tanto con la idea de perderla.

– **La voluntad del fuego… **- Susurró Gaara. - **¿Es tan fuerte como tu palabra?**

– **¿Disculpe?** – Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– **En el torneo, mientras peleabas contra tu primo. **– Respondió Gaara mirándola nuevamente. - **Dijiste que nunca retrocedes en tu palabra, que ese es tu camino del ninja. Te pusiste de pie aunque estabas destrozada, incluso yo me sorprendí de tu fuerza ese día. **

– **¿Us…usted se acuerda de eso?** – Las mejillas de porcelana de Hinata se prendieron avergonzada y al mismo tiempo honrada de que alguien tan fuerte como Gaara se hubiese molestado en recordar su batalla contra Neji, pero antes de que Gaara pudiera contestar, el carruaje se detuvo y alguien tosió con fuerza afuera anunciando que iba a abrir la cortina de hilo púrpura.

– **Hinata-san.** – Era Hanabi, sonrojada por tener que interrumpir a su hermana.

– **¿Sí Hanabi-chan?** – Respondió sin apartar sus ojos de Gaara, agradecida de que hubiese alguien en ese mundo que fuese tan introvertido como ella, pero que estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo en cambiar. Entendía que entre él y ella había más en común que el deseo de hacer lo mejor por sus respectivos países. - **¿Sucede algo?**

– **Me pediste que te avisara cuando estuviésemos cerca de Caverna del Agua.** – Le comunicó su hermana. - **He traído lo que me pediste. Estem… para que te arregles y vistas.**

– **Muchas gracias Hanabi-chan.** – Respondió Hinata, observando como la chica cerraba la cortina atrás de ella entrando en el carruaje también.

– **Las dejaré solas.** – Anunció Gaara poniéndose de pie. Su túnica larga y blanca cayó hasta el suelo, no parecía muy cómodo en ella, pero después de todo estaba haciendo una visita oficial como Kazekage en nombre del país del Viento. - **Creo que esto es algo entre señoritas del clan Hyuga. Nos veremos luego, Hinata-sama.**

– **Fue muy agradable pasar este día con usted, Kazekage-sama.** – Respondió la chica haciéndole una reverencia profunda y educada.

– **Ga…Gaara.** – La corrigió sonrojándose levemente, demasiado leve, pero perceptible para alguien con ojos tan sensibles como ella. – **Sólo llámeme Gaara.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji permanecía con el Byakugan activo, observando los alrededores de Caverna del Agua intentando no distraerse con las cosas que había en su cabeza. La idea de que Hinata-sama estuviese a punto de convertirse en la líder del clan lo ponía nervioso. Él mejor que nadie sabía de los avances que había hecho su prima en la lucha, pero no tanto así en su personalidad. Sí, era valiente, era decidida… pero era demasiado gentil. Aquello le provocaba dudas sobre su capacidad para saber lidear con el consejo de ancianos del clan, con los líderes de otros clanes y finalmente entre el consejo de anciandos de Konoha y los de su clan.

Sin mencionar, que la conversación que había sostenido con su tío antes de partir en esa misión aun lo atormentaba. Había una gran posibilidad, de que volviendo a Konoha él y Hinata tuviesen que tomar nupcias. La idea le revolvía el estómago, n porque Hinata fuera una mujer indeseable o incluso porque fuera su prima, sino, porque pensó que lo que el consejo realmente quería era que alguien liderara al clan a través de Hinata. Todos sabían que la pequeña era demasiado frágil y gentil… él en cambio era duro, orgulloso y valiente. Tenía todas las cualidades para haber sido el líder, excepto, haber nacido en la familia principal.

Aún así, no deseaba, por ningún motivo, ser partícipe de ese fraude. Los señores del consejo querían que Hinata se casara para mostrar que el clan tenía un hombre fuerte al lado de la líder, para no mostrar debilidad y además, para proteger los secretos de los jutsus que sólo la familia principal podía aprender.

– **La primavera de la juventud parece pasar por tu lado y ni si quiera la vez mi querido discípulo.** – Esa voz la conocía demasiado bien. Por mucho que quisiera estar solo, Gai-sensei terminaba encontrándolo cada vez que deseaba no ser interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Era casi una costumbre entre ellos ya. – **Pero si no la aprovechas, esa bella primavera de juventud y pasión podría convertirse en un invierno.**

– **¿Sucede algo Gai-sensei?** – Preguntó Neji cerrando los ojos y desactivando el Byakugan. Entre antes tratara la situación con Gai, antes podría volver a sus asuntos.

– **¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Lee y tú?** – Preguntó Gai caminando al lado de Neji.

– **Que yo soy más fuerte.** – Respondió con firmeza.

– **Ese espíritu de rivalidad entre ustedes me recuerda a mis años dorados junto a mi gran rival, Kakashi Hatake.** – Dijo sonriendo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neji tirándolo con fuerza hacia su costado. Neji parecía muy incómodo, pero no dijo nada. – **Lo que realmente los diferencia el uno del otro, es la forma en que afrontan los problemas que esta vida pone frente a ustedes. **

– **¿A qué se refiere?** – Preguntó Neji mirándolo de reojo.

– **Lee nunca se da por vencido, nunca.** – Dijo Gai, soltándolo y poniéndose un poco más serio. Era después de todo su maestro y habían pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida juntos en el Team Gai. – **Tal vez eres más fuerte que él, pero la **_**positive attitude**_** de Lee lo hace superior a ti cuando se trata de vencer problemas. **

– **Yo nunca me doy por vencido, Gai-sensei.** – Indicó Neji con frialdad.

– **Cada vez que Lee ve un problema lo afronta de cien maneras diferentes… no mil. ¡No! ¡Diez mil! ¡Un millón! ¡Cien millones…! **

– **¿No cree que esta exagerando?** – Preguntó Neji subiendo una ceja y suspirando. Siempre ocurría algo así cuando se hablaba con Gai-sensei. - **No hay forma de que alguien enfrente un problema de cien millones de maneras.**

– **Bueno, nos desviamos del punto.** – Respondió Gai con una sonrisa confiada y cruzando los brazos. - **Cuando encuentras un problema, sueles frustrarte y amargarte. No te das por vencido, pero lo ves con una actitud pesimista. ¡Encuentra la primavera en la confianza y sabiduría que te da tu sensei, se es joven sólo una vez!**

–**¿Por qué me dice todo esto?** – Preguntó Neji bajando un tanto la mirada pero al mismo tiempo suavizando su tono de voz.

– **Porque, sé que harás lo correcto si tienes que pelear contra Hinata. **– El dedo pulgar de Gai subió, sonriéndole a su discípulo. Uno de sus dientes brillo con el sol cuando realizó este acto.

– **Si peleamos en serio, uno de los dos morirá.** – Respondió Neji entrando a la tienda de campamento que habían armado Gai, Tenten, Lee y Kakashi en la espera esos días. Dejó caer su mochila sacando una toalla de ella. – **Y no seré yo. Es cruel decirlo, pero después de todo, soy mayor que ella. Llevo más tiempo entrenándome. A Hinata no sólo le falta tiempo para incrementar las técnicas que tiene. También, le falta confianza. Un solo golpe en su pecho y la batalla terminará. – **Neji se quedó quieto un momento mirando sus cosas, sin decir palabra alguna. Gai no lo presionó, entendía la preocupación de su discípulo y la forma en que afrontaba las cosas, con honor y paciencia.** – Uno de los dos morirá si peleamos en serio, Gai-sensei. **

– **En la vida de un shinobi la muerte es siempre una posibilidad, por eso tenemos que aprovechar la juventud, el amor, la pasión y las primaveras.** – Respondió Gai subiendo y bajando la cabeza una y otra vez. – **Pero recuerda Neji, es sólo **_**una**_** de las posibilidades. **

– **¿Y cuáles son las otras posibilidades? ¿Dejarme perder a los ojos de mis ancestros? ¿Fingir que estamos peleando? Se darán cuenta…**

– **Creo, que te dejaré pensarlas por ti mismo, Neji. – **sentenció Gai, antes de salir de la tienda. Neji suspiró.

Miró en el fondo de su mochila las piezas de ropa que debía vestir en esa ocasión. El logo del clan Hyuga lo observaba quemándole el pecho. Por un lado tenía una obligación con sí mismo de dar lo mejor posible y demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto esos años, por otro estaba Hinata, que era su prima, alguien importante para él, cuya última batalla le había dejado una deficiencia cardiaca tan severa que si peleaba en serio podría morir. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía conciliar ambas cosas?

La respuesta llegó a él rápidamente.

No podía. Tendría que sacrificar una de las dos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cepillar el largo cabello de Hinata no había sido tan fácil como Hanabi pensó. Pero ayudó a su hermana con la mejor disposición del mundo a hacerlo. La pequeña sabía lo nerviosa que estaba por todo el asunto, más aún con las noticias que había recibido sobre casarse.

Hanabi suspiró aliviada de no ser la hermana mayor, de lo contrario la que estaría siendo forzada a contraer matrimonio sería ella. Pero, como no era alguien vital para el Clan Hyuga aún, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y la petición de ANBU que había formulado para ser parte de ellos estaba casi aprobada. Sólo necesitaba el consentimiento de su padre que aún lo estaba pensando.

Terminó de acomodar el obi de su hermana y de poner las últimas piezas de joyas sobre su cabello completamente tomado en un moño. Hinata se quejó un poco cuando Hanabi le tiró el cabello para formar su peinado, pero no lo manifestó en voz alta. La costumbre era clara, una mujer en un día importante debía recogerse en cabello, al menos en el clan Hyuga.

De pronto, se escuchó a alguien afuera. Hinata sabía que ya todos debían estar en los alrededores de Refugio de la Roca, por lo cual la persona que estuviese ahí era la encargada de llevarla a la Ceremonia. Estaba atardeciendo ya, la ceremonia debía empezar en cualquier momento.

**- Déjame solo con Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san.** – La voz era inconfundible. Calmada, galante, masculina, era su primo mayor Neji que les hablaba desde fuera.

Hanabi le sonrió a su hermana y la tomó de la mano. Hinata le sonrió de vuelta y afirmó con su rostro que estaba lista para salir. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración un tanto alterada pero al menos parecía haber hecho las paces con todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Hanabi corrió la cortina y dejó que Neji entrara, dándole un saludo cortés. Neji y Hanabi no eran tan cercanos como lo era con Hinata, pero entre ellos había afecto sin duda. Neji respondió el saludo con una reverencia educada mientras que su prima salía de ahí.

–**¡Neji niisan!** – Dijo Hinata emocionada pero sin gritar. - **Me alegro mucho de verte.**

Neji no logró formular palabras cuando la vio. La mujer frente a él distaba tanto de Hinata. Su prima solía vestir ropa mucho más grande que la de una chica de su talla, pero ahora con un Kimono encima de su cuerpo y el obi apretando su cintura, podía ver, que su prima se había convertido en una mujer bajo sus narices.

No sólo eso, era sin duda alguna, la mujer con más belleza en Konoha. Sus ojos aperlados delineados finamente de negro, sus largas pestañas, su cuerpo frágil y agraciado, su sonrisa tímida, sus labios, su nariz respingada, su cabello azulado tomado en una especie de moño adornado con flores y joyas. Su piel era tan fina que parecía tallada en mármol. Sin duda, Hinata era hermosa y el mero pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar un poco. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo su prima.

Eliminó esos pensamientos de su mente. Necesitaba la mente fría para hablar y al mismo tiempo se estaba preguntando que se sentiría tocar esa piel suavemente hasta hacer que ella cerrara sus ojos y besarla. Nuevamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente. No lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no dejaba de pensar en ello desde el día en que su tío le había dado la decisión del consejo de ancianos del clan. Era posible que él, el miembro prodigio del clan, se tuviera que casar con ella, la frágil doncella heredera del puesto de líder.

– **Hinata-sama.** – Neji hizo una reverencia, esperando que la chica no notará su vergüenza. Pero su tono siempre formal, un tanto distante, predominaba en él. - **Debemos hablar.**

– **Creo… creo que ya se de que se trata esta conversación.** – Respondió ella con una voz angelical. A Neji realmente le estaba costando mantener la concentración. Por mucho que respetara y quisiera a su prima, también podría ser su posible esposa. Aunque hasta ese momento, nunca la había visto de esa forma. Siempre la había considerado una niña. – **Por favor, no te preocupes Neji niisan. Estaré bien. **

– **¿Hiashi-sama le dijo algo sobre la ceremonia, no?** – Le preguntó extrañado de su calma.

– **Sí.** – La mirada de Hinata cayó a su regazo, aun sentada ahí esperando que todo comenzara. - **Dijo que tendría que pelear con alguien del clan.** – Sus ojos angelicales y tristes subieron a encontrarse con los de su primo. - **¿Será contra ti, Neji niisan?**

– **Es probable.** – Neji se paró frente a ella y en un acto sorpresivo vio como una de sus rodillas caía al suelo haciendo una reverencia. Le tomó las manos con firmeza y la miró con seriedad. - **Por lo que necesito que me escuche bien. Debe vencerme.**

Por un instante Hinata no supo que decir. Realmente no estaba lista para ello. Era cierto que bajo el kimono tenía sus mallas de entrenamiento, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que Neji le dijera algo así.

– **Pero…** - Comenzó a alegar pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Neji.

– **No. No diga nada. Cuando peleemos, será tal como cuando entrenamos.** – Hizo una pausa, como si hasta ese momento aun estuviese debatiendo con la idea de lo que iba a decir. - **Quiero que use el Doble Puño de León**

La sorpresa fue tal que hasta dejó escapar un suspiro. El doble puño de León era una de sus técnicas más poderosas y ambos sabían que no era un juego. Neji la había ayudado a perfeccionarla y ni si quiera él podía aprenderla aún. Neji tenía jutsus increíbles, pero… siempre le había aconsejado usar el doble puño de león sólo si la situación lo ameritaba. Un golpe al pecho con esa técnica fácilmente podía destruir el corazón del oponente.

– **No puedo usar esa técnica contra ti.** – Retiró su mirada de la de Neji, observando hacia un costado con tristeza pero determinación. - **Te puedo dañar gravemente. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. Esa técnica no es… **

–**No importa.** – Respondió Neji interrumpiéndola y apretando con más fuerza sus manos. - **No importa lo que me pase. Tiene que vencerme.**

–**Neji niisan… yo…**

–**Hinata-sama. Por favor.** – Le tomó el rostro con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo. Sabía que ella era esquiva y tímida, pero no podía serlo ese día. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de la determinación que había en él. - **El deber de la familia secundaria es cuidar de la familia principal. Esto también es parte de mi deber.**

– **¿Cuál es el punto de que peleemos uno contra el otro? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto**? – Preguntó Hinata frunciendo el ceño, sus cejas temblaban de frustración. - **Ambos sabemos que tu eres el más fuerte de este clan junto a mi padre. Eres el prodigio de la familia. **

–**Yo no lo veo así, Hinata-sama. Entrenamos juntos, ¿Recuerda?** – No había una sonrisa comprensora en su rostro. No iba a mimarla, en ese momento ella necesitaba de fortaleza. Estaba más serio que nunca. - **Usted se ha vuelto fuerte. Debe hacer lo correcto. Si yo muero con ese golpe, ambos sabremos que también cumplí con mi deber.**

Hinata no pudo bajar el rostro para esconderse de la determinación de Neji. Él le subía la cara cada vez que intentaba esconderla. No podía creer que le estuviese pidiendo algo así, le dolía el estómago si quiera pensarlo.

–**¿Padre te ha dicho que el consejo desea que nos casemos?** – Le preguntó Hinata.

Tener su rostro acunado entre sus palmas no era la mejor forma para que ella le preguntara algo así. Incluso él sonrojó por la pregunta pero se mantuvo calmado, soltando su rostro.

–**Sí.** – Respondió Neji con algo de pesar. - **Se me comunicó antes de venir.**

– **¿Tu quieres casarte?** – La duda la mataba, no era sólo una cuestión de que ambos se casaran, sino si Neji deseaba casarse con apenas 17 años. - **¿Conmigo?**

–**Hinata-sama…** - Neji no sabía cómo responder eso. Eran tantas las incógnitas en su mente. – **No le mentiré. Nunca pensé que me tendría que casar a mi edad. Pero…soy un miembro de la familia secundaria y mi labor es servir a la familia principal. Si casándome con usted cumplo con dicho servicio, entonces debo obedecer. **

No esperaba que su primo le dijera algo distinto. Se había ilusionado con la idea de que al haberse conocido toda la vida él le dijera que casarse uno con el otro no sería tan malo y que sabrían sobrellevarlo bien. Pero ese pensamiento había sido infantil de parte de ella. Neji no era el tipo de hombre que se dejara llevar por sentimentalismos ni por flaquezas como el amor. Era honorable, adepto al clan y a sus formalidades en general, era de esperar que si aceptaba la idea de que ambos se casaran sería sólo para cumplir los deseos del consejo y no los suyos.

No lo podía culpar. Ella se sentía de la misma forma después de todo. Pero si había algo que podía hacer.

– **No quiero hacerte sentir atado al clan sólo porque tienes ese sello en la frente.** – Sonrió melancólica, abnegada ya a la idea de que Gaara fuera su esposo. Al menos, sabía que no le estaría arruinando la vida al Kazekage. - **Neji Niisan el Kazekage desea casarse conmigo, me lo pidió formalmente anoche. Sería una buena unión para alguien como yo y nosotros no tendríamos que… **

– **Pero Hinata-sama… usted…** - La tristeza en el rostro de Hinata era tan palpable que incluso él podía sentirla. Neji sabía el motivo de ello. No se trataba de que ella tuviera problemas con seguir las órdenes de su padre, era más bien la sombra que proyectaba ese sujeto sobre ella. Siempre lo había estado siguiendo, siempre amándolo en silencio, sonriendo cuando lo veía cerca. Neji no era ciego, el Byakugan podía ver mucho más que sólo el chakra.-…**ama a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Está dispuesta a sacrificar ese amor que siente por él sólo por cumplir con las ordenes de su padre?**

– **No tiene que ver con órdenes. Seré la líder del clan y ello conlleva responsabilidades y sacrificios. La primera obligación es con mi Clan, con mi familia, con mi propia sangre… pero también es con Konoha.** – Hinata subió la mirada con más determinación de la que Neji había visto en su vida. El hecho de que no tartamudeara cerca de él lo tenía de por si impactado. - **Tu padre murió por el clan, para proteger el Byakugan y los jutsus secretos. Es por ello que deberías poder entender mis sentimientos. **

–**¡Hinata-sama!** – Neji le tomó las manos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se suponía que ellos dos cambiarían el destino del clan, las antiguas costumbres, la forma en que pisoteaban la libertad y felicidad de los demás. Nunca pensó que Hinata cedería de esa forma en sus propios anhelos para su futuro. – **No puedo permitir… que se sacrifique de esa forma. Si desea casarse conmigo, nos casaremos. La idea de que un desconocido la toque me revuelve el estómago.**

– **Neji…** – Susurró Hinata, los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

– **Nunca la tocaré de esa forma a menos que me lo pida.** – Neji la miraba a los ojos, se veía tan serio con todo el asunto que la comenzaba a poner nerviosa. -** No tendría que sacrificar su virtud y dejaríamos al clan contento.** **Podríamos cambiar las cosas… juntos. **

– **Pero tú no me amas. ¿Por qué sacrificar el corazón de ambos?** – Hinata ya no podía seguir mirándolo. Aunque estaban sus ojos uno frente al otro, necesitaba escapar de su mirada. Se sentía desnuda frente a él. - **No quiero arrástrate en esto. Te quitaron la libertad con el sello, pero al menos puedo darte la opción de elegir a quien ames.**

– **Pero… usted y yo…¿Podríamos enamorarnos, verdad?** – Estaba susurrando, como si más que una pregunta para Hinata se la hiciera a sí mismo. - **Con el tiempo… podríamos…**

Hinata bajó el rostro. La duda también la carcomía. No era sólo sobre Neji, se había preguntado lo mismo al estar hablando con Gaara todo el día. ¿Podría llegar a amar a alguien que no fuera Naruto? No lo sabía, pero preguntárselo hacía que le doliese el pecho.

– **Somos primos. Somos como hermanos.** – Respondió calmadamente Hinata. - **El amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, no es… no es de…**

– **Lo sé. Cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que mi padre muriera… la veía como mi hermana menor.** – Neji se puso de pie lentamente, abriendo la cortina del carruaje. – **Mi padre me decía lo mucho que debía cuidarla, pues usted era un rayo de sol que nació en medio del invierno. Me sentía bien estando cerca de usted. No me sentía solo.** – Le daba la espalda para que no viera su rostro inflexible. Para él, un hombre, hablar de cosas tan intimas era extraño. Prefería no mirarla al hacerlo. – **Cuando murió, esa soledad se acrecentó. No deseaba ser parte de esta familia. No quería saber nada de usted ni de su padre. Pero mi destino estaba sellado con el suyo. Hoy, puedo decir que no me molesta saber que ambos compartimos el mismo camino en la vida. Hinata-sama, la amo como si fuésemos hermanos. Es imposible no hacerlo.** – Sonrió, nunca creyó que le diría algo así a su prima menor. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sentimental? – **Por eso, como cualquier hermano mayor celoso, la idea de que alguien ponga sus manos sobre usted… sin que lo ame… me revuelve el estómago. Aun creo, que nuestro amor de hermanos podría convertirse en algo más si le damos tiempo. **

– **Lo sé Neji. Lo sé.** – Hinata lo abrazó por atrás. Escucharlo decir que la amaba hicieron que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Neji se dejó ser parte de su cercanía y tomó sus manos, dándole un beso sobre su piel de porcelana. – **Ne…Neji niisan… **

– **¿Estás lista para asumir tu posición como líder del clan?** – Preguntó Neji mientras la suave brisa movía su larga cabellera.

– **S..sí. Lo estoy.** – Respondió Hinata, tomándole el brazo y saliendo ambos de la carroza. Refugio de la roca la esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de leer. Creo que quedan como 3 capítulos para cerrar este arco de mi fic. Espero que me acompañen en él. Es básico que esta parte del fic quede muy clara para que se puedan ver los lazos entre todos los personajes a futuro._

_Espero que la falta de escenas "románticas" no les este molestando. Las habrá, pero no soy de las que escribe sin acentuar las bases de las relaciones antes. Creo que saltarse esa parte hace de la lectura un poco aburrida. _

_Gracias a_ _Hinata-Tsuki, Alabdiel, Siskachisky y Maxbang por los reviews y comentarios. Me dan animo de seguir escribiendo cuando los leo ^^ _

_A los demás, si llegaste a este capítulo, por favor dejen un review que me ayuda a saber cómo va el ritmo de la historia y si les ha parecido divertida/interesante._

_Un beso y tengan un buen fin de semana ^^ _


	6. Capítulo 6: Hyuga versus Hyuga

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HYUGA VERSUS HYUGA**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una hilera de hombres y mujeres estaban reunidos en silencio y solemnidad alrededor de la lagunilla que se formaba alrededor de la caída de agua incrustada en la Roca. Atrás de esa cortina líquida se encontraba la ciudadela del clan Hyuga conocido como "Refugio de la Roca". El sol había caído ya y sólo se apreciaba el rojizo en el cielo que causa el atardecer.

La mayoría de los presentes eran miembros del clan Hyuga. Aun así se podía notar la división entre la familia secundaria y la familia principal, más que nada por la forma en que tapaban su frente la mayoría de ellos con sus cabelleras.

Cerca del borde de la lagunilla estaba un grupo de hombres y mujeres, incluyendo al padre de Hinata y a su hermana menor. A sus costados había un gran número de miembros de ANBU liderados con Anko que miraba toda la escena de brazos cruzados. Las máscaras de rojo y blanco eran notables, en todos los rincones de la lagunilla. Hasta ese día, nunca antes Naruto había visto una reunión tan grande de Shinobis con máscaras.

El señor Hyuga iba vestido de forma elegante con un haori negro. En su espalda estaba bordado en rojo el símbolo del clan Hyuga, un espiral que terminaba como una llama encerrada en un círculo amarillo. A su derecha estaba el Kazekage. Ver a Gaara vistiendo como el Kazekage incluyendo el sombrero hizo que Naruto cerrara el puño, frustrado de que su amigo le hubiese ganado en cumplir sus metas. A su lado estaba la hermana menor de Hinata, vestida de negro con un obi de color rojizo.

Parados atrás del jefe de la familia Hyuga se encontraba la Hokage junto con los ancianos del clan, aquellos que no eran realmente parte de la familia secundaria pero sí parte del consejo. Todos los ojos blanquecinos los resaltaban, sus rasgos nobles eran evidentes para cualquiera de ellos. Hasta entonces al menos, Naruto nunca le había tomado la importancia que debía tener el clan Hyuga, pero se daba cuenta de que eran una gran familia y un clan de temer.

Naruto entró en el sector un tanto despreocupado, aunque notó que el silencio que había entre todos ellos era absoluto. La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, al parecer estaban esperando que fuera completamente de noche.

A pesar de las advertencias de Neji, la única que parecía vestida para la ocasión era Tenten y Kiba. El resto estaba vestido de la misma forma. Shikamaru y Kakashi vestían las prendas que cualquier chunin o junin usarían para una misión. Gai y Lee portaban esas mallas verdes apretadas al cuerpo. Konohamaru y Naruto, la misma ropa que usaban siempre.

Kiba de muy mala gana se había puesto la yukata que había llevado. Después de todo, él era el único "invitado oficial" entre el grupo de la misión ya que Hinata Hyuga era su compañera de Equipo. Hubiese sido un desaire a la heredera no haber tenido a sus compañeros presentes. Shino también había sido invitado, pero siendo el sujeto serio y preocupado que era, se había enlistado para hacer guardia en los alrededores junto con otros shinobi del clan Aburame que habían desplegado una gran cantidad de insectos en la zona.

– **¿A qué hora se supone que empieza esto**_** kore**_**?** – Preguntó Konohamaru bostezando. Toda esa misión lo tenía aburrido.

– **Media noche.** – Respondió Kiba.

– **¿¡Qué?** – Gritó Naruto haciendo que todos los presentes lo observaran irritados y le dijeran "shhh". - **¿Me vas decir que tenemos que estar aquí tres horas parados sin hacer nada? – **Le preguntó Naruto susurrando.

–**No. No es eso.** – Susurró Kiba de vuelta. - **A media noche se puede entrar a Refugio de la Roca. ¿Ves ese gong? **– Le preguntó Kiba. – **El líder del clan lo tocará y se abrirá la entrada para todos nosotros. **

Naruto observó que precisamente había un gong en medio de la lagunilla bajo la cascada. Estaba en una roca. Se podía ver en el metal del gong el símbolo del clan Hyuga.

Esperaron ahí hasta que hubo estrellas en el cielo. Naruto bostezaba una y otra vez. Konohamaru estaba quedándose dormido apoyado contra Shikamaru. Tenten se mordía las uñas nerviosa, esperando ver a Neji llegar en cualquier momento. La última vez que lo había visto se dirigía a hablar con Hinata pero eso había sido justo antes de llegar a la lagunilla. Seguramente estaban esperando la hora precisa en que las estrellas del cielo marcaran que era media noche, indicando que Hinata cumplía ese día 16 años de edad.

– **Ey, Kakashi.** – Gai-sensei se había acercado a él mirándolo con una sonrisa.

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó éste desinteresado.

–**Creo que es el momento perfecto para uno de nuestros duelos.**

–**Ehm… creo que no sería…** - Comenzó Kakashi pero fue prontamente interrumpido.

– **¡No me vengas con eso! Tú y yo somos **_**eternal rivals**_**.** – La imagen de ellos dos luchando desde que eran niños se le vino a la cabeza a Gai. - **Estamos empatados desde nuestro último encuentro.**

– **¿Podemos solucionarlo con un piedra, papel, tijera?** – Preguntó Kakashi un tanto molesto de que le estuviesen interrumpiendo su lectura.

– **¡Claro que no!** – Dijo Gai enfáticamente haciendo un gesto negativo con las manos. - **¡La última vez jugamos a eso!**

– **Bien…** - Kakashi se rascó la frente.- **¿Qué proponer… que sea silencioso y que haga matar el tiempo?... uhmm…**

Gai estaba ilusionado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se entrenaba y preparaba eficazmente para todas y cada una de las competencias que tenía con Kakashi. Para él, vencerlo era parte de su camino del Ninja. Ya no pudo más, no podía aguantar querer gritar de la emoción al habérsele ocurrido algo tan rápido.

– **¡Un concurso de miradas!** - Dijo efusivamente haciendo crujir sus nudillos. – **El primero en pestañar perderá.**

– **¿Puede ser luego?** – Preguntó Kakashi sin despegar los ojos del libro que le había traído Naruto. – **Estoy en medio de algo interesante que ocupa mi visión.**

– **No. Se es joven sólo una vez. ¡Debe ser ahora**! - Gai levantó su dedo pulgar, haciendo el _nice guy pose._ - **¡La gran bestia verde de Konoha no espera por nadie!**

– **Está bien, está bien… sólo deja de gritar.** – Dijo Kakashi rindiéndose y guardando su libro un poco triste. - **¿Cómo determinaremos al ganador? **

**- ¡Lee será el juez! – **Indicó Gai.

– **¡Gai-sensei, me siento honrado!** – Gritó Lee, lo cual sólo ganó más miradas de desaprobación de los miembros del clan Hyuga.

– **¿No crees que poner a tu propio alumno como juez es un poco injusto?** – Preguntó Kakashi. – **Naruto, serás el juez junto a Lee.**

– **¿Ahhhh?** – Preguntó Naruto quejándose. - **¿Por qué me meten a mí en esto?**

– **Tienes razón.** – Dijo Kakashi cerrando el ojo visible que tenía, levantando las manos. Sabía justo que decirle a su alumno para ponerlo de mejor disposición. - **Me gustaría que Sasuke estuviese aquí, él lo habría hecho sin quejarse. **

– **¡De ninguna manera!** – Gritó Naruto enfurecido, apuntando su dedo pulgar a sí mismo. - **¡Claro que puedo ser juez! ¡Soy mejor que Sasuke! **

– **Bien Gai. Naruto y Lee son los jueces. ¿Reglas?** – Preguntó Kakashi.

– **Todo se vale, pero no puedes utilizar el sharingan. – **Dijo Gai flexionando el cuello mientras Lee le masajeaba los hombros. – **El primero en pestañar pierde.**

– **Uhm… comencemos entonces. Lee, Naruto, den la partida. **

– **¡Go!** – Gritó Naruto sin esperar a Lee.

– **¿Por qué siempre tiene que avergonzarnos así sensei**? – Preguntó Tenten tomándose la cabeza como si le doliera. Había pasado los últimos 5 años de su vida con Gai y aún no se acostumbraba a esas constantes vergüenzas.

La competencia comenzó y tanto Gai como Kakashi se miraban fijamente sin emitir sonido, sin respirar, sin moverse en lo absoluto. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Gai. Naruto los observaba con cuidado, asegurándose de que ninguno pestañara. Llevaban alrededor de 5 minutos ya cuando la primera lágrima cayó por el ojo derecho de Gai mientras le temblaba el párpado.

– **¡Usted puede Gai-sensei! ¡No se rinda!** – Lo animó Lee.

Así pasaron 2 horas. Naruto estaba cabeceando pero Lee los miraba atentamente, sin querer perderse ni un solo detalle de tan legendaria batalla. Realmente admiraba a su profesor y guía de vida.

– **Es inútil Gai. Llevo años sólo usando éste ojo. No hay forma de que pestañee antes que tú.** – Indicó Kakashi.

– **Lo sé, por ello me he preparado mentalmente estas últimas horas para decir lo siguiente**… - Gai sonrió. **- Me pica la nariz.**

– **¿Qué tiene eso de grandioso **_**kore**_**?** – Preguntó Konohamaru de brazos cruzados. Había estado mirando con atención los rostros de Kakashi y Gai esperando que alguno hiciera algún fabuloso Jetsu para derrotar al otro - **¿Qué tipo de técnica es esta?**

– **¿No entiendes Konohamaru-kun?** – Le preguntó Lee con una sonrisa. – **Gai-sensei acaba de utilizar métodos psicológicos altamente calificados. Observa bien a Kakashi.**

Bajo la máscara, la nariz de Kakashi se movía de un lado a otro. Gai sonrió entusiasmado. Lo había sugestionado de forma eficaz para que creyera que le picaba la nariz.

– **Gai… tú…** - Gruñó Kakashi enojado. - **¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? **

– **Tengo deseos de orinar. – **El segundo golpe sugestivo fue demasiado grandioso. Llevaban horas ahí parados. Apenas lo dijo Kakashi sentía que debía ir al baño.** – Agua, agua, agua. **

– **¡Ya detente!** – Gritó Kakashi, la sugestión era demasiado grandiosa para él.

Kakashi comenzaba a sudar. Estar ahí parados sólo mirándose sin pestañar lo estaba consumiendo, sobre todo ahora que le picaba la nariz y además quería ir al baño.

– **Quiero bostezar, tengo mucho, mucho sueño.** – Dijo Gai, cada golpe que daba hacía que su sonrisa brillara. – **Sueño… dormir… sueño… sueño. **

– **Es todo un genio en esto. – **Admitió Konohamaru bostezando.

– **Agua, lagunas, ríos, nadar, baño, agua, laguna, ríos, mar, mucho mucho líquido, baño… **

– **Bien, me rindo. – **Dijo Kakashi subiendo las manos en signo de derrota.** – Hay cosas que simplemente no se combatir. – **Kakashi comenzó a correr un poco incómodo. Debía orinar y para ello encontrar un árbol lejos de todos.

– **¡Gai-sensei! – **Gritó Lee abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.** - ¡Ha ganado!**

– **¡50 a 49! La bestia verde de Konoha vuelve a tomar la delantera. **

Con todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo, Naruto se despertó y miró hacia arriba. Estaba bien de noche y oscuro. Se limpió la baba con la manga y observó que ahí lejos de él, había un Gaara parado al lado de algunos viejos aburrido mirando el agua.

– **Ya vuelvo. – **Dijo bostezando y estirando los brazos, caminando en dirección a donde veía a su amigo.

– **¿Dónde vas? – **Le preguntó Shikamaru subiendo una ceja, aún era el líder del grupo.

– **A rescatar a Gaara antes que también se duerma. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Gaara había estado parado mirando el agua cayendo por la catarata por horas ya. Toda la familia Hyuga a su alrededor parecían completamente concentrados en la ceremonia. Él por su parte, estaba fascinado con el lugar. Para alguien que había vivido toda su vida en medio del desierto, poder ver el agua caer de esa forma natural era maravilloso. Sintió deseos de sonreír, pero la falta de conocimiento de los sentimientos que experimentaba no se lo permitió. Al contrario, se sintió curioso por saber de qué se trataba toda esa emoción en su pecho. ¿Añoranza tal vez?

De pronto, notó una mano en su hombro y volteó su rostro. La sonrisa amistosa de Naruto lo saludaba.

– **Naruto.** – Dijo inexpresivamente con un toque de sorpresa. - **¿Qué sucede? **

– **¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué miras con tanto interés?** – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

– **La caída de agua.** – Respondió Gaara con honestidad. Tal vez para alguien como Naruto no habría ningún sentido en ello, pero para cualquiera que fuera del país del Viento, escuchar como el agua caía era como escuchar música. - **¿Necesitas algo? **

– **Vengo a salvar…te…** - Le murmuró moviendo los ojos en dirección a Hiashi Hyuga.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tanto Hiashi como Gaara estaban mirando en la misma dirección con un particular brillo en los ojos. El Kazekage parecía estar sonriendo, aunque no podía estar seguro. No, definitivamente era una sonrisa. ¿Qué sería ahora lo que miraba?

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente. Lo que observó cambiaría su vida quizás para siempre.

Fue uno de esos momentos en que todo comienza a tomar sentido pieza por pieza dentro de la cabeza de un hombre. Más que eso, fue el primer día en que supo que Hinata Hyuga no era simplemente una niña, sino que ya era una mujer. La mujer más hermosa que hubiesen visto sus ojos. La mujer con que le hubiese gustado pasar el resto del tiempo, mirándola sin decir nada.

Muchas veces cuando estaban en el colegio miró a Sakura-chan con cara de embobado, completamente ido por su cabellera de algodón. Mientras iban de misiones, se sonrojaba si ella estaba cerca y deseaba abrazarla. Tantas veces le preguntó si quería ir con él a una cita sólo para darse cuenta que no tenía dinero para pagar ramen para los dos. Estar cerca de Sakura nunca lo puso nervioso.

Lo que sentía ahora era muy, muy diferente. Sentía deseos de correr lejos lo antes posible. Lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando era vergüenza y para alguien tan extrovertido como Naruto Uzumaki, esa era una sensación desconocida. Sabía que no podía seguir mirándola, tragó saliva y bajó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con su vestimenta. No podía estar frente a Hinata vistiendo de esa forma absurda, como un crío, un genin, un inútil desaliñado. Miró direcciones a donde correr, donde poder esconderse de esos ojos perlados y comenzó a retroceder disimuladamente, pero pronto sintió la mano firme de Gaara sosteniendo su brazo.

Gaara no necesitó si quiera mirar a Naruto para darse cuenta del temor que estaba experimentando en su pecho. Él también lo sentía. Los años de ser niños estaban quedando atrás rápidamente para todos, pero siempre asustaba darse cuenta que las personas que antes frente a ellos no tenían mucho valor, ahora de la nada, parecían lo más valioso del mundo.

–**Ga…Gaara.** – Susurró Naruto sorprendido ante la reacción de tu amigo. – **Suéltame.**

–**Si te vas, no te lo perdonarás el resto de tu vida.** – Le respondió también en un murmullo.

Naruto levantó nuevamente la mirada hacia Hinata y Neji. Ambos se veían completamente distintos de lo que recordaba, incluso Neji con quien había hablado hacía sólo unas pocas horas. El primo de Hinata se veía alto, galante, masculino, fuerte… demasiado fuerte aguantando todos los ojos de su clan, sosteniendo la mano de Hinata en alto como si estuviese guiando una estrella hasta el centro de lo alto de la noche, una estrella que fácilmente podía opacar a la luna.

Naruto ni si quiera sabía que palabras podría haber usado para describir lo que estaba viendo en Hinata. Intentó buscar alguna para poder contarle a Sasuke cuando volviera lo que sintió en ese instante. No había un término apropiado para decir qué era ella en ese momento. La Hinata que conocía era silenciosa, tímida, se vestía modestamente de forma que su ropa parecía siempre quedarle grande, siempre correcta para que nada de su piel se mostrara. Este ser… esta maravillosa mujer frente a él no era nada parecida a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, y tal como la noche anterior, le costó reconocerla. Hasta sus ojos parecían distintos, firmes, determinados, listos para lo que debía afrontar. Era un ser etéreo, casi angelical… le costaba mucho incluso creer que estuviese despierto. Parecía un sueño.

Hinata Hyuga era hermosa. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tantos años alrededor de alguien así sin si quiera darse cuenta? ¿Estaba loco? Sasuke tenía razón cada vez que lo llamaba un estúpido, pues sólo un completo idiota habría ignorado a alguien como Hinata.

_**Maldito Sasuke… si estuvieses aquí te estarías riendo de mí ahora. **_

¡Era tan tan tan idiota! Ahí estaba casi con la boca abierta mirando sin palabras a una de sus compañeras, pensando cosas completamente irrelevantes. ¿Qué importaba si Hinata era hermosa? Podría haber sido la mujer más fea del mundo y aún así… su compañera de curso siempre había sido gentil, amable, educada… ¿Por qué nunca le había dado la importancia que merecía en su vida?

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto en seda blanca, portando un kimono entallado a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido creado sólo para una ocasión como esa. Todo en ella era blanco y puro, tal como esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había dado cuando crecían, desde las flores de cerezo que adornaban su oscura cabellera, hasta el polvo en su rostro, con la excepción de sus labios que estaban pintados de un rojo bastante provocativo. ¿Y sus ojos? Sus ojos eran lo qué más le gustaba de lo que veía. Sus parpados estaban pintados de blanco, pero sus cejas y pestañas eran oscuras remarcando esos ojos color lila perlado. Sus pies eran pequeños y elegantes, caminando como si estuviese bailando con la gracia de una garza en el agua. Estaba descalza por algún motivo que Naruto no supo, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo. Sus brazos y manos estaban cubiertos en seda, escondidos bajo las largas mangas de su traje tan tradicional.

Su kimono flotaba mientras caminaba hacia ellos entre los miembros del clan que se agachaban en señal de respeto mientras ella pasaba. Todos parecían tan sorprendidos como Naruto, sonriéndole, mostrando en sus rostros la sorpresa de ver a quien hasta entonces había sido la vergüenza del clan convertida en una digna heredera.

¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan refinada caminando en esa cosa apretada que flotaba en el suelo? Él ni si quiera podía caminar adecuadamente la mayoría de las veces y eso que sólo vestía ropa deportivos.

De pronto, los ojos de Hinata se posaron sobre los suyos. Sintió que el mundo se detenía y fue muy consciente de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón en el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca antes se había sentido paralizado por una mirada.

Y entonces fue que reconoció a la Hinata de siempre. El más tierno de los rubores se posó sobre sus mejillas blancas mientras sonreía con vergüenza. Sí, esa sonrisa la había tenido toda su vida. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto sin darse cuenta de que ella era….?

– **Es hermosa…** - Susurró Naruto a Gaara.

– **Sí…**– Le respondió éste soltándole finalmente el brazo.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por completo. Una fuerte y formal voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El hombre al lado de Gaara se paraba frente a Hinata y Neji,

– **Hinata Hyuga ¿Qué te trae a Refugio de la Roca?** – Le preguntó con solemnidad su padre, Hiashi Hyuga.

– **Vengo a abrir la Puerta del Agua.** – Respondió Hinata con potencia en su voz. Nunca antes nadie ahí la había escuchado hablar con tanta determinación. – **Con su autorización, honorable Hyuga Hiashi.**

– **¿Eres digna de ello?** – Le preguntó su padre en un grito que se escuchó en toda la roca, revotando una y otra vez en un eco. - **¿Eres digna de portar sobre tus hombros el honorable nombre del clan Hyuga?**

– **¡Lo soy! – **Respondió Hinata con firmeza, sin tartamudear, sin vacilar en ningún momento. Estaba determinada. No había más dudas en su corazón.

– **Hinata Hyuga, llegas a este sagrado recinto como una niña, pero debes entrar al Refugio como una mujer. – **La sermoneó con fuerza Hiashi. **- ¡Demuestra tu valor en el agua! **

Hubo completo silencio cuando Neji comenzó a desabrochar el obi que mantenía el kimono de Hinata en su lugar. Los miembros más jóvenes del clan se miraron unos a otros un tanto escandalizados de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero extrañamente, los antiguos permanecieron impasibles. Cuando el obi estuvo fuera, Neji se lo pasó con cuidado a una de las ancianas del clan, y luego con delicadeza retiró el kimono de su prima desde sus hombros. Debajo de éste, había otro kimono de tela rojiza, apegado a su cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta los pies. También retiró este con gentiliza hasta dejar expuesto el cuerpo de su prima, cubierto en una malla de entrenamiento oscura.

Era la primera vez que muchos de ellos veían las curvas de Hinata. Por lo general, ella se vestía con ropa mucho más grande de su talla por vergüenza a exponerse a las miradas del resto. Las otras chicas de Konoha vestían de forma provocativa y sin vergüenza, en especial Ino o Sakura.

Por ello, para personas como Naruto, Konohamaru y hasta Shikamaru, ver que bajo todo eso Hinata tenía un cuerpo distinto a las demás fue una revelación que les hizo suspirar disimuladamente. Sus caderas eran más anchas de lo normal, femeninas y firmes. Su cintura era pequeña y provocativa. Sus busto era mucho más grande de lo que se notaba a simple vista. Sus piernas eran largas y contorneadas, producto de arduos días de entrenamiento, sudor y lágrimas.

Hinata caminó hacia la lagunilla sin mirar atrás. Todos pudieron observar su largo cabello negro y la forma agraciada en que sus pies tocaban el agua flotando sobre ésta. Una recuerdo vino a Naruto. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien caminando frente a una caída de agua con esos movimientos.

_**Era ella… esa vez…**_ - Los ojos de Uzumaki se abrieron de par en par. - _**¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?**__**¡Claro que era ella! Era la única mujer con nosotros ese día.**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

El ambiente estaba un poco frío, pero Hinata lo ignoró. Lo único que importaba ahora era enfocarse en la forma de poder ganarle a Neji sin que tuviera que usar el doble puño de león. Si algo así sucedía, podía dañarlo seriamente, pero al mismo tiempo si dejaba que Neji le diera a todos sus puntos de chakra no estaba segura si había una forma de recuperarse.

Intentó no mirar a Naruto. Su mirada la ponía más nerviosa que de costumbre. Parecía horrorizado cuando la vio entrar a la Ceremonia, tal vez estuviese enojado con ella. Después de todo, desde la noche anterior que se venía comportando de esa forma tan extraña. Debería luego armarse de valor y pedirle disculpas por cualquier ofensa.

Por su parte, Gaara, le había sonreído con ternura. Esa mirada hizo que su estómago le cosquillease y quiso ocultarse detrás de sus propias manos para que el Kazekage no notara lo que había hecho con tan poco esfuerzo.

Respiró profundamente, viendo que su padre la seguía caminando hacia la roca que había en medio de la lagunilla, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba en gong, la llave de la Puerta del Agua. Se quedó parado ahí, junto a Hinata, flotando como si la superficie de la laguna fuera sólida.

– **¡HANABI HYUGA!** – Gritó con fuerza.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo cuando escuchó ese nombre. Temblorosa miró a su padre, quien por su puesto ni si quiera se dignaba a observarla para darle una respuesta. Todo lo contrario, estaba completamente enfocado en seguir mirando hacia adelante, hacia la dirección en donde su hija menor se encontraba parada al lado de los ancianos del clan y del Kazekage.

Hinata subió la mirada, sus ojos fijos en su hermana pequeña. Parecía que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago y estaba tan impactada de escuchar que gritaban por ella como Hinata.

– **Padre… no puedes…** - Susurró apretando su puño.

– **Cállate.** – Le ordenó sin mirarla.

Hinata se había preparado por tres días en ayunas, había meditado, hecho las paces con tener que pelear contra Neji en frente de todas esas personas. Desde pequeña se le había comparado con su primo mayor, comentarios que herían el orgullo de su padre que esperaba que fuera rápida como su primo Neji, inteligente como su primo Neji, una prodigio como su primo Neji, fuerte como su primo Neji, perceptiva como su primo Neji, decidida como su primo Neji y por supuesto, hombre, como su primo Neji.

¿Pero Hanabi?

No era cruel de por si haberlas hecho entrenar una frente a la otra cuando eran niñas y decirle siempre que era un estorbo, débil y patética comparada con Hanabi. ¿También ahora tenía que humillarla frente a todo el clan, a los Kages, a sus amigos y al hombre que amaba haciéndola pelear contra su hermana menor? ¡No podía haber tanta crueldad en un sólo hombre!

– **¿Por-por qué me haces esto?** – Le preguntó Hinata en un susurro imperceptible para nadie excepto ellos dos. - **¿Tanto te deshonra mi existencia?** **¿Tanto me desprecias?**

– **La líder debe ser la más fuerte de mis hijas. Si no puedes vencer si quiera a tu hermana, no mereces ser la líder. No mereces ser mi hija. **

–**Padre… nunca te he pedido nada… Me has negado siempre tu aprobación, decirme que estas orgulloso de mí, incluso me has privado de tu amor. **– Hinata sentía que la voz estaba a punto de quebrársele e iba a llorar. - **Pero por favor no me hagas esto. No me hagas pelear contra mi hermana menor.** **Te lo suplico.**

– **Yo personalmente entrené a Hanabi para este día.** – Dijo su padre caminando hacia la islita de Roca y saliendo de de la laguna. Hanabi estaba entrando al agua también. **- No te lo hará fácil como Neji. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al escuchar que su padre la llamaba sintió pánico. Entre el Kazekage y los ancianos de su clan, saber que los ojos de todos estaban enfocados en ella no fue para nada placentero. Cuando eran pequeñas su padre las hacía pelear una contra la otra sin piedad, pero esto era distinto. En esta ocasión pondría a prueba sus respectivas fuerzas en frente de la mitad de Konoha.

Pudo escuchar el murmullo general de asombro. Todos menos los ancianos se miraban los unos a los otros incrédulos.

Hanabi no deseaba moverse. No quería hacer nada, sólo quedarse quieta y pretender que no había escuchado nada. Sintió los ojos desconsolados de su hermana sobre ella, sabiendo que tampoco ella estaba al tanto de lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Cómo podían estarles haciendo eso?

¿Por qué su hermana permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada para oponerse? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando todo eso? ¡Era Hinata la que debía empezar a comportarse como la heredera del clan y sólo iba a permitir que las humillaran así! ¿Por qué Hinata estaba tan calmada parada ahí en medio del agua dejando que su padre las tratara una vez más como enemigas poniéndolas una contra la otra? ¿Por qué estaba callada? ¿Por qué no se oponía? ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? ¿Realmente ella era tan horrible que nadie la podía amar?

A nadie le importaba. Cuando iba a la academia y constantemente tenía que comer sola lo supo. No había amor para ella en su casa, ni en ninguna parte, pero siempre pudo encontrar el amor de su hermana cuando lo necesitaba. Por eso, el primer día de clase cuando a todos les preguntaron sus sueños e ilusiones para el futuro… la única respuesta que pudo dar fue… _"Quiero ser como mi hermana Hinata cuando crezca". _Los otros chicos tenían sueños como ser el más fuerte, el más rápido, el mejor Hokage de la historia. Su sueño, era seguir los pasos de Hinata.

Sabía que su padre no la amaba. Después de todo, desde el día de su nacimiento su adorable madre había quedado débil y sin fuerza, hasta que finalmente murió antes de que Hanabi cumpliese un año. Era algo que una niña sentía cuando un padre la miraba con reproche, la golpeaba sin misericordia al entrenar y la dejaba en el piso jadeante y sin aliento luchando por ponerse de pie sin si quiera una mano que la ayudara a levantarse, sólo esos ojos crueles.

Si su madre hubiese estado viva, jamás hubiera permitido que la trataran así.

A veces frente al resto su padre pretendía amarla. Pero ella era más perceptiva que eso, podía ver más allá de la máscara fría y cruel de Hiashi Hyuga. Lo único que había en sus ojos era codicia y orgullo. Él quería una heredera fuerte para su clan para que las personas lo pudiesen alabar por haber entrenado tan bien a su hija. Nada más. No había en él el verdadero deseo o preocupación de criarlas.

– **Hanabi-san. ****Ve.** – Miako Hyuga, una de las ancianas del clan, le dijo con severidad. – **Tu padre te está llamando. **

Los ancianos, los sirvientes, los guardadores, las instructoras, todos en su clan… ninguno de ellos la amaban tampoco ni veía en ella más que una niña prodigio. Muchas veces sintió pena de Neji pues a él le pasaba lo mismo, con la excepción, que sin importar lo cruel que Neji fuese, Hinata siempre le regalaba esas cálidas sonrisas.

¿Quién alguna vez le había dicho algo amable aparte de Hinata? La respuesta era clara, nadie. Sólo veían en ella una nueva genio en el clan Hyuga. La alababan, la adulaban, le decían que ella era el futuro del clan, esperando que algún día Hanabi recordara sus rostros cuando su hermana fuera la líder del clan. Pero ella lo notaba, no eran más que interesados. No había verdadero cariño ni preocupación en sus palabras.

– **Hanabi-san.** – De pronto sintió la mano de Neji en su hombro. – **De lo mejor de sí misma. Hinata-sama no será fácil de vencer esta vez. **

Neji amaba a Hinata profundamente. Lo sabía. Más de alguna vez los había escuchado hablando. Más de una vez lo había descubierto mirando en su dirección con la mirada perdida, añorando su cercanía. Pero ni si quiera a Neji, su primo, le importaba ella.

Respiró profundamente, tomó su protector de frente que llevaba escondido en el obi y lo amarró en su frente resintiendo con todo su corazón a Hinata. Si todos ellos querían ver a dos hermanas que se amaban pelear con tanta fuerza, iban a obtener lo que estaban esperando. Verían como ella había crecido sin temor ni remordimientos.

Había llegado a una única conclusión. Tal como todo el resto, su hermana no la amaba ni le importaba que le pasase. Si la hubiese amado de verdad habría detenido esa pelea sin importar quien estuviese ahí.

Caminó paso por paso, escuchando como un idiota alegaba una y otra vez sobre algo de que no podían pelear, pero no se volteó a ver quién era. ¿Qué importaba ya? Nadie ahí tenía la autoridad para impedir eso excepto quizás algún señor Feudal. Pero hasta esa esperanza era inútil. Los señores Feudales adoraban un buen espectáculo más que ninguna otra cosa.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el agua, miraba a Hinata sin emociones en el rostro, inflexible como le habían enseñado a ser desde niña negándole lo que más había deseado… amor.

Pero a Hinata siempre se lo habían dado. Tenía amigos, tenía sueños, tenía a Neji. ¿Qué tenía Hanabi en cambio? Nada. Sólo el cargo de saber que por sus habilidades nunca sería libre de ese clan y menos ahora que iba a ser oficialmente parte de la familia secundaria cuando su hermana asumiera el liderazgo del clan y ella tuviera que aceptar que le pusieran el sello.

Se detuvo frente a Hinata. Hizo una reverencia y formó medio sello con sus dedos anunciando que estaba lista para luchar.

– **No me guardes resentimientos por esto, Hinata-san.** – Le dijo con amargura. –** Pero es quién soy. No perderé ante ti. Quiero ser como tú… tanto que duele. **– Se le nublaba la visión con lágrimas. – **Siempre he querido ser como tú. Ahora es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a otoosan que no soy sólo tu sombra. Si te venzo, tal vez, sólo tal vez… me diga que me quiere. Aunque sea la única vez en su vida. **

– **Hanabi-chan… realmente no tenemos que hacer esto.** – La consoló su hermana también a punto de llorar. – **Por favor… **

– **Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto. ¡Ponte en guardia! **

En ese momento, mientras una lagrima recorría el rostro perfecto de su hermana, Hanabi notó como sus manos temblaban al hacer medio sello.

– **¡Byakugan! **- Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se escuchó como todos atrás murmuraban "Byakugan" para poder mirar mejor la pelea. No era cosa de todos los días que las hijas del líder del clan peleaban.

– **¡Detengan esto!** – Gritó Naruto con fuerza mientras corría a la orilla de la laguna. - **¡Esto no está bien! ¡Es demasiado cruel! **– Le importaba poco o nada las estúpidas tradiciones Hyuga.

Ya había visto como dos hermanos habían destruido sus vidas por estar compitiendo uno contra el otro. Había visto como Sasuke caía en una oscuridad de la cual no podía salir por estar compitiendo contra Itachi, buscando formas de poder superarlo, al punto que había vendido su cuerpo y alma a Orochimaru. No podía quedarse parado y ver como sucedía eso nuevamente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro que lo detenía. Al voltear vio a Neji mirándolo con severidad.

– **Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto.** – Dijo con frialdad. – **No intervengas. Ten un poco de fe en Hinata.**

– **¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la fe que tenga en ella o no!** – Le gritó de vuelta empujándolo. - **¡Es demasiado cruel hacer que dos hermanas peleen por un título hereditario! ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? **

– **No es sólo eso.** – Continuó Neji irritado. – **Todo el clan siempre ha murmurado que Hanabi-san es más fuerte que Hinata-sama y que es ella quien debe sucederlo. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Naruto. Nadie en el clan se da cuenta lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama quiere asegurarse de que todos lo sepan antes de que él… **

– **¡No me importa Neji! ¡Míralas! **

Naruto las apuntó con el dedo mientras ambas hermanas danzaban sobre el agua intentando darle golpes a la otra. Sus puños brillaban en tonos azules en la noche formando estelas luminosas de chakra en el aire mientras luchaban con ese particular estilo de Taijutsu. Era un espectáculo hermoso de observar sin duda.

– **¿Qué significado tiene esta pelea en la ceremonia, Neji?** – Preguntó Gaara con su voz rasposa quitándose en sombrero de Kazekage. Parecía que estaba inquieto.

– **Kazekage-sama, es una tradición de nuestro clan. Siempre ha sido así. El heredero debe pelear por su posición y aseverar que la merece contra el más apto. Nunca pensé…** - Neji miró el suelo. – **Nunca pensé que las haría pelear así. **

– **Siempre ha sido así.** – Intervino de pronto una voz conocida para Naruto. Era la Hokage, Tsunade. – **Hermano contra hermano. Tu padre y Hiashi-sama también lucharon en este mismo lugar hace 18 años.** **Le da la oportunidad al hermano menor de negarse a recibir el sello del Clan Hyuga, pues desde que el heredero asume su posición, el hermano menor pasar a ser de la familia secundaria. **

La noticia de que su padre alguna vez también había peleado para detener el sello impactó tanto a Neji que sintió le faltaba el aire.

– **¡Abuela Tsunade! ¡Detenlas!** – Le suplicó Naruto.

– **No haré tal cosa.** – Respondió Tsunade con un grito molesto. - **A tus ojos puede ser cruel y también lo es a los míos, pero no tengo la autoridad para inmiscuirme en los asuntos del clan Hyuga. Esta sobre mi jurisdicción.**

Gaara pensó que hasta en esa posición Hinata se veía adorable con sus manos extendidas evitando los golpes que Hanabi lanzaba contra ella. Su chakra bailaba sobre el agua en medio de la oscuridad, moviéndose con la gracia de un cisne o una garza, como si hubiese nacido para pelear en un lugar así. Podía ver como Hanabi lanzaba golpe tras golpe y Hinata conseguía moverse con elegancia para evitarlos.

– **No la está atacando. – **Dijo de pronto Gaara.** – Sólo se está defendiendo. Hinata-san no tiene deseos de luchar. **

– **¡Byakugan! – **Dijo Neji intentando mirar con más detalle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **¿Qué está pasando Neji?** – Preguntó Naruto envidiando como nunca no tener la capacidad de usar una técnica como el Byakugan.

– **Hanabi está intentando bloquear los puntos de chakra del pecho de Hinata.** – Neji apretó un puño. - **¿Está loca? Eso la podría matar. **

– **Está peleando en serio, es normal que apunte a un órgano vital**. – Dijo Gaara con su voz rasposa. No necesitaba los ojos de Neji para verlas pelear, él era un ser completamente nocturno que no dormía, estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. – **Si esto empeora, detendré este combate, Hokage. No me interesa que consecuencias traiga.**

– **Un golpe en el pecho podría matar a Hinata-sama.** – Confesó Neji finalmente. – **Ustedes dos vieron nuestra pelea en el torneo, le di un golpe en el pecho que nunca ha podido sanar. Su corazón… **

– **Lo suponía. Un golpe como el que le diste no sana de un día para otro, sobre todo cuando el sistema circulatorio de chakra está comprometido.** – Dijo Gaara dando un paso en frente.

– **¡No dejes que te golpee en el pecho Hinata!** – Gritó de pronto Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. - **¡Tú puedes!**

Neji siguió observando el combate, notando como el chakra en las manos de Hinata aumentaba. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que no tenía remedio aparte de luchar contra su hermana menor. Podía ver las lágrimas en su rostro, las lágrimas en el rostro de Hanabi y… ¿Lágrimas en el rostro de Hiashi-sama?

– **Esto me da tanta rabia… -** Gruño Naruto apretando el puño.

– **¡Hakke Kūshō!** _(__Palma del Vacio de los Ocho Trigramas) _– Se escuchó de pronto desde el lago y hubo una caída al agua, un gran chapuzón se dejó oír.

– **¿Quién?** – Preguntó Naruto.

– **Hinata-sama. Hanabi cayó**. – Respondió Neji.

– **¿Desde cuándo Hinata puede hacer ese tipo de técnicas? – **Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

– **Se las enseñé mientras tú no estabas. **– Pensar en que ahora las estaba usando con lágrimas en los ojos le dolía.

– **Que increíble. – **Susurró Naruto.** – Hinata es realmente increíble. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata respiraba con fuerza. El golpe recibido en el hombro antes le dolía horriblemente. El puño gentil no mostraba marcas por lo general, pero sí las dejaba internamente. Hanabi le había desgarrado los músculos que rodeaban el brazo en esa zona sin piedad. No había tenido más remedio que utilizar la palma del vacío de los ocho trigramas con rapidez antes de que la golpeara en el pecho.

Gotas de agua caían por su rostro mientras su pecho bajaba y subía buscando aire. Hanabi al caer la había mojado levemente. Preocupada, miró hacia el lago para buscarla con el Byakugan, sólo para darse cuenta tal vez un poco tarde, de que su hermana menor se estaba hundiendo cada vez más hacia el fondo de la lagunilla.

No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó en zambullida a buscarla. Nadó bajo el agua, acercándose cada vez más a Hanabi. No había corriente, no había nada ahí que la estuviese alejando, por lo cual acercársele no fue difícil. No le importó que su maquillaje se le corriera, ni que perdiera las joyas de la familia ni que su peinado quedara arruinado. Lo único que le importaba era alcanzar la mano de su hermana.

Justo cuando lo hizo, Hanabi que hasta entonces parecía inconsciente, abrió los ojos con frialdad. ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Todo aquello era sólo un juego? Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó el sello eléctrico que estaba formando su hermana en sus manos. Vio como se movían los labios de Hanabi bajo el agua, apenas haciendo audible lo que estaba diciendo… _**"Raiton: Jibashi" **__(Asesinato Electromagnético)._

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, adormeciendo sus músculos de una manera horrible al punto de que fácilmente se le podía haber parado el corazón. Pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para contrarrestarlo. Vio el dolor en el rostro de Hanabi mientras ello pasaba. Hinata no entendía el por qué su hermana usaría un jutsu eléctrico de esa forma contra ambas, aun peor sumergidas bajo el agua en donde la electricidad las terminaría hiriendo de gravedad a las dos. Estaba usando una técnica de forma prohibida, no era algo que pensó Hanabi podría hacer.

Afuera todos notaron como rayos eléctricos azulinos salían a flote en la superficie del agua con furia. El murmullo de asombro fue general. Gaara tuvo que controlar a Naruto para que éste no corriera y se lanzara en búsqueda de Hinata. Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez de forma desesperada, tal como lo hacía cada vez que sentía que uno de sus amigos estaba en peligro. Hasta Kiba había llegado ahí listo para sumergirse cuando de pronto, notaran una onda en el agua. Burbujas de aire que salían de manera rápida y violenta como una explosión hacia arriba.

Hinata no soltó la mano de Hanabi, la tomó entre sus brazos y se impulsó con las piernas para salir del agua. Hanabi había perdido la movilidad de su cuerpo por la electricidad. Hinata estaba también entumecida y sabía que era muy probable que después de eso el dolor fuera insoportable, pero no podía dejar a su hermana 5 metros bajo el agua. Si podía hacerlo, la sacaría de ahí. Después de todo, había neutralizado su ataque para que no fuera letal.

Ambas salieron a flote, respirando con dificultad en medio de aquella explosión de agua. Hinata escuchaba la voz de Naruto gritándole si estaba bien, pero no tenía tiempo de contestarle, primero tenía que asegurarse de que su hermana se encontraba viva y si sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Hanabi abrió los ojos, mirándola casi desfallecida. Si aún estaba consiente era por mero orgullo.

– **¿Por qué me sacaste del agua?** – Le preguntó dudosa. – **Te traicioné. Sabía que si fingía estar herida al caer, tu gentileza haría que me sacaras de ahí.** **Tu gentileza, es tu mayor debilidad… me aproveché de algo así… merecía morir ahí abajo. **

–**P-porque la labor de una her-hermana mayor, es proteger a su hermana menor.** – Le respondió Hinata secándole las lágrimas. – **Eres mi hermana Hanabi, nunca querría lastimarte de verdad.**

–**Hinata…** - Hanabi la abrazó. Sus manos estaban quemadas por la electricidad, temblorosas, apenas podía ver temiendo haberse quemado las córneas. - **¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la electricidad no te…?**

– **Jūkenpō Ichigekishin **_(__Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero)_ – Respondió con solemnidad, como si le estuviese contando un secreto. Era la primera vez que lograba enseñarle algo a Hanabi que ella no supiera. - **C****uando sentí el golpe eléctrico, descargué todo mi chakra al mismo tiempo por mis agujeros de chakra. La ráfaga impidió que el golpe me diera del todo. Neji me enseñó esta técnica.**

–**Hinata… tú de verdad me quieres. Eres… extraordinaria.** – Le susurró Hanabi antes de caer desfallecida.

Hinata se afirmó en el agua concentrado el poco chakra que le quedaba y se puso de pie, agachándose para tomar a su hermana del agua. La recogió entre sus brazos, retirando su cabellera de su rostro mientras que todos los miembros del clan Hyuga se acercaban a la orilla de la lagunilla.

La heredera del clan Hyuga levantó a su hermana pequeña con esfuerzo del agua, cargándola entre sus brazos y llevando su menudo cuerpo de niña hacia la roca en donde su padre la estaba mirando.

– **¿Ya soy lo suficientemente digna? ¡PADRE!** - Le gritó con rabia, mirando a su hermana en ese estado.

–**Lo eres, Hinata, Hyuga.** – Le susurró con una sonrisa en la cara. Hinata pareció sorprendida de ese gesto. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía orgullo en el rostro del hombre cuando la observaba. – **Honorable familia.** – Dijo en voz alta. - **¿Es Hinata Hyuga lo suficientemente digna para abrir la Puerta del Agua? **

La respuesta fue un sí unísonamente. Hinata, de espalda colocó a Hanabi en el suelo, tenía que conseguirle ayuda médica lo antes posible. Sabía que Tsunade-sama estaba ahí, de seguro ella podría salvarla. Se dio vuelta con lentitud para buscarla y al hacerlo, notó como el clan se había reunido en los alrededores de la laguna, todos mirándola, aprobándola con su mirada, sonriéndole.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había estado esperando aquello toda su vida, nada de eso importaba. Lo único que podía ver era la figura de un cierto chico rubio que corría hacia ella caminando sobre el agua.

– **¡Hinata! ¡Lo lograste Hinata!** – Le gritaba lleno de alegría. - **¡Lograste cambiarte a ti misma como lo prometiste tres años atrás!**

Las palabras de Naruto llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas mientras sonreía. Aun estaba goteando, empapada, llena de vergüenza, pero no pudo evitar querer desmayarse cuando sin previo aviso Naruto no se detuvo cuando llegó frente a ella, sino, que la tomó entre sus brazos justo por su cintura, haciéndola girar en el aire para luego levantarla y posicionarla sobre uno de sus hombros. Sentada ahí, Hinata lo miró hacia abajo sonrojada, sin creer lo que Naruto estaba haciendo al cargarla.

**-Na… ¡Naruto-Kun! – **Su rostro estaba rojo, pero por primera vez en su vida, notó que las mejillas de Naruto también lo estaban mientras la observaba con una sonrisa sincera. **– Na-Naruto-kun… - Susurró. **

**- Lo lograste Hinata.** – Le dijo, como si todas esas personas no existiesen y sólo fueran los dos en ese momento. Hinata sintió que su corazón se iba a detener, que su respiración iba a acabar y se desmayaría en sus brazos. En cambio, sólo sonrió. – Cumpliste tu palabra.

- **Gracias Naruto-kun. **- Comenzó a decir pero pronto fue interrumpida cuando sintió los pasos en el agua.

Todos sus amigos estaban caminando hacia ella, junto con el clan Hyuga. Hasta Akamaru iba sobre el agua corriendo en su dirección con Kiba a su lado. Su sonrisa fue para todos ellos, en especial notando que la Hokage estaba corriendo con más velocidad en su dirección, apresurada de tratar a Hanabi.

- **¡Eres asombrosa Hinata! – **Le gritó Kiba desde abajo tomándole una de las manos.** - ¡Ganaste! – **Akamaru ladraba y saltaba junto con Kiba.

- **Hinata-sama. Lo hizo muy bien. – **Le dijo Neji con una sonrisa, haciéndole una reverencia. – **Felicitaciones.**

**- Todo se lo de-debo a tus técnicas, Neji niisan.** – Hinata también le hizo una reverencia.

Hinata se percató que frente a ella se formaba una corriente de viento que traía consigo arena y cuando la siguió con la mirada, alejado un tanto de ellos, se encontraba Gaara mirándola con una sonrisa. Se sintió un tanto avergonzada de ello pero le sonrió de vuelta y lo saludo moviendo su mano en su dirección.

**- Hinata Hyuga.** – Dijo su padre en voz muy alta, mientras que a sus pies Hanabi estaba siendo tratada por Tsunade. – **Es hora de abrir la Puerta del Agua y dejar que por primera vez en más de 16 años, el clan se reúna nuevamente con sus antepasados.**

Pero en medio de toda la confusión de la ceremonia, justo mientras todos se acercaban a felicitar a Hinata Hyuga, había alguien escondido sobre una rama que había observado todo lo que había sucedido con indiferencia. Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados, su rostro cubierto en sombras. Media sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

– **Con que los hermanos mayores están, para proteger a los menores…** - Susurró son amargura. A su lado yacía inconsciente un cierto chico de lentes oscuros que había estado vigilando junto con muchos otros los alrededores de esa ceremonia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>_

_Gracias por las lecturas. Estoy muy feliz de que este fic ya tenga casi 2000 lecturas después de haber sido lanzado sólo la semana pasada ^^ _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo aunque sea un poco largo. Quedan 2 capítulos para terminar este arco… wuaa! xD (Y empieza el segundo arco T-T) _

_Le dedico este capítulo a __**Hinata-Tsuki**__, __**Ale**__, __**Alabdiel**__ y finalmente a__** KittieMi**__. Muchas gracias por comentar el fic o dejar un review. Se agradece muchísimo su buena onda y su apoyo a la historia. Espero no decepcionar con lo que sigue. _

_Si leyeron este fic, dejen un review ^^ No cuesta mucho y me motiva a seguirlo xD_


	7. Capítulo 7: El Sello

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL SELLO**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la bajó de su hombro con cuidado depositándola sobre la superficie del agua. Todos notaron que estaba con bastante dolor en el cuerpo, en especial en la zona de su hombro que Hanabi había golpeado. Neji se le acercó con disimulo y la miró a los ojos, para luego mover su mirada a su hombro, cómo preguntándole en silencio si estaba bien. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminó al lugar en donde estaba su padre, sólo a pasos de ella. Hanabi estaba en el suelo y un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca. La Hokage estaba aplicando chakra en las zonas más graves del cuerpo de su hermana, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otra de forma negativa, murmurando lo testaruda que había sido la chica y maldiciendo entre dientes las tradiciones que hacían que alguien cometiera ese tipo de locura.

–**Tsunade-sama, ¿Hanabi-chan es-estará bien?** – Preguntó Hinata con los ojos puestos en la figura de su hermana menor.

–**Sí, sólo tiene quemaduras en las manos.** **Debería despertar después de dormir un poco. No es tan grave. **– Respondió con amargura. – **Intenta no moverte mucho tampoco Hinata, al menos hasta que te pueda ver. **

–**Hinata.** – Su padre la estaba mirando. El resto del clan permanecía frente a ellos en el agua, esperando. – **Es hora.**

Dichas estas palabras, su padre se movió de frente del gong y dejó que Hinata pudiese tener acceso a él. Iba siendo el momento en que la tradición siguiera su curso y así finalizara la ceremonia de apertura de la Puerta del Cielo.

Frente al gong había un gran tronco de madera suspendido en el aire sujeto por cuerdas amarradas en un arco de madera (como aquellos que tantas veces vio en los templos del país del Fuego). Hinata juntó sus palmas, hizo una reverencia en silencio a todos los antepasados del clan Hyuga que descasaban en ese lugar y movió con fuerza el tronco hacia adelante. El sonido metálico de gong fue fuerte, sobre todo al revotar una y otra vez contra las murallas de roca de Caverna del Agua.

El efecto fue casi inmediato. La caída de agua se cortó por la mitad y el líquido que descendía encontró lugares para seguir su flujo por los costados. Ahí, todos vieron, un enorme hueco tallado en la roca. A sus lados había dos grandes pilares esculpidos en el mismo corazón de la cascada. Dentro se encontraba Refugio de la Roca.

Los miembros del clan Hyuga comenzaron a dirigirse a éste siguiendo a Hinata que era la primera en avanzar junto a su padre y Hanabi en los brazos de Tsunade. Neji iba atrás junto con Gaara, Kiba y Naruto. Un tanto más alejados iban Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gai y Kakashi. Konohamaru caminaba entre todos ellos, mirando con algo de preocupación el cuerpo de Hanabi que yacía inconsciente hasta ese momento, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por ella, con vergüenza de que pensaran que a él le importaba su salud más de la cuenta.

Refugio de la Roca era un lugar extraño y húmedo. Al menos eso pensó Naruto los primeros pasos que dio. Pronto su opinión cambio al darse cuenta que ahí en medio del corazón de la montaña el clan Hyuga había construido de verdad una ciudadela cálida, hermosa y bastante iluminada. Había antorchas por todos lados que dejaban brillar un fuego de color blanco. Al parecer era un jutsu que se había activado por el sonido del gong. Era la única explicación que se dio, aunque siendo el despistado más grande de Konoha, tampoco prestó más atención en ello.

Entre más se adentraban, más se daban cuenta de que los Hyuga debieron haber sido una familia bastante extraordinaria en tiempos pasados, aun lo eran, pero el nivel de construcción de ese lugar no se comparaba a nada dentro del país del fuego, tal vez sólo a las estatuas que había a los costados del Valle del Fin.

Caminaron entre una doble fila de pilares tallados en la misma roca que llegaban hasta el techo de la caverna, pero lejos de ser algo rústico, eran refinado, como si se tratara de grande árboles que crecían hasta el cielo y sus ramas protegían de que el techo no colapsara. Naruto suspiró mirando aquello mientras arriba se veía como las piedras en la roca brillaban a la luz de las antorchas de fuego blanco.

Hinata se quedó con ellos un momento, dejando que el resto de la comitiva avanzara hasta el principal salón, desde el cual se desprendía varios caminos que conducían a residencias que se ocupaban para vivir.

– **Que asombroso…** - Murmuró Naruto maravillado, a lo cual Hinata sólo sonrojo.

– **Oi Hinata, ¿No tienes frío?** – Le preguntó Kiba un poco preocupado, después de todo ella estaba completamente mojada y con menos ropa que los demás.

– **¿Quieres mi chaqueta?** – Preguntó de inmediato Naruto sin dejar que Kiba terminara. Todos lo miraron extrañado por su interrupción abrupta haciendo que éste se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. – **Digo… ¡No querrás enfermarte o algo así!** – Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron de un color rojo pálido.

– **Gra-gracias Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, estoy bien.** – Respondió ella suavemente mientras su compañero miraba a Naruto levantando una ceja.

– **¿Este es el único punto de entrada a este lugar?** – Preguntó Shikamaru interrumpiendo la escena, era demasiado problemático estarse preocupando de cosas así en ese momento, pero alguien debía hacerlo. – **Ya veo por qué lo llaman un refugio.** - Miraba de arriba abajo, de un lado hacia el otro. Aún estaba de misión y proteger la seguridad de la ceremonia era parte de lo que tenían que hacer.

– **Sí, Shikamaru-kun.** – Respondió Hinata. – **Cuando entren todos, la cas-cascada volverá a caer.**

– **Impresionante.** – Murmuró Temari que no estaba realmente acostumbrada a ver agua, situándose junto a Shikamaru.

– **Bien, entonces acamparemos aquí.** – Indicó soltando su mochila junto a uno de los pilares. – **Haremos turnos para vigilar, intentaremos descansar por mientras. **

– **Me quedaré con ustedes hoy.** – Dijo Neji con seriedad. – **Necesitan alguien con uso avanzado del Byakugan que pueda observar más allá de la caída de agua.**

– **Bien. Gai, Lee y Tenten, diríjanse con la familia principal del clan Hyuga.** – Añadió Kakashi, organizando a las fuerzas que habrían en ese lugar. – **Temari, puedes ir con el Kazekage y organizar la seguridad dentro de los salones principales con el resto de los ninjas del país del viento.** – Temari asintió y se retiró siguiendo a Gaara que iba con Tsunade adelante. - **El resto nos quedaremos aquí. Es un buen punto para vigilar. Kiba, tu eres un invitado en esta celebración, puedes llevar a Hinata con su familia si lo deseas.**

– **Debo esperar a Shino. Se supone que…** - Kiba no quería decirlo. No si estaba Hinata ahí. Ambos habían estado ahorrando del pago de las misiones que realizaban y le habían comprado algo a Hinata, no por la ceremonia, sino porque era su cumpleaños. Tenían planeado raptarla algunos momentos y celebrar los cuatro (Akamaru incluido) porque ese día cumplía 16 años. – **Se ha retrasado en entrar. **

– **De seguro sólo está molesto porque nuevamente lo dejamos solo.** – Dijo Naruto.

– **Iré a buscarlo, siempre hace este tipo de escenas cuando se enfada.** – Indicó Kiba caminando hacia la entrada nuevamente. - **¡Vamos Akamaru! Lo huelo cerca de aquí.**

– **Espera Kiba, lleva alguien contigo. – **Lo detuvo Shikamaru mirándolo con seriedad.

– **Llevo a Akamaru.** – Respondió Kiba levantando una ceja. Para aquellos que no eran parte del equipo 8, contar a Akamaru como un individuo era algo difícil.

– **Insisto.** – Shikamaru se notaba nervioso, no lo dijo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

– **Está bien.** – Respondió Kiba irritado. - **Vamos mocoso.**

– **¡No soy un mocoso, **_**kore**_**! – **Gritó Konohamaru haciendo que su voz hiciera eco contra la piedra.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata avanzaba caminando atrás de Tenten, Gai-sensei y Lee. Le hubiese gustado quedarse a compartir más tiempo con el resto de sus compañeros pero vio que eso era bastante difícil, toda su familia la esperaba en el salón de la ceremonia de Refugio de la Roca. Se habían reunido para honrarla a ella después de todo.

Se preguntó si su padre estaba orgulloso de la forma en que había manejado el combate, o si se sentiría defraudado por que nuevamente se negó a darle fin a Hanabi cuando la vio inconsciente. De verdad quería que algún día su padre la mirara y le dijera que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero incluso en ese día, esas palabras parecían ser muy difíciles para que él las pronunciara.

De pronto, mientras caminaba en silencio, sintió que una mano tomaba su muñeca y la tiraba levemente hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta activando el Byakugan de inmediato, pero al ver sus sorprendidos ojos azules suavizó la mirada desactivando su _gekkai genkai_.

– **Na…Naruto-kun.** – Hinata parecía sorprendida pero también avergonzada de estar tan cerca de él. **- ¿Sucede algo?**

– **Toma Hinata.** – Le dijo poniendo su chaqueta naranja con negro sobre los hombros de la chica. Hinata parecía aun más sorprendida que la hubiese seguido sólo para darle aquello, después de todo habían dejado atrás al resto hacía mucho. - **Este lugar es frío, no querrás agarrar un resfrío.**

– **Gra-gracias.** – Respondió sonriendo nerviosa, llevando sus dedos al mentón como si quisiera taparse de alguna forma la boca.

– **Hi…Hinata, sé que es un poco extraño de mi parte preguntarte esto pero, ¿Quieres…uhm… te gustaría… ah…** - Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Se estaba poniendo nervioso también y lo ocultaba riéndose. Intentaba sonar lo más casual posible, pero le era un tanto extraño preguntarle algo así a ella. No supo el porqué, siempre invitaba a Sakura-chan a salir sin problemas, pero se le estaba cayendo el mundo a pedazos ahora que le preguntaba lo mismo a Hinata. - **… cuando volvamos… ehmm… comer ramen... tú y yo?**

– **¿Ra-ramen?** – Preguntó Hinata. Sentía que estaba sudando, nunca pensó que Naruto-kun de verdad la iba a invitar a salir, y menos a hacer algo tan importante para él como comer ramen. - **¿De verdad? **

– **Digo, tengo unos cupones extra que quiero canjear, y no creo que pueda comer tanto solo. Me los dio Ero-Sennin cuando llegamos a Konoha como regalo de despedida.** – Naruto estaba divagando, dando más explicaciones de lo necesario. - **No se… tal vez tú… sólo si no tienes nada que hacer.** **Jaja … ¿Qué dices?**

El mundo se volvió negro después de eso. Hinata cayó de golpe hacia atrás y Naruto apenas alcanzó a sostenerla.

–**¡Hinata! ¡Oi, Hinata! ¡Despierta!** – Le gritó sacudiéndola.

Puso cara de espanto al ver que la chica había perdido el conocimiento. No era la primera vez que la veía desmayarse. Por lo general había que dejarla tranquila unos minutos y se le pasaba, pero entendió que era normal que se sintiera cansada después del combate que había tenido. Si él hubiese recibido un golpe eléctrico tan grande también hubiese quedado en esa condición.

Suspiró abnegado sabiendo que no la podía dejar ahí. La mejor idea era llevarla con su padre y seguir rápido a Tenten, Lee y Gai-sensei. La tomó en brazos estilo princesa y caminó siguiendo los corredores hacia delante.

Cada paso que daba se sentía más nervioso por algún motivo, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese algo malo. Tal vez se debía a las numerosas ideas que estaban recorriendo su mente, todas inspiradas en los libros de Ero-sennin.

_**Maldito seas Ero-Sennin… ¿Por qué tuve que leer esas 10 páginas? **_– Pensó mientras la mitad superior de su cara se volvía de tonos azulados.

Miraba a Hinata entre sus brazos mojándole el pecho por el agua que aun había en ella, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo delicado que se veía ese sonrojo en su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces antes había visto ese mismo rasgo de timidez y lo consideró torpe y raro? Se volvió a sentir como un completo idiota y sonrió con suavidad estando a punto de golpear uno de los pilares por distraído. Sacudió la cabeza y miró nuevamente en frente. No veía a Lee, ni a Tenten ni a Gai cerca y, el ancho corredor se dividía en dos caminos. ¿Por dónde se suponía que debía ir?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Podían ver ya la caída de agua desde el lugar en que estaban. Kiba podía oler a Shino bastante cerca pero, había algo más… un aroma familiar. No estaba seguro de qué podía tratarse, pero Akamaru también se notaba un tanto confundido con su nariz. Había estado así desde la ceremonia, e incluso le había mordido una pierna indicándole que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, pero preocupado como estaba por Hinata, lo ignoró y siguió mirando la pelea.

– **Ey… Kiba… uhmm…** - Konohamaru iba de brazos cruzados al lado de Kiba mientras que Akamaru los seguía olfateando el aire. - **¿Crees que Hanabi esté bien?**

– **¿Hanabi? Ah... La hermana de Hinata.** – Por un momento había olvidado todo respecto a eso. - **Tsunade-sama dijo q estará bien.**

– **Uhm.** – Gruñó Konohamaru con el ceño fruncido. Su preocupación era demasiado evidente y Kiba no iba a dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

– **¿Te gusta Hanabi o algo así?** – Le preguntó riéndose con fuerza, su risa hizo eco por toda la caverna.

– **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no **_**kore**_**!** – Respondió el niño bastante irritado. - **¡Idiota! **

De pronto el ladrido de Akamaru sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Miraron en frente y a través de la cortina de agua apareció Shino. Lucía como siempre, sus gafas, su abrigo largo cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo y su bufanda tapando la mitad de su rostro. La única diferencia visible era que estaba mojado.

–**Ya iba siendo hora que aparecieras.** – Le dijo Kiba un tanto irritado. - **¿Lo tienes contigo?**

–**Sí.** – Respondió luego de un segundo de meditación. Kiba frunció el ceño. Sonaba tan lúgubre como siempre.

– **¿Estás enojado porque no te esperamos?** – El silencio de Shino hizo que apretara el puño. - **¡Siempre con lo mismo Shino! ¿Cuándo vas a mostrar más ánimo cuando…?**

– **¿Dónde está Hinata?** – Preguntó sin dejar que Kiba terminara su oración.

–**Uhm… supongo que con su familia.** – Respondió extrañado. – **Team Gai la iba a llevar a…**

– **¿Y el resto?** – Preguntó, nuevamente sin esperar que terminara su respuesta.

–**Con Kakashi. **

Kiba notó que Shino estaba más cortante que de costumbre y había algo en su olor que no era precisamente suyo. No le tomó realmente importancia, después de todo acababa de pasar bajo una caída de agua y estaba mojado. De seguro su olor se había vuelto más tenue debido a eso, pero su actitud… había algo extraño en todo ello.

Se puso un poco defensivo y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando vio que Shino metía su mano al bolsillo. Hasta Akamaru se volteó en su dirección y se paró al lado de Kiba como si quisiera protegerlo. Pero pronto, las dudas se disiparon de su mente al ver lo que Shino le mostraba.

–**Tenemos que darle esto.** – Dijo con seriedad, mostrando la caja de madera en donde guardaban el regalo de Hinata. – **Es su cumpleaños después de todo. **

–**Sí, aunque veo difícil entregárselo ahora que seguramente esta con toda su familia.** – Añadió Kiba subiendo los brazos. - **¿Por qué no se lo damos en la mañana? Es tarde, de seguro quiere dor…**

– **¿Rindiéndote así como así? –** Murmuró volviendo a poner sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, guardando la caja de madera.

– **¡Qué insinúas!** – Le gritó Kiba levantando un puño. - **¡Yo nunca me rindo!**

–**Haz lo que quieras, voy a buscar a Hinata. – **Shino pasó al lado de ellos caminando hacia dentro de la caverna, pero en un momento se detuvo.** - Aunque tu nariz me llevaría a ella más rápido. **

–**Ugh. Siempre con esa actitud tan oscura Shino.** – Se quejó subiendo en el lomo de Akamaru. – **Bien amigo, encontremos a Hinata.**

De esa forma, los tres volvieron a ingresar por el camino entre los pilares en forma de árboles. Debían encontrar a Hinata para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pestañeó lentamente, de a poco las cosas frente a ella comenzaron a tomar forma y color: un naranjo intenso, una sensación cálida, el latido de otro corazón aparte del suyo. Movió su rostro con lentitud hacia arriba y vio un perfil que conocía a la perfección. Por un momento pensó que todo ello era un sueño, como tantos otros.

– **Naruto-kun…** - Susurró sonriendo, apegándose más a su pecho, tal como lo hacía en sus sueños. Se dejó llevar completamente sabiendo que en cualquier momento su padre le gritaría y le diría que fuera a entrenar. Sus mejillas se encendieron y los latidos de su pecho comenzaron a aumentar. – **No me sueltes… no te vuelvas a ir…** - Susurró, aun creyendo que todo eso era parte de su imaginación.

– **¡Despertaste Hinata! No te preocupes no te soltare jejejeje** – Se rió con bastante casualidad, no había entendido lo último que la chica había dicho. - **¿Estás bien?**

–**S-sí…** - Murmuró ella llevando una mano a su boca, intentando cubrir su rostro de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había dicho. Ahora recordaba todo, Naruto la había invitado a comer ramen en… ¿una cita?... o tal vez no y ella se había confundido. Se sintió mortificada. – **No tenías que car-cargarme de esta forma, Naruto-kun. Lo siento mucho. **

– **¡No es problema! No pesas tanto como imaginaba.** – El comentario hizo que Hinata bajara el rostro aún más. Naruto no tenía ningún tipo de sensibilidad cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto después de todo. - **¿Puedes caminar?**

–**S-sí.** – Respondió la chica con timidez. – **Gracias, Na-Naruto-kun.**

Su cabellera estaba húmeda, por lo tanto él tenía parte de su playera mojada. Aquello la hizo sentirse aun peor. Bajó la mirada observando sus pies, pensando cuantas veces había querido estar sola con Naruto. Era como si un sueño se volviera realidad y su rostro de color rojo intenso lo mostraba. Se repetía una y otra vez que no podía desmayarse.

–**Na-Naruto-kun. **– Dijo con timidez jugueteando con sus dedos. – **Sobre… sobre…**

– **¿Ah? ¿Qué?** – Preguntó Naruto acercándose hacia ella sin ver algo errado en eso. – **No te escucho.**

–**Yo… yo… me… me gustaría mucho…** – Naruto puso cara de perplejo, no entendía de que estaba hablando Hinata. - **… ir contigo a comer ra-ramen.**

– **¡Bien! Entonces iremos…** - Naruto se dio cuenta que tal vez su entusiasmo era demasiado evidente y bajó el tono de voz un poco. - **…cuando volvamos, claro. – **recordaba que a Sasuke le resultaba eso de 'chico misterioso', tal vez tendría que usar ese tipo de indiferencia más a menudo si quería que lo tomaran en serio. – **Sólo si no tienes nada que hacer.**

–**S-sí…** - Respondió Hinata mirando el suelo, para luego levantar su mirada con timidez. A penas fijó sus ojos en Naruto sintió que una nueva ola de vergüenza cubriría sus mejillas por lo cual comenzó a observar a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta que no sabía qué hacían ahí. - **¿Dónde estamos… Naruto-kun? **

–**Jejejeje…. ¡No lo sé!** – Naruto se rascó la cabeza, mostrando su usual humor despistado. - **Tuve que elegir uno de dos caminos y elegí este. Creo que estamos perdidos.**

Hinata miró nuevamente hacia el techo. Ella no sabía mucho de Refugio de la Roca. Por lo general ese lugar estaba cerrado a menos que algo muy importante ocurriera, como un funeral de algún miembro de la familia Hyuga. Su madre estaba enterrada en una cripta en algún lugar entre las vetas.

Pero Refugio de la Roca era grande, gigantesca por dentro. Era una verdadera ciudadela que los Hyuga habían construido por siglos, cuando de ser un pequeño grupo familiar pasaron a ser un verdadero clan. A pesar de que las grandes guerras mundiales los habían disminuido en número, aun seguían siendo cientos.

A pesar de ello, ninguno de esos hechos estaba presente en la cabeza de Hinata Hyuga. No estaba preocupada por no saber donde se encontraba, ni tampoco pasó por ella la idea de que la estaban buscando. El hecho de que ese día cumplía con su labor con el clan al aceptar ser la heredera oficial y accediendo al liderazgo tampoco la alarmaba. Lo único en que podía pensar ahora, era, que estaba con Naruto-kun.

Habían pasado tantos años sin verlo, tiempo en el cual ella se había prometido a sí misma cambiar, dejar de lado su timidez, volverse fuerte para que algún día la persona que tanto admiraba se dirigiera a ella y le dijera _"Bien hecho Hinata, lograste cambiar"_. Se prometió que ese día, lo miraría a los ojos sin titubear y le diría que todo había sido gracias a él.

Se encogió un poco de hombros, no era para nada la situación que había estado esperando. Había escondido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo; desde la admiración que sentía por él cuando era niña, a la sensación cálida que experimentaba ahora que Naruto estaba frente a ella. No dudaba que su admiración se había convertido en amor. Podía dudar de muchas cosas en su vida, pero no de que amaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

Desde niños, cuando lo miraba, no podía evitar sonrojarse y comenzar a tartamudear, jugueteando con sus dedos. Si él la miraba de vuelta, Hinata movía sus ojos perlados en otra dirección. Nunca le había podido sostener la mirada, sobrecogida por una sensación de timidez que la superaba.

Aquel día en que Naruto se marchó, Neji había detenido su entrenamiento diciéndole que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a verlo. La dejó sola en el patio, mirándola con una sonrisa de complicidad. Supo entonces que su primo de una forma u otra la estaba motivando a despedirse de él.

Pero ese día, sus pies no se movieron desde su escondite, sólo pudo observarlo. Cuando lo miraba ahora, sabía que por muy cambiado que estuviese Naruto físicamente, seguía siendo el chico que había visto ese día escondida atrás de un poste, observando como abandonaba la aldea junto con Jiraiya-sama.

Y ella seguía siendo en una forma, la misma niña muy asustada y avergonzada como para hablarle. Sus nervios estaban ganándole.

– **¿Hinata?** – Preguntó Naruto al ver que ella no avanzaba mientras que él sí lo hacía. - **¿Sucede algo?**

–**Na…Naruto-kun. Hay…hay algo que… que…** - No podía creer que se estaba armando de valor para decírselo. No sabía si tendría una nueva oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Se rehusaba a ser la misma niña asustadiza que esa vez no se había despedido. - **Me gustaría mu-mucho decirte.** – la chica levantó la cara y bajó las manos con determinación. – **Naruto-kun, yo…**

– **¿Te duele el hombro no?** – Intentó adivinar Naruto retrocediendo al lugar en que Hinata estaba parada y tocándole justo donde Hanabi la había golpeado con cuidado. - **¿Aquí?**

– **¿Cómo sa-sabes que me duele ahí?** – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida, después de todo Naruto no podía ver las corrientes de chakra. No era lo que le quería decir, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

–**Aunque no pude ver muy bien su pelea, tienes el hombro un poco caído, tu hermana te debió dar un buen golpe ahí.** – Naruto se fijó en la forma en que los ojos de Hinata miraban nuevamente el piso, ruborizada. Él mismo no entendía por qué ella actuaba siempre de esa forma, pero le parecía que era muy linda, un poco rara, pero en un buen sentido. - ** Cejas Gruesas me explicó cómo funciona el puño gentil, que aunque sólo te roce, duele mucho después. –** Intentó justificarse de alguna forma por estarse fijando tanto en su cuerpo, no era normal para una persona prestar tanta atención en el físico de otra, menos si era una chica. No quiso que Hinata pensara que era un pervertido o algo así. - **Pero… ¡Ey! ¡No tiene nada de malo que te duela Hinata!** – Comenzó a reírse mientras buscaba algo en el lugar donde ponía todos los artefactos ninja que llevaba. -** Jaja… ya se… toma.**

Estiró su mano en dirección a Hinata y reveló lo que estaba sosteniendo. Ahí, en su palma, había un frasco de madera color café con un pequeño símbolo del clan Hyuga en la tapa. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de un brillo especial, conmovida por ello… nunca esperó que Naruto portara algo así consigo.

–**Na…Naruto kun…** - Subió su mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. - **¿Tú…?**

–**Te quería agradecer hace mucho tiempo por esto.** – Dijo casualmente mientras depositaba el frasco en las manos de Hinata, en un gesto un tanto bruto para luego cerrar sus dedos lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. - **De verdad me salvó la vida muchas veces cuando entrenaba con Ero-sennin. Debes ser una persona demasiado asombrosa para hacer algo tan bueno como esta crema. Queda un poco aún, deberías ponerte en el hombro.**

– **¿Lo-lo guardaste…–** Preguntó Hinata mientras que sus cejas temblaban de emoción. - **…todo este tiempo?**

–**Ahm…sí.** – Respondió Naruto llevando las manos a su cuello, dándose cuenta que la estaba tocando mucho. Se rió con nerviosismo esperando que ella no hubiese pensando que lo que estaba haciendo era impertinente. - **Es una crema muy…** - Pero se detuvo antes de decirle lo buena que era la crema al darse cuenta que la chica bajaba nuevamente el rostro y algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras sonreía. - **¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Ehmm? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? Lo siento mucho… yo…**

–**No…no es eso.** – Dijo ella negando con el rostro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro mientras se secaba las lágrimas y apretaba los labios que también temblaban. - **Es que yo, no pensé que tú… fueras a… **

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su idea un ladrido hizo que ambos miraran hacia atrás por el corredor. Se escuchaban pasos viniendo desde allá.

– **¿Akamaru?** – Se preguntó Hinata a sí misma en voz alta.

– **¡Te deben estar buscando! ¡Siento mucho haber hecho que nos perdiéramos! **– Dijo Naruto riendo, caminando en la dirección por donde escuchaba los pasos dejando a Hinata parada ahí. – **Vamos Hinata.**

–**Byakugan.** – Susurró Hinata, quería estar segura de que era efectivamente Akamaru. Si los encontraba con su byakugan entonces podían caminar en esa dirección sin perderse. – **Es Kiba-kun, Akamaru y…** - Enmudeció. Había alguien más con ellos, alguien que lucía como Shino, pero no lo era. Shino tenía un chakra muy particular y siempre podía ver insectos alrededor de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de esta persona no estaba cubierto con insectos. No… no era sólo eso. Había algo más. – **Na-Naruto-kun, no es Shino.**

–**¿Ah?** – Preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido mientras se detenía.

Pero era demasiado tarde, a penas aparecieron en su dirección Kiba habló antes de que Hinata pudiese terminar de hablar.

–**¡Ey Hinata! ¡Kakashi y Gai estaban buscándote! Qué bien que pude encon…** - Antes de que Kiba pudiese terminar su oración un golpe certero en el cuello lo hizo caer al piso.

Shino lo había atacado por la espalda.

–**¡Shino! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué golpeaste a Kiba de esa forma?** – Preguntó Naruto parándose frente a Hinata, aun no entendía que le había sucedido a Shino, pero su instinto había hecho que se parara entre la chica y su compañero de equipo. - ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Akamaru, confundido al ver que un compañero de equipo había lastimado a Kiba se lanzó para atacarlo también, pero una patada firme en el estómago lo lanzó contra una pared, perdiendo el perro la consciencia de inmediato. Ni Kiba ni Akamaru estaban esperando una acción así de parte de Shino.

–**No…no es Shino.** – Dijo Hinata con espanto al ver a Kiba caído. - **Es un clon de sombras.**

–**Vaya, es cierto que no se puede engañar al Byakugan. **– La voz de Shino se volvió un tanto sarcástica.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró. Fuera quien fuera ese sujeto había lastimado a uno de sus compañeros y estaba utilizando la ropa de Shino para confundir la nariz de Kiba. ¿Dónde estaba Shino entonces? ¿También lo habría atacado?

En un segundo, una nube de humo apareció frente a Shino para disipar el _henge_. Cuando la imagen cubierta en la humareda se aclaró, lo que ambos vieron los dejó atónitos.

–**¡Sasuke!** – Gritó Naruto, tensando su puño. - **¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Por qué atacaste a…!**

–**Cállate. Eres molesto como siempre.** – Le respondió con severidad haciendo sellos rápidamente con las manos, con tanta rapidez que Naruto no pudo evitar compararlo con Kakashi. – **No tengo nada que tratar contigo. **_**Kanashibari no **__**jutsu **__(__Técnica de parálisis)__._

Naruto sintió el parálisis inmediato de su cuerpo mientras que veía la forma en que los ojos de Sasuke se volvían rojos. No le dio más tiempo de actuar, sólo activó el Byakugan y miró directamente a Hinata.

**-¡Sasuke! ¡DETENTE!** – Le gritó Naruto horrorizado viendo como Hinata también quedaba inmóvil y comenzaba a temblar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y se sintió realmente inútil por ello. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo, Naruto quedó paralizado en el aire, las llamas de las antorchas, todo estaba detenido al antojo del genjutsu de Sasuke. Había escuchado que el sharingan era capaz de hacer que un enemigo cayera en ilusiones de alta complejidad, pero nunca pensó que ella, siendo portadora de otro tipo de dojutsu, fuese a ser vencida tan fácilmente. Al menos aún tenía el byakugan activo, si se concentraba podría desactivar el genjutsu.

No había nada de sonido, sólo tenía en frente a un ex compañero con el que apenas había cruzado palabras mientras crecía. ¿Por qué la estaba atacando entonces? ¿Le había hecho alguna cosa que ella no recordara? No podía estar segura. Sabía que Sasuke era el chico más popular de la academia, que las chicas lo seguían y que todas decían estar enamoradas de él. Pero para ella, Sasuke Uchiha no tenía nada especial, aparte de esos ojos solitarios.

Cuando eran muy niños, habían hablado un par de veces. Más de una vez Itachi Uchiha se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga y dejaba a Sasuke ahí para que jugaran juntos. Siendo hijos de las familias más importantes de Konoha, sus padres habían presionado para que se conocieran. Recordaba que Sasuke lo único que deseaba era utilizar el dojo de la familia y ver si ambos podían entrenar, mientras que ella prefería ir a columpiarse o subir algún árbol, sacar flores para luego prensarlas. Pero… eso había sido mucho antes del asesinato del clan Uchiha. En ese entonces, a ella Sasuke le parecía alguien especial y amable. Después del funeral de sus padres, al cual Hinata como miembro de la familia principal del clan Hyuga tuvo que asistir, Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra.

La verdad, Sasuke no le hablaba a nadie. Cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra, sólo los miraba preguntando con sus ojos intimidantes qué era lo que querían. Poco a poco, Sasuke se fue quedando solo, seguido por un grupo de niñas que pensaban que esa actitud solitaria y triste era un acto para hacerse el interesante.

Sasuke nunca la impresionó como Naruto. La verdad, le temía un poco. Su arrogancia le resultaba intimidante.

– **Debo tener dos o tres segundos en la vida real antes de que Naruto desactive el Jutsu y me golpee. Más que tiempo suficiente para conversar sin interrupciones aquí.** – Dijo Sasuke sin moverse de la posición en que estaba.

Se veía realmente amenazador, indiferente, con los ojos sin el mismo brillo. Si antes Sasuke le había parecido un personaje que temer, ahora le parecía alguien que no iba a detenerse hasta que obtuviera lo que quería de ella. A los ojos de Hinata, que podían ver el flujo de Chakra, Sasuke le parecía aterrador con esa frialdad.

- **¿Tú padre te lo dijo?** – Le preguntó molesto.

¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en todo ello? Le costó entender sus palabras en un comienzo, cuestionándose una y otra vez sobre ellas. La respuesta vino en a su mente de un momento a otro.

_Será visible sólo el día en que cumplas 16 años, justo sobre tu corazón. Tu madre y Mikoto Uchiha eran primas. Querían unir a nuestras familias. Querían que te casaras con Sasuke, pero me opuse. Debía ser el hermano mayor._

– **El sello…** - Comenzó Hinata pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Sasuke.

– **Ajá. El sello.** – Su tono de voz era tan insensible que a Hinata le provocaba escalofríos.

El chicho se retiró la chaqueta de Shino para revelar que justo en medio de sus pectorales había un círculo dibujado con varios kanjis a su alrededor. Hinata no había tenido tiempo para revisar si el de ella también se habría vuelto visible.

Aun así, nada de eso tenía sentido. Quien tenía el jutsu en su cuerpo era el hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, no Sasuke.

– **Hoy se activó en mí, supongo que en ti también.** – Dijo con severidad, como si quisiera comprobarlo por si mismo desgarrando su ropa. Aquello sería difícil ya que estaban en un genjutsu. No tenia forma de asegurarse de que el sello se hubiese activado. - **Y por supuesto, en mi hermano mayor.**

–**¿I-Itachi Uchiha?** – Preguntó Hinata horrorizada. ¿Querría de verdad activar ese sello para que ellos se casaran? - **¿Por qué entonces tú-tú tienes el sello? **

– **No soy un sujeto que disfrute hablar con personas tan insignificante como tú, pero haré una excepción considerando que hiciste que me tomara la molestia de activar un genjutsu.**

Una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de Sasuke. Hinata quiso retroceder un poco, pero supo que era inútil. Su única salvación era que esos segundos pasaran rápidamente en la vida real para que Sasuke liberara el Genjutsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que aun siguen leyendo este fic. El arco de Refugio de la Roca debería terminar en el próximo capítulo. Si veo que es muy largo, tal vez lo divida en dos ^^_

_Capítulo dedicado a los que me han escrito mensajes privados apoyando el fic o dejado reviews: **Mr Reuste**, **Alabdiel**, **Ale** y **Tiyo **^^ Un saludo enorme y un abrazo. Gracias por apoyar el fic. Leer sus comentarios me anima a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias =)_

_Por favor, si leen, dejen un review.  
><em>


	8. Capítulo 8: Sasuke Uchiha

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**SASUKE UCHIHA**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había sido una verdadera molestia filtrarse en un lugar como ese. Estaba plagado de miembros de ANBU por todas partes, sabía que Kiba y su nariz andaban cerca, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji… debía ser más que cuidadoso adentrándose. Tenía por un lado la ventaja en esa situación, conocía a la perfección la forma en que los ninja de Konoha se desplegaban para proteger un objetivo, después de todo, él había sido parte de los rangos ninja de Konoha alrededor de un año.

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama, agradeció su buen sentido por haberse ido de esa Villa. Sus compañeros estaban en un nivel deplorable, seguramente por culpa de estar realizando misiones inútiles por dinero en vez de entrenar. Lo irritó profundamente la idea de que si se hubiese quedado en esa Villa, él estaría al mismo nivel de ineptos como aquellos.

La ubicación de Caverna del Agua era secreta, pero Orochimaru le dio las instrucciones. Al parecer él había estado ahí cuando no era considerado una amenaza para Konoha, durante la tercera gran guerra Ninja, refugiando personas.

– _**El Sharingan no será el único Dojutsu que yo dominaré. Quiero el Byakugan…**_ - Le había dicho una noche en que entrenaban. – _**Quiero dominar todas los Jutsus del Clan Hyuga con esos ojos.**_

– _**¿Y cómo planeas obtenerlo? El sello ese de los Hyuga elimina los ojos de cualquiera que muere excepto los de la familia principal. ¿Se los sacarás mientras estén vivos?**_ – Le preguntó Sasuke burlándose mientras vendaba sus brazos. – _**No sólo eso, pensé que los ojos que querías en tu próximo cuerpo eran los míos. ¿Vas a desperdiciar el Sharingan por el Byakugan?**_ _**El Byakugan no es comparable a…**_

– _**¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué viste el Byakugan de un niño de 12 años o de alguno de tus compañeritos de curso?**_ – Orochimaru sonrió con crueldad mientras lamía sus labios. – _**El único que tienen el Byakugan que deseo es Hiashi Hyuga. **_

– _**¿A qué te refieres con eso? **_– Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

Orochimaru sólo rió en esa ocasión, llevándolo a uno de sus laboratorios y mostrándole fotos de los brazos de uno de sus experimentos anteriores. Había insertado ojos del clan Uchiha en ellos y planeaba hacer lo mismo con el Byakugan pero en su propio cuerpo nuevo, una vez que se apoderara del Sharingan (y del cuerpo de Sasuke).

No supo si se lo estaba enseñando para irritarlo o para advertirle algo, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar. La muerte de Orochimaru ya estaba planeada y ocurriría el mismo día en que intentara hacerse con su cuerpo.

– _**Los Hyuga se reúnen cuando su heredero cumple 16 años de edad para hacer cambio de mando. Todos estarán enfocados en la mayor de las dos niñas, y Hiashi Hyuga estará sin vigilancia. **_

Entonces Sasuke supo que era su oportunidad.

– _**Envíame a mí. Te traeré esos ojos. **_

Y así, comenzó su camino a Caverna del Agua; su única misión era llevarle los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga a Orochimaru.

Aunque, no tenía intención alguna de cumplir esa labor. No tenía nada contra los Hyuga, ni nadie en Konoha. Su única motivación para seguir adelante era la idea de matar a Itachi. Aunque estaba lejos de ser el Sasuke que alguna vez había salvado la vida de sus compañeros sacrificando su propia integridad física, seguía pensando que la muerte de otros no eran necesarias para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo. Sí, Sasuke se había vuelto bastante cruel y poco paciente, orgulloso y arrogante de sus propios poderes, pero no al punto de matar por diversión como lo hacía Orochimaru.

Su nuevo maestro era sólo un medio para acercarse cada vez más a su plan de venganza. Lo estaba usando, tanto como el legendario sennin lo estaba utilizando a él.

Intentó mantenerse siempre a una distancia prudente que el Byakugan no lograra percibir, recordando la forma en que Neji más de una vez se había jactado de tener uno de los mejores Byakugan de su clan, con un alcance de 5 kilómetros. En ese lugar dejó su verdadero cuerpo con su rehén y prosiguió con un clon de sombras. Había tenido que escuchar como lloriqueaba, por lo que golpeó su nuca y esperó que aquello cerrara su boca. Cortó un mechón de su particular cabello y se lo entregó al clon, como prueba de que no estaba bromeando, iba en serio.

Cuando se encontró con Shino en el bosque pudo probar su sharingan en alguien que hacía poco tiempo había estado en su nivel. Se sintió un tanto decepcionado que Shino cayera tan fácil por un _genjutsu_, pero no le había hecho daño, al menos no un daño del cual no se pudiera recuperar. Le quitó ese pesado abrigo y lo puso sobre su cuerpo realizando el _henge_ pertinente, una réplica exacta de Shino, esperando que los ojos y las narices de sus antiguos aliados fueran igual de ineficaces que antes.

El único que realmente lo preocupaba era Kakashi, pero cuando pasaron frente a él y no dijo nada aparte de mandar a Konohamaru a buscar comida para todos, supo que ya había pasado el punto de no retorno. Ahora, sólo faltaba encontrar a Hinata Hyuga.

Hallarla con Naruto no le sorprendió. Desde pequeña siempre lo miraba de forma extraña y hasta el más idiota de todos en la aldea se habría dado cuenta que a Hinata le _'gustaba'_ Naruto. Todos, excepto el idiota de su mejor amigo. ¿O debería empezar a llamarlo, ex-mejor amigo? Ya no importaba, lo único que tenía relevancia era que Hinata estaba frente a él, podría darle su mensaje, sus condiciones y largarse. Tampoco estaba ahí para tener un reencuentro emotivo con Naruto. Si no lo había tenido con Sakura antes, tampoco lo tendría ahora con el _dobe_.

Podría haberse parado frente a Hinata y haberle contado la triste historia del clan Uchiha, de las últimas palabras que Itachi le había dicho la noche de la masacre y la forma en que había encontrado en el escondite secreto del clan los pergaminos para activar el _mangekyo sharingan_.

Esa misma noche, se había marchado de Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru. Pero Sasuke no era un completo idiota, se le consideraba un genio por un motivo. No era alguien que se hubiese sacrificado así como así para darle en el gusto a un individuo que lo asqueaba tanto como el legendario sennin.

Esa noche, mientras revisaba los pergaminos del clan Uchiha para ver si podía superar a Itachi por su cuenta activando el _mangekyo sharingan_, había encontrado algo de lo más particular: eran las instrucciones para activar un sello del clan Hyuga junto con un contrato de matrimonio firmado por su padre y Hiashi Hyuga.

En esos pergaminos se detallaba la forma en que el sello afectaría la indisolubilidad de la unión entre los hijos de ambos, haciendo que fuera casi como un jutsu de fidelidad. Le pareció bastante divertida la idea de que Itachi no pudiese tocar a nadie excepto al ratoncito del clan Hyuga por el resto de su vida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ello significaba. Si nadie podía tocar a Itachi sin sentir un dolor inaguantable y perder la habilidad de utilizar chakra por tres días, entonces, tampoco podría hacerlo él.

– **Dudo que Itachi si quiera supiera lo del sello. Si lo hubiese sabido, estaría aquí.** – Media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos y caminaba en dirección a Hinata.

Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que lo supiera, después de todo, fue él quien lo mandó al escondite secreto del clan a buscar precisamente las instrucciones para activar el _mangekyo sharingan. _- **Aunque la posibilidad de que aparezca, no deja de ser un bonus extra. Verás, llevo un tiempo esperando encontrarme con mi hermano mayor. **

Su descubrimiento ese día caló hondo en él. Si Itachi activaba ese jutsu, podía comenzar a despedirse de sus planes de venganza. Era sólo cosa de que su hermano lo tocara para ganar esa batalla, lo cual le daba una ventaja ridícula.

Fue entonces que la solución a todo ese dilema lo golpeó, la respuesta estaba justo frente a él en el mismo contrato de matrimonio. El jutsu estaba hecho especialmente para una hija de Hiashi Hyuga y un hijo de Fugaku Uchiha. Él también era uno de aquellos hijos.

– **El jutsu de sello fue específicamente realizado para los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, incluso tenía la sangre de mi padre en el pergamino. **– Dejó de sonreír, mirando a Hinata. Su rostro de susto lo irritaba un poco, era sin duda la más inútil de todas las kunoichi de Konoha. -** Lo diré con más claridad pues recuerdo que no eras la manzana más lista de tu familia, yo soy uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha. El jutsu también me afecta luego de realizarlo. **

Sin estar seguro del resultado, hizo los sellos correspondientes esa noche en que abandonó Konoha y se golpeó en el pecho para ver como se formaba el sello sobre su piel y luego darse cuenta como desaparecía. Si él activaba el sello antes que Itachi con la sangre de la hija de Hiashi Hyuga, entonces la habilidad de que nadie pudiese tocar su cuerpo sería suya. Y entonces el pensamiento más interesante de todo aquello vino a él… _ni si quiera Orochimaru podría tocarlo._

Sólo tenía que permanecer vivo hasta el cumpleaños número 16 de Hinata. Podía tomar esos tres años para utilizar a Orochimaru y sus conocimientos, y luego reírse en su rostro cuando intentara apoderarse de su cuerpo para prolongar su miserable vida.

– **Fue la noche en que decidí irme de Konoha, de hecho, ese sello fue determinante para tomar la decisión.** **Una vez que lo activé en mi pecho y memorice los sellos que había que formar cuando la sangre de uno tocara el sello del otro, me dirigí a la salida de la Villa.**

Hinata lo miró confundida. Siempre había cuestionado los verdaderos motivos para que Sasuke abandonara a su grupo y a sus amigos para irse con alguien que había intentado destruir Konoha y había matado al tercer Hokage. Sasuke era un ninja de la aldea de la Hoja, había un cierto orgullo en ello y la voluntad del fuego estaba latente en todos los que se graduaban de la academia.

Pero ahora entendía un poco más. Sasuke había abandonado la Villa para encontrarse con su hermano, para entrenarse con Orochimaru con la esperanza de que si activaba el sello, sería intocable. Eso lo convertía en una gran amenaza, estaría utilizando ese recurso por los motivos erróneos. Si eventualmente Sasuke se salía de control, que nadie lo pudiese tocar le daba una gran ventaja.

– **Me rehúso a completar el jutsu.** – Hinata dejó de mirar esos ojos. De verdad Sasuke la intimidaba, siempre lo había hecho. - **No deseo casarme con usted Uchiha-kun. Lo siento mucho. **

– **¿Quién habló de casarnos?** – Preguntó Sasuke un tanto descolocado por su negativa. Era un sujeto orgulloso y que lo rechazara alguien que consideraba tan interior le molestó en el fondo. Siempre lo habían perseguido las mujeres de su grupo de edad en Konoha, pero que esa Hyuga lo rechazara así como así, le era una sensación completamente nueva. Sin embargo, tampoco le importaba demasiado, no estaba ahí para cortejarla. – **Serías afortunada si tu padre te pudiera casar con un Uchiha. **

– **¿Entonces?** – Preguntó confundida.

– **No vengo a explicarte mis motivos.** – Respondió con indiferencia. - **Ya hablé más de la cuenta.**

– **Aun así me niego.** – Ella era la nueva líder del clan Hyuga, no iba a soportar que Sasuke viniera al lugar de sus antepasados a humillarla de esa forma. – **No lo ayudaré en sus planes. No tiene honor.**

– **Me imaginé que dirías tonterías como esa.** – Respondió Sasuke buscando en su bolsillo. - **Ya tomé medidas preventivas en ese caso. **

– **¿Va a matarme?** – Preguntó Hinata levantando el rostro con determinación, refinando el byakugan. Era posible que ella tuviera que eliminar el _genjutsu_.

– **No. ¿De qué me servirías muerta?** – Le preguntó extrañado. – **Esos ojos… esos ojos siempre me han dado asco.**

– **¿Dónde está Shino-kun?** – Preguntó Hinata con dureza. Sasuke miró a sus lados dándose cuenta que el _genjutsu_ estaba fluctuando. Hinata estaba intentando desactivarlo.

– **Suficiente. – **Le gritó con firmeza.** - No vengo a sociabilizar contigo.** – Hizo una pausa mientras fruncía el ceño al observar como su _genjutsu_ estaba siendo repelido por Hinata. - **Tengo a Sakura 5 Km al sur de este lugar. Si no vienes en una hora la mataré.** – Su mirada era tan fría e indiferente que Hinata no dudó de lo que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. No había titubeo de ningún tipo en su voz, realmente tenía intenciones de matarla si Hinata no cumplía con sus demandas. - **Se que para ti ella no es nadie, pero, ¿Para Naruto? ¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que pudiste salvarla y no lo hiciste? ¿Le romperías el corazón a ese **_**dobe**_** de aquella forma? él la ama ¿Sabes? Siempre lo hizo.** **Pero yo no siento nada por ella ni por nadie en Konoha. Matarla no me quitará el sueño. Tienes una hora.**

Hinata apretó el puño, pero Sasuke tomó su mano abriendo sus dedos con fuerza para que sujetara algo. Cuando miró su mano, vio hebras de cabello rosa chicle. No pudo creer que de verdad había caído tan bajo como para hacerle eso a una compañera de equipo sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimientos. Ella había visto la forma en que Sakura guardaba una especie de luto por Sasuke, como si él hubiese muerto. Se podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que cargaba sobre sus hombros día a día, intentando sonreír pero aunque lo hiciera, siempre se veía melancólica.

Y Sasuke… ¿Le hacía eso? Era un ser sin corazón. Estaba cayendo en un poso de oscuridad del cual dudaba alguien lo pudiese sacar.

–**Mi verdadero yo te está esperando ahí, con Sakura. Cualquier cosa extraña y la mataré. ¿Queda claro?** – Preguntó retirando su mano. **– Sólo en caso de que realicen algún absurdo intento por capturarme y devolverme a Konoha, te recuerdo que fui parte de ustedes, se cómo piensan. Cualquier estupidez de tu parte y puedes despedirte para siempre de ella. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maldecía entre dientes sin poder moverse en esos segundos que le tomó darse cuenta del efecto del jutsu de Sasuke. No podía creer que frente a él estaba ese amigo con el cual había compartido sus primeros pasos dentro del mundo de un shinobi, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas se hubieran vuelto de esa forma tan rápido? Un día estaban comiendo ramen, bromeando e insultándose mutuamente, al siguiente estaban luchando y luego… Sasuke se había marchado.

En esa batalla en el Valle del Fin Sasuke no lo había matado. Durante toda esa pelea había visto las claras intenciones asesinas en sus ojos pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Sasuke le había perdonado la vida. Kakashi sensei lo había encontrado completamente herido, listo para morir. Estuvo en el hospital por varios días esperando recuperarse, planeando la forma en que podía traer de vuelta a su amigo, intentar por todos los medios posibles de que Orochimaru lo matara.

_Olvídate de Sasuke. Él mismo decidió irse con Orochimaru. Sin importar lo que hagas, él no cambiará. Luego de haber visto a muchos shinobis durante mi vida, puedo decirte que Sasuke es del mismo tipo de persona que Orochimaru. Deja de pensar en traerlo de vuelta, ese es el pensamiento que tendría un idiota. _

Sí, esas habían sido las palabras de Ero-sennin. Las recordaba a la perfección. Podía recordar el dolor que sintió en el pecho al escucharlo hablar así.

_Tal vez no sea nada para ti, pero para mí… ¡Él es mi amigo!_

_¡¿Acaso los amigos lastiman a sus compañeros? ¡Mira en la condición que te dejó! _

No, los amigos no se lastimaban unos a los otros. ¿Pero podía Naruto herir en serio a Sasuke? Su último combate los había dejado al borde de morir, pero él a diferencia de Sasuke había perdido y caído inconsciente. No tenía forma de defenderse, de luchar por su vida y aún así, su mejor amigo no lo había matado.

Sin embargo sentía había algo muy distinto ahora al ver a Kiba en ese estado de inconsciencia y a Hinata dentro de un genjutsu… ¿Podía quedarse parado sin hacer nada? ¿Era realmente el tipo de persona que pondría a Sasuke sobre el resto de sus amigos? Hinata y Kiba también eran sus amigos y ahora sólo había podido observar lo que pasaba.

– **¡SASUKE!** – Gritó observando su sharingan mientras notaba como Hinata caía como una pluma al suelo de rodillas junto a él. - **¿Por qué tienes que llegar a este punto? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde quedó el Sasuke que tenía orgullo?**

– **¿Acaso ellos dos no son shinobis? Si están en el piso es porque son débiles. **– Una media sonrisa se marcó en sus finos labios, mirando a Naruto con verdadera desprecio, subestimando a quien veía. -** Ver el patético nivel en que aún se encuentran todos ustedes confirma que mi decisión de abandonar Konoha fue la correcta. **– Su sonrisa desapareció, pero aún estaba ahí esa arrogancia que tanto había odiado Naruto mientras crecían. - **Te sobreestimé, **_**dobe**_**. Pensé que este jutsu ni si quiera duraría 2 segundos en ti, pero después de todo, tu ninjutsu siempre fue una vergüenza.**

–_**¡Teme…!**_ - Le gritó y de pronto su brazo se movió. La ira siempre lograba extraños resultados en su cuerpo.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había salido del efecto de la técnica de parálisis. No tenía dudas en su cabeza, no le importaba si era un clon de sombras o no, de pronto el único deseo que tenía era de partirle la cara. Dio un paso hacia adelante y comenzó a correr en dirección a él. Sasuke parecía ni si quiera tener la intención de evadirlo.

A penas su puño lo tocó éste se volvió humo haciendo que pasara de largo. Hinata tenía razón, era sólo un clon de sombra. Aún así, ello significaba que el verdadero Sasuke estaba cerca de ese lugar. Debía dar aviso de ello. ¿Dónde estaba Shino? ¿Lo habría matado?

– **¡Hinata!** – Gritó corriendo a la chica que comenzaba a abrir los ojos. - **¿Estás bien? **

– **S-sí, Naruto-kun.** – Se tomó la cabeza suavizando el byakugan. No podía estar gastando chakra ahora sobre todo si tenía una hora para correr 5 KMs al sur de ese lugar. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver que Kiba aún no despertaba. - **Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun…**

– **Atiéndelos.** – Le dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie nuevamente y comenzando a correr. - **Debo ir tras Sasuke. **

–**¡No! No puedes… él…** - Naruto se detuvo, Hinata no era del tipo de persona que sonara tan desesperada. La chica lo miró con duda en sus ojos… ¿Debía decirle a Naruto lo que sabía sobre Sakura? Conociéndolo saldría corriendo tras su ex compañero de equipo y eso podría hacer que tanto él como Haruno-san resultaran heridos. – **Naruto-kun… No puedes ir tras él esta vez… yo iré.**

– **¿De qué estás hablando Hinata?** - Le preguntó molesto con la actitud de esa chica, no pensaba que ella era débil pero Sasuke estaba en otra liga. - **¡Intentó lastimarte! ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Kiba! ¡No puedo dejar que vayas sola tras él!**

– **No me lastimará, no le sirvo de nada muerta.** – Respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a Kiba. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el rostro, despejando su cabello alborotado. Ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado hacía que se le quebrara el corazón.

– **¿A que te refieres con que no le sirves de nada muerta?** – Naruto se cruzó de brazos mirándola desde la posición en que estaba parado. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. - **¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué quiere Sasuke contigo? ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar?**

– **Me necesita para activar un jutsu, fue eso lo que me dijo en el **_**genjutsu**_**… si muero, ese jutsu se desactivaría. Me necesita viva. – **No iba a darle más explicaciones en ese momento, necesitaba idear algún modo de poder salir de Refugio de la Roca sin que nadie la siguiera y sin preguntas, aunque veía difícil que eso sucediera. – **Kiba-kun… lo siento, esto te sucedió por mí.** – Cerró los ojos con pesar.

– **¡Estará bien Hinata, sólo fue un golpe!** – Le gritó Naruto irritado. – **Vamos, hay que ir tras Sasuke.** _**¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! **__(__Jutsu de Clon de Sombra)_

Un clon apareció frente a Naruto, agachándose al lado de Hinata.

–**Vayan. Yo me quedaré cuidando de Kiba y Akamaru.** – Hinata asintió.

Naruto comenzó a correr frente a ella escuchando como lo seguían sus pasos por esos corredores.

–**Usa el Byakugan Hinata, de verdad no sé donde estamos**. – Le pidió Naruto sonriendo con vergüenza.

Ella volvió a asentir, estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que sus compañeros le pedían cuando estaban de misión. Comenzó a formar los sellos para activar su dojutsu mientras corría. – **Byakugan.** – De pronto todo a su alrededor fue visible en 360 grados. – **Sigue por este corredor 30 metros, luego a la derecha por 10 más, hay que tomar un desvío al sur luego por 35 metros para salir al corredor principal.**

– **Tsk…** - Se quejó Naruto. – **Esto parece un laberinto.**

– **En cierta fo-forma lo es.** – Añadió Hinata. - **Es una ciudadela para tiempos de guerra.**

_**Hinata es tan inteligente…**_ - Pensó Naruto mientras intentaba acordarse de sus instrucciones sin marearse. Pronto salieron al corredor principal y supo donde estaba. Si seguían por ahí eventualmente llegarían al lugar en donde se suponía estaban los demás.

– **Na…Naruto-kun.** – Dijo Hinata deteniéndose. – **Necesito que hagas algo por mí.**

– **¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Hinata?** – Se quedó parado unos metros más allá mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos pensando cómo iba a enfrentar la situación.

– **No puedo salir de esta caverna sin que Neji o Shikamaru quieran ir conmigo…** - Subió sus ojos perlados para encontrarse con los de Naruto. **– Y si…eso sucede… Sasuke-kun…**

No podía decirle que Sasuke podría matar a Haruno-san. Shikamaru había sido el encargado en una misión fallida de traer a Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha y Neji también había formado parte de ese grupo. Conociendo a su primo intentaría detener a Sasuke y ponerlo bajo custodia. No dudaba que Neji pudiera vencer a Sasuke, pero sí tenía serias dudas sobre qué pasaría con Haruno-san en esa situación.

No quería mentirle a Naruto, pero lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien. Si se enteraba de lo de Sakura, se volvería loco. Sonrió con melancolía entendiendo que prefería arriesgarse en caer en una trampa, ser capturada o muerta, antes de ver a Naruto sufriendo por haber perdido a su compañera, la chica que le gustaba y probablemente amaba.

– **Yo… necesito que te quedes acá hasta que vuelva. **– Le pidió Hinata con nerviosismo. Conociendo a Naruto quien nunca se daba por vencido ante nada, era muy probable que sus palabras fueran en vano. –** Estaré bien sola. **

– **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Hinata!** – Le respondió irritado. - **¡Sasuke te puede matar! ¡Mira lo que hizo con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru! ¿Crees que te dejaría ir sola?** – Le puso ambos manos sobre los hombros y la miró con determinación. Era esa misma cualidad la que siempre le había parecido tan fascinante en él, esa seguridad de que podía hacer cualquier cosa. - **Le prometí a Kiba que iba a cuidar de ti estos días, todos lo prometimos. ¿Cómo podría mirarlos de nuevo al rostro si no cumplo con esa promesa? **

– **Se que mis compañeros me creen demasiado débil para cuidarme por mi misma.** – Respondió sonrojando y bajando el rostro sonrojada, sentir las manos de Naruto en sus hombros le daba escalofríos. Los párpados del chico subieron en sorpresa ante esta confesión y por el sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata. - **Pero, este es un asunto entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha. No quiero que intervengas, Naruto-kun. No puedo empezar los días como líder de mi clan escudándome atrás de mis amigos en un momento así. **

– **Hinata…** **¡Tus amigos se preocupan tanto por ti, no porque te crean débil sino porque te quieren! ¡Todos te quieres cuidar! ¡Todos quieren verte ser feliz! Por eso se esforzaron tanto en que todo esto saliera perfecto. Kiba realmente… **- Naruto frunció el ceño con tristeza. Podía entenderla. Aún así, Sasuke era la persona que debía salvar, tenía una promesa con Sakura-chan. – **Yo también tengo amigos a los que estimo y Sasuke es uno de ellos.** **Tengo asuntos pendientes con él.**

– **Naruto-kun… por-porfavor. **– Respondió ella levantando la mirada con timidez y tocando una de las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros.

– **Hinata... Basta. **– De pronto Naruto, había bajado la mirada para darse cuenta lo que la joven tenía apretado en su mano izquierda. -** ¿Ese bastardo tiene a Sakura-chan? ¿Por eso no quieres que vaya? ¡Arghhh! ¡Hinata respondeme! ¡Hinata! **– la movía de adelante a atrás apretando sus hombros, pero Hinata arrugó los labios indecisa.

La joven Hyuga no se había percatado que aun sostenía el mechón de cabello rosa que Sasuke le había dado en el genjutsu. ¿Cómo era posible que dentro de una ilusión le pudiese haber traspasado un objeto físico? Realmente el sharingan y las técnicas que aquel dojutsu concedía no era algo que pudiese explicar del todo.

Hinata suspiró. Ya no había mucho que hacer. Naruto iría con su compañera lo quisiera ella o no. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Mentirle? ¿Tenía si quiera el coraje para mentirle a alguien tan importante como lo era para ella Naruto?

– **Me importa un carajo los asuntos entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uchiha, pero…** - Naruto cerró los ojos apretando el puño con rabia, Hinata podía sentir su tensión y dolor. - **…si para obligarte a completar un jutsu está usando a alguien que lo ama tan profundamente… ¡Entonces yo le daré la paliza de su vida hasta que recobre la razón! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ese día había partido como cualquier otro en la vida de Sakura Haruno. Se había levantado, entrado a la ducha, vestido y lavado los dientes. Estaba a dieta por lo cual se llevó una manzana para comerla por el camino. A penas dio el primer bocado se percató de que había un gusano dentro de la fruta y que acababa de comerse la mitad. Esa debió ser la primera señal para indicarle que le esperaba un pésimo día.

En el hospital, le dieron instrucciones de ver a algunos heridos en misiones y mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con una cierta cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien. Naruto había vuelto y eso la hacía sentir menos sola.

Luego de darle algunos golpes por ser un completo idiota, Sakura se reunió con Tsunade quien la dejó a cargo del Hospital mientras se dirigía a la ceremonia del Clan Hyuga. Habían formado equipos para vigilar toda la comitiva, pero no la habían incluido en ellos. Tampoco había recibido una invitación al evento, por lo que suspirando adivinó que esos serían un par de días solitarios en Konoha. Aún así, no podía bajar la guardia. Era ahora una de las pocas enfermeras ninja que quedaba en Konoha junto a Chizune, Ino estaba en el país de las aguas termales de misión con Asuma y Chouji.

Esa noche llegó a su casa, regó las plantas, le dio comida a su gato Sasu-kun, besó a sus padres y se fue a la cama con un bol de cereal con leche. Se quedó dormida abrazada a la foto que habían sacado del equipo siete hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando esa noche fue despertada abruptamente por una mano que tapaba su boca. Ahogó un grito mientras escuchaba un "shhhh". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver que de quien se trataba que estaba ahí, sintiendo que el mundo completo volvía a encajar, pieza por pieza.

– **Sasuke-kun… ¿Estoy soñando?** – Gimoteó, sin atreverse a pestañar por miedo a despertar.

– **Cállate.** – Le ordenó de inmediato con la misma frialdad que recordaba de él. –** Vístete. Te espero afuera.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Quería preguntarle qué hacía ahí, si se iba a quedar, si sólo había vuelto a saludarla. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas pensando que todo aquello podía tratarse de un romántico encuentro nocturno, algo que siempre había deseado con él pero nunca se había si quiera atrevido a imaginar podría volverse realidad. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa y abrió la puerta. Miró para ambos lados del camino y oculto entre las sombras, observó dos ojos que brillaban rojos en la oscuridad. Le ordenó seguirlo y ella no dudó en hacerlo. Sentía que su corazón estaba flotando en el aire… estaba feliz. Volvía a tener paz al estar tan cerca de él.

Saltaron de rama en rama por los bosques lo que duró toda esa noche. De pronto, cuando la luz del sol apareció, Sakura se dio cuenta la dirección que estaban siguiendo. Estaban cerca del bosque de cerezos, el mismo lugar en que ella sabía la ceremonia del clan Hyuga iba a tomar parte.

– **Sasuke-kun.** – De pronto se detuvo, su razonamiento estaba volviendo. - **¿Dónde vamos?**

– **Caverna del Agua.** – Le respondió, también frenando.

– **¿Por qué?** – Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. - **¿Vas a decirle a Tsunade-sama que has vuelto?**

– **No.** – Respondió mirándola irritado. – **Necesito ver a Hinata Hyuga.**

– **¿Hinata-san? ¿Por…por qué?** – La curiosidad la estaba haciendo pisar bien sobre la tierra.

– **Eso no es asunto tuyo. – **Respondió Sasuke cortante.

Todo aquello no tenía mucho sentido. Sasuke nunca había tenido una relación cercana con nadie de la academia, menos con Hinata que nunca parecía mirarlo. ¿Qué podía él querer tratar con ella?

– **Pero Sasuke-kun, es la ceremonia de cambio de líder de su clan, no creo que Hinata tenga tiempo para verte.** **¿Por qué no volvemos a Konoha y esperamos hasta que vuelva? Puedes quedarte en mi casa, te haré de comer y cuidaré de ti… **– Abrazó su propio cuerpo intentando disimular su vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas, quería acercarse a él y conversar, saber todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos años alejados. -** Debes estar tan exhausto después de escapar de Orochimaru. Estoy tan feliz Sasuke-kun… Nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar así tu y yo, juntos como en los… **

– **Ya cierra la boca.** – Le ordenó Sasuke mirándola con desprecio y rabia, hasta su labio se arrugaba levemente al mirarla. - **Que irritante es tu voz. Había olvidado lo molesta que eres. **

Sakura se sintió como una niña pequeña al escuchar esas palabras. Fue como un golpe que la hizo doblar levemente el cuello mirando sin pestañar hacia él, forzándose a sonreír.

– **Yo… yo haría lo que fuera por ti.** – Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – **Sólo dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. **

–**Hmph. **

– **Te ayudaré a matar a Itachi, te prometo que he entrenado y me he vuelto fuerte.** – Sakura juntaba sus manos, inclinándose sobre el pecho de Sasuke y llorando en él. - **Yo de verdad haría lo que tú me pidas, siempre… Sasuke-kun. **

– **Lo sé.** **Por eso te traje conmigo.**

Después de eso todo se volvió negro, una noche que parecía nunca terminar en la cual lo único que sentía era el dolor de su pecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de noche nuevamente. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tenía algo pegoteado en la cara, se sentía como si fuera sangre. Intentó mover las manos para tocar el lugar desde donde provenía ese intenso dolor, pero fue inútil. Estaban fuertemente atadas con algo que raspaba sus muñecas.

Volvió a pestañar, estaba tan mareada. Nada a su alrededor hacía mucho sentido, sólo esa cabellera negra del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella dándole la espalda.

– **¿Por qué?** – Susurró Sakura sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Ho hubo respuesta. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le golpeara la cara.

– **¿Por qué?** – Preguntó sintiendo como un nudo se ahogaba en su garganta. - **¿Por qué me tratas como basura, sabiendo que te amo, tanto, que duele? **

– **Nunca me ha importado lo que sientes por mí. A mis ojos, eres basura.** – Respondió Sasuke sin darle mayor importancia. - **Por eso te trato como tal.**

Sakura intentó acumular chakra en las manos para romper lo que la ataba con fuerza bruta, pero ni si quiera eso logró. Cuando esa sensación de debilidad empezó a despejarse y su visión se aclaró, se dio cuenta sobre qué estaba apoyada. Era una serpiente gigantesca y estaba al menos uno 20 metros sobre el aire.

– **¿Qué es esto?** – Preguntó horrorizada y sintiendo la traición como nunca antes.

Sasuke no respondió, pero si se volteó a observarla sobre su hombro. Estaban encima de la cabeza de una serpiente gigantesca.

– **Trágatela, Manda. Pensé que podía soportar su voz por un día, pero es claro que me equivoqué. **

– **¿Qué?** – Preguntó Sakura horrorizada. No podía creer que fueran a hacerle eso. Intentó liberar sus manos pero era inútil.

– **Zzzz.. Quiero un gran sacrificio humano luego de esto mocoso. Al menos 50 mujeres fértiles. **– Siseó la serpiente reclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura rodara y cayera desde unos 25 metros de altura hasta el suelo del bosque de cerezos.

– **¡Sasuke-kun!** – Gritó con desesperación mientras miraba la figura del hombre que amaba en la cabeza de la serpiente. No la estaba si quiera mirando, así de insignificante era ella para él.

El golpe de Sakura contra el suelo sonó seco. Ni si quiera eso pareció conmover a Sasuke.

– **Pídeselo a Orochimaru.** – Respondió con apatía, cruzado de brazos.

– **Mocoso de mierda, denigrándome de esa forma…Zzz **– Escupió Manda mientras agachaba su cuerpo a nivel de suelo para mirar a Sakura de frente. La chica sangraba e intentaba ponerse de pie, se notaba que algun hueso se había roto por el gesto de dolor en su rostro y la forma en que estaba temblando. -** ¿Tienes miedo, niña? Siéntete honrada, serás mi comida. **

De un rápido movimiento, la mandíbula de Manda se abrió y se lanzó en dirección de Sakura. La tragó con tierra y todo lo que había a su alrededor, sin darle ni si quiera un momento para llorar o lamentarse. Subió la cabeza, como para dejar que su bocado siguiera su curso. Sasuke parecía impasible a ello, manteniendo sus pies completamente inmóviles sobre las escamas de la víbora.

– **¿Los hueles Manda?** – Sasuke preguntó y la serpiente sacó su lengua olfateando el aire. - **Deshicieron el clon hace 30 minutos ya.**

– **Huelo dos mocosos acercándose con rapidez, uno de aquellos olores es familiar… Zzz**…

– **Naruto.** - Sentenció Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño. – **Lo debiste haber olido antes cuando peleaste contra Jiraiya y Tsunade.**

– **¿Qué quieres que haga cuando lleguen? … Zzzz **– Preguntó Manda.

Sasuke ni si quiera tuvo que pensar su respuesta. **– Si Naruto interviene, mátalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

_El próximo es el __**último capítulo**__ de este **arco introductorio**. Siento mucho que haya salido tan largo, pero no me gusta escribir a la rápida, sino darles base a los personajes y formar una historia más creíble. _

_Verán la conclusión de toda la ceremonia del clan Hyuga y las consecuencias que trae la irrupción de Sasuke a los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado este arco, aunque **me encantaría que me dijeran que les gustaría leer a futuro, si tienen sugerencias o si les gustaría que escribiera o incluyera a algún personaje que se me haya pasado. Como siempre, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, ya sean por Mensaje Privado o en un Review ^^** _

_Un mensaje a las personas que me dejan reviews aprovechando que se acerca el final del arco xD _

_**Ale **__espero que se entienda en este capítulo por qué tenía el sello ^^ intenté darle la mayor coherencia con el manga, con el tema de Orochimaru también. Por otro lado, se vienen bonitas escenas NaruHina en el próximo arco, que será en Konoha. Pero quién sabe si serán interrumpidos o no xDD _

_**Alabdiel **__te expliqué por mensaje privado lo de los clones hahaha. Prometo mantenerme siempre fiel a la verdadera naturaleza de los personajes del manga, por lo mismo, Naruto no sabe lo que es ser romántico, piensa que ir a comer ramen es lo más maravilloso que puede compartir con alguien. _

_**Siskachisky **__espero que haya respondido a tu pregunta de qué demonios hacía Sasuke ahí xD e Itachi-kun, ¿Crees que lo veremos en este fic a futuro? ^^ _

_**Tiyo **__Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que se vayan aclarando dudas! x) Tus mensajes muchas veces me animaron a seguir escribiendo, así que muchas graciiiiaaas. _

_**CarlalovesNaruHina**__ ._. Sasuke si está bastante cruel, pero aun en niveles humanos de crueldad. Proximo cap sabrás si se completa el sello o no ^^ _


	9. Capítulo 9: Un Asunto de Clanes

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**UN ASUNTO DE CLANES**

* * *

><p>Pasar por el lugar en donde Kakashi había reunido un grupo de vigilancia no fue nada fácil, sobre todo porque Neji estaba ahí. Tanto Naruto como Hinata sabían que el Byakugan de Neji pondría en descubierto que ambos habían salido, incluso si intentaban pasar desapercibidos por algún tipo de milagro.<p>

Después de que Naruto viera la forma en que Sasuke había atacado a Kiba y a Shino, incluso a Hinata… no dudó que pudiese cumplir su palabra y lastimar a Sakura si notaba que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Debía admitir que nunca pensó que su mejor amigo cayera tan bajo como para lastimar a alguien que de verdad lo amaba. No era sólo eso, pero la idea de que tuviera que recurrir a un rehén para asegurar los resultados de lo que deseaba, le mostraba a Naruto que tanto deseaba que Hinata lo ayudara. Aunque, no le preguntó a Hinata de que se trataba aquel jutsu, supo que debía tratarse de algo asombro.

Mientras avanzaban a la entrada de Refugio de la Roca Naruto dejó en claro que no podía quedarse ahí sabiendo que Sakura estaba en peligro. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su petición de que fueran juntos al encuentro de Sasuke.

La joven sintió un poco de pesar en su corazón y entendió que Haruno-san siempre sería alguien importante para Naruto. Podía comprender aquella sensación de desesperación en el chico que amaba; si él hubiese estado en peligro, Hinata sabía que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, incluso habría sacrificado su vida por verlo a salvo. ¿Quién era ella entonces para interponerse entre Naruto y la chica que amaba?

– **Hinata, quédate aquí. Creo que se cómo mover a Neji de la entrada.** – Le ordenó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

No quería que Hinata estuviese nerviosa, pero dentro de su pecho lo carcomía la angustia por salvar a su compañera de equipo.

El plan fue sencillo. Naruto volvió con todos ellos mientras que Hinata se escondía atrás de un pilar. Se acercó a Neji y le dijo que Hiashi Hyuga lo estaba buscando, por lo cual, el joven se retiró prometiendo volver lo antes posible. Naruto tomó uno de los kits de Shurikens y kunais, con otros artefactos ninjas y se lo amarró a la cintura.

Konohamaru lo observó con los brazos cruzados, conocía a Naruto demasiado bien para entonces como para haber ignorado el hecho que estaba planeando algo. Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y al encontrarse con los ojos del pequeño Sarutobi entendió que el chico de alguna forma sabía lo que estaba planeando. Después de todo pensaban similar.

– **¿Dónde vas con eso Naruto niichan?** – Preguntó Konohamaru.

– **Escucha Konohamaru, no digas nada.** – Se acercó al niño y puso una de sus manos en su hombro en un gesto de confianza. - **Cuando vuelva prometo enseñarte una nueva técnica. Pero si no vuelvo en 1 hora, dile a Kakashi-sensei que vaya por mí. **

– **¿Qué está pasando **_**kore**_**? **– Preguntó molesto. Odiaba que lo dejaran fuera de las cosas.

– **Te contaré luego, sólo cierra la boca por una vez. **

Cuando Neji se alejó, Hinata uso el _henge_ y se transformó en Shino. El corazón se le apretaba preguntándose como estaría Kiba, rezando en silencio por que sólo hubiese sido un pequeño golpe como había dicho Naruto.

Pasó de largo por el corredor anunciando que debía volver a vigilar. Personificar a Shino no era tan difícil, después de todo apenas hablaba y siempre lo rodeaba una actitud misteriosa. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata se dirigía a la caída de agua, se disculpó con la excusa de que iba a tomar un baño porque estaba apestando. Nadie lo contradijo, incluso considerando que se había bañado en la misma tarde, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse si realmente apestaba.

Hinata atravesó la caída de agua llamada _Puerta del Cielo_ y el henge se disipó de inmediato. Antes de caer a la superficie de la lagunilla ya había activado el Byakugan y comenzaba desesperadamente a buscar a Shino. Primero venía su compañero, luego se preocuparía de Sasuke.

– **¡Vamos!** – Un chapuzón golpeó a su lado. Naruto comenzaba a correr.

– **Es-espera Naruto-kun.** – Lo interrumpió Hinata. – **Shino…**

– **¿Lo ves? **

Había tantas cosas vivas en ese bosque. Había tanto que buscar. Los nervios la estaban matando pero se concentró en ello, buscando cada rincón, atravesando con su _dojutsu_ cualquier cosa que se interpusiera físicamente con su mirada, hasta que de pronto, localizó a Shino. Su corazón se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, veía las corrientes de chakra fluyendo por él normalmente.

– **Esta a 400 metros al sureste de aquí.** – No esperó a Naruto, comenzó a correr para encontrarse con su compañero. – **Parece inconsciente.**

– **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_(Jutsu de clon de sombra)_– Un clon de sombra apareció y comenzó a correr en la dirección que había indicado Hinata. La chica también corría hacía allá cuando sintió la mano de Naruto tomar su muñeca y frenarla, tirando de ella en dirección sur. - **Vamos, mi clon se encargará de Shino…**

– **Pe…pero…** - Quería decirle que primero venía Shino, pero Naruto no la dejó terminar.

– **No hay tiempo Hinata.** – No la miró, sólo siguió corriendo, subiendo a las ramas de los cerezos saltando de una en una avanzando hacia el sur. - **No lo entiendes, Sakura-chan… ella lo ama tanto, aunque él le atravesara el pecho ella no haría nada por defenderse si quiera…**

Hinata no se podía imaginar lo terrible que debía ser la situación para ellos dos. Si Naruto se volviera un ninja desaparecido_ (término empleado para los ninjas que abandonan su aldea)_ y volviera a aparecer sólo para matarla, tampoco podría haber hecho algo para defenderse. Ni si quiera tenía seguridad si atacaría a Shino o Kiba si ellos traicionaran a la Villa. Eran sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros de equipo…

– **Tienes razón. Shino está vivo. No sabemos si Haruno-san lo está también. **

Naruto le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta. El comentario de Hinata lo había golpeado con fuerza. Intentó no pensar en ello hasta ese momento, pero lo que decía la chica no era algo completamente descabellado después del comportamiento de Sasuke.

– **Esta viva. Sasuke…Sasuke… **- Naruto apretó la mandíbula, se negaba a creer que su amigo hubiese cambiado tanto. -** Por muy bajo que haya caído, no… él no podría… **

Hinata pudo sentir su dolor. Bajó el rostro levemente mientras saltaba de rama en rama, haría todo lo posible para salvar a Haruno-san. La idea de que Naruto sufriera, de que perdiera a la persona que amaba, le dolía demasiado. Ella sólo quería que él fuera feliz, sin importar con quien estaba, a quien amaba o con quien sonreía. Siempre había sabido que a Naruto le gustaba Haruno-san, no era un secreto para nadie, por lo mismo… por hacer feliz a la persona que admiraba tanto, haría lo que le pidiese Sasuke.

– **Dios…** - Murmuró de pronto Hinata mientras miraba e frente. – **Hay una… una serpiente gigante. **

– **¿Qué? ¿Una serpiente?** – El rostro de Naruto se volvió azul pálido. Odiaba las serpientes, tenía una severa repulsión por ellas desde que fue tragado por una cuando realizaban el examen chunin en el bosque de la muerte. - **¡Qué asco! ¿Dónde está? **

– **Dos kilómetros más adelante, Naruto-kun.** – Respondió Hinata intentando enfocar su byakugan para poder dar algún detalle. Eso podría ser una trampa.

– **¿Ves a Sasuke?** – Le preguntó.

– **Sí…** - Indicó y sintió que su pecho se le estaba apretando. – **Esta sobre ella.**

– **¿Una invocación?** – Naruto apretó el puño con rabia, Orochimaru invocaba serpientes, lo recordaba de la misión en que había ido con Ero-sennin a buscar a la abuela Tsunade. – **Mambo… así se llamaba la serpiente de Orochimaru.**

– **¿Mambo?** - Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado hablar de serpientes como invocación.

– **¿Y Sakura-chan? ¿La vez?** – Si podía ver a Sasuke, entonces Sakura no podía estar muy lejos.

– **No… no veo a Haruno-san.** – Respondió con tristeza.

– **¡Maldición! **– Gruñó Naruto.

Siguieron avanzando, moviéndose entre las ramas en flor. Los pétalos de cerezo que caían en su camino la hacían sentir que estaba en un sueño. Muchas veces en esos mismos bosques entrenando con Shino y Kiba se imaginó caminar por ahí tomada de la mano con Naruto. Siempre descartaba dichos pensamientos considerando que sólo estaba soñando. Pero esta vez… sabía que sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

Se preguntó si sentirse feliz en esa situación era algo malo. Después de todo, aun debía darle una respuesta a Gaara y dependiendo de ella, tal vez tendría que casarse con Neji. ¿Era correcto de una mujer que estaba siendo cortejada salir así como así con el hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido? Se imaginó que no. Sin embargo, ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era una Kunoichi y en ese momento estaba cumpliendo su labor. Nunca sería normal, ella era una ninja y seguiría su propio camino del ninja siempre.

– **Salvaremos a Haruno-san. Te doy mi palabra. Pase lo que pase, sea cual sea el costo. **

Naruto volteó el rostro sobre su hombro mirándola con curiosidad, ver esa convicción en el rostro de Hinata lo hizo sentirse extraño. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el pecho al reconocer su propia actitud en ella. - **¡Claro que lo haremos! **– Le respondió sonriendo con firmeza y volviendo a mirar en frente. Pero a pesar de ello, la mano que mantenía sujeta en la muñeca de la chica, se movió para entrelazar sus dedos. Hinata sonrojó, pero sonrió con ternura. – **No olvides que eres fuerte.** – Había logrado cambiar. Ese era su sueño, ¿No?... ella quería cambiar, no estar siempre asustada y no rendirse antes de intentarlo. Ya no era la niñita que lo miraba de forma rara y tartamudeaba si él le hablaba… Rebosaba con una confianza propia que le daba un brillo muy especial en los ojos. – **Yo creo en tu camino del ninja, pues es también el mío. Nunca retrocedemos con lo que decimos. ¡Adelante Hinata! ¡Salvemos a Sakura-chan y hagamos que Sasuke entre en razón!**

– **Naruto-kun, estamos cerca.** – Anunció de pronto Hinata, al darse cuenta que faltaban sólo unos cientos de metros para llegar a su destino.

– **Bien.** – Naruto podía sentir la tensión sobre sus hombros. No sólo tenía que rescatar a Sakura, también tenía que hacer que Sasuke dejara de actuar como un idiota y en todo el proceso asegurarse de que no lastimaran a Hinata. – **Mantente cerca de mí. A menos que te lo diga, no nos separemos. **

Hinata asintió con un pequeño gemido. Su byakugan le daba la visión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus alrededores y al menos saber que sólo eran ellos tres en esa zona la mantenía tranquila. No sabía que tan fuerte se había vuelto Sasuke pero tenían la ventaja numérica.

De pronto, mientras saltaba, notó como la serpiente miraba en su dirección, casi como si estuviese mirándola a los ojos. - **Creo que la serpiente nos sintió. **– Dijo sin detenerse.

– **¿Por qué dices eso?** – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

– **Esta mirando en esta dirección.**

– **Que asco. Odio las serpientes. **

Naruto se sintió un tanto frustrado. Tenían que idear algo muy bien antes de llegar ahí. Pero Sasuke sabía como él pensaba. Realizar una masa de clones de sombra no sería algo que lo sorprendiera en lo absoluto**. - Bien, escucha Hinata. Lo primero que haremos es localizar a Sakura-chan.** – Ese era el primer paso de un plan pensado a la rápida, pero era lo más importante. - **¿Qué jutsu es el que Sasuke quiere completar contigo? ¿Es muy fuerte?**

Hinata no quería decirlo. No estaba segura de la reacción de Naruto si le decía que el jutsu era sólo parte de un contrato del cual ella no tenía conocimiento hasta hace sólo unos pocos días atrás.

– **Es un jutsu del clan Hyuga, parecido al sello que llevan los miembros de las familias secundarias. – **Confesó Hinata con vergüenza.** – Pero no me lastimará, ni te lastimará Naruto-kun, mientras no dejes que Uchiha-kun te toque. **

– **Bien.** – Respondió Naruto sonriendo. **– Eso no será un problema. No tengo intensión de que ese **_**teme **_**me golpee.**

Saltaron las últimas ramas y bajaron al darse cuenta de que ya podían ver la enorme serpiente morada. Al parecer ésta también los había visto. Hinata sintió que el pecho se le recogía al distinguir la monstruosidad de esa víbora, nunca había visto una invocación de ese tamaño. Naruto se puso frente a ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que una figura saltara frente a ellos. Sasuke estaba bastante cambiado, vestía como Orochimaru con esas gruesas cuerdas moradas y una espada sujeta por ésta. Utilizaba una especie de yukata blanca y corta de forma abierta que se metía dentro de sus pantalones.

Hinata no pudo despegar sus ojos del pecho de Sasuke, observando como ahí estaba en tonos negros como si hubiese sido recién pintado, el sello del clan Hyuga. Era un circulo negro con varios kanjis a su alrededor, que resaltaba visiblemente al ojo.

Naruto levantó una ceja y lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

– **¿A quién se supone que vas a impresionar vistiéndote de esa forma tan ridícula?** – Le preguntó gritando molesto del aspecto galante de Sasuke.

– **Lo dice alguien que sólo se viste de naranja.** – Respondió Uchiha un tanto irritado haciendo una mueca con la boca. - **Te podrían ver desde Konoha con colores tan brillantes. **

Naruto sonrió. Por un momento ahí, se sintió como si todo fuese igual que antes, que de verdad estuviese hablando con el antiguo compañero con que siempre discutía y mantenía esa eterna rivalidad, el mismo que lo había abandonado en el Valle del Fin.

– **¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?** – Le preguntó con tristeza. - **¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? **

Sasuke no respondió, sólo miró a Hinata mientras que la serpiente se movía en el fondo enrollando su cuerpo. El chico no tenía el sharingan activo por lo cual ella no temió aquella mirada. Aún así, su posición, la forma en que su cuerpo estaba parado y la cercanía de esa espada la puso en alerta.

– **¿Por qué está aquí este perdedor, Hyuga?–** Le preguntó Sasuke con frialdad. **- No hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerme. Dije que no tenía ningún asunto pendiente con él.**

Naruto apretó el puño. Una cosa era que lo insultara, pero le irritaba el tono que estaba usando con Hinata. -** ¡No me ignores! ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? **

– **Terminemos esto.** – Sasuke desenfundó su espada, Hinata sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba.

– **¿Dónde está Haruno-san?** – Preguntó con confianza. Sasuke sólo sonrió.

– **Te la entregaré cuando el jutsu de sello este activo.** – Respondió caminando hacia ella.

– **¿Cómo…cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo?** – Preguntó Hinata escondiendo su boca tras sus dedos. Toda la situación la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo la forma en que Naruto temblaba de rabia.

– **Un Uchiha siempre cumple su palabra. – **Respondió Sasuke con solemnidad.

A Hinata no le importaba si un Uchiha cumplía su palabra o no. Hasta el momento Sasuke había demostrado que no tenía inconvenientes en herir a cualquiera de ellos para obtener lo que quería. ¿Qué tal si Sakura estaba herida o muerta? Tenía que tener certeza primero de su seguridad. Agudizó el byakugan y notó como los ojos de Sasuke se volvían rojos, de seguro notaba sus intenciones también.

Iba a ser una lucha de _dojutsus_ si Hinata no le daba lo que quería. Parecía ignorar completamente que Naruto también se encontraba ahí.

– **Naruto-kun, si no me muevo, golpéame con fuerza.** – Le susurró parándose a su lado. No iba a escudarse atrás de nadie esta vez. - **Es una forma de desactivar un genjutsu. Si eso no funciona, haz lo mismo con Uchiha-kun.**

– **¿Qué planeas hacer?** – Preguntó Naruto confundido al ver los sellos que estaba formando.

Hinata no respondió. Agudizó su mirada potenciando el byakugan con sellos y comenzó a revisar punto por punto los 360 grados a su alrededor en búsqueda de Sakura. Atrás de arboles, bajo la tierra, en ramas, sobre rocas, cualquier lugar en que imaginó una figura como ella pudiera esconderse.

Despegó los labios horrorizada cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta, que dentro del estómago de esa gigantesca serpiente había un cuerpo arrullado, contorneado, con las manos atadas. Estaba viva, pero su corriente de chakra era débil.

– **Haruno-san…** - Murmuró espantada. – **Esta dentro de la serpiente. **

– **Entonces habrá que abrir a Mamba y sacarla de ahí.-** Respondió Naruto. Sus manos se estaban moviendo prácticamente solas formando los sellos… oso, perro, pájaro, mono, oveja. Mordió su pulgar y golpeó la tierra con su palma extendida. – **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **_(Jutsu de invocación)._

Mientras una nube gigantesca de humo aparecía y el suelo temblaba, Sasuke saltó sobre Manda. No sabía que intentaba hacer Naruto invocando un sapo, pero algo era seguro, él mismo había visto aquella pelea entre Gaara y Naruto y lo que esa invocación podía hacer. No se lo iba a tomar a la ligera. Por mucho que subestimara a su ex compañero, prefería pelear en serio. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenía hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

– **¿Acaso ese mocoso me llamó Mamba?** – Preguntó la serpiente zizeando. - **¡Imperdonable! **– Gritó y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que quería o no Sasuke, se lazó para atacar a la invocación de Naruto, el jefe Gamabunta.

El sapo lo esquivó saltando hacia la derecha. Hinata cayó de rodillas sobre la piel de la invocación, era la primera vez que estaba encima de algo así. Naruto por otro lado estaba parado y pensaba en que podía hacer para sacar a Sakura de ahí sin ponerla en riesgo.

– **¿Por qué me trajiste a pelear contra **_**eso **_**Naruto? ¿Estás loco? ¿Es acaso Manda**? – Le preguntó mientras fumaba de su gigantesca pipa.

– **¡Jefe! No hay tiempo para preguntas. –** Le gritó Naruto algo molesto por su actitud pesimista. - **Necesito su espada, hay que abrir a Mamba en dos. Sakura-chan esta dentro de esa cosa. **

– **Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.** – salto nuevamente al ver que Manda se dirigía a atacarlo. **– ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?**

– **No es Orochimaru quien llamó a la serpiente, sino Sasuke. **

– **Naruto, la piel de Manda es como el hierro, incluso si lograra atraparlo de alguna forma para que deje de moverse, no sé si pueda cortarlo.** – El Jefe de los sapos desenfundó su espada** - Y aun si lo cortara, es probable que sólo hiera su piel y haga que la cambie. Me pones en una situación muy difícil y mi cena se enfría.**

– **¿Tienes alguna idea?** – Preguntó Naruto riendo nervioso. – **Jeeeefe…**

– **¡No lo sé! Es tu pelea, idiota. –** Le gritó Gamabunta. **– Además ¿Qué hace una niña sobre mí? Sólo acepté tomarte a ti como subordinado. **

–**¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Esta situación es seria! **- Le gritó pisando con fuerza sobre su piel una y otra vez.

Justo entonces Naruto vio su oportunidad, no lo dudó dos veces cuando Manda abrió la boca dirigiendo esos colmillos en dirección de la cabeza de Gamabunta. – **Cuida de Hinata. Ya vuelvo.**

Y así, de un momento a otro, saltó desde la cabeza del sapo hasta la boca abierta de la enorme serpiente morada. Aterrizó en su lengua y corrió dentro de ella. Ni si quiera esperó que lo tragara; se aferró fuertemente a la lengua para que tampoco lo pudiese escupir.

–**¡Naruto-kun!** – Gritó Hinata mientras el jefe volvía a saltar para evitar los colmillos de la serpiente. Ya no pudo ver que había ocurrido con Naruto, Manda había cerrado la boca.

Sin explicación aparente, Hinata sintió un fuerte golpe en todo su cuerpo. Nada la estaba tocando, pero era un dolor espantoso el que la recorría. De pronto, Gamabunta desapareció y ella comenzó a caer.

Sasuke había visto como Naruto saltaba a la boca de la serpiente. No le importaba lo que le hicieran a Manda, era la mascota de Orochimaru, no la suya. Lo único que importaba era obtener a Hinata, pero con el Jefe de los sapos ahí se demoraría aún más. Sacó su espada, y corrió por las escamas de Manda hasta llegar al suelo. Aprovechando la distracción del Jefe de los sapos que estaba preocupándose tanto de defenderse de la víbora como de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Naruto, enterró su espada _chokuto_ en una de las piernas del anfibio.

Parecía que los rayos de electricidad iluminaran la noche, no tardó mucho para que la invocación desapareciera. Ese era justamente su objetivo. Un sapo era una criatura de agua, su piel era casi todo liquido, la electricidad la quemaba y secaba. Sabía que el golpe eléctrico también debió haber golpeado a Hinata Hyuga pero no se preocupó. No había hecho la técnica con intención de matar al sapo, sólo para hacerlo volver del lugar de donde vino.

Hinata nunca tocó el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en los brazos de Sasuke. Se sintió paralizada y asustada. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos lila pálido preguntándose porque no la había dejado caer. El sharingan realmente la intimidaba, se veía como si sus ojos estuviesen cubiertos en sangre.

– **Ya te dije que no me sirves de nada muerta. **– Susurró Sasuke con algo de sarcasmo.

Hinata sonrojó al sentirse en los brazos de Sasuke. No era muy de tacto con nadie y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que algún día en su vida Uchiha-kun la tomaría de esa forma. Para Sasuke por otro lado, el momento no tenía relevancia alguna, sólo había evitado que la chica que necesitaba para completar el jutsu no se quebrara las manos; necesitaba que ella pudiese completar sellos.

– **Por…por favor bájeme.** – Hinata miró hacia un costado intentando evitar sus ojos.

– **Libera el byakugan. **– Le ordenó, irritado, de verdad le daban asco esos ojos. - **Te dije que no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo o lastimarte. **

Sasuke la soltó y Hinata se paró frente a él. Aun tenía la espada en una de sus manos por lo cual la chica retrocedió dos pasos.

– **¿Crees que si corres no te alcanzaría?** – Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja al notar como tomaba distancia. – **Ni si quiera sería una competencia– **Caminó en dirección a Hinata mientras ella retrocedía. **– . Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, Hyuga. Te dije que hiciéramos esto de la forma menos escandalosa posible. Abre su camisa. **

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. No había pensando hasta ese momento en el sello y ni si quiera quería verlo. Miró hacia el suelo avergonzada, ya no tenía mucho más donde huir… alzo una palma y se puso en la posición del estilo de pelea del clan hyuga, el puño gentil.

Al ver esto, se formó una media sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke.

– **¿Sabes que el estómago de Manda está lleno de ácido? **– Hinata miró en dirección a la serpiente y notó la forma en que Naruto se movía lentamente en su interior, como si estuviera realmente luchando para atravesar el esófago lleno de músculos de la serpiente. –** No se cuento le quedará a Sakura ahí dentro. Cada segundo que desperdicias es un segundo menos de vida para ella. **

Seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Hinata apretó los puños sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo negándo a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

– **Si colaboras con esto le diré a Manda que escupa a Naruto y a Sakura. No tendrás que volver a verme**… - La espada de Sasuke comenzó a desprender rayos de electricidad. – **¿No es eso lo que quieres?**

Bajó los brazos y relajó los hombros, suspirando pesadamente.** – Esta bien.** – Respondió con tristeza. No podía negociar de ninguna forma si eso significaba arriesgar a Naruto. – **Completemos el sello, Uchiha-kun. La familia Hyuga es un clan honorable y si había un contrato entre nuestros padres, lo honraré.**

– **Cuando vuelva a Konoha buscaremos una forma de deshacerlo.** – Respondió con frialdad. - **No tengo intenciones de unir a nuestras familias.**

– **¿Qué?** – La idea de que Sasuke volviera a la villa la hizo sentir una sensación extraña. Naruto realmente quería que su mejor amigo volviera a Konoha, eso lo haría muy feliz. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. -** ¿De verdad… volverá a Konoha?**

– **No hay tiempo para hablar.**

Sasuke estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia nuevamente. No sabía por qué le había dicho a esa niña sus planes en primer lugar. Tomó su espada y la cargó con electricidad y de pronto, la camisa negra que Hinata había utilizado para luchar se abrió en dos justo en su pecho. Sasuke no se había movido, por lo cual, imaginó que lo que había cortado la tela que la cubría era electricidad.

Bajó la mirada muriéndose de vergüenza al notar que se veía una insinuación de sus senos cubriendo esa zona con sus manos. Sasuke se habría reido de dicha reacción si otra hubiese sido la situación. Era tan ingenua y al mismo tiempo inocente, que pensaba que porque se le veía la línea interna de los senos, aquello estaba mal. ¿Acaso no veía la forma escandalosa y vulgar en que se vestían Sakura e Ino?

Suspiró. Hinata era todo un misterio.

– **Muérdete el dedo y forma el sello especial del clan Hyuga, el mismo que utilizas para activar el Byakugan, luego conejo, pájaro, conejo, oso, jabalí y termínalo con el sello del clan Hyuga. Hazlos conmigo. **

Sasuke mordió su pulgar y comenzó a realizar los sellos. Hinata hizo lo mismo, sin mirarlo. No había punto de retorno luego de eso. Pero no importaba, no iba a arriesgar la vida de Naruto. Tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Manda y al mismo tiempo a Sasuke, no tenía invocaciones propias y estaba segura de que aunque lo hubiese intentado con todo su corazón su taijutsu no era rival para el sharingan.

Esta era entonces su manera de pelear. Esta era la forma en que aseguraba el camino del ninja de la persona que admiraba y había llegado a amar. Todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por Naruto. Era la única forma que tenía de protegerlo, aunque eso significara una larga vida en la cual nadie podría tocarla. Esa era su forma de cuidar de él, de asegurarse de que su corazón no fuera herido al ver que Sakura estaba muriendo dentro de Manda.

– **Pon tú pulgar dentro del círculo en mi pecho.** – Sasuke se acercó a ella, podía ver el sello ahí justo entre sus senos. Hinata acercó su mano de forma temblorosa y se fijó en la forma en que éste fruncía el labio hastiado de que se estuviese demorando tanto. - **¡Rápido!**

Al ver que Hinata no movía la mano, Sasuke lo hizo por ella acercando su pecho en dirección a su pulgar y al mismo tiempo, poniendo su dedo dentro del círculo dibujado en la piel de Hinata.

El color del sello comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose un rojo oscuro que parecía estar quemando la piel de ambos. Hasta Sasuke mostró signos de dolor mientras Hinata sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando esa sensación tan incómoda. Cuando abrió los ojos, retiró rápidamente el pulgar del pecho de Sasuke y esperó lo peor. Sasuke parecía estar perdiendo la capacidad de respirar con normalidad, lo cual la sorprendió.

–**¿Está bien, Uchiha-kun?** – No sabía por qué le estaba preguntando algo así, pero era su naturaleza. No podía evitar preocuparse por la forma en que sus ojos parecían estar perdiendo su brillo.

Sasuke la miró con gesto de ofendido. Le irritaba profundamente que alguien como ella se estuviese preocupando por él, sobre todo al notar que el sello no parecía afectarla tanto como lo estaba haciendo con él. - **Cállate. **– Le ordenó en un quejido, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando caer su mano. – **Manda… Escúpelos… o vomítalos, sólo déjalos ir…** - ordenó.

La serpiente que permanecía atrás se acercó hacia él mirándolo con recelo.

– **¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes maldito mocoso? ¡Agradece que no te como a ti también!** – Manda estaba jugando a hacerse el difícil. Orochimaru le había advertido acerca de ello a Sasuke. – **Me haces venir a este lugar a luchar contra Gamabunta y ahora quieres que escupa mis sacrificios.** **¿Crees que soy un juguete? **

Sasuke se volteó y miró a Manda molesto. Odiaba a esa serpiente, realmente la odiaba. Era una de las invocaciones más problemáticas que podía haber.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el sharingan hiciera efecto, la serpiente comenzó a temblar mientras que Sasuke manipulaba lo real y lo ficticioso. Le mostró escenas de gran horror en la cual moría una y otra vez.

Cuando Sasuke la liberó de su genjutsu, la serpiente lo miró con tanto desprecio que se puso en posición defensiva, sólo en caso de que quisiera intentar alguna estupidez.

– **¿Los vas a soltar o quieres otro paseo?** – Le preguntó con soberbia.

Pero no fue necesario que Manda escupiera a nadie, en ese instante en que la serpiente había quedado paralizada por el genjutsu aquellos que estaban dentro habían aprovechado de que las paredes intestinales dejaron de presionarlos. Naruto había liberado las manos de Sakura y ésta, con el último de sus esfuerzos, había dado un golpe tan aterrador contra el estómago de la serpiente que se abrió paso hacia afuera por su piel .

Hinata los miró asombrada mientras la sangre, la carne, las escamas y las viseras volaban en un agujero que parecía minúsculo. Ambos salieron completamente cubiertos en baba y sangre Naruto en mejores condiciones que la joven claro está. Sakura se veía en un estado completamente deplorable y perdió el conocimiento apenas estuvo fuera. Su ropa esta corroída en varias zonas, su piel en otras tantas estaba llenas de yagas y quemaduras muy profundas. Al no poder usar sus manos, su ninjutsu médico no le había servido de nada para poder ir sanando las heridas que provocaba el ácido. Naruto, además de tener la ropa agujereada, no presentaba heridas en el cuerpo, pero se notaba completamente agotado. Pelear para avanzar por el esófago de Manda hasta llegar a su estómago no había sido nada fácil.

Manda siseó mirando a Sasuke con odio y desapareció en una nube de humo.

– **¡Sakura-chan! ¡Háblame! ¡Di algo!** – Le gritaba Naruto mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, estaba aguantando las lágrimas de verla en esa condición. La había visto antes así peleando, no era eso lo que lo conmovía tanto, sino que esta vez quien había producido esas heridas era alguien que ella realmente amaba. – _**Teme**_**… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Mírala! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste!**

– **¿Debería importarme su condición?** – Le preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con apatía.

Al ver sangre en el pecho de Hinata y la forma en que había cortado su malla, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron aún más. Estaba temblando de rabia.

– **Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan te ama.** – Le gruñó mientras las marcas en su rostro se acrecentaban. - **¡Y tú le haces esto! ¡Desgraciado!**

– **Nunca pedí que me amara.** – respondió con una sonrisa. Aunque estaba sufriendo por la activación del sello, se sentía completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. – **¿Son esos los lazos que tanto intentabas proteger Naruto? ¿Por qué no observas por ti mismo lo que los lazos de amistad y amor les hacen a las personas? Los vuelven débiles y patéticos.**

– **¡Cállate!** – Le gritó soltando a Sakura mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojizos y sus pupilas se alargaban. - **¡Entra en razón de una vez Sasuke! ¡No dejaré que te sigas burlando de los sentimientos de los demás!**

De pronto el dolor cesó, tanto para Hinata como para él. Sasuke volteó su mirada al sello en el pecho de la joven y vio que el círculo se estaba transformando en algo más, un símbolo como una esvástica, una cruz con sus brazos doblados. Era el mismo símbolo que se usaba para el sello de las familias menores del clan Hyuga. Sasuke sonrió y miró a Hinata a los ojos, su mirada comunicaba lo confiado que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

– **¿Por qué no intentas golpearme?** – Le preguntó a Naruto desde esa posición, sin sacar los ojos de encima de Hinata. – **Anda, inténtalo. Tócame y veamos que sucede.**

–**¡No Naruto-kun! ¡No lo toques!** – Le gritó Hinata.

De pronto una voz atrás de la joven interrumpió la conversación entre los dos amigos** – Eso no será necesario. - ** Sasuke intentó darse vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando pero no pudo moverse. **– Mi primera misión como líder de equipo fue capturarte y devolverte a Konoha. Creo que podré terminarla después de todo.** **En la oscuridad de la noche, todo es sombras. Esto dejó de ser una pelea en el momento que decidiste atacar a esta hora del día.**

– **¡Shikamaru!** – Gritó Naruto. - **¡No interfieras!**

– **Cierra la boca idiota.** – Gritó de pronto otra voz mientras una figura se paraba al lado de Hinata. Era Kiba junto a Akamaru. - **¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño Hinata?**

– **Maldición…** - Murmuró Sasuke, nunca pensó que caería ante una técnica tan estúpida como esa. Había estado tan cerca… tan cerca de obtener su carta de triunfo.

Alzó la mirada, ahí estaban los rostros que había dejado atrás, todos listos para capturarlo… Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji ,Kiba y un niño que recordaba siempre estaba molestando a Naruto. Y… ¿Gaara? ¿Qué podría hacer Gaara ahí?

Kakashi apareció al lado de Naruto y sostuvo su brazo, como si estuviese intentado evitar que fuera a golpear a Sasuke. Miró el deplorable estado en que se encontraba Sakura y maldijo entre dientes no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando.

Fue entonces que el grito desgarrador de Shikamaru alertó a todos. El chico Nara cayó de rodillas al piso jadeando con rapidez, sin entender que era lo que había ocurrido. El jutsu se había quebrado y Sasuke recuperaba así su movilidad.

– **¿Qué me hiciste?** – Preguntó Shikamaru levantando levemente la cabeza desde el suelo, temblando aun por el dolor, se había sentido como si algo lo quemara y le revolviera cada uno de sus nervios para que luego le desgarrara los músculos.

– **Con que también funciona en ese tipo de jutsus…** - Sasuke comenzó a reír con fuerza. Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. - **¿Alguien más quiere intentar atacarme?**

– **¡No lo toquen!** – Gritó Hinata tomando la mano de Kiba que estaba listo para usar el Gatsuga con Akamaru. – **Un justu lo protege. Si lo tocan les inhabilitará el chakra por unos días.**

Y fue entonces que Kiba también gritó y cayó al piso. Hinata sintió algo horrible en el pecho, nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de presión por cualquier cosa, pues, sólo entonces tomó el peso de lo que había hecho. Ella también estaba sometida a ese jutsu. Llevó una mano a su boca para intentar ocultar lo horrorizada que estaba.

– **¿Qué fue eso?** – Preguntó Kiba desde el piso aun tiritando. – **Hinata… ¿Qué me hiciste?**

–**Lo…lo siento Kiba-kun… yo no…** - Sus cejas temblaban, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Nunca pensó que ella pudiese dañar a un compañero pero al parecer lo acababa de hacer. – **Lo siento tanto… yo también… ese jutsu… **

–**Hinata-sama, ¿Qué jutsu es ese en el pecho de Sasuke?** - Neji estaba completamente sorprendido, y sorprender a Neji Hyuga era algo poco usual. Ver el mismo sello que él tenía en su frente en el pecho de Uchiha hizo que apretara el puño. Tenía una idea de qué se trataba.

– **Es el jutsu de **_**atadura**_** del clan Hyuga.** – respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. – **Con algunas diferencias. **

– **Sasuke.** – Kakashi acababa de dejar a Sakura sobre el pasto, le había aplicado una ínfima cantidad de chakra en sus heridas con el poco conocimiento de jutsu medico que poseía. -** ¿Tan bajo has caído que tienes que recurrir a este tipo de trucos? Me siento muy decepcionado de ti. **

– **Kakashi. Deja de hablarme como si aun fueras mi maestro.** – Gruñó Sasuke.

Fue entonces que Gaara dio un paso en frente mirándolo con la misma apatía que Sasuke lo miraba. - **Todas estas personas te consideran sus amigos, aún así, tú los hieres una y otra vez.** – Estaba cruzado de brazos, lo miraba directamente al rostro. – **Recuerdo esos ojos. Ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad. Ojos llenos de deseos de venganza. Eran los mismos ojos que solía tener. ¿Por qué no abandonas este camino antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti?**

– **¿Qué podrías saber tu sobre perder todo lo que amas? Ni si quiera sabes qué significa eso… No me vengas a sermonear.** – Sasuke apretó el puño, se notaba que las palabras de Gaara lo habían enojado y se comenzaron a oír las voces de cientos de pájaros, estaba formando el Chidori.

– **Rendan. Suna Shigure** _(combo de lluvia de arena)_ – Golpes de arena comenzaron a fluir en dirección a Sasuke quien se dio cuenta de que Gaara no era del tipo que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, el jutsu no tendría ningún efecto en él. Por otro lado, ahí estaba Kakashi y el Sharingan, podrían hacerlo caer en un genjutsu, y Neji podría golpearlo sin tocarlo si quiera. Tenía que pensar y rápido mientras se movía hacia atras esquivando la arena.

Que la sombra de Shikamaru lo hubiese tocado directamente porque era de noche había sido un gran punto a favor. El jutsu que utilizaba el Nara era una forma de suprimir los movimientos y por lo mismo se creaba una especie de relación entre el que realizaba el jutsu y él mismo, una conexión a nivel de chakra. Había sido mediante ese lazo entre ambos que Sasuke había herido inconscientemente a Shikamaru.

Mientras saltaba, llegó al lugar en donde Manda había tragado a Sakura y saltó a la rama de un árbol sujetándose de la corteza para mantenerse en pie. Se sentía débil por algún motivo.

– **Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión, Gaara.** –Lo miró con media sonrisa. –** Siempre he querido matarte. **

– **El que terminará muerto serás tú si sigues por ese camino, y no será a mis manos, sino por tus propios méritos.** – Gaara lo observó desde su posición con seriedad y algo de melancolía, sin entender por qué ese sujeto no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que estaba arruinando su vida.

Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras Neji intentaba ayudar a Shikamaru a ponerse de pie y Konohamaru hacía lo mismo con Kiba. Bajó el rostro mirando a Sakura, deshecha, quemada por el ácido y con el rostro demacrado. Se podía ver en sus gestos de dolor que su corazón se había vuelto a romper.

Sasuke empezó a desaparecer lentamente consumido por una llama, no dejaba de mirar a los presentes y preguntarse, cuando los vería otra vez.

– **Sasuke.** – Dijo Naruto apretando el puño mientras lo miraba a la distancia. – **Espero que entiendas lo que acabas de hacer. Estás avanzando por un camino por el cual ninguno de nosotros te podemos seguir. **

Ambos supieron que no sólo estaban hablando del hecho de que acabara de completar un jutsu que no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, sino que, acababa de herir profundamente a la persona que más lo amaba, a su mejor amigo y a sus compañeros de la academia.

– **Lo entiendo perfectamente.**– Respondió con frialdad, mientras su torso desaparecía – **Naruto. – **Movió de nuevo la mirada en dirección a Hinata.** – Esto concluye los asuntos pendientes entre nuestros clanes. **

– **Así es.** – Murmuró Hinata bajando el rostro.

Neji se acercó a ella con el cuidado suficiente de no tocarla. - **¿A qué se refiere con eso?**

Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa, no quería responderle a Neji frente a todos ellos, sobre todo porque aun no sabía como le diría a Gaara que no podía casarse con él, no porque no quisiera, sino porque simplemente no podía. Ahora no podía estar con nadie, ni con Neji, ni con Naruto, ni con Gaara, ni si quiera podía abrazar a Kiba, a Shino o a su hermana menor.

Antes de sentirse triste por ello, se imaginó lo desilusionado que estaría su padre. Seguramente le volvería a decir lo mucho que lo defraudaba.

De ese momento en adelante, estaría condenada a vivir aislada de cualquier contacto, de cualquier consolación o caricia, de entrenamientos, convivencias… de todo.

– **Mantuve el honor de nuestro clan, eso es todo, Neji nii-san.**

El dolor en su pecho se acrecentó. Pero era sólo el comienzo de todo eso.

**·FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO·**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA **

Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic que ya tiene más de 3 mil lecturas. El primer arco esta completo. El segundo viene en camino.

Si les gustó, déjenme un review y me dan su opinión. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas pues me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar mi escritura.

De verdad, gracias, a TODOS los que leyeron, me mandaron mensajes privados, reviews o cualquier motivación. Me encanta escribir y lo hago porque hay gente que me lee. Aunque sean poquitos los que lo hacen, aunque fuera sólo uno, seguiría escribiendo ^^ Mil gracias y muchos cariños.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ale respondiendo a tus preguntas ya que no puedo mandarte un mensajito privado al ser un usuario sin cuenta ^^ xD

**1-El sello** - Hiashi no le explicó a detalle a Hinata, le dijo que el sello existía más que nada para que no se asustara cuando en medio de su cumpleaños (Y ceremonia de cambio de liderazgo) le aparezca un sello en medio del pecho. Pero, lo que el fic ha explicado hasta ahora es que Sasuke sabe a detalle todo lo que hay que hacer para activarlo pues leyó en un pergamino todo respecto a ese sello que fue diseñado especialmente por los padres de Hinata y Sasuke. Es como los sellos esos del clan Uzumaki que tienen propiedad raras.

2-Si se **completa el sello**, sólo Hinata podrá tocar a Sasuke y sólo Sasuke podrá tocar a Hinata. O… Ji ji ji ^^

3-**Sobre el Byakugan**, tienes 100% razón. El de Hinata podía ver hasta 10kms si lo enfoca en una sola dirección y no en 360 grados. No estoy segura, pero creo que Neji llega a 8kms. En la guerra actual creo que su Byakugan es incluso mayor pues su puesto es de vigilancia con Shino y Kiba, y son fundamentales en la noche. Ahora, considera que Sasuke pensó lo de 5 kms porque la última vez que vio a Neji, su Byakugan efectivamente sólo llegaba a 5 kms. Él no sabe que progresos han tenido todos ellos en los últimos 3 años desde que se fue de Konoha. Además Sasuke siempre miró en menos ese dojutsu y nunca se le cruzó por la mente (al menos en mi fic) que el byakugan sirviera de algo xDD

4-Lo de **los clones**, es cierto que no se puede distinguir mediante el byakugan cual es un clon de sombra y cual no es, si esta el original con los clones, juntos. PERO, lo que hace ese jutsu es dividir el chakra total del original entre todos los clones por igual, o sea, no se puede distinguir cual es cual porque todos tienen el mismo nivel de Chakra, pero si se puede saber que son clones de sombra o no por la cantidad de chakra que tenga un cuerpo. Hinata supo que era un clon de sombra, porque su chakra era mucho menor que lo que tenía una persona normal (en ese caso, Shino, considerando que ella siempre usa el Byakugan cerca de él, sabe a la perfección cuanto es su cantidad de Chakra.) Sobre lo de Sasuke saber que habían deshecho el clon, es por el tema ese de que puede hacer un clon de sombra cuyas experiencias vuelvan a su usuario. Kakashi creo que puede hacer hasta 5 de esos, y como Kakashi le enseño hasta el Chidori, asumo que Sasuke debe poder hacer ese tipo de clones de sombra que son medios básicos.


	10. Capítulo 10: Volver a Konoha

**CAPITULO 10**

**VOLVER A KONOHA**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de ese hospital. Su mirada cabizbaja, sin ánimo de subirla para mirar a nadie. Preguntó como todos los días si Aburame Shino estaba recibiendo visitas y la enfermera le dijo que podía ir a verlo, pero que no mostraba signos de salir del coma.

Hinata suspiró un tanto desanimada y volvió a caminar en dirección a la habitación 51B, lugar en el cual Shino estaba reposando desde hace ocho días en un profundo coma. Fuera lo que fuera que Sasuke le había hecho, Tsunade lo había tratado y dijo que estaría bien, pero el Genjutsu lo afectado a niveles que ninguno de ellos lograba comprender. Le dijeron que lo mismo había ocurrido con Kakashi cuando Itachi lo atacó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, seguida de esas figuras que desde ocho días la seguían. Dejó el canasto con sus cosas al lado de la cama de Shino, abrió la ventana de su habitación para que respirara el aire de primavera y puso las flores que compró esa mañana en un florero. Ino le había dicho que las margaritas blancas alegraban a cualquiera, pero no estaba muy segura si a su compañero de equipo le gustaría algo así.

– **Es…espero que te gusten, Shino-kun.** – Le dijo Hinata, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo por tanto tiempo que ya no si quiera le molestaba saber que Neji y Kou estaban fuera. Ya no volvería a estar sola. Después de todo era la Jefa de la familia Hyuga y nadie en su clan parecía creer en que estaba a salvo caminando sola por Konoha. – **Por favor… despierta… no sabes cuanto te extrañamos Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun y yo… **

Kiba era otro problema. Luego de volver de Caverna del agua había estado dos días en observaciones en el hospital. Tsunade-sama había querido investigar los efectos del sello en él. Shikamaru también había estado hospitalizado pero quejándose que no era para tanto, saliendo de observaciones apenas logró manipular nuevamente el chakra en su cuerpo con normalidad, a los dos días desde que llegaron de Caverna del Agua.

Ya ni si quiera se atrevía a mirar a Kiba al rostro. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que no importaba, que de verdad estaba bien y que no lo había herido. Pero Hinata sabía que eso no era cierto.

– **Kiba está entrenando con Akamaru, está muy frustrado con todo lo que pasó. Me ha ido a visitar pero por las reuniones del consejo del clan no he podido verlo… **- Sonrió mientras sacaba un libro. **– Haruno-san recuperó la conciencia ayer. Realmente creímos que la íbamos a perder… aunque Tsunade-sama ha dicho que pasará mucho tiempo para que sanen las heridas en su piel y que aún así es probable que dejen cicatrices de por vida. Naruto-kun se ha quedado con ella estos días… aunque apenas lo he visto. **

Suspiró con tristeza cuando pensó nuevamente en la idea de abandonar su posición como konuichi. La idea de dejar al equipo 8 no era algo que se le hubiese ocurrido a ella precisamente, pero la presión del consejo era inminente y estaban poniendo mucha carga sobre los hombros de Tsunade para que no arriesgara a Hinata en misiones innecesarias. La Hokage había gritado una y otra vez que Hinata era una de las mejores rastreadoras de Konoha y que perderla no era una opción, pero la duda de si su vida volvería a ser normal estaba ahí.

Su padre había fallecido durante su cumpleaños número 16.

No dejaba que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro, pero con su muerte pudo lograr comprender muchas cosas sobre su clan. Nadie le había dicho que traspasar el liderazgo de un miembro a otro traía la muerte del líder anterior. Debía ser así pues los secretos de los jutsus del clan sólo los poseía el líder. Cuando su padre tocó su frente y traspasó sus técnicas y conocimientos a ella, le sonrió pidiéndole disculpas por ponerla en esa situación, por haberla tratado así durante tanto tiempo, por haber sido duro con ella. Había sido necesario para que formara el carácter de un líder y pudiera asumir su posición en el clan. Hinata lo había entendido e incluso lo había perdonado por abandonarla en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido desde entonces.

Lo enterraron la noche en que volvieron a Konoha, junto con todos los líderes fallecidos del clan en las criptas dentro de Refugio de la Roca. A eso iban en realidad, a enterrar a su padre ahí. Era curioso que todos los que eran mayores que ella, Neji y Hanabi supieran esta situación, pero no idea de que la hubiesen estado manipulando todo ese tiempo para ver si podía actuar con el carácter del líder del clan Hyuga la irritaba profundamente.

Hinata no lloró su muerte y entendió que era el deber del líder del clan morir por éste cuando llegara el momento. Ahora ella también sabía que cuando su hijo o hija mayor llegara a los 16 años de edad, ella también moriría. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, era como si ya tuviera su sentencia de muerte anticipada. Pero si la motivaba a ser mejor, a dejar una familia en esa tierra de fuego que pudiera continuar con la voluntad de sus antepasados, aquellas palabras de fuerza y valor que le susurraron al oído cuando dejó atrás Refugio de la Roca.

– **Oi, Hinata.** – La voz de Kiba hizo que se diera vuelta y abandonara la lectura de los diarios de su padre. -** ¿Cómo está Shino el día de hoy?**

– **Se ve… algo mejor.** – Mintió Hinata, Shino se veía igual que siempre. - **¿Cómo estás tú Kiba-kun?**

– **Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar?** – Le sonrió y le indicó la puerta con el pulgar. -** A Shino le molestaría que estés todo el día aquí. **

– **No lo creo… seguramente diría algo como **_**"Los camaradas deben apoyarse el uno al otro en toda ocasión".**_ – Hinata sonrió y se tapó la risa con su mano. – **Despertará en cualquier momento. Sé que lo hará. Y cuando lo haga, quiero que vea que estamos aquí esperando por él.**

– **Vi a Naruto mientras venía para acá. –** Comenzó a decir Kiba mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata. **– No se ve nada bien.**

– **Es normal. Haruno-san… **

– **Maldito Sasuke.** – Gruñó Kiba. –** ¿Cómo pudo dejarla dentro de una piscina de ácido por dos horas? ¿En que estaba pensando?**

– **Debí haber hecho lo que quería con más rapidez.** – Reflexionó Hinata con tristeza. **- Tal vez Haruno-san estaría mejor ahora.**

– **No me hagas comenzar a hablar de lo estúpida que fuiste yendo sola a encontrarte con él. ¿No Akamaru? **– Su perro ladró moviendo la cola y sentándose también a su lado, como si los tres estuvieran esperando que Shino despertara.

– **Kiba-kun…** - Hinata sonrió. – **No te enojes conmigo, tomé la decisión que pensé sería lo mejor en ese momento. Hasta padre asintió en que lo que hice fue lo correcto, impulsivo y estúpido, sí, pero lo correcto. Era un asunto entre clanes. Aunque Sasuke Uchiha sea el último miembro vivo del clan Uchiha, mi padre tenía un contrato con su padre y era mi deber honrar su palabra… **- Decirlo de esa forma hizo que se le apretara la garganta. A veces sentía que su padre le susurraba al oído y la confortaba.

– _**Tsk**_**… ¿Honrar su palabra? ¿Y el costo será tu felicidad, no?** – Kiba levantó una ceja y mostró uno de sus colmillos sobre sus labios. **- Sasuke no tiene sentimientos, no ama a nadie, sólo ama a Sasuke.**

– **Uchiha-kun no es tan malo como parece.** – Susurró Hinata pensativa.

– **¿Por qué dices eso?** – preguntó Kiba.

– **Por que cumplió su palabra. Intentó liberar a Naruto-kun y Haruno-san cuando hice lo que él quería.** – Sus ojos color perla se perdían en las sábanas que cubrían a Shino. – **Uchiha-kun está enfocado en su venganza. En cierto modo lo entiendo.**

Los clanes eran algo que realmente pesaban sobre los hombros de quienes nacían allí. El clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga eran los más antiguos, numerosos y nobles de Konoha. Ambos poseían una técnica única que sólo los miembros del clan heredaban y no sólo eso, ambas técnicas era Dojutsus, técnicas oculares.

– **Aun no lo entiendo del todo. **– Gruñó Kiba entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas bajo su mentón. -** Todos crecimos juntos y nadie se dio cuenta de su soledad, su odio… todos sólo se enfocaban en lo "genial" y "misteriosos" que era Uchiha. **

– **Naruto-kun se dio cuenta, pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde. – **Hinata suspiró.** -** **El odio y la venganza no llevan a ningún lugar, sólo a una larga vida de tristeza y soledad. Aún así, es la labor de los miembros de un clan, de una familia, honrarla y llevar sobre los hombros lo que ese apellido significa. Lo que representa… las generaciones del pasado y las que vendrán… cumpliendo su voluntad. Creo que Uchiha-kun siente que al ser el último de su clan, debe llevar a cabo la voluntad de venganza de toda su familia. **

– **Eres extraña, Hinata.** – Kiba subió los hombros, si hubiese podido la habría abrazado. Podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras. La pérdida de su padre la había hecho madurar muchísimo esos días. – **Nunca pierdes la fe en las personas, por mucho que te lastimen.**

– **Si sacrificar mi felicidad significa traer de vuelta a un compañero Shinobi de esta Villa, puedo soportarlo.** – Sonrió mirando a Kiba. – **Sasuke volverá algún día gracias al sello. Eso hará muy feliz a Naruto-kun, por lo tanto, también me hace feliz a mí.**

– **Oi, Hinata, ¿Qué Neji y el otro no se van a ir nunca? **– Preguntó Kiba sintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando desde el otro lado de la pared.

– **El consejo le pidió que me cuide estos días, al menos hasta que pueda utilizar a la perfección todos los jutsus que mi padre me dejó. **

–**¿Decidiste si continuaras en nuestro equipo? – **Preguntó Kiba alejando su mirada .

Hinata movió su cabeza en forma negativa. No estaba segura de lo que haría aún.

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

Cada vez que él estuvo hospitalizado por largos periodos de tiempo, Sakura-chan había estado ahí con él, al menos visitándolo (aunque aun no sabía si lo hacía realmente porque quería ver a Sasuke o por él). Esta vez, le tocaba a él estar ahí para ella. Nunca había dejado que quedara en tan mal estado cuando les tocó pelear como equipo, ni si quiera cuando Gaara despertó al Shukaku.

No se decían nada. De hecho, Sakura estaba mirando por la ventana. La luz del atardecer reflejaba en su rostro. Nunca se había visto tan triste en su vida, ni si quiera cuando Sasuke se fue.

–**Debes pensar que soy una verdadera idiota.** – Murmuró de pronto. Apenas podía verle los labios pues la mayoría de su rostro estaba vendado por las heridas que tenía. – **Lo siento. Si no hubiese sido por mí...**

–_**Shhh…**_** ¡No digas esas cosas Sakura-chan! Encontraré una forma de solucionar todo. **– Se puso de pie y levantó un puño con ánimo, tenía que mantenerse animoso por ella. - **Descansa. Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta cuando lo encuentre, ya verás.**

–**Cuando lo vi, realmente pensé… -** Su voz se quebró y Naruto sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago al escucharla así. - **…que estaba de vuelta.** – Hablaba con tanta melancolía que llegaba a doler escucharla. - **Soñé tantas veces con eso, lo pedí en mis plegarias con todo mi corazón… pensé que dios me había escuchado. **

– **Sakura-chan…** - Bajó el puño lentamente, quería poner una mano en su hombro y decirle que todo estaría bien, Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni si quiera él creía firmemente en eso. Esta vez Sasuke había ido demasiado lejos, había lastimado el corazón de alguien que realmente lo amaba. – **Por favor no llores…**

– **¿Tan despreciable soy Naruto?** – Sus ojos color jade parecían de cristal por sus lágrimas. – **Puedes decírmelo, de verdad. No quiero seguir engañándome a mí misma.**

– **No digas tonterías Sakura-chan.** – Le respondió molesto al ver como se estaba denigrando. - **… estoy seguro que a él le sigues importando. Si no fuera así, te habría matado. **

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos de par en par, sus labios se separaron levemente y dejó escapar un suspiro, sólo para volver a bajar la mirada llena de tristeza. Cerró los párpados y le dio la espalda a Naruto poniéndose de costado.

– **Gracias por venir.** – Le susurró sin mirarlo. –**… no se qué haría si te perdiera a ti también.**

Naruto supo que no era momento de hablar, sino de marcharse. Seguramente ella quería estar sola, meditar en lo que había pasado y darse energías para salir adelante después de lo ocurrido. No era de extrañarse en alguien como ella que había surgido en el mundo shinobi sin ninguna técnica en especial, viniendo de una familia común y corriente. Había llegado al lugar donde estaba sólo a base de trabajo duro y constancia. Esas cualidades en ella eran admirables.

Naruto sonrió mientras la dejaba atrás. Era extraño, sentía que la quería muchísimo, tanto como cuando eran niños, aun deseaba estar cerca de ella y cuidarla, pero… no estaba realmente seguro si eso era amistad o amor. No estaba seguro si su enamoramiento siempre había sido sólo amistad o si esa chica que estaba ahí acostada y destruida emocionalmente, era el amor de su vida.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Tal vez iría a ver a Shino también, aunque… si estaba Hinata ahí…

No había hablado mucho con Hinata últimamente. Cada vez que la miraba, veía una profunda tristeza en ella y se sentía responsable por ello. Le había dicho que podrían salvar a Sakura-chan y en cierta medida lo habían hecho, pero luego de escuchar el precio que había pagado Hinata porque él se lanzara hacia Mamba y se metiera por su boca hasta su estómago, era demasiado alto.

Él era responsable de ello. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, si hubiese tenido algún plan para salvar a Sakura, si Sasuke no lo hubiese visto tan en menos sino como un rival, hubiese peleando contra él antes de acercarse a Hinata.

Peor era que el padre de Hinata estaba muerto. ¿Qué podría decirle en una situación así? Sasuke se lo había gritado ese día en que se enfrentaron en el Valle del Fin, el no sabía lo que era tener padres ni hermanos, por lo mismo, no podía entender el dolor de perderlos. Y tenía razón, no lo sabía. Por lo mismo no podía asimilar el dolor de Hinata.

Era por ello que la había estado evitando. No quería encontrarla y no saber que decir, ponerla triste o ver resentimiento en sus ojos porque no había podido protegerla de verdad. Había roto nuevamente una promesa.

_**Me estoy llenando de promesas rotas…**_ - Pensó mientras metía sus manos dentro del bolsillo y salía del hospital. – _**Que patético resulté ser.**_

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio delante de él a Hinata, Neji y otro sujeto. Los miró un poco escondido dándose cuenta de que Hinata vestía nuevamente un kimono. Aquello lo hizo preguntarse si siempre se tendría que vestir así ahora que era la líder de su clan.

Sin duda se veía hermosa… tan frágil, como si fuera un jarro de porcelana. ¿Aún pensaría en casarse con Gaara? Era lo correcto, seguramente ahora Gaara era la única persona que la podía tocar por aquella piel de arena que siempre lo protegía. Aunque, Gaara había vuelto a Suna hacía unos días ya. Quizás debería preguntarle y sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, aunque si le preguntaba de la nada tal vez le diera una impresión errada.

No, era mejor quedarse ahí, escondido y esperar que se fuera. Ella tenía toda una vida llena de desafíos nuevos por delante. Era la líder de su clan… ya no tenía tiempo para juegos tontos ni misiones poco importantes.

_**¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?**_ – Se preguntó mientras Hinata desaparecía cruzando la calle y adentrándose por un pasaje. Ella era demasiado buena para que se fijara en alguien como él, ¿No? Sonrió con ese pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Hinata seguramente se fijaba en sujetos como Sasuke o Neji, genios de cada generación, o tan fuertes como Gaara.

Sonrió con melancolía y comenzó a caminar a Ichiraku Ramen. No sabía que le sucedía, era una mezcla de sensaciones que se acumulaban en su estómago. Primero estaba Sakura-chan, su rostro desfigurado por el ácido, su cuerpo marcado de por vida, su corazón destrozado. Luego estaba Shino que aún no despertaba… Sasuke aun no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento ni de querer volver a Konoha y por último, estaba Hinata y esa extraña sensación de esconderse cuando la veía pasar y pensar en ella todo el resto del día.

– **¡AAAAAAAH!** – Gritó de pronto en medio de la calle. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de Ichiraku y se quedó mirando la mesa. Ni si quiera se sentía de ánimo para ordenar.

– **¿Qué tal Naruto? **– Lo saludó Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen -** ¿Qué te sirvo el día de hoy?**

– **Dame un plato de ramen. Con muchos trozos de carne.** – Naruto suspiró. - **Lo necesito.**

– **Uhmm… ¿Estás enfermo? **

– **No está enfermo.** – Dijo Ayame con una gran sonrisa. La hija de Teuchi era muy perceptiva. Subió su dedo índice y guiñó uno de sus ojos. - **¿No escuchaste ese suspiro?**

– **¿Ah?** – Preguntó Naruto. – **¡Deja de analizarme y sírveme ramen mujer! **

– **¡Cállate mocoso insolente!** – Le gritó Ayame dándose un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharon. – **No me importa cuánto hayas crecido desde que te fuiste, sigues siendo menor que yo.**

– **¿Entonces qué le pasa?** – Preguntó Teuchi a su hija mientras ponía los fideos a hervir. **– Cada vez que está aquí pareciera que fuera navidad por la sonrisa que trae y ahora… Míralo. Me quita hasta las ganas de servirle ver ese rostro. **

– **Tiene todos los síntomas. Es primavera, esta decaído, suspiró y está mirando la mesa con cara de idiota sin intentar mirarme los senos como siempre.** – Ayame juntó sus manos con deleite. –** Está enamorado.**

– **¿AHHHHH!** – Gritó Naruto horrorizado ante la forma en que Ayame podía asumir algo así. **- ¿De qué hablas?**

– **Ajá, ajá.** – Asintió Teuchi mientras servía el caldo. **– De la chica peli-rosa. ¿Recuerdas? Ella es el amor de Naruto Uzumaki, cuando era niño dijo que la amaba tanto como el ramen.**

– **No. No es ella.** – Agregó Ayame. – **Es primera vez que lo veo así. Debe ser alguien más. **

– **Uhm… Todo un misterio.**

– **¡Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí!** – Gritó Naruto sintiendo un nudo horrible en la garganta. –** ¿Acaso no se puede suspirar en Konoha? **

– **Tiene razón papá**. – Dijo Ayame subiendo los hombros. –** De seguro que si estuviese enamorado ya habría traído a esa chica acá. – **Los ojos de Naruto subieron.** – Después de todo, siempre está acá. Todo el dinero que gana en misiones lo gasta aquí jajajaja. **

_**La invité a comer ramen… se me había olvidado completamente eso.**_** – **Pensó Naruto mientras su rostro se volvía azul pálido. Subió sus manos a la cabeza y se tomó el pelo como si estuviese listo para arrancárselo de un tirón por peor aún, de que Ayame dijera que si amara a una chica la invitaría a comer ramen. Eso era demasiado… ¿Qué sabían ellos de él? ¡Era imposible que estuviese enamorado de Hinata-chan!** –**_** De seguro también se le olvidó. No es nada… fue sólo una invitación tonta a comer ramen, siempre invito a todos a comer acá… no significa nada… **_

– **¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? ¿Le está dando un ataque**? – Preguntó Teuchi acercando el plato a Naruto. –** Hijo, ¿Te sientes bien? **

– **Teuchi, ¿Puedes poner ese plato para llevar? **– Preguntó Naruto justo antes de que le sirvieran. – **No, espera. **– Suspiró nuevamente y partió los palitos para comer su ramen. – **Itadakimasu… - **Comenzó a comer agradeciendo el sabor. El ramen lo ayudaba a pensar claramente. El ramen le daba paz a su alma y hacía que cualquier cosa negativa desapareciera de su vida. Tenía que tomar todo eso con calma… Estaba exagerando todo. Siempre exageraba todo. Hinata era su amiga, se sentía así porque era la que más había cambiado entre todos en el grupo, de seguro cuando se acostumbrara a verla con ese hermoso y sedoso cabello largo volvería a pensar en ella como antes.Sí, eso era… tenía que verla. Si la veía ya no pasaría todo el día pensando en sus labios, ni en sus largas pestañas, ni en su piel blanca y suave ni en aquel perfume con olor a vainilla y azahares… **– No hay mejor ramen en el mundo que este… **- Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sonría. –** Ya lo he decidido. Soy un genio… **

– **¿De qué estás hablando ahora Naruto? – **Preguntó Ayame con curiosidad.

**- ¿Puedes darme dos porciones de Ramen para llevar?**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. <em>

_Si llegaste al segundo arco, por favor deja un review ^^ Me motiva a escribir. _


	11. Capítulo 11: Cosas Nunca Dichas

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**COSAS NUNCA DICHAS**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·  
><strong>

Sus pisadas sonaban pesadamente en las cavernas de aquel escondite. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro de ese lugar exactamente. Llevaba después de todo de escondite en escondite desde que tenía 13 años. Estaba harto de la oscuridad, de los olores de los químicos, de todo lo que significaba ser uno más de los juegos de Orochimaru.

Eso había cambiado ahora. Lo tenía claro. Estaba más confiado que nunca en que aquel hombre no podría volver a ponerle las manos encima. Se habían acabado aquellos días en que había temido morir en cualquier momento para que el hombre serpiente ocupara su cuerpo. No había forma que él pudiese hacerlo ahora. Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto intocable y cuando Orochimaru arrastrara su asqueroso cuerpo para intentar hacerse con el suyo, moriría. La idea de ello lo hizo sonreír.

Apoyó una de sus manos en la perilla de la habitación que usaba para dormir cuando escuchó la fuerte respiración de alguien a través del pasillo. Se quedó quieto, esperando que diera la cara.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo habría estado esperando en ese lugar? Era tan patético, todo en ese hombre le resultaba patético. Alguna vez había sido un gran shinobi, pero ahora era sólo la sombra de lo que había sido. Ya le había enseñado todo lo que le podía enseñar y para Sasuke ya no tenía ningún uso, ya no podía seguir aprovechándose de él para aprender técnicas. Estaba decidido, tenía que abandonar a Orochimaru esa misma noche. No podía seguir retrasando su plan de venganza.

– **¿Estas esperando que te salude o algo así?** – Le preguntó Sasuke mirando en dirección a las sombras del corredor.

–**Supimos que fracasaste en tu misión.** – Su voz sonaba tan burlesca que a Sasuke se le revolvía el estómago. - **Hiashi Hyuga está muerto y no tengo sus ojos.**

– **No.** – Respondió con seriedad volteando el rostro nuevamente hacia la puerta. – **Mi misión fue todo un éxito. **

– **¿Todo un éxito? ¿Tienes esos ojos entonces?** – Preguntó con sarcasmo. – **Lo último que supimos es que su hija mayor es la líder del clan ahora y que ella tiene los ojos que quiero. Puedes dejar de realizar tu pequeño acto para salvar rostro. **

Sasuke permanecía impasible pero muy dentro de él quiso comenzar a reír.

– **Te repito Orochimaru, mi misión fue un éxito. **

Se escuchó el gruñido de Kabuto entre las sombras también. Sasuke reconoció el brillo de sus anteojos. Siempre se tensaba cuando trataba al legendario shinobi sin ningún honorífico.

– **¿Por qué no me diviertes y me dices el por qué de ello, Sasuke-kun?** – Orochimaru dio un paso al frente, sus ojos de reptil brillaron como vidrio producto de la luz que proyectaban las antorchas. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y miró a Sasuke de una forma casi pervertida. – **Después de todo, siempre eres tan bueno cuando se trata de divertirme.**

– **Hmph.** – Sasuke se volteó por completo. Iba siendo hora de que Orochimaru muriese. – **Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que decírtelo, ¿Qué tal si te lo muestro?**

Eso pareció capturar completamente la atención del hombre que sonrió ante la irreverencia de su pequeño pupilo. – **Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

– **Antes de que lo veas, ¿Por qué no me explicas que tiene de interesante el byakugan de Hinata Hyuga?**

Tal vez también pudiese hacerse con la ayuda de esa chica si sus poderes eran tan interesantes como para capturar la atención de Orochimaru. Sabía que el sujeto capturaba personas con poderes y habilidades interesantes a través de todo el globo. En sus múltiples guaridas había conocido todo tipo de shinobis, desde un extraño chico que se disolvía como si fuera agua a alguien que contaba con el sello maldito original. Tenía planeado usarlos una vez que Orochimaru muriese para acercarse a Itachi en caso de que hubiese más miembros de Akatsuki cerca. Si Hinata Hyuga tenía una habilidad que le pudiese ser de alguna utilidad, se la llevaría con él.

¿Quién podría detenerlo? Ella era oficialmente suya, su prometida, su futura esposa si así lo quería. La idea de ello no le agradaba para nada, cuando llegara el momento tenía pensando buscar a una mujer de caderas anchas y cuerpo fuerte para que tuviera sus hijos. Alguien que fuera respetada y temida por su fuerza. La idea de que alguien tan frágil y asustadiza como Hinata Hyuga fuera su mujer, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero el contrato estaba firmado en forma de un jutsu. Ni si quiera un el Hokage podría haber invalidado su compromiso con ella.

Orochimaru comenzó a reír fuertemente y le dio la espalda, caminando por el pasillo. Como no se había despedido, Sasuke asumió que lo debía seguir. Notó a Kabuto siguiendo a su amo como un perro hambriento, aquello lo irritaba.

– **¿Has escuchado la expresión… el byakugan ve a través de todo?** – Preguntó Orochimaru sin voltear a esperarlo.

– **Sí.** – Recordó la forma en que sus manos habían picado alguna vez pensando en derrotar a Neji Hyuga; lo habían comparado tantas veces con él, por ser el mejor de su generación, un genio y prodigio de su clan. En ese entonces había querido saber quién era el más fuerte de los dos. - **¿Eso es todo? ¿El byakugan ve a través de objetos sólidos? **

– **No Sasuke-kun, el Byakugan ve literalmente a través de todo.** – Le divertía muchísimo a Orochimaru jugar a ser el profesor con Sasuke. - **Un byakugan avanzando puede ver todo, nada es invisible ante esos ojos.**

– **Todo… **

– **Todo.** – Confirmó Orochimaru abriendo la puerta de uno de sus laboratorios, seguido por Sasuke. - **Puede ver a través de una mentira, puede ver sentimientos, puede ver los pensamientos de alguien, sus miedos, sus secretos, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus planes… algunos dicen que incluso puede ver el futuro o el pasado, aunque de eso no tengo confirmación. Supongo que sólo el clan Hyuga lo sabría.** **Sólo imagínate que podrían hacer esos ojos en las manos correctas. Pueden fácilmente ganar una guerra o destruir una nación por dentro. **

– **¿Puede ver a través de un **_**genjutsu**_**? **– la idea de que así fuera provocó un vacío en el estómago de la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces, Hinata dejaba de ser una completa inútil y se convertía en su nueva mejor amiga.** – ¿Un **_**genjutsu**_** como los de Itachi?**

– **Ya te lo dije, pueden ver a través de todo. Tu sharingan, si es bien entrenado, podría hacer que una persona creyera estar viviendo una realidad que sería sólo producto de tu mente a niveles increíblemente complejos. El byakugan del líder de los Hyuga puede destruir aquello. En un mundo en donde los Uchiha podrían crear una gran mentira, la única verdad sería la que trajeran los Hyuga. – **Orochimaru suspiró pesadamente.** - Aunque supongo que ahora pasaran años antes de que la niña Hyuga entrene mis ojos… **- Orochimaru se sentó y abrió uno de sus libros de apuntes, pasando página por página hasta llegar a la que quería mostrarle a Sasuke. -** Es por ello que los Senju pudieron derrotar a los Uchiha antes de la formación de Konoha, ¿Lo sabías? Se aliaron a los Hyuga para ello. –** Puso el libro en una mesa frente al chico con un título en esa página que decía _"Estudio avanzado de Dojutsus". _– **Y como hay más de un Uchiha vivo que yo quiero hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, es menester que me haga con esos ojos a la brevedad.** **El byakugan es el enemigo natural del sharingan. **

Sasuke apretó el puño, ¿Sería cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo Orochimaru? Se negaba a creerlo. Hinata Hyuga no podía ser su enemiga natural, como mucho lo sería Neji…

**- ¿Nunca te pareció extraño que siendo el sharingan tan superior al byakugan, siempre les hayan dado más importancia a los Hyuga dentro de Konoha? ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo "Sasuke-sama"? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste como se dirigían a tu compañerita de curso? **– Orochimaru se rió fuertemente, el rostro de espanto que comenzaba a notarse en el rostro de Sasuke lo divertía enormemente. -** "Hinata-sama", todos seguramente la llamaban así. Por eso la han intentado secuestrar tantas veces desde que era una niña. – **Le mostró a Sasuke un pergamino en que había un dibujo de la fundación de Konoha, los Senju a la cabecera junto con los Hyuga y un extraño clan con un símbolo en ás, estaba el clan Uchiha. **- Los Uchiha no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar formar parte de Konoha bajo el mando de los Senju y los Hyuga. Es por ello también… que… Los Uchiha y los Hyuga nunca se han soportado **

Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué su padre habría hecho un compromiso para casar a Itachi con Hinata Hyuga? Aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

– **¿Hay algo más?** – Preguntó Sasuke impaciente mientras ojeaba los dibujos del sharingan y el byakugan. - **¿Qué es esto? **– Preguntó cuando vio unos ojos completamente negros sin brillo alguno, muy parecido a sus propios ojos en un estado natural.

– **Ese es el **_**Shin no byakugan **__(Verdadero Byakugan). _**En los ojos de un Hyuga se abre una pupila negra que comienza a agrandarse hasta cubrir la iris por completo. El Shin no Byakugan es la técnica por supremacía del líder del clan. Son esos precisamente los ojos que quiero. **

**·**

**·**

**·  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

– **No lo entiendo Neji nii-san. **– Finalizó Hinata pasándole el diario de su padre.** – Habla de técnicas que nunca supe existían. **

– **Hinata-sama, no creo que yo debería estar leyendo esto. – **Cerró el diario y se lo devolvió con sumo respeto. **- Sólo el líder del clan puede…**

– **Neji… dijimos que cuando llegara este momento dejaríamos de lado algunas de las tradiciones que dividen a nuestra familia, ¿No? **– Hinata sonrió, Neji era siempre tan formal. Los miembros del consejo adoraban la cercanía que ellos dos tenían, pensando que Hinata se casaría con Neji eventualmente. Hinata les rompió el corazón anunciando que su compromiso con Sasuke Uchiha estaba aun en vigencia y que dejaran de buscarle esposos que nunca podrían tocarla. - **Tú tienes mucho más talento que yo en taijutsu, aprendiste alguna de las técnicas de la familia por tu cuenta sin que nadie te las enseñara, eres un prodigio. Estoy segura que mi padre tenía la intensión de que tu leyeras sus diarios también, de lo contrario habría escrito en alguna parte que sólo yo podía aprender estas técnicas. En el fondo, creo que quiere que tanto tu como Hanabi también las sepan. **

– **Supongo que tiene razón. Pero aquello que me habló del **_**Shin no byakugan **_**creo que es algo que sólo el líder del clan puede lograr. No es un juego. No estoy segura que si quiera pudiendo tener la oportunidad de aprenderla, lo querría hacer. – **Hinata le sirvió más té a su primo mientras que ambos miraban por la ventana como caían las flores de cerezo esa primavera. **- ¿Cuándo planea comenzar a entrenar para aprender todas estas técnicas? **

– **A penas Hanabi se recupere por completo. Aunque creo necesitaré de tu ayuda para entrenar, como lo hicimos el verano pasado. **– Hinata sonrió con sinceridad, adoraba recordar lo severo que había sido entrenar bajo las órdenes de Neji.** – Gaara-kun me escribió, ¿Crees que es apropiado escribirle de vuelta? **

– **No veo problema en ello Hinata-sama. **– Respondió Neji bebiendo un sorbo. -** Él sabe lo que sucedió con ese Uchiha y no creo que esté esperando cortejarla después de ello. Si aun le escribe es porque debe considerarla alguien especial en su vida. **

– **Uhum. Gaara-kun… él es… - **Hinata sonrojó un poco.** – Es alguien que se parece mucho a Naruto-kun en ciertos sentidos. Es raro, pero lo extraño. Me gustaba conversar con él. De una u otra forma, creo que hubiésemos sido felices si nos hubiésemos casado. **

– **¿Felices? **– Preguntó Neji un poco confundido por el comentario de su prima y también por el rubor en sus mejillas. -** ¿Y qué hay de… Naruto? **– Le parecía un tanto triste que ella estuviese tan enamorada de él.

– **Él ama a Haruno-san, nii-san. **– Lo dijo con una sonrisa, y no era fingida. De verdad se alegraba por ellos dos. Naruto era alguien especial y único, merecía ser feliz con ella. Sólo esperaba que algún día todo ese amor que se notaba sentía por la chica de cabello rosa fuera correspondido. – **Yo podría haber aprendido a amar a Gaara-kun, ¿No? Eso pasa cuando el amor que se siente hacia alguien no es correspondido. Hay que continuar con nuestras vidas de una forma u otra, abrazando el recuerdo de esa persona y escondiéndolo muy profundamente dentro de nuestro corazón. ** – Hinata miró su taza de té. – **Lo siento, no quería desviar el tema de nuestra reunión. Hablemos de… la junta del consejo. **

Neji sacó una lista de su bolsillo y la posicionó frente a él en la mesa.** – En la junta se tratará la recomendación que desea Ko de su parte para unirse a ANBU, del presupuesto para una estatua en honor a su padre en la plaza del barrio del Clan y sobre la petición de matrimonio que realizó Youko Hyuga a Haru Hyuga. También Hisune-san me pidió que le avisara que mañana llega la seda que su padre encargó para confeccionar kimonos para usted y su hermana. Debe ir a tomarse las medidas con las costureras. Y por último, llegó la estampa que usará desde ahora en adelante, está en un paquete sobre su escritorio. **

– **Muchas gracias. **– Hinata se sentía un poco mareada. No podía creer que ella tenía voz ahora en asuntos tan importantes como un presupuesto o un matrimonio. Aunque saber que se tendría que seguir vistiendo de esa manera la hacía suspirar.** - No sé qué tiene de malo vestirme como siempre lo hacía. **– Respondió Hinata bebiendo un poco de té. Realmente empezaba a sentirse como si cada vez que se ponía un kimono aceptaba un disfraz para que el resto de su clan le hiciera caso. –** Después de todo soy una kunoichi, ¿No Nii-san?**

– **Es la líder del clan Hyuga. - ** Respondió con un tono severo que le recordaba bastante a su propio padre. - **Debe representar su papel. **– Por algún motivo, cuando Neji le hablaba así, le parecía mucho más masculino y varonil que cualquier otro hombre en Konoha.

– **Haré lo mejor que pueda, nii-san. **– Suspiró con ese pensamiento, de verdad cuando la miraba severamente era tan atractivo como Naruto. La mujer que terminara casándose con Neji de seguro sería muy afortunada, su primo era dotado cuando se trataba de atributos físicos. Se sonrojó de las tonterías que pensaba y bebió otro sorbo de té. Por muy atractivo que fuera, era tan bello como cualquier otro hombre del clan Hyuga. Eran un clan de rasgos finos, un poco aristócratas, no era novedad para nadie que todos ellos fueran hermosos… sin embargo haberse sentido atraída hacia Neji hubiese sido tan raro como haberse mirado al espejo y haber deseado besar su propia imagen. Cuando veía a Neji, muchas veces se veía a sí misma. -** Quería hablarte de algo. **

– **¿Sí? **– Preguntó éste mirándola con calma.

– **Voy a solicitar mañana que se te incluya como miembro permanente del consejo. **

El anuncio tomó a Neji un tanto desprevenido, no esperaba que algo así sucediera, no sólo por su edad sino porque él no pertenecía a la familia principal del clan.

– **Hinata-sama no creo que…**

Comenzó Neji para ser interrumpido por su prima. - **Ya va siendo hora de que la familia secundaria tenga alguien que hable por ellos cuando se reúnen los ancianos. Tu y yo somos el camino para suavizar las esperezas en nuestro clan, nii-san. Mi padre confiaba en ello y estoy segura que el tuyo también. – **Hinata le sonrió con algo de timidez**. – Es hora de que volvamos a ser una familia, no sólo un clan. **

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente. Hinata se encerró en la que había sido la oficina de su padre y continuó con la lectura de sus diarios, sus anotaciones, cada uno de los consejos y puntos en que debía mantener enfocada su atención. El diario en que estaban escritas todas las explicaciones acerca del shin no byakugan era sin duda el más interesante de todos. Hasta ese momento no sabía que el byakugan pudiese evolucionar a tales puntos. Había tomado los pergaminos donde se explicaba a detalle como activarlo pero hacerlo, le parecía muy peligroso. ¿Estaría ella lista para tal desafío? Aun era muy pronto para decidirlo, por lo cual, utilizó un jutsu simple en el pergamino para sellar su contenido y volver todo el papel negro si alguien volvía a abrirlo que no fuese ella.

Neji tenía razón cuando había dicho que esa técnica no era un juego. Había muchas cosas en peligro si se utilizaba constantemente, poder ver dentro de los pensamientos de cada persona a su alrededor… era algo que la asustaba. Podría enterarse de los secretos de una persona, de sus sentimientos, de cada uno de sus pensamientos… sería una forma triste de vivir. No sólo eso, pero la idea de que otros supieran que el líder del clan podía utilizar algo así, podía crear un ambiente de tensión innecesario no sólo en clan, sino que en todo Konoha.

Tomó el nuevo sello que había llegado esa tarde para ella y estampó su nombre sobre un poco de cera rojiza en uno de los papeles que había estado escribiendo toda la tarde. El pergamino decía _"Hinata Hyuga, quinceava líder de la familia Hyuga, solicita la inclusión de Neji Hyuga al consejo del clan. Sus aptitudes lo hacen merecedor del honor de pertenecer a tal noble agrupación compuesta por los más sabios y dignos miembros de nuestra familia. Es mi deseo contar con su voz a la hora de decidir sobre el futuro que nos espera desde hoy en adelante."_

Miró el papel sintiendo nerviosa. No sabía si aquella petición sería aceptada o no, pero haber tenido el coraje para enfrentarse a siglos de tradición en que sólo miembros de la familia principal podían ingresar al consejo la mantenía calmada. Al menos lo estaba intentando, tal como su padre hubiese esperado de ella.

Iba a empezar la lectura sobre las reparaciones que había que hacer a los graneros del clan cuando de pronto sintió un ruido procedente de la ventana.

– **Byakugan.** – Susurró sin si quiera realizar los sellos. Desde que su padre le había pasado el conocimiento de sus técnicas antes de morir no necesitaba hacer sellos para casi ninguna técnica.

Observó que justo en el patio al lado de la fuente de agua, había una figura. Agudizó su mirada y se dio cuenta de quién era. Un gesto de sorpresa surcó sus labios mientras se paraba y abría levemente la ventana.

–**¿Na..Naruto-kun?** – Lo miró desde esa posición, confundida y un poco avergonzada. No sabía que estaría haciendo escabulléndose en medio de su casa. - **¿Qué ha..haces ahí?**

– **Oi, Hinata-chan…** - Susurró Naruto acercándose un poco a ella. – **No me dejaban pasar, dijeron que estabas ocupada.** – El chico sonrió bajo la luz de la luna. -** ¿Tienes 10 minutos?** – Preguntó con un tono extraño. Hinata se preguntó si algo habría pasado.

– **S..sí…** - Saltó al borde de la ventana como si nada. A pesar de que le costaba moverse un poco con ese kimono, seguía siendo una kunoichi.

Caminó al encuentro de la persona que hacía que su tartamudeo volviera y con un pálido rubor en sus mejillas camino hasta la fuente en donde estaba parado Naruto con una bolsa en sus manos.

–**¿De verdad no te molesto?** – Preguntó Naruto mirándola avergonzado, su risa sonaba un tanto nerviosa. – **No quería interrumpirte.**

– **N..no. Acababa de terminar lo que debía hacer.** – Hinata hizo una reverencia. – **Lo siento mucho, na..nadie me dijo que…que estabas esperándome.**

– **¡Eso no importa Hinata-chan! ¡Mira lo que traje!** – Naruto abrió la bolsa y Hinata notó las cajas que decían "Ichiraku Ramen". – **Te dije que comeríamos ramen juntos, ¿no?** – Naruto rió nuevamente. – **Nunca retrocedo en mi palabra.**

Hinata sonrió sorprendida cubriéndose la boca. - **¿Quieres en-entrar y servirnos eso en el..el comedor?**

– **No… tu familia me da miedo.** – Respondió Naruto con nerviosismo, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? – **Comamos aquí.**

– **¿A-aquí?** – Preguntó extrañada.

– **Sí, aquí. Es una bonita noche para que dos amigos coman juntos ¿No?** –Hinata estaba casi hiperventilando. ¿De verdad Naruto la estaba invitando a su modo a una cita? - **¿No lo crees Hinata-chan? La luna, los árboles y todo eso… y claro lo mejor de la velada, comer ramen…** - Naruto estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano para tirarla bajo los pasillos techados del jardín, cuando Hinata retiró con rapidez su brazo, mirándolo con miedo. – **Lo…lo siento. Lo olvidaba. **

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos mientras la sonrisa de Naruto desaparecía. Aquello sólo le recordaba una vez más que había fracasado en mantenerla a salvo. Bajó el rostro con tristeza, pensando en Sakura y sus promesas rotas. Había intentado sonar lo más casual posible para invitarla a comer, había intentado no sonar nervioso o demasiado ansioso por estar cerca de ella considerando que había estado una semana completa sin poder sacarse su sonrisa del rostro y tampoco la forma en que le había fallado.

Y ahora, apenas estaban juntos y solos, intentaba algo tan estúpido como tocarla cuando ambos sabían que si lo hacía podía terminar tal como Shikamaru y Kiba.

– **Descuida Naruto-kun.** – Respondió ella caminando delante hacia el corredor y sentándose justo en el borde. – **Lo que su..sucedió ese día no fue culpa tuya.**

Naruto la miró sorprendido de que pudiese adivinar exactamente en qué estaba pensando. –** No debí dejarte sola. **– Respondió con severidad sentándose a su lado y pasándole su bol de ramen y unos palitos. – **Si Sasuke me viera como un rival a su altura, habría intentado luchar conmigo antes de tocarte.**

– **Naruto-kun, te contaré al..algo que te hará sonreír.** – Hinata rompió sus palitos de la forma más casual del mundo y comenzó a comer ramen descuidadamente. En el fondo, esperaba que si ella no le daba importancia al jutsu de atadura, Naruto tampoco lo hiciera y dejara de mirarla con tanto dolor en los ojos.

Era una de las escenas más hermosas que había visto Uzumaki en su vida. ¿Qué había en el ramen y en Hinata que hacia ese momento algo tan asombroso de contemplar? Era como la combinación perfecta… - **Uchiha-kun, dijo que volvería a la aldea.**

–**¿Qu-qué?** – Estaba paralizado con esas palabras. Hasta ese momento jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Sasuke fuese a volver por su propia voluntad. – **Hinata-chan, ¿No estás bromeando, verdad? **– Sonrió con algo de incredulidad mientras también rompía sus palitos para comer.

Hinata negó con el rostro. **– Cuando él vuelva a Ko..Konoha, desharemos el jutsu juntos. No sé como, pero supongo que él debe sa..saberlo.** – Hinata tomó un pedacito de carne y comenzó a mascarlo, observando como Naruto lentamente comenzaba a sonreír. – **El se fue con Orochimaru sabiendo que es..este jutsu de atadura existía entre nosotros. Nunca pretendió que ocuparan su cuerpo, Naruto-kun. El planea volver sano y salvo algún día. Él cumplió con su parte del trato, cuando el jutsu se com..completó , él le ordenó a Manda que los escupiera. **– Hinata le sonrió con amabilidad, sonrojando al notar que los ojos de la persona que amaba se prendían con esa luminosidad que da la esperanza. -** ¿Ves? No lo sientas. Este jutsu a..ayudará a Uchiha-kun y volverá cuando termine lo que de..debe hacer. Eso me hace muy feliz. Estoy ayudando a traer de vuelta a uno de mis compañeros ninjas de Konoha, aunque sea de esta forma. **

Naruto sintió deseos de besarla ahí mismo. Apretar sus labios y decirle una y otra vez gracias mientras la besaba por darle noticias como esa. Pero en vez de eso, sólo la pudo mirar y agradecerle con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo su propio ramen.

–**Sasuke es un idiota, pero no es malo.** – susurró Naruto sonriendo. –** Si hubiese querido lastimarnos, habría matado a Sakura-chan. Aunque nunca le perdonaré lo que le hizo, creo que no soy yo el que tiene que perdonarlo. **– Era cierto, si Sakura comprendía las motivaciones de Sasuke mejor que él, era ella quien tenía que decidir algo así. - **¿Estás segura que con ese jutsu Orochimaru ya no podrá tener su cuerpo? **

– **Lo estoy. – **Respondió Hinata.** –Para realizar el jutsu que le permite cambiar de cuerpo debe to-tocar a Uchiha-kun de alguna forma y eso inhabilitaría su chakra; su cuerpo no es u..una opción para él ahora. **

– **Ese**_** teme**_**… - **Naruto sonrió. No podía evitar considerarlo un amigo, por mucho que sus caminos se estuviesen separando uno del otro.** – Gracias Hinata-chan. **– La miró a los ojos con media sonrisa en su rostro. –** De una forma u otra, siento que me entiendes cuando digo que… Sasuke no es malo. Cada vez que hablo de él con los demás, me miran como si estuviese loco, me dicen que me olvide de él, que a él no le importo. Pero… es mi amigo. Aunque el ya no me vea así, no puedo rendirme. Debo intentar salvarlo de toda esa angustia que lo está consumiendo. **

Hinata asintió mientras sorbeteaba un fideo hacia su boca. Naruto la miró curioso y se comenzó a reír. La chica sonrojó por eso. No sabía que comer ramen fuese tan difícil.

– **Deberás en..enseñarme a..a comer ramen algún día, Na..Naruto-kun. **– Hinata miró su kimono lleno de manchas de caldo en el pecho.

– **Comer ramen tiene su truco… - **Indicó Naruto levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa.** – No cualquiera puede lograr comer sin mancharse completamente. – **Hinata suspiró mientras intentaba tomar otro fideo con los palillos. **– Tal vez… **- Naruto se aclaró la garganta, sintió que un sudor helado le recorría el cuello. **– Tal vez si tu… **- ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Realmente quería decirlo? Pensó que si estaba con Hinata todo ese deseo de querer verla se le iba a pasar, pero… sólo lo había hecho peor. –** ¡Aaaah! ¡Vamos a comer ramen juntos mañana! **- ¿A quién engañaba? No le importaba si Hinata pensaba que quería salir en una cita, quería que fuera una cita.** – Te pasaré a buscar a las siete. **

El rubor pálido en el rostro de Hinata se volvió un rojo intenso. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿De verdad Naruto quería pasar tiempo con ella de nuevo? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Permaneció en silencio esperando que el sueño terminara, pero al notar que todo aquello era verdad, comenzó a juguetear con los fideos revolviéndolos en la sopa.

– **Na..Naruto-kun. **– Tragó saliva. – **Neji nii-san va donde quiera que voy ahora, ¿No te molesta?**

– **Ne… ¿Neji? **– Preguntó Naruto casi atorándose. Claro que le molestaba, quería estar a solas con ella, conversar tranquilos como lo estaban haciendo ahora. -** ¡Claro que no! No es una cita o algo así, somos amigos que van a comer ramen juntos… ¿no? ¿O tú quieres que vayamos solos?**

_De seguro que si estuviese enamorado ya habría traído a esa chica acá._

_**Aunque si llego allá con Hinata-chan a solas, Ayame comenzará a joderme la existencia**__… _- Pensó Naruto tragando saliva.

– **No.. no… no es eso. **– Hinata estaba mortificada pensando que tal vez él pudiera haberse hecho una idea de que quería que estuvieran a solas. Sí, eso hubiese sido perfecto, pero… pero ella era una chica decente, no podía dejarlo creer que quería algo así. –** Gra..gracias por…por enseñarme… a comer ramen. **

– **No es nada.** – Rió nervioso.

Quería decir algo más pero no se le ocurría qué. Todo aquello quedó convertido en un horrible silencio en que sólo escuchaba la forma en que sorbía el ramen y el ruido de los grillos nocturnos. Y a pesar de eso, estar así sentado junto a ella en silencio, se sentía bien. Sonrió con calma y suspiró, respirando profundamente el fresco de la noche en ese lugar.

– **Realmente… sigues siendo igual que antes, Hinata-chan.** – Susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos. Hinata por el contrario los abrió a todo lo que daban sus párpados, pasmada por el comentario. Ella había hecho tanto por cambiarse a sí misma. **– Cuando te vi no te reconocí, estabas tan cambiada, te recordaba como una niñita, después de todo siempre fuiste la menor del grupo. Pero… Sigues siendo igual de asombrosa. Eres rara… pero me gustan las personas raras como tú.**

El corazón de Hinata se sentía acelerado, le costaba respirar y con comentarios como ese, escuchar que a él le gustaba como era, le producía una felicidad que no esperó sentir por mucho tiempo. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Naruto?

– **¿Qué hiciste estos años en que te fuiste de Konoha, Naruto-kun? **– Preguntó Hinata sonriéndole, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente con esas palabras tan dulces. Sabía que Naruto no las había dicho con intenciones románticas pero para ella, habían sido el mejor cumplido que había escuchado en su vida. - **¿Dónde fuiste? **

– **¡Fui a todas partes! Ni creerías todas las cosas que vi. **– Naruto rió mientras terminaba de tragar lo último de su ramen. - **El mundo es muy grande Hinata-chan. Nacimos en Konoha y pensamos que todo es árboles y más árboles, pero es tan distinto cuando sales de las fronteras del país del fuego.**

– **¿Qué es distinto? **– Preguntó Hinata tapándose la boca nerviosamente con una de sus manos.

– **Por ejemplo… si vas muy al norte, de la nada comienzas a ver nieve por todas partes, y el verde se transforma en un sinfín de blanco… La comida es distinta, los acentos de las personas, sus vestimentas, hasta sus jutsus. – **Suspiró y se volteó a mirar los ojos de la chica.** – Aunque hay una cosa que nunca cambia… las estrellas. Cada vez que las miraba, pensaba, que alguien en Konoha estaba mirando las mismas estrellas que yo. **

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Naruto sintió que se comenzaba a poner nervioso por algún motivo que no lograba entender del todo. Había pasado mirando los ojos color luna de Hinata casi toda su vida, ¿Por qué ahora no le podía mantener la mirada?

Bajó el rostro mirando la fuente de agua, suspirando pesadamente intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

– **Naruto-kun.** – Susurró Hinata de pronto. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar que le dijera así… su voz era tan suave, justo como una noche de primavera.

– **¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?** – Preguntó sin mirarla.

– **No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo. **

Aquel comentario lo tomaba completamente por sorpresa. La miró de reojo pero se fijo que ella ya no lo estaba observándolo, sino que tenía la vista enfocada en sus manos. Su voz había sonado melancólica de alguna forma.

– **¿Por qué?** – Preguntó confundido. Naruto solía ser muy despistado, cualquier otra persona habría entendido el significado de las palabras de Hinata sin que ella tuviera que decirlo. –S**omos ninjas, las misiones…**

– **Por..porque te extrañé mucho.** – Lo interrumpió Hinata. – **Konoha no es lo mis..mismo sin ti, Naruto-kun.**

– **¿Tú me extrañaste?** – La idea de que alguien además de su compañera de equipo, Sakura, lo hubiese extrañado, le parecía de lo más raro. No muchas personas en Konoha lo conocían, la mayoría lo ignoraba, por eso era su sueño ser Hokage para ser reconocido por sus pares. – **No pensé que nadie notara mi ausencia, sobre todo considerando que cuando estaba aquí nadie parecía prestarme mucha atención.**

– **Eso no es así.** – Susurró Hinata, apretando los puños alrededor de la tela de su kimono y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.- **Yo…yo siempre te noté… Naruto-kun. Siempre te miraba desde lejos, la forma en que nunca te rendías ni…** - La voz se Hinata se quebró y sus ojos se volvieron de cristal conteniendo las lágrimas. Sonrió con melancolía y comenzó a ponerse de pie dejando el bol con el resto del ramen que no había comido sobre las tablas de madera.

– **¿Hinata-chan?** – Naruto la miró desde abajo sin entender por qué de pronto se había agitado de esa forma.

– **Lo siento, Naruto-kun, es muy tarde, debo…debo irme.** – Hinata hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

– **Espera, ¡Hinata!** – al ver que la chica no se detenía también se puso de pie. -** ¿Dije algo que te molestara?**

Naruto corrió atrás de ella, sabiendo que no la podía tocar para detenerse, lo cual lo frustró tanto, que mandó al diablo todo y la tomó por la muñeca. Hinata quedó paralizada dándose vuelta lentamente y retirando su mano antes de que algo malo le pudiese pasar. Estaba esperando que Naruto gritara así como había gritado Kiba o Shikamaru, pero nada había pasado. ¿Sería entonces cierto que había que mantener el contacto un cierto periodo de tiempo para que hiciera efecto?

– **¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó lentamente.

– **Sí.** – Respondió subiendo una ceja. Aunque el dolor lo hubiese llevado al mismo infierno, nada le hubiese prevenido que preguntara lo siguiente. - **¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Es por mí? **– Nunca nadie había llorado por él de esa forma. Verla tan preocupada y con su corazón en la mano, lo hizo sentir completamente confundido y asustado. Pero él no escapaba de sus problemas, Gaara se lo había dicho, si huía lo iba a lamentar el resto de su vida.

– **Naruto-kun… yo… **- Hinata inhaló profundamente. Era la líder del clan Hyuga, no una niña asustadiza. Podía decírselo, sin miedo a nada. –** Siempre te he admirado. Sé que tu pensabas que nadie se quería acercar a ti, pero… desde antes de la academia, quise ser tu amiga. Te miraba escondida siempre, me hacías sonreír. La forma en que gritabas con firmeza que ibas a cumplir tus sueños, me hicieron creer que… que yo también podía cumplir los míos. Quería ser tu amiga con tantas fuerzas, pero…me daba vergüenza, siempre he sido… muy tímida. **

Naruto sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago mientras miraba a Hinata hablar. Nunca hubiese pensando que durante todos esos años en que se sentía aislado del mundo, en que nadie lo miraba y todos corrían de él como si estuviese enfermo de algo mortal… había alguien que quería acercarse a él pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Miró el suelo, atónito de lo que escuchaba. Podría haber dicho muchas cosas, podría haber hecho muchas otras… pero no había reacción en él.

– **Gracias, Hinata. **– Susurró sin pestañar ni mirarla. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos. –** No sabes… lo que significa para mí, escucharte decir eso. **

Y sin previo aviso de ningún tipo, los brazos de Naruto estaban abrazándola, apegando su cuerpo al suyo. Hinata exhaló pesadamente ante la sorpresa de ello. No sabía por qué Naruto sabiendo lo que causaba el sello de atadura estaría haciendo algo así, pero la mantenía firmemente atrapada entre sus brazos.

– **Gracias… -** Susurró nuevamente inhalando, sintiendo ese aroma a vainilla y azahares en su cabellera. – **Gracias…Hinata…** - Podría haberse puesto a llorar ahí mismo, pero estaba aguantando las lágrimas. No quería que Hinata pensara que lo había puesto triste.

– **Naruto-kun… **- Hinata también susurró, sin entender lo que pasaba con él, queriendo decirle en ese preciso momento que lo amaba, que desde niña lo había admirado como a ninguna otra persona en su vida y que luego esa admiración por lo que era se había convertido en un profundo amor, un amor tan intenso que llegaba a doler en su pecho. -** ¿Por qué estás temblando? ¿Te estoy lastimando? – **Preguntó Hinata asustada.

– **No, no me lastimas…no es nada… Hinata-chan. **– Respondió Naruto apretando con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo como cada uno de sus nervios estaba siendo golpeado por una fuerza que jamás antes había sentido. A penas y se podía mantener en pie, pero no iba a dejar que algo como eso le robara ese momento. **– No es nada… - **Volvió a repetir la iba a soltar. Aprendería a lidear con el dolor, no la iba a dejar sola.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el ánimo que me dan para continuar este fic. Un enorme abrazo, siempre abierta a cualquier duda o comentario ^^o incluso sugerencia.

En la primera parte, quería explicar sobre lo de las técnicas de mi fic. Espero que no me odien por romper el canon, pero siempre he pensado que el byakugan lo subestiman mucho en el manga, quería darle la utilidad a eso de "el byakugan ve a traves de todo". Espero haya quedado aceptable.

El próximo capítulo… la primera cita de Naruto y Hinata ^^ jajaja xD Espero que les haya gustado este.


	12. Capítulo 12: Lilas y Ramen

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LILAS Y RAMEN**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Muchas veces había estado en situaciones raras en su vida, pero esa sin duda se ganaba el premio. Naruto suspiró pesadamente sobre su cama, cada 30 o 40 segundos sentía un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, como si se tratara de un golpe de electricidad. Era como un espasmo doloroso que no podía controlar.

Dejó escapar un largo quejido, mientras nuevamente todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sonrió. No le importaba todo aquello, había valido la pena tenerla en sus brazos por esos largos y eternos segundos. Suspiró con cara de idiota.

– _**Hinata-chan…**_ - Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a sentir su olor a vainilla y azahares. No podía borrarse la sonrisa del rostro ni aunque lo hubiese intentando, abrazando el muñeco con forma de Kakashi sensei que usaba para entrenar.

Se quedó dormido esa noche con la imagen de Hinata, bastante adolorido y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se iba a ir al mismo demonio. Pero cuando salió el sol, aparte de la certeza de que no podía utilizar chakra, el dolor había desaparecido. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser Uzumaki Naruto, el _jinchuuriki_.

Bostezó pesadamente y caminó hasta su cocina y puso a hervir un poco de agua para hacerse ramen instantáneo. Se metió a la ducha y salió rápidamente gritando, dándose cuenta que el gas estaba cortado, ¿Se le habría olvidado pagarlo? Aun así, volvió a meterse y se dio una ducha fría y corta. Luego se vistió, puso el agua en su ramen y espero esos tres eternos minutos para que estuviera listo.

Su día comenzó entrando a la florería Yamanaka. Sakura-chan estaba en el hospital y no era precisamente con ella con que sentía debía tener esa conversación. Sí, Sakura era grandiosa en muchos sentidos, pero no precisamente por ser una mujer muy femenina. Hinata en cambio era delicada como una flor… tierna, amable, gentil, era casi opuesta a esa personalidad ruda que mostraba Sakura con todos. Lamentablemente, la chica pelirosa era la única mujer con quien había tenido contacto mientras crecía y aparte de esas diez páginas del _Icha Icha tactics_ que alguna vez leyó, no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una chica cuando se salía con ella.

– **¡Buenos días! Bienvenido a la Florería Yaman…** - Ino había comenzado con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero cuando vio a Naruto entrar ésta desapareció. – **Ah, eres tu Naruto, ¿Qué quiere Shikamaru ahora? Si cree que me hará cocinar la cena para el cumpleaños de Asuma dile que se vaya buscando otra persona, ¡No me convertí en kunoichi para estar preocupándome de que comen los ninjas de Konoha! ¡Ese idiota! ¡Como se atreve! ¿Con que quiere que cocine no? ¡Ya verá cuando lo vea! **

Uno de los ojos de Naruto comenzó a temblar, no sabía que Ino podía ser tan dominante y aterradora. La verdad, ese sermón le había recordado mucho a Sakura-chan… tal vez pedirle a ella un consejo no sería del todo inteligente.

– **No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que hablas Ino.** – Dijo confundido mientras se apoyaba contra la pared e Ino seguía y seguía acorralándolo. – **No me lastimes.**

– **¿Entonces qué quieres?** – Preguntó la chica con desconfianza. - **No me digas que viniste a comprar flores.**

– **De hecho, sí. **

– **No hay flores con forma, ni sabor a ramen Naruto. **– Le advirtió Ino molesta.

– **Quiero un ramo de flores para Sakura-chan, voy camino al hospital.** – Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, no se atrevía a decirle que también venía a pedirle consejos.

– **Jamás has comprado flores en tu vida.** – Ino subió una ceja sospechosamente, había algo en la actitud de Naruto que no la convencía del todo. – **En fin, no es asunto mío qué le regalan a la frente de marquesina esa. Dime, ¿Qué quieres decirle a Sakura con las flores?** – Se acercó a él como si estuviera a punto de descubrir su secreto más íntimo, completamente atenta a sus palabras.

– **Uhm…** - Naruto comenzó a pensar, tenía muchísimas cosas que le hubiera querido decir a Sakura-chan sólo con flores, pero después de todo no era realmente elocuente cuando se trataba de cosas así. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Decir cosas con flores? Ino estaba loca, sin duda. - **¡Qué sé yo!** –Compadeció de todo corazón a Shikamaru.

Ino suspiró. No le llamaba nada la atención de que Naruto fuera igual al resto de los hombres de Konoha. - **¿Qué se mejore pronto? ¿Qué se sienta bien? ¿Qué la amas? ¿Qué sólo son amigos? ¿Qué esperas por ella?**

– **¿Realmente se puede decir tanto sólo con una flor? **– Preguntó Naruto caminando entre los barriles en que estaban puestas las flores, sacó una margarita y jugó con ella entre sus dedos.

– **¡Claro… **_**baka**_**!** – Respondió Ino ocultando su risa atrás de una mano. - **Para Sakura, te recomiendo estas. **– Ino apuntó a unas ramas de magnolias enanas que aun estaban en su capullo. -** Cualquier color pastel significa amistad, y éstas combinan con su tono de cabello, ¿No crees? A menos, que quieras decirle que la amas… **

– **No, esas están bien.** – Naruto miró el suelo, pensativo. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir ayuda a esa chica? Nunca antes habían sido realmente cercanos excepto en una que otra misión que habían hecho juntos. - **Gracias Ino.**

Ino saco unas cuantas ramas de madera desnuda en las que sólo había esas flores. Las estaba envolviendo en papel cuando de pronto vio la mirada perdida de Naruto en las diferentes flores, en especial en las lilas.

**-¿Cambiaste de opinión y quieres lilas?** – Le preguntó Ino acercándose a él. Al no obtener respuesta comenzó a preocuparse en serio por Uzumaki. - **¿Sucede algo Naruto?**

– **Ino… yo…** - No sabía cómo decirlo, se moría de vergüenza, un rubor bastante cómico le adornaba la cara. - **¿Qué flores harían que tú te enamoraras de un chico?  
><strong>

– **Naruto, las flores son lindas pero no hacen milagros**. – Ino le sonrió subiendo una ceja completamente confundida. Dejó escapar su aliento de golpe, ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan despistados. Por lo que ella recordaba Naruto había profesado su amor por Sakura toda su vida, pero… ellos dos sólo eran amigos. Tal vez los sentimientos de Uzumaki hubiesen cambiado de la noche a la mañana y estuviese listo para luchar por el amor de su vida. – **Una chica no se enamora de un chico porque le regale flores o no, si una chica ama a un chico seguramente lo seguirá amando sin importar que suceda o qué le dé. **

Ino suspiró pensando en Sasuke Uchiha. Era tan cierto en su caso. Lo había amado toda su vida, había acabado la relación de amistad con su mejor amiga por él… todo para nada, Sasuke ni si quiera sabía que ella existía. Su pecho se oprimió pero sonrió con alegría intentando ignorar todo ello, era una mujer fuerte después de todo.

– **No estás hablando de Sakura, ¿Verdad?** – Le preguntó Ino con una sonrisa sincera.

– **¿Cómo lo sabes?** – Naruto tragó saliva. ¿Era tan obvio?

– **Porque te gustaba Sakura desde que eran niños, si hubiese sido por ella te habría visto aquí mucho antes.** – Ino subió los hombros y cerró sus ojos luego de esa explicación, acercándose a la caja registradora. – **A menos que sólo ahora te hayas decidido a hacer algo al respecto… pero conociéndote, si hubiese sido en serio habría sido en serio desde el primer día en que le dijiste **_**"Sasuke-chan vamos en una cita".**_– Imitó su voz de forma bastante irritante.

– **Ja… eres muy observadora.** – Naruto se acercó tras ella a la caja para pagar las flores de su compañera de equipo.

– **Esa es mi especialidad.** – Ino aceptó el dinero que Naruto le estiraba y contaba las monedas para darle vuelto. – **Quien hubiese dicho que Naruto Uzumaki iba a tomar interés un día en algo que no fuese ramen o ser ninja. **

– **Ino, ella… ella es sólo mi amiga, no es que me guste tampoco.** – Naruto estaba poniéndose rojo, Ino sonrió pícaramente, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. **– No lo pongas de esa forma. **

– **Espérame aquí. **

Naruto se quedó parado suspirando pesadamente. Odiaba todo eso, sus nervios, la forma en que sudaba, como tartamudeaba intentando defenderse de la mirada curiosa de las personas, con Ino ya iban dos mujeres que le decían algo así, siendo Ayame la primera.

_**Si Sasuke estuviera aquí, no dejaría de burlarse de mí por esto.**_ – Naruto exhaló pensando en su mejor amigo. Qué raro sería decirle a Sasuke que le gustaba su futura esposa. ¿Aunque iría en serio con esa estupidez? Conocía a Sasuke muy bien y no era precisamente el tipo de sujeto que se acercaba a las mujeres, por mucho que ellas estuviesen interesadas en él. De seguro ni si quiera le gustaba Hinata, no podía enojarse con él por algo tan tonto. – _**Ese bastardo, se casará con Hinata-chan sobre mi cadáver. **_– Naruto apretó los tallos de las magnolias con fuerza. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo y se comenzó a reír solo. -_**¿Estoy celoso? ¿De verdad estoy celoso?**_

De pronto, Ino entró nuevamente al local. Traía un frasquito en la mano tapado con una cinta de color lila. Lo puso sobre la mesa y la movió en dirección a Naruto.

– **¿Y eso?** – Preguntó confundido.

– **Son semillas de lilas. La verdad, es muy poco común que las lilas crezcan de esa forma, por lo general se cortan ramas de una planta y se trasplantan a maceteros y se espera que crezcan**… - Naruto pensaba en silencio, ¿Por qué Ino le decía todo eso? ¿Acaso tenía cara de jardinero? El sólo quería flores que hicieran sonreír a Hinata-chan. - **…y aun así, podría demorarse hasta tres años para que crezcan flores.**

– **¡Naniiiii! Entonces por qué me das semillas que se van a tardar años en florecer.** – Naruto se sujeto el cabello, quería arrancárselo. - **¡No quiero esperar tanto tiempo para verla sonreír! **

– **Porque estas son de un color lavanda especial. Mi padre las trajo de una misión en una de las islas del verano. Traía consigo una ramita y me dejó olerla… tenía un olor especial, como a vainilla con rosas, un olor dulce sin ser empalagoso, frutal pero no cítrico, floral pero no con el típico olor a jabón.** – Los ojos de Naruto brillaban cuando Ino hablaba de ese aroma, era tal como él sentía el cabello de Hinata. Ese olor a vainilla con azahares que hacía que su boca salivara. – **Era un olor dulce, inocente sin llegar a ser sensual, ¿sabes? Como un primer beso… y sus pétalos, tenían forma de pequeños corazones… eran las lilas perfectas del primer amor. **

– **Ino, ¿Quién diría que eras tan romántica?** – Ino estaba completamente sonrojada, pensando en los labios de Sasuke, suspirando y soñando despierta.

– **Por eso, creo que esas flores son perfectas para ti.** – Le sonrió, viendo como Naruto asentía una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza.

– **¡Sí! ¡Sí! **– Aunque, la realidad lo golpeo de pronto. Flores tan maravillosas como esas de seguro le iban a costar una fortuna. Su rostro se volvió azul y desanimado. -** ¿Cuánto te debo? **

– **No puedo ponerle precio al amor…** - Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo. – **Son un regalo, sólo asegúrate de traerme algunas florcitas cuando florezcan en cinco años. **

Naruto se puso blanco cuando escuchó "cinco años". – **Eh… está bien.** – Tomó el frasco y lo puso dentro de un bolsillo, tomando el ramo de flores para luego darse vuelta a mirar a la chica. – **Oye Ino, ¿Por qué me ayudas? **

Ino lo miró levantando las cejas, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada. **- Porque en el fondo soy una romántica sin causa.** – Sacó levemente su lengua burlándose de Naruto. - **Si te resulta con esa chica serás el primero de nuestro grupo en tener novia… Aquello me hace sentir feliz, por algo ayudo en la florería siempre, adoro ver a las personas regalarse flores y decirse cuanto se aman.**

Mientras Naruto observaba como la chica hablaba del amor y la forma en que era una romántica, sintió un poco de lástima por ella. Sin duda era una de las chicas más bellas de Konoha. Era rubia, sus ojos eran del color del cielo y su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol. Sin embargo, al igual que todo el resto de las mujeres de su edad, había puesto sus sueños e ilusiones en alguien que nunca si quiera la consideró o la tomó en cuenta: Sasuke.

– **Ino…** - Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. - **Sasuke fue un idiota en no fijarse en ti, o en Sakura-chan.** – Ino le sonrió, como si hubiese esperado que alguien le dijera eso toda su vida. - **Espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que él algún día.**

– **Yo también espero eso.** – Murmuró Yamanaka mientras observaba la forma en que Naruto abría la puerta de la tienda y salía haciendo sonar una campanita.

·

·

·

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

·

Empujó la puerta del hospital con el ramo de flores de magnolias rosas. No estaba acostumbrado a llevarle flores a Sakura y la mera idea de que lo estaba haciendo lo hizo sentirse el rey de los idiotas, pero ahora que lo hacía, se preguntó, por qué se había tardado tanto tiempo en hacerlo.

Entró a la habitación y la vio sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana mientras que el viento de esa mañana primaveral golpeaba su rostro con suavidad.

– **¡Sakura-chan!** – La saludó animosamente mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba.

– **Naruto…** - Susurró ella con suavidad y calma, dándose vuelta. Aun lucía como una momia pero eso era lo de menos. - **¿Sucede algo? ¿Y esas flores?**

– **Son para ti.** – Le respondió estirándolas en su dirección mientras reía, esperando que no se las tirara por la cabeza. Sakura tenía las reacciones más absurdas cuando se trataba de él demostrándole cariño.

Todo lo contrario de lo que esperó, los ojos de de Sakura se volvieron llorosos mientras aceptaba el ramo y lo apegaba a su pecho como si estuviera arrullando un bebe. Bajó el rostro y las observó sin decir palabra alguna.

– **Ey…Sakura-chan, vamos…** - Su sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer, se forzó a sí mismo a seguir riendo pero cada vez que Sakura ponía esa mirada se le rompía el corazón. - **No las compré para que te pusieras triste tampoco.**

– **No, no es eso, es que…** - Su voz se estaba quebrando, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir fingiendo estar bien. - **… es la primera vez que me regalan flores.**

– **Lo siento Sakura-chan.** – Se sintió como un imbécil, ¿Cuántos años había proclamado que esa era la mujer de sus sueños y nunca antes si quiera le había regalado flores? ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado y descuidado? Además, nunca nadie le había dicho que las flores tenían un poder mágico o algo por el estilo, ¿Tanto le gustaban a las mujeres? **– No pensé que fueses el tipo de chica a la que le gustaban las flores, si hubiese sabido que te gustaban tanto te habría comprado más a menudo.** **Tal vez entonces si hubieses aceptado salir conmigo en una cita cada vez que me rechazaste.** – Naruto rió.

– **Siempre me han gustado, desde que era niña. Ino solía decir que yo era sólo un botón de cerezo, pero que tenía que florecer…** – Volvió a voltear el rostro para mirar por la ventana. – **Pensé que había florecido, pero me doy cuenta que sigo siendo solo un botón que se va a marchitar sin florecer jamás.**

– **Sakura-chan…** - Susurró bajando el rostro. - **¡Me molesta que hables así!** – Le gritó Naruto con dureza. – **No toleraré que vuelvas a hablar de ti misma de esa forma.** – Apretó los músculos de su mandíbula, realmente le molestaba esa actitud. - **¿Crees que eres la única persona que amaba a Sasuke? ¿Crees que eres la única persona a quién Sasuke abandonó o hirió profundamente? **– El rostro de Sakura mostró sorpresa por las palabras de Naruto.** – Ino era tu mejor amiga, ¿Nunca has pensando que ella también sufre por él? Ella también estaba enamorada de él, ¿No? Tal vez aún lo esté. **– Naruto se cruzó de brazos.** – A todos nos duele lo que hizo. A todos y cada uno de nosotros. Sé que es egoísta comparar mi dolor con el tuyo … pero Sakura, a mi me duele cada día como si me atravesaran algo en el pecho. **

Sakura levantó la mirada, sus labios se separaron levemente pues no estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto se pusiera tan serio de pronto. Era cierto, habían pasado tres años y cada uno de ellos había madurado de formas distintas. Ella seguía creyendo ilusoriamente que las cosas podían permanecer para siempre como lo habían sido en la época en que el Equipo Siete contaba con Sasuke, pero no era realmente así. Era muy posible, que nunca nada volviera a ser como era antes.

– **Te prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta y yo no retrocedo en mi palabra, Sakura-chan. **– Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – **Tienes que mejorarte y volverte fuerte para cuando llegue ese día. **

– **Naruto, ¿No has pensado que Sasuke no tiene intenciones de volver? **– Sakura miró sus flores.** - ¿No crees que es infantil de nuestra parte aferrarnos a la esperanza de que él vuelva y que siga siendo el Sasuke que conocíamos? **

– **Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que pensaba volver a la Villa cuando terminara sus asuntos pendientes. **– Admitió Naruto retirando su mano y saltando sobre la cama para sentarse en ella. – **Si eres realmente su amiga y si lo amas de verdad, entonces deberías esperarlo y prepararte para aceptar al Sasuke que llegue, sea quien sea, no al Sasuke que era. Es lógico que estos años lo deben haber cambiado. ¿Pero acaso cambiaron tus sentimientos por él? – **Naruto le sonrió con compasión, podía entender los sentimientos de su amiga. Cuando la veía mirar el espacio de esa forma entendía cada vez con más claridad que por mucho que él mismo estuviese en el corazón de Sakura Haruno, no era en la misma forma en que estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Podía entenderla, realmente la podía entender. Ella era gentil por naturaleza aunque le mostrara a todos que era ruda y violenta. Esa misma gentileza era la que le permitía ser lastimada una y otra vez por la persona que amaba. **- Si realmente lo amas, no dejes que la duda de quién es ahora destruya eso. Estoy seguro que si vuelve nos necesitará a todos para sobrellevar el peso de vivir una vida en la que tuvo que matar a su propio hermano. **

Sakura suspiró y sonrió divertida. -** ¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro Naruto? **

– **El tiempo pasa, Sakura-chan.** – Naruto llevo sus manos atrás del cuello y se recostó sobre la cama de espalda mirando el techo. - ** Las personas crecen, los sentimientos cambian. –** Pensó si sería una buena idea hablarle de Hinata a Sakura, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de aquello.

– **Sí. No podemos ser niños toda la vida. –** Se mantuvo en silencio un poco y se rascó un brazo. Las quemaduras aun le picaban y se regeneraba lentamente día a día la piel que había desaparecido.** -Tsunade-sama dijo que encontró una infusión que ayudará a apurar mi tratamiento. Desde mañana empezaremos con eso. **

– **¡Qué bien Sakura-chan! ¡Estoy seguro que estarás bien antes de que lo notes! **– Dijo Naruto sin levantarse.

– **Eso espero. **– Susurró la chica levantándose y dejando sus flores en el jarro de agua junto a su cama. – **Oye Naruto, ¿Por qué tienes ojeras? ¿No has dormido bien? **

– **Jeje… anoche me costó un poco quedarme dormido. **– Sí, no había podido dormir pensando en Hinata y temblando con espasmos una vez por minuto por el dolor en su cuerpo.

– **¿Y eso? **- Preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja en su dirección. -** ¿No me digas que estuviste entrenando hasta tarde? **

–**No, nada de eso.** – Naruto sonrió y Sakura supo de inmediato por la mirada suave en sus ojos que algo nuevo y excitante estaba ocurriendo en la vida de su mejor amigo. -** Había algo que no me dejaba dormir. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

Había ido por Hinata a la hora que le había dicho. Se sorprendió bastante de que los sirvientes de la casa principal lo hicieran esperar por ella más de 40 minutos.

Fueron los 40 minutos más largos de su vida. En varias ocasiones se puso de pie, caminó en círculos, se volvió a sentar, jugó con el té que le sirvieron, se comió algunas galletitas de anís, volvió a caminar en círculos y consideró irse cada vez que sentía pasos por el corredor. No entendía que podría haber ocurrido para que Hinata lo hiciera esperar tanto.

¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Habría sido una mala idea intentar salir con ella? La duda lo estaba matando, quería enterrarse a sí mismo en el jardín de los Hyuga y desaparecer del mundo. Se estaba cuestionando una y otra vez í si todo lo que había decidido hacer era un error, un absurdo error. Claro que Hinata era demasiado para él, ¡Rayos! Era la líder del clan más importante de todo Kohona. ¿Qué podría ver ella en alguien como él? Estaba casi decidido a marcharse… cuando de pronto nuevos pasos inundaron el corredor y la puerta corrediza se abrió.

Se trataba de Neji quien mantuvo la puerta abierta y dejó que su prima entrara.

– **Buenas tardes, Naruto**. – Le dijo con un poco de frialdad y mirándolo de reojo. Naruto sintió la hostilidad de su mirada. - **La esperaré afuera Hinata-sama. **– Murmuró molesto, para luego hacer una reverencia y esperar afuera.

Hinata entró a la habitación y la puerta se cerró atrás de ella. Naruto se sorprendía cada vez más cuando veía a Hinata en esos kimonos de seda, mucho más apretados de las usuales chaquetas y pantalones sueltos que la joven había utilizado toda su vida. Traía un prendedor de flores en el cabello que acentuaban el color de sus ojos.

Se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia educada. Naruto percibió que había algo molestándola, la conocía tanto tiempo ya, desde niños… se podía dar cuenta de la preocupación que mostraba en sus ojos.

– **Lo..lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.** – Comenzó Hinata, pidiéndole disculpas por la demora. – **El consejo de hoy se..se demoró mucho más de la cuenta. Hubo discusiones bastante encendidas.** – Suspiró y la tristeza se hizo visible en sus ojos.

– **Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día Hinata-chan…** - Naruto estaba preocupado, no era muy usual ver a alguien de su edad con tantas cargas sobre sus hombros. Él no podría haberse puesto nunca en el lugar de la chica. – **No quiero molestarte.**

– **¡N-no! No me molestas.** – Hinata miró hacia un costado, la vergüenza adornaba sus mejillas con un adorable color rosa. **– Yo… yo quería… yo…** - Llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, siempre se sentía como si fuese sólo una niña asustadiza frente a Naruto y al mismo tiempo, era en él en quien lograba inspirarse cada vez que necesitaba fuerza. – **Siempre he querido salir contigo… Naruto-kun.**

– **¿Si-siempre?** – Tragó saliva, su voz interna gritaba de alegría pero su rostro sólo reflejaba sorpresa. - **¡Entonces vamos!**

– **¿No…no estás molesto por la espera?** – Preguntó Hinata escondiendo su boca tras su mano mientras lo miraba con rostro apenado. - **¿De verdad?**

– **¡Claro que no Hinata-chan! Por ti podría esperar todo lo que quisieras.** - _¿Qué tan cursi sonó eso?_ Pensó Naruto mientras un rubor también lo embargaba y comenzaba a reír nervioso. – **Quiero decir… vale la pena esperar por ti lo que sea necesario.**

– **Na..Naruto-kun…** - Hinata sonreía, ni en sus sueños más descabellados hubiese imaginado que el hombre del quien se había enamorado le estuviese diciendo cosas así. **– Muchas gracias... por esperarme. **

– **No es nada… ¡Andando!** – Pensó en tomar su mano y arrastrarla afuera, pero eso sería bastante grosero. En vez de eso, sólo camino frente a ella y abrió la puerta corrediza esperando que ella pasara.

Pero su entusiasmo era tan grande que casi olvidaba por completo que fuera de la habitación estaba Neji esperando, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con rostro de pocos amigos. Naruto casi gritó de espanto, pero contuvo su sorpresa recordando que Hinata le había advertido el día anterior que Neji iba donde quiera que ella fuera saliendo de la mansión Hyuga. Era lógico, Hinata era la nueva líder de su clan, todos estaban preocupados por su seguridad.

– **Uzumaki. **– Neji seguía ahí impávido. -** ¿Dónde se supone que vas a llevar a mi prima?**

– **So…sólo vamos a ir a comer ramen. **– Contestó como si estuviese hablando con el padre de Hinata, casi llegaba a sudar.

Neji subió una ceja. -** ¿Realmente ese es el mejor sitio que se te ocurrió para llevar a una señorita en su primera cita? – **La pregunta de Neji le cayó encima como un balde de piedras. Tenía razón, a comer ramen se llevaba a cualquiera, era un sitio pequeño, ruidoso y nada de especial a los ojos de cualquier otra persona. – **Que poco tacto tienes.**

Pero tanto Naruto como Hinata entendían lo importante que era Ichiraku Ramen para él. Pasaba casi todo el día ahí, era como el living de su casa en donde estaba su segunda familia. Si no encontrabas a Uzumaki Naruto en su propio departamento, entonces todos sabían que estaba comiendo ramen…. El ramen era parte de su vida, comerlo era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Hinata lo entendía y se sentía bastante honrada de que él quisiera compartir algo como eso con ella.

– **Nii-san, Naruto-kun sólo me va a enseñar a comer ramen porque yo se lo pedí.** – Intervino Hinata tan mortificada como Naruto, la idea de categorizar esa salida como una cita también la hacía morir de vergüenza. – **No…no seas así… lo prometiste…**

Neji gruñó y caminó junto a ellos sin decir más. Se sentía un tanto irritado de tener que ser el chaperón de Hinata. Sin embargo, ella no era como cualquier otra chica de su edad de Konoha, sus valores eran muy distintos. La habían criado con el modelo de virtud y pureza con que se guiaba el clan Hyuga y ella ya no era una niña que pudiese estarse paseando con varones de un lado a otro sin que las personas no murmuraran al respecto. Después de todo, hasta tenía un asiento en el consejo del País del Fuego y su mano en matrimonio hubiese sido muy peleada de no ser por Sasuke Uchiha.

Debía mantener su imagen de ser una señorita virtuosa sin importar nada, todos sabían que ese matrimonio con el Uchiha no se iba a llevar a cabo y cuando todo ese enredo terminara, Hinata aun debía casarse y asegurarse de darle un heredero a su clan. Esa era una de sus misiones como líder, asegurarse de darle a su clan un nuevo sucesor a la altura, ya fuese casándose con alguien del propio clan o con un sujeto importante en el mundo shinobi, lo suficientemente importante para que fuese aceptado dentro del consejo.

Pero ya llevaban caminando alrededor de cinco minutos y ni Hinata ni Naruto hablaban. El rubio se preguntó si realmente podían hablar de algo si estaba Neji mirándolo con cara de asesino a sueldo. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía causarle un golpe en la cara, por lo que optó no forzar la conversación y realmente preguntar lo que tenía en mente.

– **¿Qué sucedió en el consejo hoy que demoraron tanto? **

Neji pensó de inmediato que no podría haber preguntado nada peor. El clan Hyuga no había sido liderado por una mujer por mucho tiempo ya y siendo Konoha la aldea Ninja patriarcal que era, no resultaba ser una sorpresa para nadie que alguno de los miembros de más edad del clan no pensaran que Hinata pudiese hacerse cargo de todo sola, insistiendo constantemente en el tema de su matrimonio con Neji o con el Kazekage, sólo para que Hinata les recordara que ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha y que eso no iba a cambiar a menos que alguna de las brillantes mentes ahí presentes aprendiera a neutralizar un jutsu de atadura.

No sólo eso, Hinata había introducido la petición de hacer de Neji un miembro permanente del consejo y eso había hecho estallar a todos. La discusión se volvió acalorada entre los ancianos y los más jóvenes, entre los familiares directos de Neji y Hinata como con los familiares lejanos, entre aquellos que estaban a favor de la separación de las ramas de la familia y aquellos que pensaban que era una costumbre anticuada y que debía cambiar. Sólo por la inclusión de aquella petición para que Neji fuese parte del consejo, el tema se había desviado completamente hasta discutir la abolición del sello del Byakugan a temprana edad en todos los miembros de la familia secundaria.

Finalmente, el bisabuelo Akari, quien había dormido la mayor parte de la reunión, tomó la palabra y les dijo que discutir un tema que no estaba en la tabla de discusión era fútil y que si querían realmente hablarlo debían solicitar formalmente su inclusión para la próxima vez que se reuniera el consejo, que sería dentro de un mes. Por lo tanto, Hinata no había conseguido nada excepto un dolor de cabeza y varias palabras fuertes de parte de sus mayores.

– **Na..nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto-kun.** – Sonrió Hinata mirando en su dirección. –** No me hacen mucho caso por mi edad y por ser mu..mujer, pero espero eso cambie una vez se acostumbren a la idea de que soy la líder del clan, les guste o no. **

Neji sonrió con sus palabras. Naruto la miró con sorpresa. Cada día que pasaba Hinata parecía un poco más decidida y eso le gustaba. Aunque también le gustaba la Hinata que tartamudeaba, enrojecía y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos. En realidad, todas las facetas que esa chica mostraba le gustaban, y cada vez que descubría una nueva se sentía un poquito más afortunado de tener el privilegio de observarla.

– **Si no te hacen caso, siempre puedo golpearlos.** – Naruto le guiñó un ojo y Hinata sonrió un poco avergonzada tapando su boca con su mano derecha. **– Soy muy bueno en hacer que las personas entren en razón de esa forma, ¿No Neji? – **Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de manera divertida a Neji que se encontraba al lado de Hinata.

Una venita apareció en la frente del castaño, recordando el primer duelo en el torneo del examen chunin. No era suficiente tener que ser el chaperón de Hinata con alguien tan ridículo como Naruto, sino que además ahora intentaba incluirlo en su conversación de forma poco agraciada. Sólo dejó escapar un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

Llegaron a Ichiraku y se sentaron en las altas sillas, Hinata en medio de ambos. Ayame les sirvió ramen y Naruto se pasó gran parte de la velada enseñándole a Hinata la forma en que debía sostener el tazón y los palillos para que el caldo de los fideos no la manchara. Hinata moría de vergüenza comiendo ramen de forma tan poco femenina, llevando a su boca una gran cantidad de fideos y apenas pudiendo masticarlos. Se preguntó si Naruto realmente pensaba que comer de esa forma era delicado en una mujer. Por su lado, a Uzumaki le parecía completamente adorable la forma en que Hinata comía, sin preocuparse tanto por la forma en que se veía sino, realmente agarrándole el ritmo a aquello.

Neji ni si quiera comió. Permaneció ahí sentado al lado de Hinata intentando ser invisible mientras ella y Naruto comían, escuchando los consejos de Naruto en la forma en que comía ramen, dándole indicaciones, ayudándola a mover sus palillos y a tomar el bol con la sopa para poder realmente "absorber" el aroma. ¿Naruto no tenía nada más que hacer de su vida que eso? Si esa era su idea de conquistar el corazón de una mujer compadecía a la pobre idiota que terminara con él… pero, por otro lado, él sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ese idiota a su prima menor. Lo miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas como si comer ramen junto con él fuera la mejor experiencia de su vida.

–**¡Eso es Hinata-chan! Creo que agarraste bien el ritmo.** – La felicitó Naruto mientras él comía su segundo plato de ramen. – **Ayame, esto esta delicioso.** – Le dijo a la chica mientras comenzaba a agarrar los fideos y a sorberlos sin ningún tipo de etiqueta.

– **Te ves de mejor ánimo hoy Naruto-kun.** – Ayame sonrió y puso un pedacito extra de carne en su taza de ramen. – **Tal vez es la compañía, ¿No?** – Naruto se puso azul cuando la escuchó decir eso, sobre todo por la mirada divertida que le estaba dedicando, como si le dijera con los ojos que sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba para que estuviera de buen humor. – **Espero que le guste mi ramen, Hinata-sama. **– Dijo la chica sonriéndole nerviosa a Hinata y haciéndole una reverencia.

– **Esta delicioso, Ayame-san.** – Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia de vuelta. – **Muchas gracias.**

Neji observó a su prima el resto de la noche. No la veía sonreír de esa forma hacía muchos días, desde la muerte de su padre. Shino era una preocupación constante para ella y muchas veces la sorprendía llorando escondida. También había tenido que lidear con la recuperación de Hanabi quien estaba volviendo lentamente a ser ella misma luego de que su padre pusiera el sello en ella al ser derrotada en combate por Hinata. Todo eso sin mencionar que pasó de ser una Kunoichi de Konoha a la líder del clan, llevando sobre sus hombros todo el peso que eso llevaba. La habían forzado hasta a cambiar su forma de vestir, tantos cambios la habían deprimido.

Suspiró, escucharla reír era refrescante y lo hacía sentir bien. Si Naruto era la persona que podía lograrlo, hacer que ella olvidara sus penas, entonces…

**- Hinata-sama.** – Neji se puso de pie. **– Olvidé que tengo que reunirme con Gai sensei, Lee y Tenten en el local de dangos.**

Hinata y Naruto lo miraron extrañados, ¿No se suponía que debía cuidar de Hinata toda la noche? - **¿Nii-san? **

– **Llévala allá en 120 minutos, Naruto. –** Neji lo miró amenazadoramente, por dos horas podían hacer lo que quisieran, ¿Cuál era el riesgo? De cualquier forma Naruto no podía tocar a Hinata. - **¿Puedo contar que la mantendrás a salvo hasta entonces?**

– **Cuenta con eso.** – Dijo Naruto extendido su dedo pulgar y haciendo el "_nice guy pose_" característico de Gai sensei. Neji se rió, sabía lo que significaba esa pose, era casi como una promesa implícita.

Observaron como Neji se marchaba. Hinata sonrió en su dirección casi agradeciéndole en silencio lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Podía ser un primo extremadamente celoso y sobreprotector, pero al final del día, sólo la quería ver feliz y ella entendía eso.

– **Uhm… hay algo que quiero mostrarte Hinata-chan.** – Naruto comenzó a decir nervioso, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Neji los hubiese abandonado, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si hubiese realizado el plan B de su "cita" con Neji presente. - **¿Me acompañarías?**

– **Claro Naruto-kun.** – Respondió Hinata mientras el chico pagaba el ramen que habían comido.

– **Grandioso.** – Naruto suspiró aliviado, si le decía que no, no tenía idea que podrían haber hecho por dos horas. – **Sígueme.**

Se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Hinata por instinto pero se detuvo, no porque le diera miedo lo que le podía provocar sino porque caminar de la mano con Hinata Hyuga por Konoha podría haberle traído problemas a ella. La joven caminó a su lado con una sublime sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas un tanto rosa y con una expresión de completa felicidad.

A lo lejos, de espalda a ellos, Shikamaru e Ino venían de la tienda. El chico cargaba una bolsa de papel con varias cosas para realizar una barbacoa e Ino lo acompañaba. Era el cumpleaños de Asuma y finalmente habían decidido que harían un asado en la casa de Chouji.

– **¿No son esos Naruto y Hinata?** – Preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

– **Sí, lo son…** - Murmuró Ino confundida… sólo para terminar riendo quietamente. – **Con que es ella…**

– **Aunque sea un poco molesto deberíamos ir a saludarlos.** – Dijo Shikamaru sólo para ser detenido por una de las manos de Ino.

–**No… déjalos solos. Que desubicado eres. **

– **¿Ah? ¿Por qué? **– Shikamaru no entendía nada.

– **Porque están en una cita.** – Los ojos de Ino brillaron con estrellitas mientras suspiraba.

– **¿Una cita? ¿Naruto y Hinata?** – Shikamaru levantó una ceja. ¿Naruto en una cita? ¿Y Hinata? ¿La misma Hinata Hyuga que era ahora la líder del clan Hyuga? - **¿Es en serio? Vaya… que problemático. **

– **¿Problemático? **– Preguntó Ino sin entender a que se refería Shikamaru con eso.** - ¿Por qué? **

– **Pues, a Naruto le gusta Sakura, ¿No? **

– **Shikamaru… ¿No crees que de vez en cuando te puede gustar alguien toda la vida y darte cuenta que lo que ahí hubo siempre fue amistad?**– Ino suspiró levantando las palmas. - ** Ya no somos niños. Es normal que comiencen a crearse atracciones**_** reales**_** entre nosotros. **

_**Dios me libre si se crea una atracción entre tú y yo**_. – Pensó Shikamaru observando los ojos azules de su compañera. – _**Sería demasiado problemático enamorarse de alguien como tú. **_

…..

Hacía alrededor de diez minutos Naruto le había pedido a Hinata que cerrara los ojos y caminara derecho. No escuchaba más ruido que el de los grillos por lo cual asumió que ya ni si quiera estaban dentro de Konoha sino en sus alrededores. Todo aquello la ponía nerviosa, pero en un buen sentido. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Naruto le quería mostrar.

Sintió que subía por una colina de pendiente suave, pero aun así no abrió los ojos. Sonreía con expectación, nerviosa, ansiosa de poder abrir sus ojos y dejar que la luz de la luna creciente hiciera el resto.

– **Sin espiar Hinata-chan.** – Le dijo Naruto. – **Sigue hacia adelante.**

– **No…no estoy espiando, Naruto-kun.** – Dijo Hinata. - **¿Falta mucho? **

– **Sólo un poco.** – Naruto le indicó mientras Hinata seguía caminando en medio de la oscuridad. – **Un poco más…** - Hinata quería realmente abrir los ojos y ver donde la había llevado, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no quería que Naruto se molestara con ella si lo hacía. – **Ahí, detente.** – Hinata se dejó de mover y estiró sus manos hacia adelante sin encontrar nada. – **Abre los ojos. **

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró que frente a ella había tres troncos de un tamaño considerable y sonrojó de inmediato.

– **¿Por…por qué estamos aquí Naruto-kun?** – Preguntó mirando de un lado a otro, nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaban solos en un lugar con poca luz. Estaban en el monumento de los caídos de Konoha.

– **Uhm…** - Naruto puso una mano en su cuello. – **Hinata-chan… ¿Sabes que soy despistado verdad?**

– **¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?** – Preguntó sorprendida.

– **Quiero decir que soy distraído por naturaleza, me cuesta muchísimo ponerle atención a las personas cuando hablan y generalmente estoy pensando en comer ramen…** - Rió en silencio, pero Hinata no sabía a qué iba todo aquello. – **Pero hubo momentos en mi vida, que… me convirtieron en la persona que soy.** – Naruto volvía a sonar como él mismo, como si su nerviosismo pasara. – **Y aquí ocurrieron dos de ellos.**

– **Lo sé.** – Susurró Hinata con suavidad.

– **¿Ah? ¿Cómo que sabes?** – Preguntó extrañado.

– **Me lo dijiste una vez, aquí te convertiste en genin, ¿No? –** Hinata sonrió cálidamente y miró el suelo.

– **Sí, ese fue el primero. Aquí se formó el equipo siete y me convertí en genin.** – Naruto cerró los ojos y pudo ver los rostros de Sasuke y Sakura dándole de comer mientras estaba amarrado a al mismo tronco frente al cual estaban parados. – **Pero hubo otro momento importante en mi vida que ocurrió aquí… **

– **¿Qué ocurrió aquí Naruto-kun?** – Hinata se veía confundida, buscando sus ojos con timidez.

– **Vine a este lugar con muchísimo miedo, dudando de mi mismo antes del primer combate del torneo chunin. No había dormido nada esa noche, estaba muy nervioso y asustado de hacer el ridículo con todas esas personas mirándome. Quería recordar la confianza que había tenido en mi mismo al momento en que me convertí en genin… y lo gracioso es que, encontré la confianza que necesitaba aquí. – **Hinata no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando Naruto, pero le ponía toda la atención del mundo mientras los sapos y los grillos nocturnos los acompañaban. ¿Estaría hablando de lo que conversó con ella ese día? –** Me encontré aquí… con una cierta niña de cabello corto que jugaba mucho con sus dedos y me dijo, que era un **_**fracasado orgulloso**_**. **– Naruto dio un paso adelante, Hinata bajó el rostro, sus cejas temblaban acordándose de ese día. Ella lo había revivido mil veces en su cabeza, pero no podía creer que para Naruto también había significado algo importante. -**¿Lo recuerdas?**

- ¿Cómo…cómo es posible… que tú… que tú recuerdes eso?

–Subió lentamente el rostro para mirarlo, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza.

– **Por que fue uno de los momentos que me convirtió en el shinobi que soy. Cuando dijiste que… que… que sentías un fuerte sentimiento en tu corazón al verme, porque, sin importar que fracasara siempre lo volvía a intentar y que de ahí salía mi fuerza…me hiciste muy feliz. Pude vencer a Neji después de eso, por muy nervioso y desconfiado que estuviese. Y fue, gracias a que tú creías en mí, en un momento, en que ni si quiera yo creía en mi. **– Naruto se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco. Hinata lo imitó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas a su lado mientras ambos miraban el cielo nocturno. –** Me recordaste quien era. Es gracioso, estaba realmente deprimido antes de hablar contigo ese día Hinata-chan. Pero… tú hiciste que me sintiera mejor. Debí darme cuenta antes que tienes ese efecto en mí…**

– **¿Qué…qué efecto? – **Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, aun no sabía si estaba soñando o no.

– **Pensé que yo era el despistado. – **Naruto rió y la miró con suavidad. **– Cuando estoy contigo, me haces sentir bien. Tienes ese efecto. Tú… haces que las personas se sientan bien. **

– **¿De…de verdad?**

– **Ajá. – **Naruto suspiró,no le importaba estar con Hinata en completo silencio escuchando las ranas cantar a la luna, que ella estuviese ahí, junto a él lo hacía sentir bien. ¿Qué sería aquella sensación rara en su estómago?** – Que nostálgico es estar aquí. Todo cambió tan rápido en nuestras vidas que aun a veces despierto y pienso que Sasuke me está esperando en este lugar y me regañará por llegar tarde. – **Naruto suspiró con algo de melancolía.** - Luego me froto los ojos y recuerdo que no hay nadie esperándome aquí… que Sakura-chan esta con la vieja Tsunade en el edificio del Hokage y que Sasuke está en algún lugar lejos con Orochimaru.**

– **Se a lo que te refieres. Me sucede mucho cuando veo a Akamaru-kun. Era tan pequeñito que Kiba-kun solía cargarlo sobre su cabeza. **– Hinata sonrió entretenida, recordar a Akamaru como cachorro era algo divertido. - **Ahora es tan grande que los roles se invirtieron y quien carga a Kiba-kun es Akamaru-kun. **

– **Kiba es un fracaso como dueño, Akamaru debería hablar ya. – **Naruto suspiró pesadamente.** – Aunque agradezco que no lo haga, estoy seguro que si pudiese hablar me insultaría todo el tiempo. **

– **Entre ellos se entienden. – **Hinata cerró los ojos.** – Tengo suerte de tenerlos en mi vida. **– Bajó levemente el rostro, mostrando lo decaída que la hacía sentir recordar aquello.

– **Sólo alguien tan amable como tu consideraría suerte tener a alguien como ese idiota en su vida. **– Naruto rió y Hinata también lo hizo.

Volteó levemente su rostro para observarla sonreír, aunque mirándola, bañada en la blanquecina luz de la luna se percató de algo que lo hizo suavizar sus gestos.

– **¿Por qué te cubres la boca cuando sonríes? **– Hinata lo miró sorprendida, tal vez ni si quiera ella se había dado cuenta que lo hacía. –** No deberías hacerlo, me gusta verte sonreír. **– Sentía que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas, pero sinceramente no le importaba, no quería despegar los ojos de Hinata. –** Hinata…** - No podía dejar de mirarle los labios, había algo en ellos que al menos en ese preciso momento lo estaban llamando. Nunca pensó que iba sentirse de esa forma con ella, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Cuando eran niños, en ese mismo lugar, se había dado cuenta que Hinata Hyuga era mucho más que una niña simple, tímida y rara. Era alguien que le agradaba. Y ahora, 3 años y medios después, mirando a una Hinata Hyuga con senos y cabello largo, se daba cuenta, que realmente le agradaba. Le agradaba muchísimo.

– **Intentaré no volver a hacerlo, Naruto-kun.** – Naruto suspiró mirándola a los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda, tan educada, tan gentil? Era perfecta y lo mejor de todo, es que ni si quiera lo sabía.

Era ese tipo de personas que pasa toda la vida pensando pobremente de sí misma sin darse cuenta de sus virtudes. ¿Dónde había estado los últimos años de su vida para perderse verla florecer en la mujer frente a él? Conociendo lo idiota que era, seguramente ni si quiera se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, habría perseguido a Sakura como un tarado esos tres años e ignorado por completo a Hinata. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes que Sakura era Sakura, su amiga, su compañera, la chica que lo golpeaba constantemente para hacerlo pisar la tierra? Pero… Hinata era algo más.

– **Quédate un momento ahí Hinata-chan, tengo un regalo para ti.** – Naruto se comenzó a parar.

– **¿Un regalo?** – Preguntó extrañada, no había motivos para un regalo. - **¿Por… por qué?**

– **Pues, por que olvide darte algo en tu cumpleaños. –** Naruto se rió y salió corriendo.

Hinata se puso de pie también, intentando espiar en la dirección en la cual había ido Naruto. Pero no quiso ir tan lejos como para usar el byakugan. Si Naruto quería que fuera una sorpresa lo arruinaría de esa forma.

De pronto volvió Naruto, portando algo en sus manos. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, se percató que lo que sostenía Naruto era una tasita plástica típica del ramen instantáneo. Sonrió, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen.

– **Toma.** – Lo estiró en su dirección y Hinata lo aceptó.

– **Gracias Naruto-kun, lo…lo comeré cuando llegue a casa.**

– **¿Vas a comer tierra?-** Preguntó bastante extrañado.

– **¿Ah?-** Hinata no entendía nada. ¿Naruto se estaba burlando de ella?

– **No, no es ramen instantáneo.** – Naruto puso su dedo dentro de la tasa plástica y le mostró a Hinata que lo que había dentro era tierra. - **No tenía donde más ponerlas.**

– **Yo… no entiendo… **- Hinata le iba a decir que no entendía que era todo aquello cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

– **Dime algo Hinata-chan.** – Naruto levantó el dedo índice y le guiño un ojo. - **¿Crees en los milagros? **

– **Sí, creo en ellos…** - Hinata pensó, mirando a Naruto sabía que frente a ella tenía su milagro. Él era un milagro andante. Todo en él lo era. Gracias a él, ella había sobrevivido los peores momentos de su vida, era una inspiración para cualquiera. – **Creo en los milagros…**

– **Pues prepárate… **– Naruto tocó levemente sus manos y las levantó para que el bol de plástico de ramen quedara a la altura del pecho de Hinata. Retiró las manos con prisa, solo en caso de que algo malo pudiera pasar por el contacto. - …**pues vas a ver uno ahora.**

– **¿De…de verdad?** – Preguntó Hinata sonriendo un poco asustada.

– **Sí, pero tiene un precio.** – Naruto sonrió traviesamente, acercando su rostro al de ella. Hinata se volvió roja de inmediato.

– **¿Qué…qué precio?** – Preguntó nerviosa.

Naruto la miró con seriedad, lo que le iba a preguntar lo tenía nervioso, era la primera vez que era tan determinado con ese tipo de cosas teniendo alguien frente a él que lo tomaba en serio. Aun así, ella estaba fuera de su liga, completamente fuera… - **Tienes que volver a salir conmigo. – **Bien, estaba listo para escuchar el rechazado, estaba acostumbrado a él, como sucedía con Sakura todo el le decía que no, ni si quiera se inmutaría. Seguiría intentándolo cuantas veces fuera necesario, pues él sabía, que Hinata Hyuga le gustaba mucho. Quería tenerla en su vida y él no retrocedía con las cosas que decidía.

– **Eso…eso me gustaría mucho, Naruto-kun**. – Hinata miraba a un costado con una sonrisa tímida. Naruto estuvo a punto de gritar de la alegría, sonrió ampliamente.

– **¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¿Saldrás conmigo nuevamente Hinata-chan? **– No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que una chica no lo rechazaba. Hinata asintió sonriendo. - **¡No tienes idea como me gusta esa sonrisa! **– La hubiese abrazado de lo feliz que se sentía, pero considerando que tenía el bol de ramen entre ambos habría arruinado todo.

– **Naruto-kun, tú..tú siempre me has hecho sonreír.** – Dijo Hinata con seriedad. – **Muchas veces sonreía sola sin..sin razón y me preguntaba qué me pasaba… y luego me daba cuenta, que es..estaba pensando en ti. **

Sinceramente, Naruto no comprendía de donde estaba saliendo toda esa felicidad que sentía. Era demasiado, quería gritar y correr y golpear a alguien en el rostro luego de eso. Como le hubiese gustado que Sasuke estuviese en la Villa para restregarle en el rostro que tenía una segunda cita con la mujer más bella de Konoha, eso era mucho mejor que tener un club de seguidoras como él.

– **Mira el bol.** – Hinata bajó su mirada al bol extrañada.

Sentía que algo se movía entre sus dedos, intentó afinar su mirada activando levemente el byakugan y se dio cuenta que el bol con tierra se estaba llenando de chakra, y había algo creciendo en él. Al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando desactivo el byakugan y notó que había un pequeño arbusto floreciendo frente a sus ojos se sintió maravillada y sonrió acorde a ello. Naruto suspiró embobado cuando aquello pasó, entendiendo que él había puesto esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero eso no fue todo, de pronto, lilas aparecieron de las pequeñas ramas. Eran lilas color lavanda con pétalos pequeños y arrepollados uno contra los otros cuyo aroma era realmente exquisito.

– **¿Cómo…?** – Hinata ni si quiera podía articular palabras. –… **¿Cómo hiciste eso Naruto-kun? **

Naruto se rió del rostro de asombro de Hinata, se sentía realmente feliz de haberla podido sorprender de esa forma y sobre todo por la sonrisa que había puesto en el rostro de la chica.** – Digamos que esos son los poderes mágicos del ramen. **

Esa tarde cuando volvía del hospital recordó lo de las semillas en su bolsillo y suspiró irritado. ¿Hinata tendría que esperar cinco años para verlas florecer? Aquello era estúpido. Él quería ver la misma sonrisa que Ino experimentaba cuando hablaba de las flores en el rostro de Hinata cuando viera esas lilas. Por lo tanto, hizo algo que Naruto Uzumaki casi nunca hacía, ideó un plan luego de pensar varias horas que hacer con esas lilas.

El plan consistía en llevar a Hinata a ese lugar en donde el capitán Yamato se encontraba escondido atrás del monumento de los caídos de Konoha. Cuando Naruto le diera la señal, el capitán utilizaría su mokuton para hacer esas semillas brotar, crecer y florecer con rapidez. Realmente no tenía sentido esperar 5 años si quería sorprenderla en ese momento. Haber visto los ojos de Hinata brillando en emoción había valido bien la pena todo lo que tuvo que prometer que iba a realizar para pagar ese favor (Y había tenido que prometer mucho, incluyendo completar algunas misiones aburridas por Yamato y limpiar su casa dos veces a la semana por un mes, invitarle al menos un tazón de ramen a la semana por tres meses y cosas así).

–**Son lilas de las islas del verano.** – Susurró Naruto sacando una pequeña flor y poniéndola lentamente atrás de la oreja de Hinata. – **Las puedes plantar y van a durar ahí para siempre.**

–**Son…** - Los ojos de Hinata estaban comenzándose a llenar de lágrimas, nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo tan bonito, no por ser flores, sino, por haber podido presenciar como las flores crecían frente a ella y los embriagaban con ese olor a rosas y vainilla de las lilas. – **Son realmente hermosas**

– **¿Hinata-chan? ¿Por qué estas llorando? **– Se puso nervioso, horriblemente nervioso. La tomó por los hombros sin importarle si en unos segundos más estaba temblando de dolor. No podía soportar ver a esa chica llorar. Se le creaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad. _**Argh… cada vez que le regalo flores a una mujer se pone a llorar, ¿Quién dijo que las flores alegran a las personas?, **_pensó bajando el rostro con frustración. **– Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar. Soy un idiota.**

–**N-no, no eres un idiota Naruto-kun.** – Escucharla hablar de esa forma hizo que volviera a mirar, esta vez lo único que reflejaba su rostro era confusión. Tenía 16 años después de todo, no era un experto sobre la interacción entre hombres y mujeres y mucho menos de los secretos de la mente femenina.**- Tú eres… tu eres maravilloso. De verdad, esto es… lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí.**

¿Qué pasaba con las chicas de Konoha? Era como si nadie antes de ese día se hubiera fijado en sus corazones y en hacerlas felices. Sakura había experimentado una reacción bastante similar con un estúpido ramo de flores, ¿Tan descuidadas tenían a sus amigas?

– **¿Estas llorando de felicidad? **– Preguntó Naruto comenzando a sentir ese dolor subir por sus brazos por tocarla. Sin embargo no le importaba, había vivido cosas mucho más dolorosas que esa, había entrenado para sobrepasar situaciones mucho más peligrosas, ¿Quién decía que no se podía acostumbrar al dolor? Realmente no le importaba cuanto doliera. No la iba a soltar. - **No llores Hinata-chan. **– Puso una mano en el rostro de la chica y le secó una lágrima con el dedo pulgar. - **Ya te dije que lo que más me gusta en ti, es tu sonrisa.** – Le sonrió y sus párpados se entrecerraban de dolor una y otra vez.

Ya ni si quiera se estaba dando cuenta del tipo de cosas que decía, sólo disparaba lo primero que se venía a la mente por muy cursi y meloso que sonara, realmente no le importaba. Estaban solos, no era como si alguien lo pudiera escuchar para burlarse de él.

Pero la sonrisa, por muy tierna que fuese no engañaba a Hinata. Podía ver su rostro y la forma en que estaba aguantando aquel dolor. La expresión de emoción cambio completamente a tristeza y dio un paso atrás con las lilas en el bol de ramen entre sus manos.

–**Te estoy lastimando**. – Murmuró y su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos para tapar el profundo, profundo dolor que ella sentía en ese momento en que lo que más le hubiese gustado habría sido abrazar a Naruto fuertemente por ese regalo. – **Lo siento mucho.**

**-¿Y qué?** – Preguntó Naruto con un tono tan calmado que hizo que Hinata levantara nuevamente la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. – **Estoy seguro que dolería mucho más hacerme a la idea de nunca más poder tocarte.**

– **¿Por…por qué?** – Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios, llena de sorpresa.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, mirándola desde arriba. Cuando eran niños habían sido casi del mismo tamaño, considerando que ellos dos eran los menores de su grupo, su tamaño era parecido. Pero ahora, Hinata tenía que inclinar levemente el rostro hacia él para poder verlo al rostro. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando Naruto se acercó a ella.

–**Si me hubieses preguntado hace cinco minutos te podría haber dado decenas de razones. **– Las podía enumerar en su mente, todas y cada una de ellas, pero no en ese momento en que lo único que tenía sentido en su mente era los ojos de Hinata Hyuga. Eran hermosos, el tipo de belleza que hace que las rodillas tiemblen, el corazón se derrita y que se sepa ahí, en el instante en que se miran, que hay un orden y un significado en todo el universo. Ese tipo de belleza tenía aquellos ojos que le quitaban el habla y la capacidad para pensar con claridad. - **Pero en este momento sólo se me ocurre una. Soy un **_**fracasado orgulloso**_**. No importa que tan difícil o doloroso algo resulte, lo volveré a intentar una y otra vez hasta lograrlo. No me importa que duela tocarte, lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ya no sienta nada… nada aparte de ti. Tú haces que las personas se sientan bien, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué es el dolor comparado con eso? **

Hinata exhaló nerviosa. Quizás esa era una de las cosas más lindas que alguien le había dicho en toda su vida. ¿Pero qué responder? ¿Qué podía decirle a Naruto? ¿Sería un buen momento para confesarle que lo amaba, que lo había hecho casi desde que era una niña? No, no podía decirle algo así… tal vez estuviese mal interpretando todo. Era muy probable que Naruto sólo estuviese ahí porque se sintiera culpable por lo que sucedió con Sasuke en el día de sus cumpleaños, por haberla dejado sola y haber saltado hacia los intestinos de la serpiente de Orochimaru.

Pero ella no creía eso. Ella conocía a Naruto, quizás mejor que cualquier otra persona en Konoha, pues mientras todo el resto se había dedicado a denigrarlo e ignorarlo, ella se había dedicado a ver la fortaleza en él, aquella fuerza que la salvó de la tristeza. Por lo mismo sabía que cuando Naruto decía algo, era sincero. No andaba con rodeos, iba al punto con rapidez, no era paciente con lo que quería. Aun así… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No era la primera vez que estaban solos, ¿No?...

–**Gracias, Naruto-kun.** – Fue lo único que pudo articular después de permanecer en silencio varios segundos adecuándose a sus palabras. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, la cercanía con él, lo único que separaba sus cuerpos uno del otro eran sus manos que sostenían el bol de plástico con las lilas.

– **¿Por qué me agradeces?** – Preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja un tanto confundido por su respuesta.

–**Por siempre ser tu mismo.** – Respondió Hinata en un susurro. – **Sin importar lo que pase, siempre eres fiel a ti mismo. Nunca te das por vencido con nada. Haces que todos a tu alrededor quieran seguir esos pasos. **– Sonrió con suavidad, sus ojos aún brillaban levemente por las lágrimas contenidas. – **Por eso, gracias. **– No estaba segura por qué ahora iba a decir eso, pero si no lo decía sabía que luego se arrepentiría. -** A mí… a mí me gustan las personas como tú, Naruto-kun.** – Naruto la miró extrañado, sin entender de donde salían esas palabras. Hinata quería esconder la mirada pero no lo hizo esta vez, no cuando tenía a Naruto motivándola ahí mismo a ser fuerte y a vencer cualquier cosa, aunque fuese su propia timidez. Por el contrario, por avergonzada e incómoda que se viera, no bajó los ojos. – **Ese día, me dijiste que te gustaban las personas como yo. Estaba tan nerviosa… que no pude decirlo de vuelta.** – Los labios de Hinata temblaban, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo palpitar en sus oídos. – **Disculpa por demorarme…por demorarme tres…tres años en decirlo de vuelta, Narut…**

Pero no pudo terminar su oración. Naruto se estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella y ese movimiento le cortó por completo el habla. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada más. No se podía mover y le daba hasta miedo respirar. Contuvo la respiración, temblando de ansiedad al darse cuenta lo que iba a pasar. Era la millonésima vez que se preguntaba si estaba soñando, pero no podía evitarlo, había anhelado un momento así toda su vida.

Naruto no podía creer que ella recordara que en ese mismo lugar, hacia tres años, él le había dicho que le gustaba su forma de ser y que ahora lo dijera de vuelta. Era cierto… cuando todo el resto se había dedicado a ignorarlo por completo, esa chica guardaba en su corazón cada momento que había compartido con él. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para no verlo antes?

Podía ver sus ojos color luna, era realmente todo lo que podía ver en ese momento en que había perdido completamente la habilidad de pensar y su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo. No lo entendía, realmente no lograba comprender qué era que pasaba con él que sentía esta atracción casi gravitacional hacia ella, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo en ese instante. Era la misma adrenalina que recorría sus venas cada vez que se hallaba en un combate, pero esta vez, sentía esas mariposas en su estómago por algo mucho más simple y complejo al mismo tiempo… una chica.

Pero no era cualquier chica, era Hinata Hyuga. ¿Alguna vez había imaginado estar así con ella? Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo la respuesta era que no. Siempre había imaginado que Sakura se enamoraba perdidamente de él y él la hacía rogarle entonces, cambiar los roles, hacer que ella suplicara por algo tan tonto como un beso.

Sí, Naruto pensaba que todo eso de los besos, sostenerse de las manos y andar de a dos era tonto. Lo había pensado toda su vida, sobre todo al ver lo idiotizado que se volvía Ero Sennin cada vez que estaba cerca de una mujer bonita. ¿Cuál es el escándalo? Se preguntó más de una vez cuando lo veía babear por una u otra mujer, cuando lo veía trasnochar días enteros para escribir…

Al comienzo pensó que esos libros debían ser lo más importante del mundo, pero cuando leyó esas diez páginas se terminó de convencer que todo eso de la cercanía, el amor, las novias y demás eran una reverenda estupidez. ¿Qué había de emocionante en que dos idiotas se pararan uno frente al otro y se miraran a los ojos?

Ahora lo entendía. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual su maestro había pasado tantas horas de su vida escribiendo sobre momentos como el que estaba experimentando en ese preciso instante.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente y su aliento chocó contra los labios de Hinata. El roce del aire le dio un escalofrío y dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento sobre los labios de Naruto. Se quería morir de vergüenza por haberlo hecho dejando escapar un pequeñísimo gemido, pero eso no pareció afectar en nada la proximidad entre ellos, entre sus labios, sus pieles y la forma en que Naruto la sostenía por la cintura tirándola hacia él.

Estaban tan cerca que Naruto la podía sentir temblando por el contacto entre ambos. **– ¿Tienes frío?** – Le preguntó golpeándose mentalmente. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso en un momento así?

Se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando Hinata negó con su rostro lentamente sin apartar los ojos de él. Ni si quiera se atrevía a pestañar. Mirarla, así, completamente sonrojada e inmóvil mientras peleaba consigo mismo para besarla, era una imagen de absoluta perfección. Se aseguró de grabarla para siempre en sus memorias; su fragilidad, aquella sensación de nerviosismo, sus cejas temblando, sus ojos brillando con la luz de la luna sobre ellos, el olor a las lilas que se mesclaban con su cabello y el sonido de los grillos.

Hinata Hyuga era lejos, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. No podía comprender como no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él o cualquiera debido a eso, alguien como ella podría haber vuelto loco a un hombre haciéndolo perseguirla toda su vida.

Todas las sensaciones que había experimentado antes Naruto se desvanecieron y destiñeron cuando sintió una de las manos de Hinata sobre su rostro. Entreabrió los labios, completamente sorprendido dejando escapar su respiración de golpe. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la forma en que la respiración de Hinata se alteraba, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente sobre sus labios. Era la primera vez que su mente se comenzaba a apagar completamente y las reacciones de su cuerpo lo embargaban, dejándose llevar por el resto de sus sentidos.

Los párpados de Hinata cayeron levemente en ese instante, completamente pérdida en los ojos azules de Naruto. Ni si quiera sabía que estaban haciendo así, pero sí sabía que no quería volver a moverse en su vida y si hubiese muerto ahí mismo, habría sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

–**Na…Naruto-kun…** - Quería preguntarle que estaba pasando, qué estaban haciendo.

Pero no pudo terminar, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, Naruto había acortado completamente la distancia entre sus labios y los presionaba con suavidad sobre los suyos. Hinata cerró los ojos… y se dejó llevar en lo que sería el momento más feliz de su vida hasta entonces.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Wuaaa! Me emocionó escribir este capítulo. Lo único que espero es que no haya sonado cursi y que los personajes estuvieran dentro de sus personalidades de alguna forma. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews. Me demoré un poquito más en subir este capítulo, pues quería que quedara bien hecho considerando la importancia de lo que acaba de pasar. ^^ _

_**Les pido enormemente que me dejen un comentario de este capitulo. Creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de un fic y sus opiniones me son importantísimas. **_

_Otros temas a tratar… (3 que me dejaron en los reviews que quería aclarar)_

_Respecto a Sakura, no es un personaje principal en este fic y la quise interpretar de la forma en que yo, como lectora del manga y fan del anime la veo. Sé que muchos son "fans" de Sakura, pero la interpreté de la forma que me pareció más coherente para seguir dándole desarrollo a la historia. Sólo quiero recordar, que cuando comenzó Shippuden Sakura había hecho muy pocas cosas en situaciones serias aparte de llorar. Luego de que llega Naruto, estaba tan deprimida por lo de Sasuke que era solo cosa de escuchar su nombre para que se cayera al suelo y lo llorara. Yo la vi así, como la Sakura del comienzo de Shippuden, no como la Sakura después de ver a Sasuke en lo de Orochimaru =P xD Incluso, Sakura llora varias veces sola recordando a Sasuke durante el manga. No me parece que mostrarla deprimida sea algo tan "fuera" de personaje. _

_Sobre el sello, El sello de atadura se activa 10 segundos después del contacto. ¿Se puede romper? No. Sigue el mismo principio que cualquier sello del clan Hyuga, sólo se retiran con la muerte de la persona. (No daré mas pistas, mas adelante este tema será importante en la historia) _

_Sobre Sasuke y sus preguntas y comentarios. 1) Sasuke sigue siendo Sasuke. Su primera y única motivación es vencer a su hermano y va a realizar cualquier cosa para ello, y va a pasar encima de cualquier persona para lograr eso. 2) Sobre el compromiso con Hinata, Sasuke se aprovechó del jutsu de atadura, no es como si realmente se quiera casar con alguien que apenas conoce sobretodo sabiendo que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto cuando eran niños. Él la ve como alguien muy débil y patética. 3) Sobre un posible futuro Sasuhina debido a que Gaara desapareció del segundo arco y Naruto necesita "competencia", sólo diré… sorpresa! xDD _

_SUGERENCIAS DE CUALQUIER TIPO SIEMPRE BIENVENIDAS ^^  
><em>


	13. Capítulo 13: Mensajes en el Cielo

**CAPITULO 13**

**MENSAJES EN EL CIELO**

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Naniiiiiiiii! ¿Una cita? – <strong>Gritó Chouji casi ahogándose con el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando.

Shikamaru no era del tipo que contaba las cosas así como así, le parecía problemático estar chismeando sobre la vida de los demás, pero con Chouji compartía absolutamente todo lo que sabía y no iba a ser esa la primera vez en que no lo hiciera, además, Ino lo había mencionado primero que él. Chouji se sintió tan nervioso con la información que comenzó a comer sus papas fritas en bolsa aun más rápido.

– **¿De verdad Naruto fue en una cita con Hinata-san? **– Preguntó nuevamente.

– **Ajá. **– Respondió Ino sacando un pedacito de carne. **– Lo vimos con Shikamaru. **

– **Si Kiba se entera le partirá el rostro. – **Respondió Chouji de inmediato, todo aquello parecía ponerlo nervioso por algún motivo, como si la idea de que entre ellos estuviesen saliendo en citas le molestara.

– **Es probable.** – Intervino Shikamaru tirándose sobre los cojines que había en el balcón de Ino y comenzó a mirar las estrellas. - **¿Qué verá Hinata en Naruto? Es un completo idiota. **

Su amigo suspiró y asintió a su pregunta, se estaba cuestionando exactamente lo mismo. – **Las mujeres son extrañas. – **Agregó Chouji.** – A Ino le sigue gustando Sasuke y no lo ha visto en tres años. **

– **Pero Ino es una tonta. **– El comentario hizo que Ino pusiera los ojos blancos y lo mirara con desprecio.** - Hinata al menos tiene más sentido común que eso… Nunca se mostró interesada por Sasuke en la academia. **

– **En eso tienes razón Shikamaru. – **Asintió Chouji, sonriendo ante la dinámica que mostraban sus compañeros de equipo.

– **¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviese aquí? **– Preguntó Ino tomando un cojín y golpeándolos a ambos.

– **Aunque en la academia a Naruto le gustaba Sakura. **– Dijo Chouji metiéndose varios trocitos de carnes a la boca a la vez.

– **Eso es lo que yo pensaba también. –**Shikamaru intentaba arreglar la situación en su cabeza para darle sentido, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta, que estaba gastando su tiempo pensando en Naruto Uzumaki y suspiró. Ino había dicho que las personas cambiaban al crecer y que también lo hacían sus sentimientos. Se cuestionó seriamente si ese también sería su caso. **- ¿Crees que cambien mucho las cosas entre todos sólo porque vayamos creciendo? – **Preguntó Shikamaru a Chouji.

– **No tiene por qué ser así. – **Respondió dándole un mordisco a una bola de arroz.** – Venos a nosotros tres. Seguimos igual que siempre. **

– **En eso tienes razón. – **Respondió Shikamaru con seriedad y suspirando levemente. **- La idea de que a alguno de los dos nos pudiese gustar Ino es completamente irracional. **

Ya era demasiado para Ino, quien venía aguantando ese tipo de cometarios toda la noche.** - ¡SHIKAMARU! – **Gruñó tomando un cojín y se lanzó contra él, empujándolo hacia atrás. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y empezó a asfixiarlo contra el suelo con la almohada. **- ¿Cómo que completamente irracional, **_**baka**_**? ¿Acaso no tengo los suficientes atributos como para interesar a otro hombre? ¡Ya verás idiota! **

Chouji no dijo ni hizo nada mientras observaba como Shikamaru luchaba por liberarse de la fuerza de Ino, sólo sonrió y aprovechó de comerse rápido lo que quedaba de carne en la parrilla, cuando de pronto escucharon gritos provenientes desde el primer piso de la casa Yamanaka; alguien estaba llamando a Ino.

– **¿Es Naruto? – **Preguntó Chouji extrañado. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru se inclinaron por el balcón para ver.

– **¡Naruto! – **Lo saludó Ino desde arriba moviendo su mano de lado a lado exageradamente.** - ¿Cómo te fue?**

– **¡Ino eres una genio! **– Gritó Naruto desde el suelo saltando a la pared de la casa sólo para darse cuenta de que al no poder utilizar su chakra, tampoco podía adherirse a las paredes. Pero eso no importó, utilizó la ventana para poner su pie y saltó hasta la baranda del balcón. **- ¡Gracias Ino! – **Sin previo aviso Naruto volvió a saltar y esta vez cayó sobre ella. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que la chica terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y se resbaló de espalda contra el suelo, aterrizando en los cojines junto a Shikamaru y Naruto encima de ella abrazándola sin soltar de ella. – **Eres la mejor, gracias, muchas gracias ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!**

– **¡Naruto me estas asfixiando! – **Lo sermoneó Ino volviéndose azul intentando liberarse de los brazos del chico.

– **Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, baka. – **Comentó Shikamaru intentando recobrar el aire.

Los cuatro se sentaron y escucharon todo sobre la forma en que Naruto había salido con Hinata ese día. Por su puesto, Naruto no entró a detalles, pero podían notar lo feliz que estaba. Ino sonreía cálidamente viendo la forma en que los ojos del Uzumaki brillaban al referirse a cada pequeño detalle que hacía de Hinata "grandiosa", como la forma en que sonreía, como a veces le costaba unir las palabras, la manera en que inconscientemente se mordía los labios cuando no sabía que decía, el gesto de tomar una hebra de su cabello y darla vueltas alrededor de su dedo índice y sobre todo, la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando lo miraba a los ojos.

– **Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas enamorado. – **Dijo Shikamaru sin mirarlo, aun acostado sobre los cojines.

– **¿Enamorado?– **Respondió Naruto sonrojándose. Ino no dijo nada pero sonrió dándose cuenta de que seguía negándolo.** – Hinata-chan es mi amiga. Ella me gusta mucho, es… bueno… es asombrosa. **

– **Ino es mi amiga y jamás la llevaría en una cita y me tomaría tantos problemas para darle una flor. – **Dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos. Ino apretó el puño debajo de la mesa mientras que Chouji reía calmadamente.** – Deberías analizar tus sentimientos hacia ella, **_**baka**_**. Tal vez tú sólo la veas como una amiga, pero… ¿Te has preguntado que siente Hinata por ti? **

– **No tengo que pensarlo. – **gruñó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.** - Se exactamente como me siento por ella, sólo que no lo discutiré con ustedes, sino con Hinata-chan. **

– **Oye, Naruto… - **Lo interrumpió Chouji. **- ¿Qué son esas marcas en tus manos? **

**. . . . . . .**

–_**Baka**_**… -** Murmuró Sakura mientras seguía aplicando chakra en los brazos de Naruto. - **¿Cómo es posible que te hicieras tanto daño sólo por tocarla un momento? **– Preguntó confundida mirando la piel de Naruto, sobre todo en las manos y en los brazos.

Naruto rió despreocupadamente. - **¡No lo sé! ¿Puedes hacer algo para que me deje de doler? **

**-¡Eso intento! **– Respondió ella haciendo visible una vena en su frente de lo irritada que se encontraba sanando heridas que le parecían completamente evitables.** – Realmente podrías haber sido un poco más cuidadoso. Shikamaru y Kiba quedaron muy mal por el **_**jutsu de atadura.**_

Había marcas por todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera quemado algunas zonas, trazando perfectamente la piel sobre su sistema circulatorio de chakra. Le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido antes y eso que estaba mucho mejor en ese momento que en la noche. Pero, sabía que no podía decirle a Sakura Haruno la verdad sobre ello. Aun así, parecía completamente despreocupado con ella, sólo enfocando su memoria en el recuerdo del momento más perfecto de su vida.

**-¿Naruto?** – Preguntó Sakura nuevamente levantando una ceja. - **¿Me estas escuchando?**

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué decías?** – Preguntó él volviendo a mirarla.

–**Te dije que no se cuanto me vaya a demorar…** - Respondió Sakura levantando una ceja y estirando levemente los labios, molesta con él.

–**No te preocupes Sakura-chan, tengo tiempo. **

Sakura aun se encontraba en el hospital, vendada casi por completo, pero seguía siendo una ninja médico y su recuperación no afectaba en ello. Tsunade había estado tratando una nueva infusión en ella y parecía estar resultando pues al menos ya se atrevía a mostrar sus manos. Naruto notó que había partes en donde la piel parecía más nueva que en otras, cicatrices que era posible tuviese que llevar por bastante tiempo, pero al menos su amiga estaba de buen humor.

Y él también lo estaba. ¿Cómo no haberlo estado después de haberse atrevido a besar a Hinata Hyuga, la chica más hermosa en Konoha?

Cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella pensó de inmediato que sería rechazado, que la joven le daría una bofetada y un puñetazo lo mandaría volando bastantes metros más allá. Lejos de eso, además del sublime temblor en los labios de Hinata, ningún acto de violencia lo siguió, sólo claro, el horrible y casi inaguantable dolor que percibía en todo su cuerpo. ¿Pero qué importaba? Estaba completamente feliz de haber cumplido uno de sus sueños, besar a una chica que le gustase, ahora podía morir tranquilo.

Siempre había pensado que Sakura sería la primera. Vaya si que lo había pensado. Había pasado varias noches siendo un niño besando su almohada e imaginándose que era Sakura Haruno. Había planificado cada detalle desde el beso hasta el golpe que lo seguiría, sabiendo que no le importaba que Sakura lo lastimara si eso significaba poder al menos una vez darle un beso. Había estado cerca de ello en una ocasión en la cual suplantó la identidad de Sasuke, pero su estómago le había fallado… y ahora realmente agradecía que eso hubiese ocurrido, como si el destino lo tuviese planeado de esa forma.

Hinata era la primera y si los dioses ninja le daban una vida larga, sería la última. Sonrió estúpidamente y Sakura ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

**-¿Qué te sucede?** – Le preguntó molesta. El sonrojo y la cara embobada que tenía mientras miraba la pared eran realmente enigmáticos. - **Te ves más distraído que de costumbre.**

– **¿De qué hablas?** – Le preguntó Naruto sin mirarla. – **Estoy igual que siempre.** – Le sonrió mostrándole el dedo pulgar arriba.

Sakura estaba completamente convencida de que algo le sucedía a Naruto. Desde que Sasuke se había ido no lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Después de ese día, Naruto había perdido un poco ese brillo en los ojos, pero ahora… era como si lo hubiese recuperado. Ella no era una tonta, lo conocía demasiado tiempo como para haber podido ignorar ese cambio en sus facciones y hasta en su tono de voz.

– **¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota entonces? - **Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

–**Porque estoy feliz**. – Naruto río con fuerza y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. La felicidad de su compañero la ponía de buen humor. – **Dime algo Sakura-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar en el hospital? **

–**Al menos tres semanas. Tsunade-sama está intentando ayudar a cicatrizar mi piel por secciones.** – Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no se permitió volver a deprimir. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lamentándose por lo ocurrido. Estaba segura que esa experiencia la había hecho volverse mucho decidida que antes. - **Va a tardar, pero no importa. Cuando sane completamente volveré más fuerte que nunca. Aunque… aún no se qué tan marcada quedaré. Seguramente me veré horrible.**

– **¿De qué hablas?** – Preguntó Naruto confundido. Sakura era una chica realmente atractiva, unas cuantas marcas en su piel no iban a cambiar eso, sólo la harían lucir aun más _hardcore_. -**Tú siempre te verás genial, aunque te vuelvas vieja y gorda.**

– **Na..Naruto…** - El comentario la tomó un tanto desprevenida, pero pudo notar de inmediato que en vez de ese clásico rubor que mostraba Naruto cerca de ella, insistiendo constantemente en que fueran a una cita o diciendo alguna estupidez, no dejaba de sonreír ahora mirando por la ventana. - **¿En qué momento maduraste, Naruto? Estos tres años si que te han cambiado.**

– **¿Tú crees? Yo me siento igual**. – Respondió Naruto un tanto despistado. – **Vaya que eres buena con esto Sakura-chan, ya ni si quiera me duele tanto y las marcas están desapareciendo, ¿Estás segura que puedes usar tu chakra en mí?**

– **Sí, no hay problema Naruto.** – Le indicó Sakura abanicando su mano en su dirección. - **Estoy aquí básicamente para evitar infecciones y para que nadie me vea luciendo como una momia. **

Pasaron unos buenos minutos en eso. Sakura le sanó la piel estimulando su corriente de chakra que estaba completamente paralizada debido al jutsu de atadura. Mediante el uso de su propio chakra había sanado la piel de Naruto, pero le advirtió que era posible que no pudiese utilizar su propia energía hasta que se pasara el efecto de la atadura. Naruto ya sabía esto. Lo había sabido la noche anterior cuando intentó trepar por la pared de forma horizontal y no pudo.

Dejó sola a Sakura Haruno en su habitación en el hospital, prometiéndole que la vendría a ver a la brevedad, en cuanto pudiera organizar todo el desorden que aun había en su casa.

Salió del hospital con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Era posible dejar de sonreír? Para él no. No en ese día en que lo único claro y fijo que tenía en mente eran los dulces ojos de Hinata. Estaba pensando precisamente en ir a visitarla cuando de pronto se cruzó en su camino un rostro que habría querido evitar al menos unos días más.

–**Aquí estas.** – A pesar de tener una sonrisa que se veía más que amigable en su cara, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojar al verlo.

–**Ya..Yamato taicho…** - Sintió un leve ataque de pánico. Le había prometido a aquel hombre toda clase de cosas para que lo ayudara la noche anterior y de seguro ahora quería cobrárselas. **-¿Cómo me encontró?**

–**No me subestimes, fui miembro de ANBU casi toda mi vida por algo.** – Respondió sacando un papel de sus bolsillos. – **Aquí está la lista de cosas que tienes que hacer por mí hoy.**

**-Pe-pe-pero…** - Comenzó a alegar Naruto recibiendo la lista y comenzando a leerla. - **¡QUE! ¿Quiere que pinte su casa de blanco? ¿Está loco? ¡Eso me demorará todo el día!**

–**Sigue leyendo.** – Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa mientras aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Naruto.

**-Lavar ropa, comprar nueces, limpiar su habitación, plantar rosas en su jardín, planchar su uniforme, limpiar los vidrios… Taichoooo…** - Se quejó Naruto con los ojos llorosos. – **Es imposible que termine todo eso hoy, además… yo quería… ya sabe… visitar a Hinata y… **- Naruto se rascó el cuello algo nervioso, sólo ahora recordaba que Yamato seguramente lo había visto besar a la chica. - **… y ya sabe…**

–**Realmente te gusta Hinata-sama ¿no?** – Le preguntó Yamato poniendo una mano en su hombro. – **Entonces deberías hacer todo esto aun más rápido motivándote en ella.**

–**Taicho…** - Una gota de sudor cayó por su cien, algo desanimado.

–**No te olvides de que tiene que hacer lo mismo en mi casa.** – Naruto se dio vuelta espantado al escuchar la voz de su maestro. - **¿Qué tal Naruto?**

–**Kakashi sensei…** - Naruto tragó saliva. - **¡Mi acuerdo fue con Yamato taicho! ¡No con usted! ¡No abusen! **

–**Tu acuerdo fue hacer todo lo que Yamato te pidiera por algunos días, ¿No?** – Preguntó Kakashi sin sacar sus ojos del Ichi Ichi tactics.

–**¡Pero…!** – Comenzó a alegar Naruto.

–**Sin reclamos.** – Respondió Kakashi dándole una brocha. – **Si fuera tú comenzaría rápidamente. Todos sabemos lo experto que eras pintando en tu infancia. **

Naruto suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo que no había forma de que pudiera salirse de esa. Lo peor era que no podía usar clones de sombra como lo hacía usualmente pues su sistema circulatorio de chakra estaba bloqueado por la atadura del sello de Hinata. Tendría que idear algún tipo de plan para terminar todo en la lista antes de que anocheciera o no podría ver a Hinata ese día y tenía mil cosas que decirle.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche, tocándose los labios una y otra vez con las yemas de sus dedos pensando en Naruto. Estaba tan extasiada y llena de felicidad, que temía cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta que había soñado todo eso como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.<p>

Había sido perfecto, todo aquello. Lo había estado reviviendo momento a momento durante toda la noche, en especial cuando antes de que ella entrara a su casa, atrás de Neji, Naruto le tomó la mano y caminaron así por algunas cuadras sin decir nada, solo mirándose de reojo con algo de nerviosismo.

¿Estaría bien sentirse tan feliz considerando que su padre no llevaba si quiera un mes muerto? No lo sabía. Lo que sí podía afirmar era que el olor a las lilas en el envase de ramen había cubierto por completo su habitación y hasta su cabellera olía así. No quería nunca más volver a oler de otra forma, pues esa pequeña plantita que había crecido por arte de magia entre sus manos… era un memento de que Naruto y ella habían compartido un beso.

–**Dijo que si la planto durará ahí para siempre.** – Murmuró sujetándola entre sus manos. – **Pero… quiero que donde quiera que vaya me acompañe este olor.** – Hinata suspiró y acercó su rostro a las flores, olfateándolas nuevamente. – **Naruto-kun…**

Fue entonces que sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Subió la cabeza extrañada, pues nadie, ni si quiera los sirvientes de la casa, solían hacer eso.

– **¿Sí?** – Murmuró un tanto preocupada.

–**Hi..Hinata-san… ¿Puedo pasar?** – Era la voz de su hermana, algo que la alegró muchísimo.

Llevaba varios días recuperándose y a pesar de que intentaba acompañarla el mayor tiempo posible, luego de haber recibido el sello del clan en su frente la pequeña dormía la mayoría de las veces en que estaban juntas. Si estaba dentro de los poderes de Hinata, su hermana menor sería la última del clan Hyuga que recibía el sello de la familia. Idearían otro modo para proteger el Byakugan sin atar el destino de nadie.

–**Adelante Hanabi-chan.** – Hinata se puso de pie y se envolvió en un chal, aun llevaba pijama y no quería resfriarse, era primavera pero las mañanas seguían bastante heladas. - **¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?**

**-S-sí.** – Respondió un poco dudosa, aunque Hinata aun podía ver las marcas en sus manos producto de ese descabellado ataque eléctrico que su hermana había realizado. – **Neji nii-san me comentó que…** - Hanabi se comenzó a sonrojar, haciendo que Hinata también lo hiciera. – **Que Naruto-kun finalmente te invitó en una cita anoche.**

Hinata sonrió, ni si quiera ella podía creerlo del todo aun, era normal que su hermana tampoco lo entendiera.

–**Me regalo estas flores, dijo que se le había olvidado regalarme algo en mi cumpleaños.** – Le indicó Hinata mostrándole el bol de plástico de ramen con la planta de lilas color lavanda. - **¿No huelen maravillo?**

–**Un poco dulce para mí gusto, pero sin duda un regalo maravilloso. Que envidia… ** – respondió Hanabi con sinceridad poniéndose un tanto incómoda. Hinata sonrió, sabía que a Hanabi le gustaban más los olores cítricos. - **¿Por qué están en un bol de ramen? **

–**No tenía donde más plantarlas.** - Respondió Hinata sonriendo y suspirando, sin poder creer su propia suerte. – **Fue el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.**

–**Casi se me olvidaba, recibiste esto hoy.** – Dijo Hanabi sacando una carta de la manga de su brazo. – **Toma.**

– **¿Quién me escribió?** – Hinata quiso creer que podría haber sido Naruto, pero eso ya habría sido demasiado. Sonrió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, llena de ansiedad por leer la carta lo antes posible; esa escritura pertenecía a Gaara. – **Gracias Hanabi-chan.** – Pero la leería en otro momento. Había algo que le preocupaba más en ese instante. - **¿Cómo te has sentido**_** imooto**_**?** **Se que la muerte de padre ha sido más difícil en ti que en el resto de la familia. Ustedes pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos.**

Hanabi bajó el rostro con algo de tristeza, dejando caer sus parpados. – **Cada día duele un poco menos.** – Suspiró después de decir aquello. – **Pero te tengo a ti, **_**ane**_**.**

Después de que ambas se vistieran (Hinata con un kimono y Hanabi con la ropa de entrenamiento) caminaron al comedor a tomar desayuno juntas. Grata fue la sorpresa al ver que Neji se les unía y los tres primos conversaron pacíficamente de cómo Konoha parecía florecer de pronto al encontrarse en primavera.

Tocaron temas como el sello de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha, la inclusión de Neji en el consejo del clan y la posibilidad de que Hinata realizara un viaje ese verano a pasar unos días en una villa aledaña a unos kilómetros de Konoha a petición del Lord Feudal para que "conociera mejor a su hijo mayor". Hinata sabía que las petitorias de ese tipo serian comunes ahora, pero tendría que buscar una forma amable y educada de rechazarlas todas; su corazón le pertenecía a Naruto y no tenía nada más que pensar.

La verdad, todo el tema de su falso compromiso con Sasuke le venía de maravilla ahora. Cada vez que si quiera se mencionaba la idea de que conociera a "un joven de la familia tanto…" ella simplemente negaba con amabilidad anunciando que su mano ya estaba prometida en matrimonio con el heredero del clan Uchiha.

Hanabi se retiró pues debía ir a prepararse para su primera misión ahora que se encontraba mejor de salud. Como a cualquier Hyuga, la inactividad la desesperaba y si no entrenaba quería al menos poder ser útil. Neji por su lado, se quedó junto a Hinata toda la mañana entregando papel tras papel para que fuera leído por ella. La mayoría eran peticiones de miembros del clan, una del consejo de ancianos de Konoha para una reunión esa noche y finalmente una audiencia que pedía un chico del clan para conversar con ella.

Hinata firmó con su sello todas las peticiones, rechazándolas o aprobándolas. También realizó una lista de provisiones que deseaba que el clan juntara para prepararse desde ya para cualquier emergencia. Neji y ella estaban de acuerdo que era mejor prevenir que curar, sobre todo por los recientes rumores de que un grupo llamado _Akatsuki_ estaba atacando ciertas Villas en la frontera de Konoha. El único conocimiento que tenía sobre aquella organización era que el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha era parte de ellos y que hacía tres años el mismo grupo había atacado Konoha un poco después de la muerte del tercero, dejando a Kakashi sensei una semana inconsciente en el hospital con una extraordinaria técnica de genjutsu.

– **¿Crees que el genjutsu de Sasuke Uchiha sea tan bueno como el de su hermano**? – Preguntó de pronto Hinata saliendo de los papeles que firmaba en su escritorio. Neji que estaba leyendo el diario de Hiashi Hyuga subió la mirada. – **Quiero decir, debería prepararme para vencer un genjutsu como ese con el byakugan ¿no? **

– **Es difícil engañar al byakugan, Hinata-sama.** – Respondió Neji acercándose a su prima. – **A medida que entrenamos nuestros ojos, nada de lo que vemos es inexistente o imaginario.** **El byakugan es el enemigo natural del sharingan y de esa forma nuestros antepasados pudieron someter al clan Uchiha. **

Neji se sentó en el marco de la puerta, pensando si debía decirle lo que estaba pensando a su prima o no. Sabía que muy en el interior de ella, las ansias por volver a entrenar la estaban consumiendo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que mantenerse como la líder del clan y para ello no siempre tendría tiempo para gastarlo en superarse a sí misma en ese ámbito. El clan la consumía bastante.

Suspiró con pesar, entendiendo las consecuencias de lo que diría. – **Nuestra técnica de taijutsu hace relativamente sencillo poder luchar contra un usuario del sharingan prediciendo sus movimientos sólo observando sus pies, escapándonos de esos ojos. Gai sensei me ha enseñado como realizarlo estos años. Siempre se ha preparado para luchar contra Kakashi sensei, quien también es poseedor del sharingan. Tal vez Gai sería una mejor opción que yo si quiere aprender a contrarrestar el sharingan. **

– **Gai sensei…** - pensó Hinata, entendiendo que si alguien podía mejorar su taijutsu seguramente era él. - **Debería estar entrenando y no hundiéndome con papeles. – **Dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa, suspirando también. Se sentía agotada de haber estado leyendo.

Desde que había entrado a esa habitación, tenía una sensación extraña rodeando su pecho. Neji, al ser el buen observador que era, notó que a pesar de que había salido en una cita con Naruto Uzumaki la noche anterior, su prima se notaba preocupada. En la mañana había sido todo risas y sonrisas, palabras amables y sonrojos. Ahora se notaba seria, como si un pesar hubiese caído nuevamente sobre sus hombros.

Podía leerla fácilmente, se conocían demasiado bien e incluso si las cosas hubiesen sido como antes ya estarían casados. Hinata estaba predestinada a ser su mujer, no podía ocultarle nada. Juntos habían aprendido que se le podía torcer el brazo al destino, pero esa cadena invisible los seguía uniendo más allá de la comprensión de cualquier otra persona. Él había nacido para ella y ella para él, ambos lo habían sabido desde niños y aunque eso no significara que necesariamente debía haber una relación romántica entre ellos, no borraba el hecho de que pudieran leer sus sentimientos.

– **¿Algo le preocupa?** – A Neji le hubiese gustado abrazarla en ese momento, pero sabía que de hacerlo corría el riesgo de una seria lesión.

– **No es nada. Sólo…** - Hinata suspiró poniéndose de pie. El bol de ramen en que se encontraban las lilas desprendía un agradable aroma por la habitación. Tal vez sería lindo plantarlas en el jardín para que todo su hogar se llenara de ese olor. Sacándose ese pensamiento de su mente, miró a los ojos de su primo. **- Tengo una sensación extraña. Sabes, cuando un día hace demasiado calor, es lógico que el próximo llueva. Me siento así… como si pudiera… **

Neji suspiró pesadamente. Ver a Hinata preocupada por algo era extraño. - **¿Esta prediciendo una tormenta, Hinata-sama?**

– **Algo así…** - Respondió con melancolía, sólo para subir su mirada y sacudir ese pensamiento de su mente con una sonrisa. - **Deben ser tonterías mías.**

Neji negó con el rostro. - **No ignore sus instintos. Por lo que leyó en los diarios de su padre, el byakugan que usted despertará eventualmente tiene la habilidad de ver a través del tiempo. Lo que siente puede ser las primeras señales de ello.**

– **Tienes razón. **– A veces, cuando miraba a Neji sentía que podía haber estado fácilmente en la presencia de su padre. La única diferencia entre ellos era que la piel de Neji era tan clara como la suya, su perfil era hermoso y sus ojos, aunque severos, podían trasmitir una calidez sin igual. - **Neji nii-san, tú y yo no somos como nuestros antepasados. Debemos apoyarnos uno al otro para proteger al clan. Quiero que entrenemos juntos las técnicas del diario de **_**otoosan. **_

Neji puso una mano en su mentón. Aquello era algo que venía pensando hace bastante tiempo ya. Realmente no quería aprender esas técnicas, no porque no le llamaran la atención, sino porque sentía que no le correspondía a él cargar con el peso de ellas. Pero por otro lado, lo que estaba en juego era mucho mayor que sus propios deseos. - **No dude que daría mi vida por usted y nuestra familia. Aunque no me agrada la idea, entrenaré las técnicas junto a usted. **

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>–<strong>¡Konohamaru!<strong>– Gritó Naruto mientras tendía la ropa de Yamato en el techo de su hogar. - **Hay un espacio sin pintura ahí.**

– **¡Sí! ¡Naruto niichan!** – Gritó el chico secándose el sudor de la frente con el puño de su manga.

Estaba pintando toda la cerca que daba a la calle y se veía completamente entusiasmado y lleno de ánimo para hacerlo. Debido a que Naruto no podía hacer clones de sombra, Konohamaru se había encargado de hacerlo por él y no sólo estaba pintando la cerca, sino que varios de sus clones se encontraban cortando el pasto, plantando rosas (gracias a Ino quien había aportado con las plantas), recubriendo las paredes y arreglando el techo.

Naruto entró corriendo al departamento, sintiendo como estaba sudando. Tenía 2 horas para terminar con todo si quería ver a Hinata antes de que se pusiera el sol y no había tiempo para descansar.

– **Moegi, ¿Cómo va la limpieza?** – Volvió a gritar mientras entraba nuevamente al departamento y corría hacia al living para seguir sacudiendo el polvo sobre los muebles.

La pequeña pelo naranja estaba lavando la loza con arduo esfuerzo y cara de completa concentración. Verla así de enfocada le sacó una sonrisa. - **¡Dejaré estos platos brillantes, líder!** – Respondió haciendo un saludo estilo militar. **- ¡Confíe en mi!**

– **Excelente, sigue así.** – Naruto siguió observando el departamento cuando de pronto se asomó ese extraño chico de anteojos que parecía no conocer el significado de los pañuelos, cabeza abajo y limpiando las ventanas con un papel diario. Naruto se cayó de espalda y esto hizo que la ropa que estaba planchando se cayera de la mesa y se desordenara por completo-** ¡AAH Noooooooo! ¡Maldición! ¡Udon! ¡Me asustaste!**

– **Perdón líder.** – Dijo el chico mientras seguía limpiando las ventanas.

Naruto puso los ojos blancos como grandes esferas, completamente irritado pensando que tendría que doblar todo eso de nuevo. - **¡Que queden limpias! **

– **Sí líder.** – Respondió Udon.

– **Moegi, 2 vasos de limonada, con hielo.** – Ordenó Naruto apuntándola con el dedo índice.

– **¡Sí líder!** – Grito la chica corriendo y comenzando la preparación.

_Me voy a volver loco… tengo que terminar pronto…_ - Pensó Naruto mientras pulía el piso con una extraña maquina que lo hacía dar vueltas en sí mismo. No podía controlarlo. Nunca antes se había esforzado tanto en la limpieza, considerando que su propio departamento era un caos monumental.

Por mientras, en el patio, dos junin estaban descansando uno sobre el pasto y el otro sobre una hamaca. Kakashi estaba leyendo el _Icha Icha tactics_ y Yamato miraba como Konohamaru estaba arreglando la fachada de su hogar. Nunca había estado tan complacido de sí mismo hasta ese momento en que finalmente podía hacer pagar aunque fuera levemente todos los disgustos que Naruto le provocaba desde hacía unos días en que lo habían instaurado como el líder de remplazo del equipo siete, cada vez que Kakashi estuviese ausente.

– **Debo admitir que chantajear a Naruto de esta forma es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido.** – Admitió Kakashi.

Yamato sonrió aspirando el aire de esa tarde primaveral. **– Se veía tan desesperado cuando vino por mi ayuda que no haberlo hecho habría sido tonto de mi parte.**

– **Así que Hinata Hyuga…** - Murmuró Kakashi sintiéndose bastante divertido de toda la situación.

Siempre había pensando que la chica era sin duda una de las grandes bellezas de Konoha, de hecho se sentía bastante extrañado que ninguno de los chicos de su edad se diera cuenta de ello, mientras que en los grupos junin se había comentado en más de una ocasión lo despampanante que resultaba la belleza de la heredera de los Hyuga, causando diferentes reacciones. A alguno de los junin de los Hyuga aquel comentario les sacaba una sonrisa de orgullo, sabiendo que la heredera del clan era una mujer de belleza renombrada, pero a otros, más protectores como a Ko, les irritaba profundamente. Ni mencionar que Neji, cada vez que alguien se atrevía a complementar el aspecto de su prima, parecía querer golpearlo.

Más de alguno había ya declarado sus intensiones de esperar un año más para pedirla en matrimonio, mientras que otros eran más realistas sabiendo que la heredera seguramente terminaría casada con alguien de su alcurnia. Aún así, cualquiera que tuviese dos dedos de frente podía admitir que las chicas estaban creciendo y entre todas, Hinata era la que deslumbraba por su belleza.

**- … ese Naruto.** – Murmuró finalmente mientras recordaba sus propios años de juventud. - **Podrá ser bastante lento de mente pero tiene buen gusto.**

– **Si, también me sorprendió.** – Admitió Yamato. – **Nunca pensé que alguien tan despistado pudiera conquistar a una chica del clan Hyuga. Considerando que hace décadas esas mujeres sólo se fijan en hombres de su clan.**

– **¿Recuerdas a Harumi Hyuga?** – Yamato suspiró y hasta Kakashi pareció cerrar los ojos recordándola. – **Que mujer…** - Recordar la pequeña cintura de la ANBU con la máscara de gato, sus ojos perla, sus labios rosa, aquella fortaleza y serenidad para llevar a cabo sus misiones, y sobre todo… su abrumador busto, hacían que Kakashi soñara despierto. –** Lastima que nunca mirara a nadie excepto a Ikki Hyuga.**

– **Harumi sempai…** - Murmuró Yamato suspirando.

– **Mi mente pensó en ella cada día de mi adolescencia. Lástima que muriera en aquella misión en Sunagakure. Su cabello era completamente azul y ondulado, tal como el mar. Se parece un poco a Hinata, ¿No crees?** – Preguntó Kakashi, recordando a las belleza del clan Hyuga con que alguna vez había luchado hombro con hombro.

Las Kunoichi del clan Hyuga en el pasado no eran muchas, después de todo al clan en esos años le disgustaba que sus mujeres fueran ninjas, pero los tiempos de guerra habían llamado a medidas desesperadas y hasta ellos habían autorizado para que sus kunoichi más brillantes se unieran a las filas de Konoha durante la guerra.

- **Y aun así, creo que Hinata será más hermosa que ella. **– Indicó Kakashi, sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas del libro.

– **No lo sé. Harumi sempai…** - Los ojos de Yamato se llenaron de lágrimas. – **Perdón, tengo algo en el ojo. – **Yamato se restregó las lágrimas que le provocaba pensar en ella.** - Naruto tendrá bastante competencia si va en serio con lo de Hinata.**

– **Conociéndolo, va en serio.** – Sentenció Kakashi.

– **Aún así, ¿No crees que es raro que olvidara eso de que le gustaba Sakura de un momento a otro?** – Por lo que recordaba Yamato de las pocas interacciones que había visto de Naruto cuando era un niño, siempre parecía seguir a su compañera de equipo.

– **¿De un momento a otro? Desde que se convirtieron en compañeros y Naruto vio lo profundo que eran los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke… se decantó con ella, gradualmente.** – Kakashi recordaba la dinámica de los tres, mientras él perseguía a Sakura, Sakura a su vez perseguía a Sasuke y Sasuke perseguía los fantasmas de su pasada. – **Además, Hinata siempre tuvo un extraño efecto en él.**

– **¿A qué se refiere sempai?** – Preguntó Yamato.

– **Digamos que, la forma en que Naruto actuaba cuando había algo que involucraba a Hinata, era bastante… uhmm… seria. – **Era sólo cosa de recordar como Naruto había reaccionado cuando los dos primos Hyuga habían luchado en la prueba de selección chunin.

De pronto ambos guardaron silencio al ver que Naruto salía al patio con una bandeja con dos vasos llenos de hielo y una bebida que parecía limonada, tal como se lo habían pedido hacía 15 minutos.

–**Ya iba siendo hora.** – Alegó Kakashi recibiendo su vaso. - **¿Cuánto te falta? Mi casa aun necesita limpieza.**

– **¡Argh! ¡Yamato taicho!** – Gritó Naruto una vez que le dio el vaso. - **¡Se me va la vida en esto! ¡Tenía cosas importantes que hacer hoy! **

– **Debiste pensar en eso ayer, yo también tenía asuntos importantes que cumplir pero los dejé de lado por ayudarte.** – Kakashi le subió el dedo pulgar desde atrás de Naruto, la culpa siempre funcionaba bien con gente tan despistada como su discípulo.

– **¡Naruto nii-chan!** – Gritó de pronto Konohamaru apareciendo por la puerta de entrada -** ¡La cerca está terminada!**

– **¡Excelente!** – Exclamó, sonriendo con estrellas en los ojos. - **¿Y las rosas? ¿El pasto? ¿El techo?**

– **Listo, listo y listo.** – Anunciaron los clones de sombra de Konohamaru. - **¿Ahora qué líder?**

– **Ayuda a Udon a limpiar las ventanas y a Moegi a limpiar el baño. -** Naruto creía que eso era lo último pues acababa de terminar de planchar los uniformes del taicho. – **No olvides llevar el futon al techo para que se airee. **

– **¡Entendido!** – Respondieron los clones de sombra con un nuevo saludo militar desplegándose a toda velocidad por la casa.

Yamato estaba dándole un sorbo a su limonada cuando el sonido de un halcón volando sobre ellos llamó la atención de los dos junin que se miraron mutuamente con preocupación. Naruto notó la mirada y se preguntó que estaría ocurriendo sin poderles a preguntar, pues antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, ambos junin habían desapareció en una nube de humo.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata.<em>

_Es extraño empezar una carta hacia ti por tu nombre. Nunca hubiese imaginado que se crearía la confianza entre tú y yo para tratarnos así. La vida da vueltas inesperadas. _

_El sonido del agua de Konoha parece tan lejano ahora que lo remplaza el viento del desierto. Hemos estado dos días bajo techo ya debido a una tormenta. Esperamos que para mañana despeje. Para mí que estoy acostumbrado a este clima, las tormentas de Arena son hermosas, pero me pregunto, ¿Lo serían para ti? Tal vez no. Para una criatura del bosque como tú, estar en medio de desierto te haría marchitar. O quizás no. Quizás hubieses sido la única flor que adornara la arena del desierto que creo haber empezado a amar. _

_Veo nubes oscuras en el horizonte que aun no puedo explicar del todo. ¿Será mi imaginación? Un presentimiento extraño tal vez. No lo sé, durante las noches que paso sin dormir me embarga la sensación de que estamos en un periodo de falsa paz. _

_Te envió fortaleza en estas palabras. Creo que es lo que más necesitarás en los días por venir. Recuerda que tus ojos no mienten, hay valor en ti que sólo aquellos atentos a tu mirada pueden percibir. Cuida de Naruto, te necesitará más que nunca… lo presiento. _

_Observa la Luna esta noche, pues, también yo la estaré observando. Creo que es una forma de acortar la distancia entre los dos._

_Espero nos veamos pronto. Estás presente en mis pensamientos constantemente. _

_Gaara." _

El sol se había puesto hacía dos horas. En el desván que había sido alguna vez de su padre, Hinata se dedicaba por fin a leer la carta de Gaara que le comunicaba de forma bastante personal sobre su vida y también sobre sus pensamientos. Se llevaban escribiendo desde algunos días ya y cada vez que leía sus cartas lo sentía un poco más cercano a ella. Era como si de una forma u otra pudiesen comprenderse sin la necesidad de expresar más de la cuenta.

Se le había hecho bastante agradable leer las cartas del Kazekage. Sobre todo desde que lo conoció. Su propuesta de matrimonio aun circulaba a su alrededor y a pesar de nunca haberle dado una respuesta, sabía que Naruto era el único hombre con el cual se podría haber casado y al mismo tiempo, era el único con quien el consejo de su clan le prohibiría tal acto.

No obstante, todo ese día había transcurrido y no había sabido nada de Naruto. Aquello la entristecía, no porque pensara que lo que había ocurrido entre ambos la noche anterior hubiese sido un juego para él, sino, porque lo extrañaba. Siendo la persona comprensiva y amable que era, jamás hubiese querido hostigar a Naruto comunicándole que deseaba estar todo el tiempo posible con él. Por el contrario, entendía que parte de estar enamorada de él era entenderlo, sobre todo, cuando se alejaba para ocupar su tiempo con los demás seres cerca de su corazón. No lo quería sólo para ella, eso habría sido egoísta. Al poder ser la primera en reconocer las maravillosas virtudes en Naruto, también era la primera en saber que no podía ser la única que apreciaba al rubio y que quería compartir su tiempo con él.

No privaría a los demás de Naruto y tampoco quería que Naruto se aislara de ellos por ella. Se sentía de por si afortunada de haber pasado la noche anterior con él. Pero aun así, lo extrañaba.

Abrió la ventana de la oficina de su padre y subió la mirada hacia la luna, ¿Estaría Gaara-kun también observándola? La idea de aquello la hizo sentir menos solitaria en aquel lugar. Deseaba que Gaara no estuviese solo toda su vida, después de todo era una persona realmente especial. Lo podía ver y sentir. Incluso se pudo ver a si misma abrazándolo y cuidando de él. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír, cuando de pronto, algo le nubló la visión de la luna.

Fue sólo un segundo, un instante, pero sabía con claridad que algo había pasado volando frente a la luna oscureciéndola de su campo de visión. No entendía que pasaba con ella últimamente que tenía esas visiones extrañas que no entendía, desde poder sentir tan bien al resto a recordar el pasado e incluso ver cosas en formas borrosas que no habían sucedido, sólo para luego darse cuenta de que significaba lo que antes había presentido, cuando los hechos ya se consumaban.

– **Hinata-chan… - **El murmullo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Naruto que se veía completamente deshecho y cansado, saludándola desde el techo. La chica sonrió con nerviosismo. Tal vez aquella sombra hubiese sido Naruto-kun y ella estaba haciendo un alboroto por ello. -** ¿Estas ocupada? – **La joven negó con el rostro. –** Que bien… -** Murmuró Uzumaki saltando del techo y cayendo al otro lado de la ventana.

–**Na-Naruto-kun.. ¿C-cómo estás?** **– **Le preguntó sonrojándose levemente, había deseado con tanta fuerza verlo ese día que ahora que era de noche y no lo había visto, se estaba resignado ya a un día sin su presencia.

– **Yamato Taicho me tuvo todo el día limpiando su departamento. **– Se quejó Naruto estirando la boca en una mueca.** - Acabo de terminar… y mañana tengo que arreglar el de Kakashi sensei.**

– **Yo.. yo te puedo a-ayudar. **– Hinata le sonrió, pensaba que ayudarlo a limpiar podría ser una buena oportunidad para pasar el día con él, alejada de los problemas del clan Hyuga y de los pensamientos que tenía en mente.

Pero Naruto negó con rapidez riendo causalmente.** - No es necesario. Le dije a Konohamaru que le enseñaría una nueva técnica si lo hacen él y sus amigos. **

Hinata rió con suavidad junto con Naruto, le parecía que sus métodos no eran del todo honestos pero sí efectivos. Eso le agradaba sobre el joven, siempre encontraba una forma para lidiar con sus problemas y no se rendía.

– **¿Quieres c-comer algo? **– Le preguntó Hinata, preocupada de que tal vez Naruto no se hubiera alimentado por estar todo el día trabajando. –** Puedo ponerme algo e ir a Ichiraku contigo, si quieres. **

– **Hinata-chan… si no te molesta, sólo… sólo quiero estar un poco contigo. – **Los párpados de Naruto se veían tan pesados, como si estuviese muerto de sueño.

Entonces Hinata comprendió. Seguramente el chico no tenía si quiera energía para caminar hacia Ichiraku, sin mencionar que ella sabía que el sello de atadura lo había lastimado la noche anterior mientras se besaban. -** Claro que no me molesta, Naruto-kun. **

– **¿Qué hiciste hoy? **– Le preguntó Naruto mientras entraba por la ventana y se sentaba en el marco de la ventana, justo frente a ella. - **¿Más asuntos del clan?**

– **Sí.** – Respondió ella suspirando pesadamente, mirando la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. – **Tuve que revisar m-muchas peticiones junto a Neji.**

– **¿No te aburres?** – Le preguntó Naruto, bostezando sólo de ver esa cantidad de letras por leer. – **Quiero decir, tienes que estar solucionando problemas que ni si quiera son tuyos. ¿No extrañas estar con Kiba y Shino?**

– **Kiba-kun está con Hana-san, estos días. Aprenderá un poco más sobre veterinaria en perros ninjas pues quieren e-enviarlo a especializar a un grupo de lobos del norte.** – Comenzó Hinata explicándole porque no sólo no podía estar con sus compañeros por sus propias labores, sino porque ellos tampoco estaban disponibles. – **Y… Y Shino-kun aún e-está en el hospital. Lo visité en la tarde p-pero sigue en coma. Si sólo supiéramos que fue lo que le hizo Sasuke-kun… **

– **Lo siento, Hinata-chan.** _**Sasuke no era así…**_ – Murmuró Naruto bajando el rostro y apretando el puño. Sasuke idiota. No sólo le traía dolor a Sakura sino que también a Hinata. Cuando lo viera le daría la golpiza de su vida. – **Pero no te preocupes, Shino despertará. De seguro sólo quiere llamar la atención haciéndose el enfermo.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados mirando la luna. Había algo raro en ella esa noche, a pesar de estar llena, traía un cierto aire de melancolía observarla.

– **Hinata-chan, sobre… sobre lo de anoche…** - Hinata giró el rostro hacia él, sonrojándose. ¿Estaría a punto de decirle algo horrible? ¿Por qué estaba mirándola de esa forma? Naruto nunca sentía vergüenza por nada. -** ¿Te molestó que… que…** – Naruto se rascó la cabeza, quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo. – **que yo…?**

– **No.** – respondió ella, sonriéndole y volviendo a mirar la luna. – **Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría molestarme, Naruto-kun? - **La chica bajó levemente el rostro, recordando que Naruto le había pedido que nunca escondiera su sonrisa detrás de sus manos.** – Fue el mejor momento de mi vida. **

– **¡Bien! Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y no me hubiese gustado que sólo por eso tu y yo ya no volviéramos a hablar o que… las cosas se volvieran raras entre nosotros. Ya sabes como esas cosas tontas pueden arruinar las relaciones entre las personas. **– Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, relajándose de inmediato. Se sentía en libertad con Hinata, por mucho que la pusiera nervioso ahora, había algo en ella que siempre le había dado esa confianza que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Hinata temía que lo que Naruto le estaba queriendo decir era que ese beso no había significado nada excepto un momento en que se había dejado llevar. – **Pero supongo que no podemos ser amigos toda la vida, ya no somos niños, ¿Verdad?- **Naruto le sonrió poniendo con cuidado sus manos en la cintura de la joven para bajarla de la ventana, soltándola antes de que pasaran 10 segundos. La miró al rostro con una sonrisa, fijamente, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata latiera con más rapidez. ** -** **¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que seas mi novia? **

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

Les pido mil perdón, sé que no había actualizado pero tenía este capítulo andando y lo escribí como mil veces porque no me sentía muy satisfecha con el resultado. Aun así, espero que ahora que me aclaré más la trama (en mi mente) pueda ir avanzando con la historia ^^

Mil abrazos y cariños a todos los que la están siguiendo. Dejen un review así me animo a seguir escribiendo con rapidez jajajaja. Su apoyo significa un mundo para mí.

Pasen un maravilloso fin de semana y no desesperen, esta historia está muy cerca de mi corazón y no se detendrá por nada del mundo. Lo unico que pido es paciencia porque estoy en clases nuevamente, y con mis otros dos fics andando, me consume bastante!

HAIL NARUHINA! :D


	14. Capitulo 14: Sólo tú y yo

**CAPITULO 14**

**SÓLO TÚ Y YO.**

**·**

**·  
>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

Ayame lo observaba hacía diez minutos dándole vueltas al ramen con los palitos, revolviendo los fideos de un lado a otro sin comer. Hubiese jurado que estaba enfermo, pero conocía mucho mejor la mirada de Naruto como para haber pensando aquello.

El chico pasaba tanto tiempo sentado en esa banca que lo consideraban parte de la familia. Tanto ella como su padre lo miraban preocupados, dándose miradas entre ellos preguntándose qué le podría suceder para estar tan callado y además, para no haber si quiero probado el ramen.

Le habían preguntando más de cinco veces qué era lo que le sucedía, pero Naruto siempre respondía que todo estaba bien y que no sucedía nada. Sin embargo, el hecho de que a pesar de tener un bol de ramen frente a él no estuviese con una sonrisa gigante, significaba, que estaba enfermo o algo muy grave había ocurrido.

Ayame no lo aguantó más. – **¿Acaso esta malo? ¿Es eso?** – Preguntó con algo de inquietud quitándole el plato y probando ella misma los fideos y el caldo, aseverando que estaba perfecto. Como sería el mutismo de Naruto que ni si quiera levantó los ojos de la mesa. - **¿Naruto?**

– **No. Está delicioso. **– Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa fingida que les rompió a ambos el corazón. – **Sólo no tengo hambre.**

Ayame suspiró. Si no tenía hambre, ¿Qué hacía ahí?... la respuesta le vino rápidamente.

Naruto no tenía familia, su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital, Sasuke Uchiha lo había abandonado, Jiraiya sensei iba a y venía de Konoha y la mayoría de los junin se encontraba fuera de Konoha incluyendo a Kakashi. No tenía con quien estar cuando se encontraba triste. Ese era el único lugar donde podía distraerse cuando no tenía nada que hacer y la tristeza lo invadía.

– **¿Qué pasó muchacho?** – Preguntó finalmente Teuchi sentándose y dejando de lado las ollas. Naruto era parte de la institución que era Ichiraku Ramen, pero más importante aún, era un chico a quien había aprendido a querer con el pasar de los años. Teuchi, siendo el hombre que era, reconoció la mirada de inmediato. - **¿Líos de falda?**

– **¿Falda? ¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa?** – Preguntó Naruto completamente desanimado. - **¿Tengo cara de qué? ¿Mujer?**

– **Se refiere a si tienes líos con mujeres, baka.** – Respondió Ayame poniendo una mano en su cara y pegándole con un cucharon por faltarle el respeto a su padre.

El rostro de Naruto volvió a caer y esta vez reposó su mentón por completo sobre la mesa en donde comía. – **Soy un idiota.** – Teuchi y Ayame se miraron con tristeza. – **Soy un idiota… - **Volvió a suspirar con tristeza. Era doloroso escuchar a la persona más hiperactiva y alegre de Konoha con ese tono de voz. - **¿Cuánto te debo? **– Preguntó levantando el rostro con los ojos desanimados y sacando su monedero en forma de sapo.

A pesar de que era temprano y el sol apenas empezaba a esconderse, Teuchi hizo algo que no había realizado en años.

– **Ayame, cierra el local y vete a casa. Naruto y yo vamos a tener una conversación, de hombre a hombre.** – El maestro del ramen suspiró con pesar y miró a su hija con seriedad.

Ayame lo miró sorprendida pero no se quejó, sacándose el delantal y avanzando a la entrada para correr la puerta metálica. Naruto ni si quiera negó el ofrecimiento, necesitaba desahogarse y así como un buen cantinero escucha a alguien con penas del corazón, lo más cercano que tenía de ello era a su cocinero favorito, la persona que realizaba lo que más le gustaba en el mundo después de Hinata Hyuga.

– **Comienza a hablar muchacho. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

No sabía qué hora era y la verdad no quería saberlo tampoco. Generalmente podía ocultar la pena con bastante facilidad, pero esto era completamente nuevo para ella. No había atendido ninguno de los deberes que le correspondía ese día, ni había ido a ver como se encontraba Hanabi y mucho menos se había interesado en ir al hospital a visitar a Shino.

Se había quedado en pijama, tapada con un cobertor, mirando sus lilas en el marco de la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía por qué todo aquello le dolía tanto, a un nivel físico. Sabía que la tristeza podía hacer que las personas no quisieran si quiera moverse, pero nunca esperó experimentarla por sí misma.

–**¿Hinata-sama? ¿Puedo entrar? **– La voz de Neji hizo que se secara de inmediato las lágrimas y se sentara sobre el futon. No quería preocuparlo.

– **Sí. **– Respondió con un susurro apenas audible.

– **¿Cómo se encuentra? – **Le preguntó su primo desde la puerta, a una distancia que él pensó sería pertinente entre ambos. -** Dijeron que se sentía enferma y que había permanecido en cama hoy. **

Neji no la había acompañado ese día. Se le había solicitado para una misión. No podía tenerlo siempre con ella, después de todo era un junin de Konoha, también tenía obligaciones con la aldea. Había aprovechado la ausencia de su primo para llorar tranquilamente en la soledad que era su habitación.

– **Lo lamento, no me siento bien Neji-Nii. **– Respondió Hinata con la mirada un tanto ida y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Neji se preocupó, no solía ver a Hinata enferma. Todos en el clan Hyuga siempre gozaban de una excelente salud, por lo general ni si quiera se resfriaban. Seguramente el estrés de su posición la había terminado por indisponer… después de todo no tenía un solo momento de descanso desde que había vuelto de Refugio de la Roca.

– **Llamaré a un médico para que la revise. **– Dijo Neji desde la puerta, comenzando a cerrarla para darle su espacio cuando escuchó a Hinata.

– **No es necesario. Sólo me siento… un poco desanimada. **

Neji no entendía por qué alguien como ella estaría triste. Había acontecido lo que había estado esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo en su vida: Naruto Uzumaki parecía notar que existía y era sólo cosa de mirarlo para darse cuenta (aunque no le hacía la menor gracia) de que aquel idiota estaba muy prendado de su prima menor. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona le habría roto la nariz, pero… le debía a Naruto más de lo que podía expresar en palabras. Uzumaki lo había rescatado de creer que su destino estaba dicho y que su familia era la causante de su infelicidad. Le había devuelto la relación que mantenía con Hinata desde niños y no podía olvidarse de algo como eso.

– **¿Quiere hablar sobre ello? **– Le preguntó Neji con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo calidez.

Hinata negó con el rostro sin mirarlo.** - Estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que… que… **- Y en ese momento su voz se quebró, evidenciando ante Neji lo triste que lucía, que aquellas ojeras no eran producto de una enfermedad sino de su llanto.

– **Hinata-sama… ¿Ha estado llorando? – **Le preguntó cerrando la puerta corrediza atrás de si, caminando lentamente en su dirección para inclinarse junto a ella. -** ¿Qué sucede? Dígamelo. Podemos solucionarlo juntos. –** se arrodilló junto a ella asegurándose de no tocarla, no sólo por respetar su espacio, sino por el sello. Aun así, deseó poder haberla abrazado, darle un consuelo más allá de las palabras. Hinata era como una hermana, no… era mucho más que eso. Era su compañera de por vida. Lo sabía desde que era un niño. Hinata era su alma gemela.

– **Soy… soy tan…**– Dijo la peliazul entre sollozos permitiéndose llorar con más libertad, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. -** Pensé… pensé… **

– **Calma. No llore Hinata-sama. Por favor… **– Le dijo mientras le retiraba el cabello hacia atrás con cuidado. Era lo más cerca que habían estado en sus vidas. Siempre mantenían una distancia prudente, pero eso ahora no importaba. Nunca la había visto tan afectada por algo, ni si quiera cuando Hiashi-sama había muerto. -** Nada malo le pasará, Hinata-sama. Siempre la protegeré, no dejaré que nadie la lastime. Nunca estará sola. **

–**Fui…fui yo quien… quien lo lastimó… **– La voz de su prima era quejumbrosa y estaba llena de un dolor que no conocía.

Neji permaneció calmado, adivinando de qué se trataba todo eso. Naruto.** - Dudo mucho que usted pueda lastimar a una persona. **– Había hecho vista gorda al asunto, pero si ese sujeto la lastimaba iba a ponerle punto final a todo eso. Tenía la autoridad suficiente sobre Hinata como para terminar esa relación. No dejaría que nadie la hiriera, por muy enamorada que estuviese de él. - **¿Qué sucedió? **

·

·

·

·

.

_**-**__**¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que seas mi novia? **_

_La peliazul pensó que había escuchado mal. Era demasiado para creerlo. Tal vez estaba soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas con violencia pestañando muchas veces de forma rápida, incrédula, mirando los ojos esperanzados pero nerviosos de Naruto. _

– _**¿Tú… tú novia? – **__Le preguntó sin reacción.___

_Naruto sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca un tanto inquieto. Se notaba su preocupación por el ligero rubor sudoroso que cubría su rostro.__** – Se que es un poco repentino pero, quiero… yo quiero… que.. que…- **__Volvió a reír. No tenía idea de que hacer las cosas de esa forma le costaría tanto, siempre había sido muy hablador y extrovertido, nunca le había costado decirle nada a Hinata. Incluso cuando eran niños, abrir sus sentimientos hacia ella le había resultado fácil (en especial recordaba esa conversación antes de luchar contra Neji), pero ahora, cada palabra se le trataba en la boca. Suspiró, tomó aire y terminó su oración con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro. __**–…quiero estar contigo. Oficialmente. **_

_Hinata se iluminó como si lo que acabase de escuchar fueran las palabras más hermosas que alguien le hubiese dedicado en su vida. Estaba completamente pasmada, pero de felicidad. _

– _**Ya que tu padre no está presente… ¿Debo pedírselo a Neji? – **__Naruto no sabía con quien debía hablar, considerando que el clan Hyuga era MUY conservador pero el padre de Hinata estaba muerto. _

_Tal vez debió habérsele cruzado por la mente pedírselo a ella primero que a cualquiera pero, estaba tan ansioso por todas esas cosas nuevas que estaba sintiendo que nunca pensó que Hinata fuera a decir que no quería lo mismo que él. Después de todo, Naruto era conocido por ser impulsivo y poco paciente con lo que deseaba, y en ese instante, deseaba estar con Hinata Hyuga. _

–_**No soy bueno con estas cosas. – **__Hinata podía notar lo nervioso que estaba por sus reacciones. Estaba riendo entre palabras, sus ojos miraban hacia un costado, su piel tenía un brillo perlado, todo en él lo evidenciaba.__** - Pero… tu clan es muy tradicional y no quiero que nadie hable de nosotros si nos ven todo el tiempo juntos… y… - **__Se puso un poco más serio cuando dijo lo siguiente, con firmeza. __**- Quiero hacer las cosas bien. **__– La quedó observando a los ojos en lo que pareció una eternidad. Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía un poco más rojo y ansioso, al punto que sus manos comenzaron a tiritar levemente. – __**Vamos, di algo… - **__Le susurró mirando hacia un costado con vergüenza, sin poder aguantar más el silencio.___

– _**Na..Naruto-kun… **__- Susurró Hinata mirando el piso entre ambos, sin poder pensar palabras coherentes que decir. Siempre había sido una persona tímida, le costaba hablarle a los demás y se cohibía ante cualquier situación. El tiempo y la edad habían mejorado aquello, pero ahora, era como si tuviese diez años nuevamente. –__** ¿Es..estás se-seguro que.. que… que quieres ser… mi novio? **_

_****__Hinata sabía que Naruto no estaba bromeando, pero… esa parte insegura que había dentro de ella que le seguía diciendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser una kunoichi, para ser la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, para compararse a Neji o a su hermana, para ser la líder del clan Hyuga, también le decía que tal vez no era lo que Naruto necesitaba y realmente deseaba. Escucharlo preguntarle si quería ser su novia… había sido de verdad algo que había estado esperando desde que la besó, sabiendo que tal vez estaba exagerando la situación. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba pasando una mala pasada y que de verdad él quería lo que acababa de proponerle. _

_Sin embargo, Naruto no entendía por qué Hinata estaba dudando de lo que decía. Ella lo conocía mejor que personas que habían pasado años con él, ¿Por qué pensaba que bromearía o dudaría de algo tan serio? _

–_**Jamás retrocedo en mi palabra. – **__Le respondió un tanto extrañado por su pregunta.____Su sonrisa se disolvió lentamente aunque la mantuvo casi a la fuerza. - __**¿Qué sucede? ¿No… no quieres ser mi novia?**_

_Hinata no le respondió de inmediato. En su mente todo gritaba que le dijera que estaba equivocado, pero su boca se tardó un poco más en reaccionar, lo cual hizo que cada uno de los segundos que pasaban en silencio entre ellos se volviera un infierno personal en la vida de Naruto.___

_Había un motivo poderoso para que Hinata no pudiera saltar a sus brazos y gritarle ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! hasta quedar sin voz.__** – Aunque no lo sea en los hechos, formalmente… soy la novia de Uchiha-kun. **_

_A Naruto no se le había olvidado ese detalle, pero nunca pensó que escuchar que una mujer lo rechazara y nombrara a Sasuke mientras lo hacía le dolería tanto. La miró molesto dejándose llevar completamente por ese calor que sintió en sus mejillas al escuchar el nombre de ese teme. _

– _**¿También tú? – **__Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos frunciendo las cejas.__** - ¿Te gusta Sasuke o algo así? **_

_Hinata no esperaba esa reacción de parte de él. Y claro, tampoco estaba preparada para responder algo así.__** –A mí no… Uchiha-kun no es… no me interesa Uchiha-kun de esa forma. **__– Terminó respondiéndole a Naruto. Sentía que se estaba ahogando con la cara que ponía el rubio. – __**Pero… pero… el sello está ahí por un motivo, yo… yo no puedo comprometerme contigo si… si… si ya estoy comprometida con alguien más… aunque ese compromiso sea falso. **_

_Naruto bajó el rostro cerrando los ojos. Sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago. Se había ilusionado tanto por el camino pensando que cuando saliera de esa casa Hinata y él serían novios, que se le había olvidado casi por completo que mientras la joven tuviera ese juinjutsu en su pecho, las cosas entre ellos no podrían ser como él las quería. Aunque todo Konoha supiera que ambos estaban juntos, ese sello la ligaba a Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, su peor enemigo. _

–_**Realmente quería hacer las cosas bien… - **__Susurró casi para sí mismo.__** - Pero tienes razón. Estás comprometida para casarte con él. **_

_Decirlo en voz alta lo lastimó profundamente, más de lo que pensó. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta sólo por pronunciarlo…Tal vez todo aquello era una pésima idea después de todo.__** – **__Que raro… incluso no estando aquí… Sasuke encuentra nuevas formas de hacerme sentir miserable. – pensó Naruto. _

_Hinata levantó su mano levemente, quería abrazarlo. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, por lo que dejó caer su brazo pesadamente.__** - Naruto-kun… - **__¿Cómo decirle que no la mirara así? Dolía demasiado ver esos ojos. _

_Naruto percibió que Hinata estaba debatiéndose por tocarlo o no. Pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura-chan en su mente gritándole que dejara de ser un idiota y que estar curándole las heridas cada vez que tocaba a Hinata no era nada divertido. Por otro lado, se sentía demasiado irritado como para haber querido abrazarla y al mismo tiempo, se derretía por dentro sólo de ver esas mejillas tan blancas cubiertas en ese rosa adorable. _

– _**Hinata-chan… uhmm…**__ - ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin sonar como un idiota? ¡Quería dejar de ponerse tan nervioso por nada! - __**… Si Sasuke y tú no…si no tuvieras que casarte con él… tú… no es que crea que vayan a casarse, me refiero a que… si no tuvieses ese "compromiso"… tú… ¿Te fijarías en mí?**_

_Hinata abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse al escucharlo hablar así. – __**Si-siempre me he fijado en ti Naruto-kun… d-desde que somos niños.**__ – Escucharla decir eso hizo que Naruto sonriera nuevamente, esperanzado, pensando que tal vez juntos podían encontrar una solución a toda esa farsa del sello. - __**Ese no es el problema. Lo que siento por ti no es… un problema…**__- hablaba tan despacio y bajito que Naruto se tuvo que acercar a ella para escucharla. _

_¿Lo que siente por mí? ¿Qué siente por mí?____– Pensó Naruto de inmediato, queriéndole preguntar eso, pero… si lo hacía, también tendría que preguntarse a sí mismo qué era lo que él sentía por Hinata Hyuga y no sabía si estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta. _

– _**¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – **__Preguntó sintiéndose un tanto fastidiado nuevamente. _

_No entendía nada. Quería entender, realmente quería hacerlo pero las mujeres eran todo un enigma. Nunca había podido comprender la forma en que Sakura-chan actuaba o el motivo por el cual todas parecían amar a Sasuke cuando él ni si quiera parecía sentir atracción por las mujeres, o la manera en que Tsunade quería lucir más joven todo el tiempo. Shikamaru tenía razón, las mujeres eran problemáticas._

– _**¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? ¡Cual!... – **__Volvió a repetir cada vez más cansado de tantas escusas y pausas silenciosas.__** - Además de Sasuke, claro, ¿Por qué no podríamos ser novios? ¿Yo te gusto verdad? Si no te gustara no… no nos habríamos besado y…**_

– _**El consejo del clan Hyuga… – **__Susurró Hinata bajando la mirada tristemente.___

_Naruto no la dejó terminar.__** - ¿El consejo? ¿Tengo que pedirle al consejo que seas mi novia? – **__Levantó una ceja. Era extraño, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría con gusto.___

– _**Su..supongo que debo contar con su autorización para que… - **__Hinata se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio que Naruto nuevamente se había quedado perdido en el aire. Él no era miembro del consejo del clan, no sabía las cosas que se discutían ahí, tenía que explicárselo.__** – Antes que mi padre falleciera, el consejo… el consejo quería que Neji y yo nos casáramos. Lo veían como… como una persona más capaz que yo para poder liderar el clan, pues… yo estaba cerca de cumplir los 16 años y, y no veían en mí una persona fuerte para suceder a mi padre. – **__Naruto se sintió aun más fuera de lugar que antes. ¿Neji también? __**- Pero… pero los ancianos de Konoha le pidieron a mi padre permiso para que el Kazekage me… me cortejara. Querían firmar un acuerdo de paz entre Suna y Konoha, sellándolo con nuestro matrimonio. Es por eso que Gaara-kun… esa vez que tú…**_

– _**No tenemos que hablar de ese día. **__– La interrumpió Naruto haciendo una mueca molesta, recordando cómo había reaccionado al escuchar a Gaara pidiéndole matrimonio a Hinata. _

_Sabía todo lo relacionado a ese tema pues él y el pelirojo lo habían conversado a detalle, haciendo que Naruto comprendiera que los lideres a veces tienen que hacer grandes sacrificios por el bienestar de las personas a quienes protegían y lideraban. Aun así, no compartía la idea de tener que sacrificar una cosa por otra. De verdad, no podía compartir esa forma casi martirizada de actuar, pero tampoco tenía una solución para el tema. _

–_**Lo hablé con Gaara esa noche.**__**No me digas que…**__ - Bajó los párpados irritado. - __**¿Aún estás considerando esa propuesta de matrimonio si deshaces lo de Sasuke?**_

–_**¡N..no!**__ – Respondió Hinata intentando defenderse de su mirada inquisitiva. – __**Naruto-kun, ¿C-cómo voy a considerar c-casarme con otro hombre si..si…?**_

– _**¡Entonces qué tiene que ver el consejo!**__ – Naruto estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia y ni si quiera se daba cuenta del tono brusco en su voz. Se sentía muy frustrado. –__** Estoy seguro que podemos buscar una forma de anular ese sello, incluso Sasuke ayudaría si sabe que quiero que seas mi novia. Eres tú la que te estás escondiendo atrás de esa escusa. **_

– _**¿Es-escusa? – **__Hinata subió su mirada sorprendida. No esperaba que Naruto le dijera algo así.__** - El consejo siempre insiste en que conozca a los primogénitos de los clanes del país del fuego, a los hijos de los Lords Feudales… ellos… ellos quieren emparejarme con alguien que pueda controlar al clan, supongo. No me estoy escondiendo atrás de nada, pero no siempre puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiero hacer. Soy la líder de mi clan, mi padre me dejó a cargo con su último aliento… también tengo que escuchar a…**_

–_**Ya veo. **__– La cortó Naruto dando un paso hacia atrás mientras que Hinata levantaba su mano como si quisiera impedir que se alejara. La mirada en el rostro melancólico del rubio evidenciaba que todo aquello lo estaba lastimando.__** - ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? Pensé que habías visto algo en mí que los demás no ven o entienden… y que aquello era suficiente para ti. **_

_Hinata no entendía muy bien qué quería decir. _

_¿Por qué estaba apretando su puño y sonriendo de esa forma, como lo hacía cuando era un niño y escondía toda esa frustración y tristeza haciendo bromas y riéndose de los aldeanos por ignorarlo?_

_Naruto pensó que, tal vez, Hinata Hyuga era una de las pocas personas que lo aceptaban tal como era, pues, había estado ahí observando en su dirección, reconociendo sus virtudes, incluso antes que sus propios compañeros de equipo lo hicieran. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que no era suficiente para ella siendo tal como era. _

_Que estúpido había sido al pensar que una gran doncella como ella se podría fijar en él, y aunque se fijase en él, ¿Lo aceptaría su familia? Él no era nadie, no era nobleza, no era el mejor en nada, no tenia modales, no sabía las tradiciones, ni si quiera había sido un buen estudiante en la academia. No tenía nada. Era un gennin sin un clan prestigioso atrás de él, sin padres, que había humillado al prodigio de los Hyuga en el torneo chunnin al derrotarlo. Aunque Hinata lo aceptara, ¿El consejo lo haría? _

_Claro que no. Ni si quiera venía de una familia renombrada (que él supiera) como todo el resto de pretendientes que tenía Hinata atrás de ella esperando que se anulara el compromiso con Sasuke Uchiha._

_Nuevamente ese dolor en su pecho, ¿Por qué no podía superar a Sasuke ni si quiera en cosas así? No es que estar con Hinata fuera una competencia, pero… sentía que hasta en esos detalles la sombra que proyectaba el Uchiha sobre su vida lo cubría para engullirlo. _

–_**Se que no estoy vestido como el hijo de un lord feudal, que huelo a pintura por culpa de Yamato Sensei y que no soy muy brillante y refinado. – **__Evitó mirarla, enfocando sus ojos cabizbajos en el suelo.__** - Seguramente tenga que esperar algunos años para ser Hokage, pero… pero… pensé que era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Hinata. Ese fue mi error. – **__Le volvió a sonreír ocultando que estaba realmente herido, pero Hinata lo podía ver.__** - ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! Debes estar exhausta Hinata-chan… creo que es mejor que yo me vaya. Nos vemos por ahí… **_

_Hinata avanzó hacia él, pero Naruto se había dado la vuelta para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.__** - ¿Naruto-kun…?**_

_Naruto rió con fuerza. -__** No digas más. Ya entendí. **_

–_**Es-espera… no… no te vayas. – **__Le suplicó Hinata. – __**Por favor …**_

_Naruto no pudo evitarlo, escucharla pedirle que se quedara con esa voz… era imposible sentirse herido o enojado cuando ella le hablaba así. Por lo mismo, descuidadamente se volteó botando una de las pilas de papeles que había en la esquina del escritorio de Hinata.____Se puso blanco de inmediato cuando lo hizo.___

–_**Perdón… - **__Dijo sintiendo que ese nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba aun más, agachándose para recoger lo que había botado.__** -Además de no ser suficientemente bueno para ti, soy torpe.**_

–_**Por favor Naruto-kun, no digas eso… - **__Le rogó Hinata sintiendo que sus palabras la estaban lastimado en serio. Pero Naruto no levantaba la mirada, sólo recogía los papeles que había lanzado por la habitación. __**- No tienes que recoger eso… lo haré yo…**_

_Y si las cosas ya estaban mal entre ambos, todo se volvió aun peor después de que Naruto pusiera su vista en papel muy, muy diferente a los demás un tanto curvo en las puntas y de un color amarillento. _

_No fue su intención leerlo, de verdad que en ningún momento habría pensado en irrumpir en los____asuntos de Hinata. No obstante, cuando vio abajo del papel el nombre de "GAARA" y el sello de Suna su mirada subió a las letras que había justo sobre la firma. - ¿Observa la Luna esta noche, pues, también yo la estaré observando? …forma de acortar la distancia… presente en mis pensamientos constantemente… ¿Qué rayos? Ese bastardo…" - _

– _**¿Qué es esto? – **__Preguntó enojado. Si antes había estado herido/molesto y lo intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa, ahora era más que evidente su molestia. No tenía punto intentar hacerse el tonto y preguntarle por el tema.__** - ¿Gaara? ¿Te estás escribiendo con él? **_

–_**Eso… eso es… - **__Hinata le quitó el papel rápidamente y lo apretó contra su pecho.__** - …privado. – **__Si había una cualidad en Naruto Uzumaki era que nunca podía ocultar lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo en sus ojos, al menos Hinata podía leerlo claramente. En ese momento, sus ojos reflejaban decepción.__** - No es lo que piensas. – **__Se comenzó a defender.___

_**-**__Es exactamente lo que pienso. – Especuló Naruto en su mente. __**- No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo no soy tu novio.**__ – Le dijo con frialdad. - __**De seguro que un Kazekage es mejor partido que un Uzumaki sin clan, sin padres y sin un ryou.**_

–_**Esas… esas cosas no me importan… Naruto-kun…**__ - Explicó Hinata intentando acercarse a él pero Naruto ya había saltado al borde de la ventana, para volver a repetir el movimiento y caer sobre el techo, dejando a una Hinata perpleja y sola dentro de la ex oficina de Hiashi Hyuga._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quebrado completamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus finas manos, sollozando. _

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

– **¿Cuándo sucedió eso? –** Preguntó Teuchi cruzándose de brazos.

–**Ayer por la noche. **– Respondió Naruto desanimado. – **No debí tratarla así y menos leer su correspondencia. Soy un idiota… Debe estar furiosa conmigo. **– Naruto se dejó caer completamente sobre la mesa, reposando su frente sobre sus brazos.

–**Hijo, las mujeres dan más problemas de lo que uno espera. Y sólo empeora con la edad, créeme. **– Dijo el dueño de Ichiraku dándose la vuelta y moviendo un frasco de harina, para revelar que atrás de él había una pequeña botellita de sake.** - No le digas a Ayame. **

–**Ayame lo sentirá en tu aliento de cualquier forma..**. – Asentó Naruto mirándolo con los ojos un tanto achinados por la depresión que sentía.

–**No lo digo por mí, sino por ti. **– Respondió Teuchi poniendo un platito pequeño frente a Naruto.

– **¿Ah? **–Naruto se puso blanco mientras negaba con las manos al observar como el hombre que siempre le había servido ramen, ahora le servía sake. - **¡No tengo la edad para beber esto!**

–**Si tienes la suficiente edad para enamorarte, tienes la suficiente edad para compartir un poco de sake con el viejo Teuchi. **

Los párpados de Naruto subieron en shock. -** ¿E-enamorarme?**

–**Ajá. **– Dijo Teuchi moviendo el platito con sake en dirección a Naruto. – **Ni si quiera lo intentes negar. Tal vez aun no te das cuenta que aquello que hace que ni si quiera el ramen te consuele, se llama amor, pero ya va siendo hora de que alguien te lo diga. Tu padre lo hubiese querido así.**__

¿Su padre? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Teuchi si conocía quien era su padre cuando de pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta metálica atrás de él.

**-¡Oi!¡Teuchi!**– Naruto puso cara de irritado, conocía esa voz a la perfección. -** ¿Has visto a Naruto?**

–**¡E-ro Se-nnin! – **Gritó molesto desde adentro.** - ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías una nueva técnica cuando volviera de la misión! **

**-¡Naruto! – **Apareció una mano en la pequeña cerradura de metal que la separaba de la pared y Jiraiya movió la puerta hacia un costado para entrar.** - ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¿Qué están haciendo con el local cerrado? **

–**Estamos discutiendo temas de hombres con Naruto. **– Dijo Teuchi sacando otro platito para servirle algo de sake a Jiraiya. – **Kampai Jiraiya-sama. **

–**¡Sake! ¡Kampai! ¡Kampai! **– Dijo el sannin con felicidad.

–**Ugh… - **Naruto sólo volvió a inclinar su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera.** – De todas las personas tenía que ser ero sennin quien me vea así… **

– **¿Qué te sucede? **– preguntó Jiraiya al ver como se le achinaban los ojos y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos, reclinándose sobre la mesa. Al no obtener respuesta se dirigió a Teuchi.-__**¿Por qué me mira como si no hubiese comido ramen en días? ¿Lo estás alimentando, verdad? **

**-Fue rechazado por una joven. **– Respondió Teuchi suspirando.

**-¿Y? Sakura lo rechaza todo el tiempo.** – Dijo Jiraiya subiendo los hombros y riéndose de Naruto, sin entender por qué ahora precisamente le bajaba lo sentimental a su discípulo.

–**Hinata Hyuga rechazó ser su novia, no Sakura Haruno. **– Respondió Teuch, corrigiendo a Jiraiya a lo cual Naruto dejó salir un largo quejido lastimoso.__

–**¿Ah? ¿Hinata-sama?**__– Jiraiya casi escupió el sake que acababa de beber. Se iba tres semanas y las cosas se volvían de cabeza en Konoha. -** ¿Y qué pasó con Sakura?**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura-chan en todo esto?… **- Respondió Naruto sin levantar el rostro. –** Siempre fue mi amiga, siempre amó a Sasuke. **

– **No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. **– Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo y bebiendo un poquitito más de sake mientras teuchi volvía a servir. –** Pero tus niveles de percepción femenina son bastante pobres, por eso te he dicho que leas mis libros. **

– **¡Nunca leeré esos libros sucios y pervertidos ero sennin! – **Le gritó Naruto levantando el rostro un tanto molesto, pero era usual que entre maestro y discípulo se trataran así.** – No voy a beber esto Teuchi, no quiero terminar como este viejo.**

– **¿Se puede saber como un idiota como tú terminó pidiéndole a Hinata-sama que fuese su novia? **– Pregunto Ero sennin cerrando los ojos un tanto ofendido.** – Esta bastante fuera de tu liga, ¿No? **

– **La invitó en una cita y la trajo acá. **– Respondió Teuchi por él. Naruto casi se ahogó pues le iba a decir a Jiraiya que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

– **La heredera del clan Hyuga, una de las doncellas más hermosas del País del Fuego, salió en una cita contigo y… ¿La trajiste a un local de ramen?... sin ofensas Teuchi… **– Jiraiya levantó una ceja extrañado y burlesco. Luego suspiró, pensó que pasar tres años con él significaría que aprendiera una cosa u dos sobre mujeres pero al parecer se había equivocado. – **¿Podrías ser más tarado? **

– **¿Y qué? ¡A Hinata-chan le gusta el ramen! **– Respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca graciosa. -** ¡Ya dejemos de hablar de esto! Se acabó… la.. la perdí. **

– **¿Qué no te he enseñado nada? Dios…**-Jiraiya no podía creer que estaba escuchando eso de su alumno. – **"Yo nunca retrocedo en mi palabra" bla bla bla… ¿Acaso tu nindo son sólo palabras vacías? Ve a arreglar las cosas con ella, baka. – **Naruto lo miró con algo de miedo, como si quisiera negar y decirle que no había forma de que pudiese confrontarla después de que le dijera básicamente que no podía ser su novia y que además… él le hubiese hablado de forma tan brusca, pero Jiraiya no paró de hablar. **- Si a ella le gustas tanto como para venir aquí y sentirse afortunada… nuevamente, sin ofender Teuchi… **

– **Cosas como que no seas de un clan o que no tengas dinero no le importaran. –** Terminó Teuchi por él, golpeando el platito nuevamente para llamar su atención.** – Tómalo, para el valor. **

– **Pero su familia… **– Comenzó Naruto mirando el piso, sosteniendo el platito con ambas manos, mirándolo temeroso. – **Ellos no van a dejar que alguien tan maravillosa como ella este con alguien como yo. – **En ese momento, bebió el platito de sake de golpe, sintiendo que el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza luego de toser.** - Siempre fue así, cuando éramos niños, siempre había alguien con ella que la alejaba de mi cada vez que parecía que quería saludarme. No quiero que me miren como… como si fuese un monstruo.**

– **No debería importarte como te miren los demás, sólo como te mira ella. –** Dijo Jiraiya tomándose la frente, mirándolo con algo de lástima. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que a pesar de parecerse tanto a Kushina en su forma de actuar, fuese tan inseguro y tímido como Minato cuando se trataba de mujeres? Suspiró. Era el padrino de Naruto, se suponía que tenía que decirle lo que Minato le habría dicho pero estaba seguro que el Yondaime le habría dicho algo como "cómprale flores y pídele perdón". – **Te diré lo más importante que debes saber sobre el mundo ninja y las mujeres. Nunca se gana con ellas. No intentes comprenderlas, pues hasta yo que he dedicado gran parte de mi vida a ello, aun no lo logro comprender del todo el misterio que rodea al corazón de una mujer. Sólo pídele perdón. Cómprale algo lindo y pídele perdón. Si te alejas de ella sin intentar al menos arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.** – Sí que lo sabía él, quien había pasado toda su vida lejos de Tsunade, con quien nunca pudo coincidir mientras crecían pero a quien sin embargo había querido más que a ninguna otra mujer. – **Lárgate de aquí. Si te apuras, tal vez aún la encuentres despierta. **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No entendía en qué momento su personalidad pasiva y tímida se había llenado de tanto coraje, tal vez esos tres años sin él realmente la habían fortalecido. Ya no era una niña asustadiza y cobarde que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas para llorar por cada uno de sus tropiezos. Neji se lo había recordado y realmente amaba a su primo de todo corazón por decírselo…

– "_Usted es la líder del clan más importante de Konoha. Actúe como tal."_

– "_Pero, Neji nii-san… "_

– "_Por mucho que me desagrade la idea de que un baka como ese la haga llorar o que incluso sea parte de nuestra familia en un futuro espero __muy __lejano, no puedo sentarme aquí y decirle que lo olvide cuando claramente eso no ocurrirá. Un Hyuga no se esconde de sus problemas, menos llora por ellos, los enfrenta con dignidad y valor. Vístase, lávese la cara y vaya a buscarlo. _

– "_Pero..pero… ¿Qué le diré? No puedo ser su novia." _

– "_Sabrá que decirle cuando lo vea". _

Con el byakugan activo, revisaba cada uno de los rincones de Konoha desde las ramas de un árbol en el centro de la aldea, buscando a Naruto.

Había ido a su hogar en primer lugar, golpeando una vez con el corazón en su mano… sólo para darse cuenta que Naruto no se encontraba ahí. Luego se dirigió al segundo lugar en donde más tiempo pasaba el chico, Ichiraku Ramen, para nuevamente ver que no estaba ahí y que el local estaba cerrado.

Suspiró con pesar y caminó lentamente hacia el hospital de Konoha para enterarse de que Shino no había despertado y que Naruto no se encontraba con Sakura Haruno.

Cuando estaba agotándose de buscar, hizo algo que generalmente no hacía si se trataba de cosas así. Utilizó el byakugan. Creía firmemente que emplear su dojutsu era una violación a la privacidad de las personas que no querían ser encontradas, pero en esa ocasión, por mucho que su conciencia le dijese que tal vez no podía encontrar a Naruto porque no quería ser encontrado, no pudo evitar su deseo de verlo.

Sus pupilas translucidas se movían levemente de un lado a otro, buscando el particular chakra de Naruto. Pasó a ver muchas cosas que realmente no habría querido ver dentro de Konoha, a innumerables personas preparándose para la noche, a parejas acurrucándose juntos, a otros peleando, a niños jugando… todo lo que sucede atrás de las paredes de la privacidad de un hogar. A veces le hubiese gustado poder enfocar su mirada sólo en lo que quería encontrar y no en todo.

De pronto, justo afuera de Ichiraku ramen, vio a Naruto caminando apuradamente con las manos en sus bolsillos. 800 metros al este, esa era la dirección en que debía ir.

Sin desactivar en ningún momento el byakugan comenzó a correr en su dirección, saltando de techo en techo, atravesando por las paredes, corriendo como si su vida dependiese de eso. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que había visto la verdadera fortaleza de Naruto Uzumaki, cuando siendo sólo un pequeño niño se paró enfrente de ella para protegerla de aquellos chicos mayores que la habían puesto de rodillas por hacerlos derramar su helado.

"_Deténganse. _

_¿Y quién se supone que eres tú para pedirnos eso?_

_Oye… es ese. Es el idiota que todo el mundo odia por siempre estar causando problemas en la aldea. _

_¡Ah! ¡Es ese niño!_

_¡Sí, es ese!_

_¡No soy "ese"! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El Futuro Hokage! ¡No se les vaya a olvidar!"_

Había sentido una curiosidad anormal hacia él, hacia esa fortaleza que desprendía de su ser desde antes de ese encuentro, pero desde ese día en adelante, su mente divagaba siempre en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa.

En los días en que ambos asistían a la academia y lo observaba desde la distancia, sin llegar a sentir envidia por él, deseó tener esa fuerza para reírse de cualquier cosa e ignorar a todos aquellos que se burlaban de su falta de habilidad. Ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por cambiar esas lágrimas por una sonrisa despreocupada al igual que Naruto Uzumaki.

–**Naruto-kun…** - Murmulló intentando apresurarse.

Fue entonces que bajó por el tejado de un pequeño edificio y salto al suelo, quedando a unos 10 metros de distancia de Naruto. Éste se detuvo de inmediato apenas la vio, subiendo levemente su mirada que mantenía agachada, los brazos aun dentro de sus bolsillos, abrazado por la noche. La luz del poste entre ambos parpadeaba, pero eso no impedía que la pudiera ver con claridad.

Era la primera vez en semanas que Hinata volvía vestir su ropa cuatro tallas más grandes de color lila y no el tradicional kimono. Su pelo no estaba recogido en un moño alto, sino que más bien caía suelto. Lucía bella a los ojos de Naruto, un poco más parecida a la Hinata que recordaba de sus días de la academia.

**-Uhmm… Hola… Hinata-chan**. – Dijo con una sonrisa cálida pero nerviosa, la joven podía ver que no sabía realmente qué decir.

Pero ella si lo sabía. Lo había sabido demasiado tiempo, tanto que pensó que se iba a ahogar y que nunca estaría lista para decirlo… pero no ahora. Ya no era una niña, era la líder de su clan.

Juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, las apretó una contra la otra y dejó salir con fuerza y firmeza lo que quería decirle una vez recuperó el aliento por tanto correr. -**¡Lo siento!**

Los párpados de Naruto subieron. - **¿Ah?-** No estaba esperando que fuese ella quien pensara que había hecho algo malo, era él quien se había comportado como un idiota. –** No… no tienes que, soy yo quien… **

– **¡No debí escribirle a Gaara-kun! **– Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que todos interrumpieran cada una de las palabras que quería decir. Como siempre hablaba despacio y suave, las personas nunca la dejaban terminar sus ideas, pero esta vez tenía la suficiente determinación para hablar todo lo que había en su corazón sin que Naruto la pudiese detener. - **No debí acceder a este sello ni… ni decirte que el consejo es quien decide con quien puedo o no estar. Soy… soy yo quien debe decidir eso. No pensé que te molestara que le escribiese a Gaara-kun, el… el parece tan solo… y… y… **

–**Eso…eso no importa. Yo exageré. Puedes escribirte con quien quieras Hinata-chan…** – Respondió Naruto. Hizo una pequeña mueca chistosa y llena de celos, sonrojándose. - **No me agrada que le escribas a otros tipos, pero… no puedo controlar eso. **

Hinata respiró profundamente. No sabía cómo empezar. - **Neji dijo que cuando te viera sabría que decirte y tenía razón. Nunca quise hacerte sentir que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí porque es así como yo me he sentido toda mi vida. Pensaba que no era suficientemente buena para nada. – **Usualmente Hinata habría bajando el rostro, ocultándose de su mirada. Pero no ahora, necesitaba verlo a los ojos y que él supiera que lo que decía era completamente honesto.Ni si quiera estaba tartamudeando como le solía suceder cuando se ponía nerviosa. **- Toda mi vida Naruto-kun, cada paso que he dado, lo que hecho para poder acercarme un poco más a ti. Todo esto, siempre ha sido por ti. Tu sonrisa me inspiraba a querer ser una mejor mujer para que algún día te fijaras en mi… tu sonrisa me salvó de convertirme en una sombra y deshacerme entre la luz que proyectaba cada miembro de mi familia. - **Hizo una pausa sonriendo con completa sinceridad. Naruto la miraba sin si quiera pestañar, asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando. Aun no entendía que tenía él de especial para que alguien tan asombrosa como Hinata le hablara así.** - Naruto-kun… eres todo lo que siempre quise para mi, soñaba con que me miraras y te pudieras dar cuenta que todo lo que había hecho para cambiar era por ti. Quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tu novia más que nada en el mundo. Sé que no lo puedo ser pero… Quiero estar contigo para siempre… porque… porque… **

Naruto separó sus labios, sin dejarla terminar, escucharla hablar de esa forma lo ponía inquieto. - **Uhm… Hinata-chan, debería ser yo el que se disculpa, no tú. **– Sonrió caminando en dirección a la joven de forma despreocupada y un tanto más relajado que antes. - **Lo siento. Soy un idiota celoso… aparentemente. **

Hinata negó con el rostro con rapidez. - **Eres Maravilloso, tal como eres.** – Hinata volvió a pensar en lo que Neji había dicho sobre saber que iba a decirle cuando lo viera. Ahí, caminando hacia ella, con esos ojos cálidos y la sonrisa que inspiraba a cualquiera a querer reír junto con él, Hinata supo lo que tenía que decirle. Extrañamente, fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensó. - **Y... y… Te amo Naruto Uzumaki. Realmente te amo.**

Naruto se detuvo a unos dos pasos de ella, como si sus palabras lo hubieran hecho tropezar. Levantó con lentitud el rostro completamente incrédulo de lo que había escuchado. - **¿Q-qué? **

– **Te amo.** – Volvió a repetir Hinata, sonriendo delicadamente. - **No tienes que decirlo de vuelta. No tienes que decir nada.** – Naruto separó los labios para expresar alguna cosa pero realmente estaba sin palabras. Ni si quiera podía formular un pensamiento en su mente, era como si todo acto racional se hubiera disuelto y una y otra vez se repitieran esas cinco letras… "Te Amo". - **He querido decirlo hace tanto tiempo que… se siente maravilloso sólo poder pronunciarlo. – **Hinata de verdad se sentía feliz, liberada hasta cierto punto. Sus mejillas no estaban propiamente rojas como le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, pero sus ojos mostraban una felicidad que no era invisible al rubio frente a ella.** - No me importa que no sientas lo mismo por mí… yo… yo siempre te voy a amar.** **Sé que, no podemos ser novios hasta que desaparezca el sello en mi pecho pero… pero… Naruto-kun… **

–**No tenemos que ser novios.** – Finalizó Naruto por ella con una sonrisa. De verdad quería comenzar a reír como un tonto por alguna razón. Nunca nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. Al ser huérfano, no se había criado con sus padres, ni si quiera había escuchado un "te amo" de sus figuras paternas. - **No necesito ponerle nombres formales a nuestra relación.** **Somos sólo tú y yo. Eso basta.**

–**Tú y yo… eso suena lindo.** – Dijo Hinata bajando el rostro, llevando una mano a su pecho.

Naruto dio un paso adelante y removió delicadamente el cabello desordenado que Hinata tenía frente a su rostro, la miró fijamente a los ojos. - **Sí. **– Susurró sintiendo deseos de besarla nuevamente, abrazarla, tenerla cerca de él, decirle lo feliz que se sentía de que alguien lo amara y poder comprender qué eran esas mariposas en su estómago, el latido de su corazón, el frío que recorría sus palmas. Pero en vez de eso, no hizo nada, sólo la miró sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra. - **¿No estás enojada conmigo entonces?**

Hinata negó con el rostro. – **Aunque… quizás debas evitar a Neji un par de días**… - Naruto se puso blanco y Hinata se rió con su rostro de espanto.

– **¡Ey! ¡No es gracioso Hinata-chan!** – Naruto hizo una mueca moviendo sus labios hacia un costado mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos sin dirección. – **Tu familia me da miedo, sobre todo Neji…**

Hinata volvió a reír con suavidad, ¿Por qué sonaba tan linda cuando hacía eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo irresistible que se volvía cuando sonreía? Naruto suspiró mirándola de reojo, preguntándose si habría tan sólo una cosa que no le gustase de Hinata. Aun no encontraba esa respuesta. Todo en ella le parecía hermoso, encantador y único. Si Hinata hubiese sabido lo increíble que era observar su sonrisa, jamás la hubiese escondido atrás de sus manos por tanto tiempo. Tenía un poder indescifrable para desarmarlo por completo.

Le hubiese gustado saber si lo que estaba sintiendo era de verdad amor como lo había dicho Teuchi, pero hasta que estuviera seguro, no podía responderle a Hinata. Tenía que estar completamente positivo, de que ese cosquilleo en su pecho, era amor.

– **¿Tienes hambre Naruto-kun?** – Preguntó de pronto Hinata. La verdad, ella se sentía un tanto débil después de la montaña rusa de sentimientos que había vivido ese día. Un poco de comida o algo caliente le hubiese caído bien.

–**Sí.** – Respondió Naruto, sintiendo como se removían sus tripas dentro de su abdomen, la verdad no había comido nada en todo el día. - **Podríamos comer alguna cosa… juntos. Aun me debes esa segunda cita. –**Dijo con algo de picardía.

– **¿Ichiraku?** – Preguntó Hinata viendo que estaban caminando en esa dirección de cualquier forma.

–**Está cerrado, supongo**. – Y si no lo estaba, no tenía intención alguna de que Ero Sennin lo viera con Hinata. - **¿Quieres comer **_**cup ramen **_**en mi departamento?** – Tal vez si estaban solos sería más fácil poder hablarle, si nadie los veía, no sentiría ojos sobre su espalda. Aunque no sabía si era apropiado estar solo con ella… - **O podemos ir a tu casa y… no se… tomar… ¿Té? **

Hinata asintió sonriendo. Sabía que estaba tratando de ser respetuoso con ella y le agradeció el gesto, después de todo no creía que nadie en su clan viera con buenos ojos que ella y Naruto estuvieran a solas en su departamento. – **Está bien. Compremos cup ramen por el camino Naruto-kun. – **Estaba más que segura que nadie en la mansión comería ramen instantáneo, por lo cual no se compraba. Si alguien deseaba comer ramen se preparaba de la forma tradicional. **- Dijiste que me enseñarías a diferenciar las marcas buenas de las malas.**

–**Es cierto.** – Meditó Naruto con seriedad, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón. – **Mi chica no puede andar comprando marcas de ramen que no sepan bien. **_Mi chica… eso suena increíble. _**-**Pensó Naruto -** ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! Te enseñaré todo lo que hay que saber sobre el ramen instantáneo. **

NOTA 

Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes y sus palabras de aliento para motivarme a seguirla. Como dije en su oportunidad, a pesar de estar escribiendo más cosas, esta historia tiene para rato aún si siento que tiene apoyo de los lectores hahaha.

Sobre situaciones adversas que se avecinan… sí, vienen varias, pero sinceramente… ¿No es divertido a veces sólo leer un poco de romance? Le falta azúcar al mundo! Momentos dulces… pues todo en la vida se basa en cosas buenas y malas. Prefiero escribir las buenas, al menos un par de capítulos más. Aunque no se… tal vez el próximo capítulo ya traiga noticias mas "mundiales" en el hilo que estoy escribiendo.

Sobre los otros personajes, como Sasuke y Gaara, Hanabi, Temari, Shino… si los puse en el primer arco es por algo xD Relax. No hubiese escrito sólo porque sí ese arco hahaha. Sai por otro lado, no aparecerá por ahora (y quizás nunca) en este fic.

Por ahí me preguntaron qué onda con Sasuke, pues… sí, todos saben que soy fan de poner a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke en la mayor cantidad de fics que pueda, amo ese trío! =) Aunque si la situación de ponerlos a todos juntos en este fic se dará… lo dejo como sorpresa hahaha.

Besitos, espero poder escribir mas de este fic prontamente ^^


End file.
